


A Vision of Shadows - The Apprentice's Quest

by DasharooIsTheBest



Series: Warriors— Vision of Shadows [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 83,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasharooIsTheBest/pseuds/DasharooIsTheBest
Summary: Alderpaw stared at the piles of herbs. He had no idea which one was watermint. Aware of Jayflight and Leafpool watching him from behind him, he dug through his memory. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a hairy stem with spiky, purple flowers.Leafpool purred happily, and Jayflight looked surprised. “Good job,” he told the younger cat. “You’ve got a good apprentice on your paws, Leafpool. You’re good at paying attention to Leafpool,” Jayflight praised Alderpaw, making him feel warm. “Make sure you recite these herbs well. Cats’ lives depend on you and Leafpool getting things right.” He was being snappy, but Alderpaw could see warmth behind his blind gaze.“I know,” Alderpaw meowed confidently. “I'm looking forward to seeing you in the medicine den.”Jayflight lifted his head and his eyes softened. Alderpaw could hear a slight purr in his voice. “I'm looking forward to helping Leafpool train you. You will make an excellent medicine cat, Alderpaw.”--------This is a rewrite of the Warriors series A Vision of Shadows.





	1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 

**ThunderClan**

  
**Leader** Bramblestar — dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Squirrelflight — dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**Medicine cat** Leafpool — light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

**Warriors** Cloudtail — long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart — white she-cat with ginger patches,

Whitewing — white she-cat with a ginger patch on her head and tail

Berrynose — cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Hazeltail — small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker — gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart — gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze — golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Jayflight — gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Rosepetal — dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Sparkpaw (orange tabby she-cat)

Toadstep — black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Alderpaw (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

Briarlight — dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool — silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing — pale gray she-cat with odd eyes green and blue

Snowbush — white, fluffy tom

Ambersky — pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose — gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud (formerly Frankie) — gray tabby tom

Hollytuft — black she-cat

Fernsong — yellow tabby she-cat

Sorrelstripe — smoky-gray tabby she-cat

**Queens** Daisy — cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

**Elders** Purdy — plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Graystripe — long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm — pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie — striped tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfur — golden-brown tabby tom

 

**ShadowClan**

  
**Leader** Rowanstar — ginger tom

**Deputy** Crowfrost — black-and-white tom

**Medicine cat** Littlecloud — very small tabby tom

**Warriors** Tawnypelt — tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw (silver she-cat with a pointed tail)

Goldenheart — golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Sleekpaw (sleek tortoiseshell she-cat)

Stonewing — white tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw (black tom)

Spikefur — dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw (ginger she-cat)

Wasptail — yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw (black tom with a white chest and stomach)

Dawnpelt — dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Beepaw (plump white she-cat with black ears)

Snowbird — sleek, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur — dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart — black-and-white she-cat

Cloverfoot — gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail — white tom

Sparrowtail —  large tabby tom

Mistcloud — spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

**Queens** Grassheart — pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose — black she-cat (mother to Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tortoiseshell tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

**Elders** Oakfur — small brown tom

Kinkfur — tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar — brown tom with a long scar across his back

 

**WindClan**

  
**Leader** Onestar — brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle   
**Deputy** Harespring — brown-and-white tom   
**Medicine cat** Kestrelflight — mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

  
**Warriors** Nightcloud — black she-cat   
  
Gorsetail — pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes   
  
Crowfeather — dark gray tom   
  
Leaftail — dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes   
  
Emberfoot — gray tom with two dark paws   
  
Breezepelt — black tom with amber eyes   
  
Furzepelt — gray-and-white she-cat   
  
Larkwing — pale brown tabby she-cat   
  
Sedgewhisker — light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Fernpaw (dark brown she-cat)   
  
Flashheart — black tom with white flash on his chest   
  
Oatclaw — pale brown tabby tom   
  
Featherpelt — gray tabby she-cat   
  
Owlwhisker — dark gray tom

  
**Queens** Heathertail — light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a dark gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown tabby she-kit)

  
**Elders** Whitetail — small white she-cat

 

**RiverClan**

  
**Leader** Mistystar — gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** Reedwhisker — black tom

**Medicine cat(s)** Mothwing — dappled white and golden she-cat

Willowshine — gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors** Mintfur — light gray tabby tom

Duskfur — brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown she-cat)

Minnowtail — dark gray she-cat

Mallownose — light brown tabby tom

Petalfur — white she-cat

Curlfeather — pale brown she-cat

Poollight — gray and white tom

Heronwing — dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt — silver she-cat

Lizardtail — light brown tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw (russet tabby tom)

Meadowpelt — black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing — gray-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud — gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt — tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw — gray tom

Owlnose — brown tabby tom

**Queens** Lakeheart — gray tabby she-cat (mother to Dapplekit, a gray and white tom, Gorsekit, a white tom with gray ears, Wavekit, a gray-and-white cat, and Cypresskit, a brown-and-white she-cat)

Icewing — white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Breezekit, gray tabby and white she-cat)

**Elders** Mosspelt — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


	2. Prologue

Stars sparkle in the black sky, StarClan warriors watching their Clans and keeping them safe. Snow had settled on the earth Jayflight brushed his tail down Dandelionkit’s back, who was shivering in a small nest that Leafpool set up for her. He licked her fur the wrong way to keep her warm, but it didn't help the shivers. Jayflight hated when Leafpool asked for help, but after he found out it was to help save his little cousin, he felt obligated to do so.  _ Squirrelflight will be devastated if you don't survive, _ he thought, pressing his nose against the kitten. “StarClan help me save this kit,” he murmured. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were still recovering from Hollyleaf and Juniperkit’s death, Dandelionkit  _ couldn't  _ die now.

 

“Don’t worry, Jayflight,” Briarlight meowed. “StarClan won't take another kit from us.”

 

Jayflight sighed and shook his head “I hope you're right,” he murmured.

 

Jayflight’s ears flicked when he heard pawsteps on the earth outside the den. They were too soft to be a warrior’s and too delicate to be Sparkkit. “Alderkit,” Jayflight meowed, not turning to him.  Alderkit was surprised. “What do you need?”

 

Alderkit shuffled his paws and stepped closer to the warrior. “I thought Aunt Leafpool would be here,” he confessed.

 

“She’s out at the Moonpool tonight,” Jayflight told him, turning his blind gaze onto the kitten. “She should be back at dawn.” Jayflight couldn't tell if it was dawn yet, but it was starting to get a bit warmer.  _ Maybe the sun will melt this frost, _ he thought. He brushed his paw down Dandelionkit’s back.  _ Maybe she'll get better if the snow goes away. _

 

Alderkit peered over the side of the nest where Dandelionkit was lying. “She looks so small,” he murmured. He then turned to look up at his cousin. “Will she be okay?”

 

Jayflight wanted to tell him the truth, but the worry radiating from the small kit’s pelt made his chest ache. “I'm sure she'll be fine, Alderkit. She just needs time to get strong.”

 

“Momma says that you and Leafpool can make her strong again,” Alderkit meowed, sounding more optimistic. “Being an important medicine cat must be so fun.” He looked up at Jayflight. “How come you can be a warrior if you're blind?”

 

That hit a nerve. Jayflight gritted his teeth a little before answering, “I've always wanted to be a warrior. It’s in my blood. I love the thrill of battle and hunting and patrolling. I enjoy spending more time with my brother, Lionblaze, that I probably wouldn't have if I was a medicine cat. Plus I love my mate, Berrynose, who I may not have been able to be with if I were a medicine cat.”

 

“Oh,” Alderkit mewed simply.

 

The conversation lulled and Jayflight tried to think of something to say to the young tom. “What are you doing up so late?” he asked him. “Where's Sparkkit?”

 

Alderkit giggled. “She’s still with momma,” he purred. “She got into a fight with a fire ant and momma’s still mad that she was playing with it. She came in here before she had to go to sleep so Leafpool could treat the bites.”

 

Jayflight rolled his eyes. “That kit is mouse-brained,” he meowed.

 

Alderkit shrugged. “I'm up so late cause I had a weird dream,” he meowed.

 

Jayflight’s interest was piqued. “What was it about?” he asked.

 

Alderkit scrunched up his face. “I remember seeing Leafpool and Mothwing and Willoshine from RiverClan,” he meowed. “But then there were some cats I didn't recognize.”

 

Jayflight stared at his cousin for a moment before looking at Dandelionkit and Briarlight, who was now asleep across the den with Dovewing. “Let's take this outside.”

 

Alderkit nodded and licked his sister’s head. Jayflight pulled some moss over her to keep her warm. She seemed to shiver less. They stepped outside the den and settled down in a spot not covered in snow. Jayflight shook out his short pelt before nodding to Alderkit. “Describe the cats you didn't know.”

 

“The cats I didn't recognize was a small brown tom and a brownish-gray tom with white spots,” Alderkit explained.

 

Jayflight blinked in surprised.  _ He saw the other medicine cats? _ “Tell me more.”

 

Alderkit shuffled nervously. “A lot of cats stepped forward. I only got a good look at one. He had fur like momma, and he looked sort of noble like papa.” Jayflight nodded intently.  _ Has this kit seen Firestar before? _ “He said something weird, but I can't really remember what. But after that, he disappeared and so did the medicine cats.” He looked up at Jayflight. “What do you think it meant?”

 

Jayflight’s fur bristled. Alderkit described the dream he had just had that night.  _ Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky. _ He blinked a couple times before shaking his head. He wanted to ask the kit if that's what Firestar had said, but he was already anxious enough. He didn't need to be dragged into this. “It probably meant nothing,” he told the kit. “Don't worry about it, Alderkit, it was just a dream.” He flicked his tail on Alderkit’s ear. “Go back to your nest, okay?”

 

Alderkit’s anxiety eased and got to his paws. “Thanks, Jayflight.” Jayflight pressed his nose against Alderkit’s nose before gently nudging him toward the nursery. “Sleep well.”

 

Jayflight nodded. “You too.” He scrunched up his face in confusion. Looking up at the stars, he murmured, “StarClan, if Alderkit is meant to be a medicine cat, please send a sign.”

 

Jayflight waited for a few heartbeats, but the stars stayed silent. Jayflight’s tail lashed and he glared at them. “Fine, just be vague and silent,” he hissed. “It’s Alderkit’s choice anyway.” He turned and stormed back into the den, his tail flicking.

  
_ Please don’t let Alderkit be forced into being a medicine cat, _ Jayflight silently prayed, maybe to StarClan, maybe not.  _ Please. _


	3. Chapter One

Alderkit stood in front of the nursery, anxiously shifting his weight. He unsheathed his claws, digging them into the hard earth of the stone hollow, then sheathed them again to shake dust from his paws.  _ Now what happens?  _ he asked himself, his belly churning as he thought about his apprentice ceremony, which was only moments away.  _ What if there’s some sort of assessment before I can be an apprentice? _

 

Alderkit thought he had heard something about an assessment once, perhaps a few moons before Hollytuft, Fernsong, and Sorrelstripe had been made warriors.  _ But I can’t really remember.  _ He tried to focus on the memory, but couldn’t recall it.  _ I was so little then.  _ His heart started to pound faster and faster in his chest. He tried to convince himself that one of the warriors would have told him if he was supposed to prove that he was ready.  _ Because I’m not sure that I  _ am _ ready to be an apprentice. Not at all. What if I can’t do it. _

 

Deep in his own thoughts, Alderkit jumped in surprise when a cat nudged him hard from behind. Spinning around, he recognized his sister, Sparkkit, her orange tabby fur bushing out in all directions. “Aren’t you excited?” she asked, bouncing with enthusiasm. “Don’t you want to know who your mentor will be?” Alderkit’s heart sank. He  _ hadn’t  _ thought about mentors and Sparkkit reminding him made his chest even tighter than it already was. “I hope I get someone  _ fun _ ! Not a bossy cat like Berrynose, or Whitewing. She sticks too close to the rules I think she recites the warrior code in her sleep! Or worse, Jayflight. He’s so bossy and grumpy all the time.” Alderkit shoved his sister lightly. He knew she didn't mean her words, but it was still rude to speak about her kin that way.

 

“That’s enough.” Squirrelflight, the kits’ mother and Bramblestar’s deputy, emerged from the nursery in time to hear Sparkkit’s last words. “Jayflight is your kin, Sparkkit, don’t disrespect him.” Sparkkit stuck out her tongue a little, a glint of amusement in her eyes. “You’re not supposed to  _ have fun _ with your mentors,” she added, licking one paw and smoothing it over a stubborn tuft on Sparkkit’s head that wouldn’t lay down. “You’re supposed to  _ learn  _ from them. Berrynose, Whitewing, and Jayflight would make excellent mentors. You would be lucky if Bramblestar gave you to one of them.”

 

Squirrelflight’s words were sharp, but Alderkit could detect her eyes shining with love for her kittens. Alderkit knew how much his mother adored him and his sister. He was only a kit, but he understood that Squirrelflight was old to have her first litter, and he remembered their shared grief for his lost littermates: Juniperkit and Dandelionkit. Juniperkit, who had barely taken a breath before he died, and Dandelionkit, who had never been strong, and who had slowly weakened until she died almost two moons later.

 

_ Sparkkit and I have to be the best cats we can be for Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. _

 

Sparkkit, meanwhile, was not at all cowed by her mother’s scolding speech. She twitched her tail and cheerfully shook her pelt until it was fluffed up again.

 

Alderkit wished he had his sister’s confidence. He hadn’t wondered until now who his mentor would be, and he gazed around the clearing to the other cats with new and curious eyes.  _ Ivypool would be an okay mentor,  _ he thought, spotting the silver-and-white tabby she-cat returning from a hunting patrol with Lionblaze and her mate, Blossomfall.  _ She’s friendly and a good hunter. _ Alderkit watched her brush against Blossomfall and lick her on the bridge of her nose before making her way to drop off the prey she caught on the fresh-kill pile.  _ Lionblaze is a bit scary.  _ He shifted his gaze to the tall tabby tom and suppressed a shiver at the sight of the muscles rippling under his golden fur. He loved Lionblaze, but the fact that he was so big still frightened him.  _ It definitely won’t be Blossomfall. She mentored Sorrelstripe not that long ago. Or Dovewing, she mentored Fernsong, or Brightheart, who mentored Hollytuft.  _ As he was searching the clan, he saw Leafpool outside her den with Briarlight and Dovewing. Dovewing was massaging her mate’s back while Leafpool helped the paralyzed she-cat with her exercises. Alderkit watched in interest until his aunt caught his eyes and blinked warmly at him. He quickly turned away. 

 

Lost in thought, Alderkit watched Brackenfur, who had paused in the middle of the clearing to give his ear a good scratch.  _ He was probably a good mentor when he was a warrior. He's been kind to me since I was a kit, but he's also firm. _

 

“Hey wake up!” Sparkkit trod down hard on Alderkit’s paw, making him jolt. “It’s starting.” Alderkit realized that Bramblestar had appeared on the Highledge outside his den, way above their heads on the wall of the stone hollow.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Bramblestar yowled.

 

As the cats in the clearing turned their attention to Bramblestar and began to gather together, Alderkit though that his father seemed to stand taller and stronger than all of them—even strong warriors like Lionblaze and Dovewing.

 

_ He’s so confident and strong. I’m lucky to be his son. _

 

Bramblestar ran lightly down the tumbled rocks and took his place in the ragged circle of cats that was forming at the foot of the rock wall. Graystripe, the Clan’s previous deputy, purred as the kits passed him, and Sorrelstripe, one of the youngest warriors, held her head high, as if proud to have finished her own apprenticeship. Squirrelflight gently nudged her two kits forward until they stood in the circle. Alderkit’s belly began to churn even harder and he tightened all his muscles to stop himself from trembling. _ I can’t do this!  _ he cried silently, trying not to panic.

 

Then he caught sight of his father’s gaze on him: such a warm, proud look that Alderkit instantly felt comforted. He took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax.

 

“Cats of ThunderClan,” Bramblestar began, “today is a great day, for it’s time to make two new apprentices. Sparkkit, come here, please.”

 

Instantly, Sparkkit bounced into the center of the circle, her tail standing straight up and her fur bristling with excitement. She gazed confidently at her leader.

 

“From this day forward,” Bramblestar meowed, touching Sparkkit on her shoulder with his tail-tip, “this apprentice will be known as Sparkpaw. Rosepetal, you will be her mentor.” Alderkit turned to the dark cream she-cat, who didn't look as surprised as he thought she would.  _ Dad probably told her that Sparkpaw would be given to her.  _ “Rosepetal, you’ve trained your past apprentices excellently, and I trust you will share with her your loyalty to your clan, your quick thinking, and your excellent hunting skills.”

 

Sparkpaw dashed across the circle to Rosepetal, bouncing with happiness, and the dark cream warrior bent her head to touch noses with her.

 

“Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw!” The Clan began to yowl.

 

Sparkpaw gave a pleased little hop as her Clanmates chanted her new name, her eyes shining as she stood up beside her mentor.

 

Alderkit joined the acclamation, pleased to see how happy his sister looked.  _ Thank StarClan! There wasn’t any kind of test to prove that she was ready. _

 

As the yowling died away, Bramblestar beckoned to Alderkit with his tail. “Your turn,” he meowed, his gaze encouraging Alderkit on. Alderkit’s legs were suddenly wobbly as he staggered into the center of the circle. His chest felt tighter than ever, as if he couldn’t breathe properly. But as he halted in front of Bramblestar, his father gave him a slight nod to steady him, and he stood with his head raised as Bramblestar rested the tip of his tail on his shoulder.

 

“From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Alderpaw,” Bramblestar announced. “Toadstep, you will be his mentor. You are a loyal, brave, and energetic warrior, and I know that you will do your best to pass on these qualities to your apprentice.”

 

As he padded across the clearing to join his mentor, Alderpaw wasn’t sure how he felt. Toadstep was a great warrior, loyal, brave, determined; but, as Bramblestar said, he was also full of energy. Alderpaw didn’t think he would be able to match Toadstep’s enthusiasm about his first apprentice. He wondered if Bramblestar chose Toadstep so Alderpaw would learn to be less anxious and more optimistic. He swallowed and let Toadstep touch his nose to Alderpaw’s.

 

_ I hope I will make you proud of me, _ Alderpaw thought.  _ I’m going to try my hardest! _

 

“Alderpaw! Alderpaw!”

 

Alderpaw ducked his head and gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks as he listened to his Clanmates caterwauling his name. At the same time, he thought he would burst with happiness. At last, the chanting died away and the crowd of cats began to disperse, heading toward their dens or the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar padded over to join their kits. 

 

“Well done,” Bramblestar meowed flicking his tail over Alderpaw’s ear. “It wasn’t so scary, was it?”

 

“It was great!” Sparkpaw responded, her tail waving in the air. “I can’t wait to go hunting!”

 

“We’re so proud of both of you,” Squirrelflight purred, giving Sparkpaw and Alderpaw a lick around the ears. “I’m sure you’ll both make wonderful warriors one day.”

 

Bramblestar dipped his head in agreement. “I know you both have so much to give to your Clan.” He stepped back as he finished speaking, and waved his tail to draw Rosepetal and Toadstep closer. “Listen to your mentors,” he told the two apprentice. “I’m looking forward to hearing good things about your progress.” Alderpaw caught a glint of emotion in his father’s eyes. With an affectionate nuzzle, he turned away and head toward his den. Squirrelflight too gave her kits a quick cuddle, and then she followed her mate. 

 

Alderpaw noticed Lionblaze stand from his spot next to Cinderheart and their kits, and bound over to them. “Congrats!” he purred, nudging his cousins in the shoulder with his nose, nearly knocking Alderpaw off his paws. Alderpaw purred. Lionblaze always acted like a big brother to him. The tall tom’s eyes sparkled. “After you do your new apprentice duties, let's have a mouse together, okay?”

 

Alderpaw nodded. The golden warrior licked the apprentices’ ears swiftly before joining Cinderheart. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were left alone with Toadstep and Rosepetal.

 

Toadstep faced Alderpaw, blinking in excitement. “Being an apprentice is a big responsibility,” he meowed, obviously trying to have a serious tone, but failing, his voice edging with excitement. “You must pay close attention to everything you’re taught, because one day your clan may depend on your fighting and hunting skills.” Alderpaw sat up straight and nodded. “You’ll have to work hard to prove you have what it takes to be a warrior,” Toadstep went on, his eyes wide.

 

Alderpaw held his head high and blinked at his mentor, afraid he didn’t look very worthy to be an apprentice. Rosepetal was speaking to her own apprentice behind him. “We’ll have such fun exploring the territory!” the cream she-cat meowed. The enthusiasm seemed to boost Toadstep, too, because he looked like he was about to burst. “And now you’ll get to go to Gatherings.”

 

“Can we start learning to hunt now?” Sparkpaw asked eagerly.

 

Toadstep and Rosepetal looked at each other, and Alderpaw thought they looked ever so slightly guilty. “Not right now,” Toadstep replied. “Apprentices have special duties for the well-being of the whole Clan, and we wanted you to start with a different part of apprenticeship than most apprentices do.”

 

“What do we have to do?” Alderpaw asked, eyeing the two mentors.

 

There was a guilty look on Rosepetal’s face as she meowed, “Today we agreed that you two are going to make sure the elders are comfortable by getting rid of their ticks. You’ll need some mouse bile. You can ask Leafpool for some and they’ll tell you how to use it.”   
  


“Mouse bile!” Sparkpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Yuck!”

 

Alderpaw’s heart sank further.  _ If this is being an apprentice, I’m not sure I’m going to enjoy it. _

  
  
  


Sunlight shone through the roof of the den, beneath the hazel bushes where the elder’s lived. Alderpaw wished that he could curl up in the warmth and take a long nap, but instead he was combing his claws painstakingly through Graystripe’s long pelt, searching for ticks. Sparkpaw was doing the same for Purdy, while Sandstorm and Millie looked on, patiently waiting for their turn. Brackenfur was laying next to the two she-cats, his small amount of ticks already finished by Sparkpaw.

 

“Wow, you’ve got a massive tick here!” Sparkpaw exclaimed. “Hold still and let me get it for you, Purdy.” With clenched teeth, she picked up the stick Leafpool had given her, which had a ball of moss soaked in mouse bile stuck to one end, and awkwardly bent her head so she could dab the moss onto Purdy’s tick.

 

The old tabby shook his pelt and sighed in relief as the tick fell to the ground. “That’s much better, young’un,” he purred, blinking gratefully at the young apprentice.

 

“But this stuff smells  _ horrible _ !” Sparkpaw grumbled around the twig. “I don't know how you elders can stand it.” Suppressing a sigh, she began parting Purdy’s clumped, untidy fur in search for more ticks. Alderpaw heard stories about Mousefur, a snappy elder who died during the Great Battle, who used to groom Purdy’s pelt every night. Squirrelflight told Alderpaw that the elder would scold him about not taking care of himself, but he would never pay attention to her.

 

“Now you listen here, youngster,” Purdy meowed, tucking his paws under his chest. “There’s not a cat in ThunderClan who wasn’t an apprentice, cleaning off elder’s ticks just like you are.”

 

“Even Bramblestar?” Alderpaw asked, pausing with one paw sunk deep into Graystripe’s pelt. It was hard to imagine the huge leader as a small apprentice.

 

“Even  _ Firestar _ ,” Graystripe responded, a purr rumbling in his throat. “He and I trained as apprentices together. I’ve lost count of the number of ticks we pulled, but we probably only pulled so many because we were such trouble makers.” His eyes filled with emotion as he spoke about his old friend. “Hey!” he added, giving Alderpaw a soft prod to the side. “Watch what you’re doing, please. Your digging your claws into my shoulder!”

 

“Sorry!” Alderpaw meowed, relaxing his claws. In spite of being scolded, he felt quite content. Cleaning off ticks was a messy job, but there were worse things that sitting in a shaft of sunlight and listening to the kind elders. He looked up briefly to see Sandstorm’s green gaze resting lovingly on him and his sister as she settled herself more comfortably in the bracken of her nest.

 

“I remember when your mother was first made an apprentice,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Dustpelt was her mentor. I wish you had met him—he died during the Great Storm, killed by badgers. He was one of our best warriors, and he didn’t put up with any nonsense. Even so, Squirrelflight sure was a match for him!”

 

“What did she do?” Alderpaw asked, intrigued to think of his serious, fierce mother as a difficult young apprentice. “Please tell us!”

 

Sandstorm scoffed and rolled her eyes. “What  _ didn’t  _ she do? Slipping out of camp to hunt on her own . . . getting stuck in bushes, falling into streams . . . I remember Dustpelt saying to me once ‘If that kit of yours doesn’t shape up, I’ll claw her pelt off and hang it on a branch to frighten the foxes off!’”

 

Sparkpaw stared at her grandmother, her mouth gaping. “He wouldn’t have!”

 

“Of course not,” Sandstorm purred, her green eyes alight with amusement, “but Dustpelt had to be tough with her. He saw how much she had to offer her Clan, but he knew she wouldn’t live up to her potential unless she learned discipline.”

 

Brackenfur purred. “She was just enthusiastic about being an apprentice.”

 

“Well, she sure did live up to her potential,” Alderpaw meowed.

 

“Alderpaw!” Graystripe gave the dark ginger apprentice another prod. “What about my ticks, huh?”   
  


“And ours!” Millie put in, with a glance at Sandstorm. “We’ve been waiting  _ moons _ !”

 

“Sorry . . .” Alderpaw began rapidly searching through Graystripe’s pelt, and almost at once he came across a huge, swollen tick.  _ That must be really uncomfortable for Graystripe. _ Picking up his mouse bile twig, he dabbed the tick with the moss, at the same moment, he happened to glance up, and spotted his aunt, Leafpool, speaking with Jayflight intently just outside the medicine cat’s den. Alderpaw knew that Jayflight was sort of like Leafpool’s assistant, figuring out omens, and helping her find infections. As Alderpaw wondered vaguely what was so important, both the medicine cat and the warrior turned toward him. Suddenly he felt trapped in Jayflight’s blind blue gaze and Leafpool’s searching one.

 

A worm of uneasiness began to gnaw at Alderpaw’s belly.  _ Great StarClan! Are they speaking about  _ me _? Have I messed something up already? _


	4. Chapter Two

Alderpaw scarcely slept at all on his first night in the apprentice’s den. He missed Squirrelflight and Lilyheart’s warm, milky scents, and the familiar shapes of his mother and Daisy sleeping beside him. The hollow beneath the ferns seemed so empty with only him and Sparkpaw occupying it. He wished Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit were apprentices already so there could be more cats in the den.

 

Sparkpaw had curled up at once in her nest with her tail wrapped over her nose, but Alderpaw dozed uneasily, caught between excitement and anxiety at what the new day would bring. He was fully awake again by the time the first pale light of dawn began to filter through the ferns.

 

He sprang up as the arching fronds parted and a head appeared, but relaxed when he recognized the dark cream pelt of Rosepetal. “Good morning,” the she-cat meowed. “Give Sparkpaw a quick prod. It’s time for our tour of the territory.”

 

“Me too?” Alderpaw asked.

 

“Yes, of course. Toadstep is waiting out here with me. Hurry up!’

 

Alderpaw poked his paw into his sister’s side, and her soft, rhythmic snoring broke off with a squeak of alarm. “Is is foxes?” she hissed, sitting up and shaking scraps of moss off her messy pelt. “Badgers?”

 

“No, it’s just our mentors,” Alderpaw told her, purring with amusement. “They’re going to show us around the territory.”

 

“Great!” Sparkpaw shot upward, scrabbling hard with her hind paws as she pushed her way through the ferns. “Let’s go!”

 

Alderpaw followed with more caution, shivering in the crisp air of dawn. Outside the den, Toadstep and Rosepetal stood waiting side by side. Beyond them, he spotted Bumblestripe, Ambersky, and Cloudtail emerging from the warriors’ den. After a quick grooming, they set off, with Cloudtail in the lead, and vanished through the thorn tunnel. Alderpaw wondered when Cloudtail and Brightheart, two of the oldest warriors in the Clan, would retire to the elders’ den with Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Brackenfur.

 

_ Brightheart is the same age as Brackenfur, and Cloudtail isn’t that far behind. _

 

“There goes the dawn patrol,” Toadstep meowed. “We’ll wait a little bit to let them get on their way. If you want, you can take something from the fresh-kill pile if you’d like.”

 

Alderpaw suddenly realized how hungry he was, his stomach growling like a badger. With Sparkpaw at his side, he raced across the camp. “There’s not much here,” Sparkpaw complained, prodding with one paw at a scrawny mouse.

 

“The hunting patrols haven’t gone out yet,” Alderpaw reminded her. He took a blackbird from the scanty prey pile that remained and began gulping it down.

 

“Wait ‘till  _ we’re _ hunters!” Sparkpaw mumbled around a mouthful of her skinny mouse. “Then the fresh-kill pile will  _ always  _ be full.”

 

Alderpaw hoped she was right.

 

Toadstep waved his tail from the opposite side of camp. Swallowing the last of their prey, the two apprentices bounded back to join him and Rosepetal, who took the lead as the pushed their way through the tunnel in the barrier of thorns that blocked the entrance to the camp. Alderpaw’s pads tingled with anticipation as he slid through the narrow space and set his paws on the forest floor for the first time.

 

By now the dawn light had strengthened and a reddish glow through the trees showed where the sun would soon rise. Ragged scraps of mist still floated among the undergrowth, and the grass was still heavy with dew drops.

 

Sparkpaw’s eyes stretched wide as she gazed around her. “It’s so big!” she squealed.

 

Alderpaw was silent, unable to find words for what he could see. Except for the thorn barrier behind him, and the walls of the stone hollow beyond, trees stretched away in every direction, fox-lengths above his head, and he could hear the scuffling of small creatures in the thick undergrowth among the trees.

 

“Can we hunt?” Sparkpaw asked with an eager hop.

 

“Maybe later,” Rosepetal purred. “To begin with, we’re going on a tour of ThunderClan territory. By the time you’ve been made warriors, you should know it like the back of your paw.”

 

Toadstep nodded. “Every tree, every rock, every stream . . .”

 

Alderpaw blinked, his anxiety rising and making his chest tighten.  _ All of it? Surely no cat could never know  _ all _ the territory. _

 

“It’s not as intimidating as it sounds,” his mentor assured him, brushing his tail against Alderpaw’s shoulder. “Let’s go this way. We’ll start by heading for the ShadowClan border.”

 

“Will we meet any ShadowClan cats?” Sparkpaw asked, sliding out her claws and lashing her tail in excitement. “What happens if we do?”

 

“Nothing happens,” Rosepetal told her with a stern tone. “They stay on their side.” The creamy warrior set out a good pace, with Sparkpaw bouncing along beside her. Alderpaw followed, and Toadstep brought up the rear.

 

Before they had taken many paw steps, they came to a spot where a wide path led away into the forest, covered only in short grass and small, creeping plants. Longer grass and ferns bordered it on either side. “Where does that go?” Alderpaw asked, angling his ears toward the path. “Why doesn’t much grow there?”

  
  


“Good question!” Toadstep responded. His mentor’s approving tone pleased Alderpaw. “That path was made by Twolegs many, many seasons ago before us Clan cats began camping in the stone hollow. They were the same Twolegs who cut out the stone to make that very hollow. It leads to the old Twoleg den, where Leafpool grows her herbs.”

 

“But we aren’t going there today,” Rosepetal added, beginning her trek again.

 

Heading farther away from the camp, Alderpaw noticed that the trees seemed to be thinning out. A bright, silvery light was shining through them.

 

“What’s that?” Sparkpaw gasped.

 

Neither of their mentors replied, they just kept walking until they reached the edge of the forest. Then they pushed their way through the barrier of holly bushes. Alderpaw emerged onto a stretch of short, soft grass. Beyond it was a strip of pebble and sandy soil, and beyond that . . .

 

“Wow!” Sparkpaw exclaimed. “Is that the lake?”

 

Alderpaw blinked at the shining expanse o water that lay in front of him. He had heard his Clanmates back at the camp talking about the lake and he had imagined something a bit bigger than the puddles that formed on the floor of the hollow when it rained. He would have never believed that there was this much water in the would.

 

“There’s no end to it!” he breathed.

 

“Oh yes, there is,” Toadstep assured him, purring. “Some cats have traveled all the way around it. Look over there,” he continued, pointing with his tail. “See those trees and bushes? That’s RiverClan territory.”

 

Alderpaw narrowed his eyes and could just make out the trees his mentor was talking about, hazy with distance.

 

“RiverClan cats love the lake,” Rosepetal mewed. “They swim in it and catch fish.”

 

“Weird!” Sparkpaw responded. Giving a little bounce, she added, “Can  _ I  _ catch a fish?” Without waiting for her mentor to answer, she dashed across the pebbles and skidded to a halt with her forepaws, splashing at the edge of the water. “Cold!” she yowled, leaping backward with her neck fur bristling. Then she let out a little huff of laughter and bounced to the edge again, her tail waving in enthusiasm. “I can’t see any fish,” she meowed.

 

Toadstep let out a  _ mrrow _ of laughter. “You won’t if you go on like that!” he told his apprentice, purring. “You probably won’t find anything else, for that matter. Your yowling and splashing probably scared half the prey in the forest away.”

 

Sparkpaw backed away from the water again and joined her Clanmates beside the bushes, her tail drooping. “Sorry about that,” she murmured.

 

“No worries.” Toadstep rested his tail on the apprentice’s shoulder for a heartbeat. “We’re not hunting right now, anyway. And I know how exciting it is to see the lake for the first time.” He flicked his ears. “Let’s move on then, shall we?”

 

He took the lead as the cats padded along the lakeshore. Soon, they came to a stream which emerged from the forest and flowed into the lake. “This is the ShadowClan border,” Rosepetal announced.

 

Alderpaw wrinkled his nose at a strong, unfamiliar reek that came from the opposite side of the stream.

 

“Ew!” Sparkpaw groaned, taking a pace back and passing her tongue over her jaws as if she could taste something nasty. “What is that?”

 

“That’s the scent of ShadowClan,” Toadstep answered.

 

“That’s  _ cat _ scent?” Sparkpaw sounded almost outraged. “I thought only foxes stank like that!”

 

“It only smells bad because we’re not used to it,” Toadstep pointed out, beginning to lead the way upstream. “We probably smell just as bad to them.”

 

“No way,” Sparkpaw muttered under her breath, making Alderpaw giggle.

 

“You know that all the Clans scent-mark their boundaries,” Rosepetal explained as they continued to follow the stream. “Of course, we all know where the borders are, but marking them reminds every cat they aren’t supposed to enter another Clan’s territory without permission.”

 

“You should be able to pick up the ThunderClan scent markers, too,” Toadstep mewed. “We’ll show you how to set them. Before long, you’ll be doing it as part of border patrol.

 

“Cool!” Sparkpaw exclaimed.

 

Alderpaw didn’t share his sister’s enthusiasm. Leaving scent-markers didn’t seem very exciting to him. Maybe once he started, he’d find it fun. He noticed Toadstep looking at him as if he was waiting for his apprentice to light up with enthusiasm. He forced a smile and nodded awkwardly, stepping past his mentor. After they traveled some distance into the forest, the stream veered sharply away, but the line of ShadowClan and ThunderClan scent markers continued in the same direction across the ground. On the ShadowClan side, the leafy trees and thick undergrowth soon gave way to dark pines, the ground covered in a thick layer of needles.

 

“Now we’ll show you something really different,” Rosepetal promised, her eyes sparkling. She beckoned the two apprentices into a hazel thicket, signaling with her tail for them to keep quiet. “What do you think of that?”

 

Alderpaw gazed out into a clearing dotted with weird structures: they looked like little dens made out of strange green pelts. Tasting the air, he realized they were right on top of the border between the two Clans. As well as the scent markings, he managed to pick up another scent he had never encountered before.

 

“Is that some sort of Twoleg stuff?” he asked, looking up at Toadstep. “I’ve never seen a Twoleg, but mother says they come into the forest sometimes.”

 

“Exactly right!” Toadstep praised, giving Alderpaw a light flick over his ear with his tail. Pride flickered in Alderpaw’s chest. “In greenleaf, Twolegs come and live here in these little dens.”

 

“Why do they do that?” Sparkpaw asked, sounding as if she didn’t believe the black and white tom.

 

Toadstep shrugged. “StarClan knows.”

 

“Are they here right now?” Alderpaw asked, craning his neck over the bushes to see if he could see the strange creatures.

 

“They’re probably still asleep in there,” Rosepetal meowed. “Lazy lot. Anyway, this clearing is in ShadowClan territory, so they’re ShadowClan’s problem, not ours. Let’s get on our way.”

 

Alderpaw’s legs ached as they continued on, his mentors turning away from the border and plunging deeper into the woodland. They seemed to walk for seasons, skirting bramble thickets, and leaping across small streams. His belly started to feel hollow. He hoped this wouldn’t be what all patrols were like: his legs aching, his paws feeling they’d fall off soon.  _ If this is what it’s like, maybe I don’t want to  _ be _ on patrols. _ He shook the thought away, wondering where it came from. Patrols were part of being a warrior, and he  _ wanted _ to be a warrior. However, he couldn’t stop catching himself thinking about Leafpool in her den, helping Briarlight and other cats with wounds and sickness. Though he didn’t know why, half of him wanted to help her with those duties.

 

Eventually he began to hear the sound of flowing water up ahead, as if they were coming to a wider stream. Before it came into sight, Rosepetal signaled for them to halt. “What can you smell?” she asked.

 

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw stood side by side, their jaws wide as they drew in air over their scent glands. Alderpaw concentrated hard, trying to seperate all the different scents that seemed to be attacking him. Green, leafy things were all he could smell. They reminded him of Leafpool.

 

“Mouse,” Sparkpaw exclaimed as he was still trying to focus. He clamped his jaws shut and turned away, annoyed that his sister had got it before him. “ _ Please _ can we hunt now? I’m starving!”

 

“Yes, mouse,” Rosepetal mewed, ignoring her apprentice’s pleading. “What else?”

 

Alderpaw forced his hunger down, focusing all his attention on what he could smell, trying to push away the strange scents of the forest. “There are two scents together,” he began hesitantly, afraid he was going to get wrong. “And they’re really strong. ThunderClan and . . .” The other scent was vaguely unpleasant, and he remembered what they had learned at the ShadowClan border. “Is it the scent of another Clan?”

 

Toadstep and Rosepetal exchanged excited glances. “That’s right,” Toadstep meowed. “Do you know which Clan?”

 

_ How am I supposed to know? _ Alderpaw asked himself.  _ I’ve never smelled it before!  _ Then he remembered something else. “You told us RiverClan is way over on the other side of the lake right? So this one must be WindClan.”

 

“Excellent!” Toadstep purred. “Let’s go and see the border.”

 

The black and white warrior led the way to the bank of another stream, this time running at the bottom of a deep cleft covered in lush vegetation. “Over there is WindClan territory,” he meowed with a wave of his tail. Beyond the stream, the trees quickly gave way to a steep hill covered in short, tough grass, the slope rearing up like the arched back of a cat.

 

“WindClan cats  _ live _ there?” Sparkpaw asked.

 

Toadstep nodded. “Yep, on the moor.”

 

“It looks bleak,” Alderpaw murmured with a shivered. He couldn’t imagine living without trees over his head. “They must have a camp somewhere in the woods, right?”

 

“Wrong,” his mentor responded. “They camp in a hollow on the moor surrounded by gorse bushes. It wouldn’t do for ThunderClan, but they seem to enjoy living there.”

 

“I’d hate to be out there without any trees,” Sparkpaw mewed. “I think-” She broke off as a rabbit appeared, dashing over the brow of the hill. A moment later, a thin, tall tabby crested the rise, racing along in pursuit, her belly fur brushing the moorland grass and her tail streaming behind her. Both creatures disappeared into a hollow, but a thin shriek, abruptly cut off, told the ThunderClan cats that the tabby had caught her prey.

 

“They’re fast,” Alderpaw commented, gaping as he watched the she-cat reappear on the hill. She spotted them and waved her tail before disappearing once more.

 

“I could just eat that rabbit,” Sparkpaw sighed, licking her lips as if a piece of succulent prey were lying in front of her.

 

“Then we’ll get back to camp,” Rosepetal meowed. “It’s not far from here.”

 

“But I thought we were going to practice hunting!” Sparkpaw protested.

 

Alderpaw twitched his tail, hoping their mentors would say no. He had enough anxiety about remembering all the new things they’d learn without adding a hunting lesson to the mix. But Rosepetal and Toadstep glanced at each other. “Okay,” Toadstep agreed, stepping up net to Alderpaw. “But even if you catch something, you’re not allowed to eat it. Everything goes to the fresh-kill pile for the queens and elders, okay?”

 

Alderpaw’s heart sank. His belly was already rumbling, and he really didn’t want to learn anything else today. But he nodded, trying to hide his dismay.

 

Sparkpaw shrugged. “Fine. But we can still try, right?”

 

Heading away from the stream, the cats reached the edge of the clearing where a huge oak tree stood, its roots writhing up above the surface of the earth. Thick ferns grew around it. Alderpaw gazed up in awe, wondering how high it went.  _ I wonder if I could see all of ThunderClan territory if I climbed it. _ He wished he could just leap up into the branches and see all the Clans, and get away from hunting practice and his sister and mentors for as long as he wanted.

 

“This is a good place for prey,” Toadstep mewed, halting in front of the two apprentices. “See what you can pick up.”

 

Alderpaw closed his eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the different scents flooding over him, and the different sounds he could hear in the undergrowth and the branches above his head. Once again, the scents of sweet and tangy plants washed over his scent glands, stronger than all the rest of the forest. He dug his claws into the earth and tried to focus on any prey scent.  _ This is a lot harder than picking out the WindClan scent. That was so strong it was hard to miss. _

 

Finally, Alderpaw managed to home in on a scent he recognized: a shrew. He could hear a tiny scratching noise in the undergrowth, coming from the right direction. Opening his eyes, he spotted movement in the grass stems.  _ But am I sure?  _ He asked himself, hesitating to point it out to Toadstep.

 

Before he decided whether to speak, Sparkpaw pointed with her tail. “There’s a shrew over there.”

 

Alderpaw berated himself for not speaking out. “I can scent it, too,” Alderpaw agreed, hoping his mentor would believe that he had spotted it for himself.

 

“Okay, you can try catching it,” Rosepetal meowed, her gaze flicking from Alderpaw to Sparkpaw. “You’ve seen the hunter’s crouch, haven’t you - like this?” She demonstrated, pressing herself close to the ground with her muscles bunched, ready to stalk forward. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw did their best to copy her. “Good. Now remember to keep low.”

 

“And watch your tail,” Toadstep added. “If you let it wave around, your prey will know where you are.”

 

“Sparkpaw, you try first,” Rosepetal mewed.

 

Barely hesitating, Sparkpaw began to creep forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She kept her paws tucked close to her body and her tail wrapped around her side. Suddenly, sa loud snap sounded and she growled in frustration, looking down to see a twig snapped in two underpaw.

 

“Mouse-dung!” she hissed as the shrew scuttled off.

 

Rosepetal stepped forward. “No worries,” she meowed. “Try again, I smell a mouse near the roots of the oak. Watch for twigs this time.”

 

Sparkpaw nodded and tasted the air, crouching down again and keeping her pawsteps light. Alderpaw watched her sneak across the ground toward the roots. Suddenly, she leaped forward, disappearing behind the large roots. She reappeared after a few heartbeats, the limp body of the mouse dangling from her jaws. She paced back toward the others, her head raised proudly and her tail straight up in the air.

 

“Nice!” Rosepetal meowed as Sparkpaw dropped the mouse at her paws. “Amazing for your second try.”

 

“It is,” Toadstep purred. “Great job, Sparkpaw.”

 

“Good catch,” Alderpaw meowed, trying his best to sound proud of her. But now he felt even worse, hoping he could catch his prey on his first try.

 

“Thanks,” Sparkpaw purred. “It was pretty easy, though. I just did what Rosepetal told me to.”

 

Alderpaw glared at the ground.  _ It’s not that great, _ he thought, flexing his claws.

 

Toadstep turned to his apprentice, his eyes bright. “Let’s see if Alderpaw can do as well.”

 

Alderpaw felt himself stiffen with anxiety. _ Now I wish she missed the shrew  _ and _ the mouse. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about missing more than her. _ But he forced himself to push his envious thoughts aside. He tried to convince himself that it was just beginner’s luck.

 

“We’ll move on,” Rosepetal decided. “The prey around here is probably all scared away by now.”

 

Alderpaw’s paws grew heavier and heavier with every paw step he took as he followed their mentors. _ I just  _ know _ I’m going to mess up. _ His belly churned by the time they halted beside a small pool, with bushes and long grass growing around its edge.

 

“We should find something here,” Toadstep meowed. “Alright you two show me the hunter’s crouch again.”

 

Alderpaw squatted beside his sister, his pelt prickling with anxiety as both mentors padded around them, observing them closely.

 

“Good, Sparkpaw,” Rosepetal praised her apprentice. “But keep your tail a bit closer.”

 

“And Alderpaw, tuck your paws in a bit more,” Toadstep added, brushing his tail against Alderpaw’s legs.

 

“You can’t have your hindpaws sticking out if you want a good pounce,” Sparkpaw put in.

 

Alderpaw gave his sister a glare and fixed himself, trying not to unsheathe his claws.  _ I know that. _

 

“And you have to be real quick!” Sparkpaw went on. “Your prey won’t wait around for you. And your claws-”

 

“Knock that off, Sparkpaw!” Alderpaw glared at his sister again, his tone irritable. “You’re not the mentor here, you’re a new apprentice just like me.”

 

Sparkpaw flattened her ears and Alderpaw almost felt bad for his little outburst, but he quickly shook it off. She nodded reluctantly. Toadstep gave Alderpaw a grateful look as if he didn’t have the heart to cut off the young apprentice. The black and white warrior brushed his tail over Alderpaw’s shoulders.

 

“Remember what we told you about keeping low,” Rosepetal continued. “And watch where you put your paws. Sparkpaw just showed you that one snap of a twig, or a wave of a fern frond, and your prey’s gone.”

 

Alderpaw nodded, trying to take in and hold all the information. Then the moment he had dreaded finally arrived.

 

“Now, Alderpaw,” Toadstep meowed, his tone serious. “See if you can find some prey.”

 

Alderpaw narrowed his eyes and concentrated, tasting the air. The scents here weren’t as complicated, and he was able to separate the plant scent. He pinpointed a vole just underneath a bush close to the water.

 

“There’s a vole under there,” he murmured to Toadstep, angling his ears toward the bush.

 

Toadstep gave him an approving nod. “Good. Go after it.”

 

Alderpaw adjusted his crouch and began to creep forward, then hesitated.  _ Is the vole really under that bush, or in the clump of long grass just beside it? Should I go straight for it, or loop around the grass so it can’t see me coming?” _

 

“What’s the matter?” Toadstep whispered, a hint of a growl in his voice. “Go.”

 

Alderpaw froze with indecision.  _ I  _ have _ to get this right, but I don’t know how! _

 

While he was still hesitating, unable to move, the vole suddenly scampered out of the depths of the bush, plopped into the water, and vanished. “Mouse-brain!” Sparkpaw exclaimed.

 

_ I deserve that, _ Alderpaw admitted to himself. He hung his head in shame as Toadstep padded up to him, his eyes narrow. “A good hunter doesn’t hesitate,” his mentor meowed. “You need to trust your instincts.” Then he relaxed and touched Alderpaw on the shoulder with his tail. “Don’t worry about it, Alderpaw. There will be other prey.”

 

The mentor’s kindness only made Alderpaw feel more ashamed.  _ I’ve let Toadstep down. _

 

Sparkpaw suddenly darted into the bushes, and Alderpaw looked up, startled. She emerged a moment later, swinging the body of a plump mouse by its tail. Anger filled Alderpaw once more and he glared hard at his sister. Did she really have to show off her hunting skills so much? She caught his glare and she returned it, her tail flicking.

 

“Sparkpaw, that’s amazing!” Rosepetal’s eyes were sparkling with delight. “You’re going to be a great hunter!”

 

“Yeah, good catch,” Alderpaw muttered, his tail-tip twitching with annoyance.

 

“What’s your problem?” Sparkpaw growled, her claws unsheathing. “I’m just good at hunting, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

Alderpaw’s chest tightened with anger. “You don’t have to show off,” he grumbled.

 

Rosepetal stepped in between the two cats. “You’re right, Sparkpaw,” she meowed, making Alderpaw feel worse. “There’s nothing wrong with being a good hunter. Now let’s head back to camp.” She picked up Sparkpaw’s other mouse and led the way as the cats headed back toward the camp.

 

Alderpaw trudged along, with his head down, feeling more miserable and disgraced with every paw step.  _ I can’t believe this is happening! _

 

“Don’t worry,” Toadstep meowed, nudging Alderpaw’s cheek with his nose. “Every apprentice learns at their own pace. You’ll learn eventually. You just have to go for it, don’t hesitate like you did back there.”

 

“I know,” Alderpaw murmured.  _ But that’s easier said than done. _

 

He didn’t want to look at Rosepetal and Sparkpaw bouncing along ahead of them, carrying Sparkpaw’s prey. And just when he thought he couldn’t possibly feel more depressed, Dovewing, Whitewing, and Sorrelstripe emerged from the undergrowth. They were also heading for the camp and carrying prey.

 

“You’ve had good hunting,” Rosepetal remarked, nodding t the couple of squirrels and the rabbit the patrol were carrying.

 

“So have you by the look of it,” Dovewing responded.

 

“Oh these are Sparkpaw’s,” Rosepetal purred. “And it’s her first day out of camp! Not bad, huh?”

 

Alderpaw flattened his ears to block out the warriors’ praise. Toadstep seemed to notice because he stepped toward him and murmured, “Let’s get back to camp together, okay?”

 

Glad that his mentor was kind enough to get him away from his sister, he followed him home. His tail drooped lower and lower with disappointment in himself, and we wished he could sink into the forest floor and disappear. Toadstep nudged him in unspoken comfort and licked his ear. Eventually, Sparkpaw and Rosepetal caught up to them. Alderpaw didn’t say a word to his sister.

 

As they entered the camp, Alderpaw spotted Bramblestar standing on the Highledge outside his den, talking to Berrynose. As soon as he saw the returning cats, he broke off his conversation, ran lightly down the tumbled rocks, and bounded across the clearing to meet his kits. “How did your first day out of camp go?” he asked.

 

Rosepetal and Toadstep exchanged a glance; Alderpaw could see they amusement in their eyes because of his father’s eagerness to find out how his kits had done.

 

“I caught  _ two _ mice!” Sparkpaw announced, puffing out her chest with pride.

 

“Excellent!” Bramblestar exclaimed, giving his daughter a lick around the ears. “And how about you, Alderpaw?”

 

Alderpaw was silent, looking down at his paws.

 

The awkward silence stretched out for a few heartbeats. It was Sparkpaw who spoke first. “Oh, he really listened to his mentor and learned all about ThunderClan territory.”

 

_ But there’s nothing special about that, _ Alderpaw thought miserably.

 

“I’m sure Alderpaw will get the hang of hunting,” Toadstep meowed. “He’s trying real hard, harder than any apprentice I’ve seen.”

 

Alderpaw felt even worse to think that was the best his littermate and mentor could find to say about him.  _ I just want father to be proud of me! _ With a desperate struggle, he managed to raise his head and look at his father, bracing himself to meet disappointment in his gaze.

 

But Bramblestar’s eyes revealed nothing. He hesitated for a moment, then gave a little nod. “Rosepetal and Toadstep, you and Sparkpaw take the prey to the fresh-kill pile,” he directed. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Alderpaw, I want a word with you alone.”

 

Sparkpaw shot Alderpaw a sympathetic glance as she and the other cats left. Alderpaw stood once more with his head lowered. “Are you angry with me?” he asked Bramblestar in a low voice. “I tried, I really,  _ really _ did.” He kept his gaze fixed on the ground; he couldn’t bring himself to look up at his father again.

 

Bramblestar bent and touched Alderpaw’s head gently with his nose. “I’m sure you tried hard,” he told Alderpaw. “This is only the first day you’ve been out of camp. And I’m proud to hear that you’re paying attention to your mentor and doing your best to learn everything you can.”

 

Alderpaw still couldn’t manage to meet his father’s gaze.  _ He’s just being nice. And I don’t want to look up and see pity in his eyes. _

 

Bramblestar was silent for a few heartbeats. “Did I ever tell you about my own apprentice days?” he meowed at last.

 

“I know Firestar was your mentor,” Alderpaw mumbled, still looking down at his paws. “He must have thought you were pretty great, to mentor you when he was Clan leader.”

 

Bramblestar sighed. “I think Firestar just wanted to keep a close eye on me. It took a long time to trust me, because of Tigerstar being my father.” His voice had grown tight, as if he didn’t want to think about the evil cat, the cat who had tried to murder his own Clan leader and make himself ruler of the forest. “Anyway,” he went on after a moment, sounding more relaxed, “the first time I went hunting with Firestar, I really wanted to impress him. I ran so hard after a squirrel that I slipped on some wet leaves, went nose over paws, and crashed into a tree. Great StarClan, it hurt! And what hurt even more was that I was pretty sure Firestar had to stop himself from laughing.”

 

“Really?” At last Alderpaw was able to look up without being ashamed or embarrassed. “Did that really happen?”

 

“It really did,” Bramblestar laughed. “It was an awful first try at hunting, but I soon got much better, and I’m sure you will too.”

 

Gazing up into his father’s gentle eyes, Alderpaw felt as though a heavy weight were lifting off his back, and he began to look forward to going out with his mentor again.  _ I  _ will _ get better!  _ He promised himself. he remembered his thoughts of Leafpool and Briarlight and shook his head.  _ One day, I  _ will _ be a warrior and make my Clan proud of me. _


	5. Chapter Three

The sun had gone down, and the outlines of the forest trees above the stone hollow had begun to fade into the twilight. Alderpaw sat outside the apprentices’ den, giving himself a thorough grooming. _This is a special night. I have to look my best._ He and Sparkpaw had been apprentices for almost a half-moon. Looking back, Alderpaw felt that he hadn’t done as bad as he thought. Toadstep had praised him for being responsible about helping the elders and doing his share of chores like collecting moss to make every cat’s nest comfortable, along with all the other tasks apprentices had to do. He had gone out on a border patrol without complaining about his aching paws, paid attention to the leader, and did everything the older warriors told him.

 

 _I haven’t caught much prey yet, but I_ almost _caught a bird yesterday, and Toadstep told me that birds are especially hard to catch._ Alderpaw remembered his first catch: it was a scrawny mouse, and he was pretty sure it was dying, but Toadstep was excited, so he looked back on the memory fondly. Since then, he hadn’t been able to catch any more prey.

 

But Alderpaw had to admit that even though he was doing well, Sparkpaw was doing better. She never came back from a hunting patrol empty-pawed. When she was struggling with fighting moves, Alderpaw thought he could be better than her at something, but she got the hang of it, and Alderpaw was once again behind her.

 

 _Just because she’s good at so many things doesn’t mean that I’m awful_ , Alderpaw tried to convince himself, but he found it hard to believe. For the thousandth time in that half-moon, Alderpaw caught himself staring intently at the medicine den. _I wonder what it would be like if I were a medicine cat apprentice. Then I wouldn’t have to compare myself to Sparkpaw all the time._ But the idea made him think of Toadstep feeling bad that his first apprentice left him, and Sparkpaw getting angry that he wouldn’t be training with her anymore and he shook the thought away, his pelt hot with guilt. _She’s my sister! Of course I want to train with her!_

 

At that moment, Sparkpaw appeared out of the gloom. “Are you ready?” she asked, bouncing on her paws with excitement. “Bramblestar is gathering the Clan by the thorn tunnel.”

 

Alderpaw sprang up, pushing away his worries. Anticipation tingled through him from ears to tail-tip. “This is going to be so great!” he meowed. “Our first full-moon Gathering!”

 

“And we get to be introduced to the other Clans!” Sparkpaw added as she and her brother scampered across the clearing, side by side. “I can’t wait!”

 

Joining the crowd of cats who clustered around the tunnel entrance, Alderpaw wondered what the other Clans would be like. Apart from glimpses across the border when he was on patrol, he’d only seen cats from another Clan once, when he was still a kit and two medicine cats from RiverClan had come to talk to Leafpool. They had looked just like normal cats, except that they were bigger, their pelts were thick and sleek, and they had left a funny, fishy smell behind them. And while they were in camp, all the ThunderClan cats had been tense, casting sidelong glances at them, their neck fur bristling.

 

 _Anyway, medicine cats are different from the warriors,_ Alderpaw told himself. The thought of being in a whole other Clan with cats he didn’t know intrigued him.

 

At last, Bramblestar raised his tail to lead the cats who he chose to go to the Gathering. As Alderpaw padded through the tunnel near the back of the group, his excitement began to ebb. _I hope I don’t do something stupid and make a fool of myself in front of all these strange cats._

 

By now, Alderpaw was becoming used to the forest in the daylight, but he realized when he slid out through the thorn tunnel, that it looked quite different in twilight. The trees seemed thicker and more mysterious; the air was cooler and carried different scents. The darkness was full of new sounds, and it was hard to work out where they were coming from. By the time he and his Clanmates emerged onto the lakeshore, Alderpaw was thoroughly spooked. He had barely left the shelter of the trees when he heard a hooting sound above his head. Flinching he whipped around to stare up into the darkness. A pale wing swept across his vision, and then the owl was gone.

 

Suppressing a shiver, Alderpaw turned to Squirrelflight, who was padding along beside him. “I’ve heard stories about huge owls,” he began nervously, “big enough to snatch up a cat. Is it true?”

 

Squirrelflight’s eyes glinted in the dusk with a mixture of kindness and  amusement. “The owls in these woods aren’t nearly big enough to attack any cats,” she replied.

 

Alderpaw mulled over her answer. She didn’t exactly answer the question, and left him only partly comforted. Did his mother mean that somewhere else there _were_ owls big enough to take cats as their prey? And if there were, couldn’t they come into the forest one day?

 

Toadstep, who flanked Alderpaw on the other side, flicked his apprentice’s ear with his tail. “Someday, Rosepetal and I will take you and Sparkpaw hunting at night,” he meowed. “There’s lots of prey out of its nest at night instead of during the day.”

 

“That’s . . . er . . . great,” Alderpaw responded weakly. He was bad enough hunting during the day, he’d probably be worse at night.

 

Just then, he heard a shocked, excited gasp from Sparkpaw, who was just behind him along with Rosepetal. Glancing back, Alderpaw spotted little lights flickering on and off in the darkness, as if little scraps of sunlight danced in the air. “What are those?” Sparkpaw breathed, staring at the lights with huge eyes as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

“They’re called fireflies,” Rosepetal explained. “Insects that light up just like the stars. Isn’t that cool?”

 

“It’s fantastic!” Alderpaw mewed.

 

Sparkpaw shot off toward the lights, and Alderpaw hesitated for less than a moment before he followed her. Excitement filled him as he leapt up, batting at the fireflies with his paws as if he could catch the little sparks of sunlight. Beside him, his sister was leaping up too, twisting in the air, but the tiny glints of light were always just out of reach.

 

“Sparkpaw! Alderpaw!” Squirrelflight’s stern voice rang out after a few heartbeats. “Come back here right now.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw dropped to their paws and padded back to the group of cats, panting and disheveled. “What do you think you’re doing? When you’re on your way to a Gathering, you’re representing ThunderClan, and when you meet the other Clans, you had better behave _perfectly_.”

 

Alderpaw dipped his head. “We will. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry,” Sparkpaw echoed, quieter than her brother.

 

“I should think so,” Squirrelflight stalked on ahead and joined Bramblestar near the front of the group. Bramblestar brushed his tail against Squirrelflight’s flank, his eyes glittering with amusement.

 

The two apprentices followed, but as soon as Squirrelflight was out of earshot, Sparkpaw leaned closer to Alderpaw. “Wasn’t that _amazing_?” she whispered. “We never saw stuff like that when we were stuck in camp all the time”

 

The ThunderClan cats skirted the lake, keeping close to the edge as they passed through WindClan territory. On the way, they watched the moon emerge from behind thick clouds, shedding a cold, silver light over the surface of the lake’s water.

 

“Oh good,” Toadstep meowed. “If StarClan is angry, they cover the moon. This means the Gathering can continue as normal.”

 

At the far side of WindClan territory, Alderpaw spotted a cluster of Twoleg dens  in the frosty moonlight. “That must the horseplace,” he murmured to Sparkpaw. “Remember Daisy telling us about it in the nursery?”

 

Sparkpaw paused a moment, scanning the ground beyond the Twoleg fence. “I can’t see any horses,” she mewed, sounding disappointed. “Maybe they go into their dens when—”

 

She broke off as Squirrelflight gave her a prod. “Keep moving. We’re almost there.”

 

Alderpaw’s excitement mounted as they crossed a stretch of marshy ground and the tree-bridge leading to the Gathering island came into view. Another group of cats was milling around the shore near the end of the fallen tree.

 

“That’s WindClan,” Rosepetal told the two apprentice. “Take a good sniff so you can learn their scent.”

 

Alderpaw had encountered the WindClan scent on the border they shared, but it was much stronger here: a scent that suggested cool air and tough, scraggly plants. There was a hint of rabbit, too, he decided. The WindClan cats looked fairly ordinary, though they were thinner than most of his Clanmates, with long legs and wiry, muscular bodies.

 

Bramblestar paced forward through the crowd of cats and dipped his head politely to a brown leader whose graying muzzle told his age. “Greeting, Onestar,” Bramblestar meowed. “How’s the prey running in WindClan?”

 

“Well enough, I supposed,” the WindClan leader sniffed gruffly. “I hope your warriors kept close to the lake when you passed our territory.” Onestar’s amber eyes narrowed at the ThunderClan leader.

 

“Of course,” Bramblestar’s tone was surprisingly calm. Alderpaw didn’t think his father would be this patient with the grumpy leader of WindClan. “ThunderClan would never dream of trespassing.”

 

Onestar’s only response was a grunt.

 

Bramblestar signaled to his cats to stay back while the WindClan cats cross the tree-bridge to the island. Alderpaw accidentally caught the eye of one of the warriors, a light brown tabby she-cat, who turned to him and blinked kindly. He wondered who she was, but was too anxious to approach her and ask. He watched in nervousness as the WindClan cats balanced along the trunk and leapt to the ground at the far end. _I wonder if any cat has ever fallen into the lake,_ he thought. _That would be so embarrassing!_

 

As Bramblestar began to lead the ThunderClan cats across, Alderpaw kept his head high. When it came to Sparkpaw’s turn, she raced across and hurled herself onto the shore of the island with a yowl of triumph. Rosepetal, who was next, rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to say something to her about taking risks,” she muttered.

 

Alderpaw clambered onto the tree trunk, trembling with anxiety, and relief flooded over him when he found that it was much wider and steadier than he expected. He didn’t like the sight of the dark water just below him, or the sucking sound it made as it lapped against the tree, but he kept his gaze fixed on the island ahead of him and was massively relieved when he reached the tree roots. He jumped down beside Sparkpaw, who had waited for him.

 

“Come on, slow mole!” she urged him. “We’re missing all the fun!”

 

Alderpaw saw that the ThunderClan warriors were pushing their way through a thick line of bushes at the top of a slope that led up from the beach. With Sparkpaw at his side, he raced up the slope that lead up from the beach. As the thorns raked through his pelt, he reflected that he hadn’t needed to spend so much time grooming himself back at camp.

 

On the other side of the bushes, Alderpaw found himself at the edge of a wide circle of grass. A huge, gnarled oak tree stood in the center, its roots as thick as a cat’s body. All around it cats were milling around; some were talking together in clusters, while other found comfortable spots and settled down facing the oak tree. Alderpaw watched the medicine cats gather together. He recognized the large, dappled golden and white she-cat who sat near Leafpool and a smaller gray tabby cat near them, presuming she was her apprentice, from when they visited Leafpool when Alderpaw was still a kit. The other medicine cats also seemed familiar, as if he could see them in a vague memory. He caught the eye of the golden and white medicine cat, who blinked kindly at him. Alderpaw blinked back before turning away from them. He suddenly wanted to get to know the other medicine cats, and wished he could introduce himself to them.

 

Sparkpaw snapped him out of his thoughts. “It’s like all the other Clans are already here,” she murmured into his ear. “I’ve never seen so many cats!”

 

Alderpaw nodded in agreement. He was especially astonished to see a crowd of young cats— _probably apprentices like us,_ he thought—yowling and roughhousing together in the shelter of the bushes. _I thought you were supposed to behave_ perfectly _at a Gathering,_ he thought, remembering what Squirrelflight had told him. _But maybe different Clans have different rules._

 

“Well, what do you think?” Toadstep asked; he had padded up unnoticed while Alderpaw was staring at the rowdy cats.

 

“It’s amazing!” Alderpaw breathed out.

 

“It sure is,” Rosepetal agreed, emerging from the bushes and giving her pelt a shake. “Especially your first time.”

 

“Look,” Toadstep meowed, pointing with his tail. “That’s Russetstar, the ShadowClan leader, climbing up the Great Oak.”

 

Alderpaw blinked as he looked up at the ginger she-cat who settled herself in the fork between two branches and gazed around with a look of power in her eyes. _She looks like a cat I wouldn’t want to cross_.

 

“You’ve already seen Onestar, there on the branch just above Russetstar,” Toadstep went on, indicating the brown tabby tom. “And here comes Mistystar, the RiverClan leader.”

 

Alderpaw saw the blue-gray she-cat leap into the trees, her body smooth and graceful; several leaves fluttered down as she found a spot on a lower branch. She had the same sleek pelt as the white and golden she-cat, but was much smaller compared to her, and he guessed the golden and gray she-cats were Mothwing and Willowshine, medicine cats of RiverClan. Alderpaw knew the story behind the RiverClan leader. Daughter of the honorable leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, and the deputy of RiverClan, Oakheart. Her ThunderClan heritage made her look more like most of the ThunderClan cats here: tall, though shorted than the RiverClan cats, muscular, broad-shouldered. He wondered what to was like to be Half-Clan _and_ the leader of a Clan.

 

Bramblestar caught Alderpaw’s eye as he, too, headed toward the tree, and felt a thrill of pride to see his father ready to take his place with the other leaders. _He’s so important! I want to be as important as him one day._

 

“The deputies sit on the roots,” Rosepetal told the apprentice. “The brown-and-white tom is WindClan’s deputy, Harespring, and the black tom next to him from RiverClan.” Just like his medicine cat and leader, he had a sleek, shiny pelt. Half of Alderpaw wished his pelt was that pretty. _They must groom themselves a lot._ “The cat just joining them is Crowfrost of ShadowClan.”

 

“I’d better get my tail over there, too,” Squirrelflight meowed as she padded past. Pausing for a moment, she added to the apprentices, “This is your chance to get to know the other Clans. Go and introduce yourselves.” She gave her kits little licks on their foreheads before turning and running to the other deputies, calling over her shoulder. “Have fun, kittens!”

 

Sparkpaw groaned next to her, embarrassed by her mother’s love. Alderpaw felt good after she licked his head, though.

 

Alderpaw saw that the older ThunderClan cats were mixing with the other Clans already, settling down with their friends, and eagerly exchanging gossip. Squirrelflight joined the other deputies, while Bramblestar swarmed up the tree and sat on a branch near Mistystar.

 

Alderpaw looked around, shuffling with anxiety, not knowing which of this milling crowd of cats he dared approach. _I’d rather just stick with Sparkpaw,_ he told himself.

 

“I’ll introduce you to a few cats, if you’d like,” Toadstep offered.

 

Alderpaw was about to accept his offer when Sparkpaw’s ears twitched. “We don’t need any help, thanks,” she mewed. “We’ll manage just fine on our own.”

 

“Okay.” Toadstep dipped his head. “See you later.” He padded off and plopped himself down beside a rangy, pale tabby she-cat who Alderpaw recognized from the tree-bridge.

 

Alderpaw turned to glare at his littermate. “Why did you say that?” he demanded. “I’d much rather be introduced by Toadstep than walk up to a strange cat and have to introduce myself.”

 

Sparkpaw returned his glare. “I’m not going to hide behind an older cat like I’m some kind of _kit_ ,” she snorted. “What would the cats from other Clans think of me. Besides, you need to get used to talking to strangers. You’ve got way too much anxiety built up in that tiny body of yours.”

Alderpaw shuffled his paws. “Fine,” he retorted. “But who are we going to talk to?”

 

Sparkpaw let her head and tail droop a little, as if she was only just thinking that through. Then she raised her chin high again and looked around. Almost at once, Alderpaw spotted another cat gesturing to them with her tail. She seemed to be an apprentice by her size, a sleek silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and a pointed tail. Her bold green eyes sparkled as she called out, “Hey! Over here!”

 

Relieved that another cat had made the first move, Alderpaw trotted over with Sparkpaw by his side. He picked up the weird reek that was familiar from the ShadowClan border, but was too polite to wrinkle her nose.

 

“I’m Needlepaw,” the silver she-cat announced. “This is Sleekpaw, and that’s Beepaw.”

 

The two apprentices she was with nodded in greeting. Sleekpaw was a gray tortoiseshell and Beepaw was a plump white she-cat with black ears and a black stripe over her nose. “Hi,” Beepaw meowed, shifting to make room for the two ThunderClan apprentices under the bush where they were crouching. “We’re from ShadowClan.”

 

“Is this your first Gathering?” Needlepaw asked. “It’s my second—I’ve been an apprentice for three moons.”

 

“Yes, it’s our first,” Alderpaw responded. “I’m Alderpaw, and this is Sparkpaw.”

 

“We’re from ThunderClan,” Sparkpaw added, puffing out her chest as if she was proud of her Clan heritage.

 

“Are you really?” Needlepaw’s brilliant green eyes widened. “Does that mean you want to boss all the other cats in the forest around?”

 

“No it does _not_!” Sparkpaw exclaimed with a lash of her tail, while Alderpaw’s neck fur bristled. “What are you even talking about?” the ginger apprentice went on. “Why would you insult us like that?”

 

“All right, keep your fur on,” Needlepaw meowed, with an amused glance at her Clanmates. “I was only teasing. All the other Clans have reputations with the others. ThunderClan cats are bossy, WindClan cats get scared and run away, and RiverClan cats are too fat and lazy to hunt properly.”

 

Alderpaw narrowly stopped himself from gaping, and exchanged a scandalized glance with his sister. _Who does she think she is, talking about other Clans like that?_

 

“Well _I_ think it’s stupid,” Sleekpaw added, licking one paw and drawing it over her ear. “What Clan you’re in doesn’t decide what you’re like. It’s just where you’re born. Some of the cats in ShadowClan are every bit as bossy as you think ThunderClan cats are.”

 

Sparkpaw’s ears pricked forward in surprise at Sleekpaw’s rant, but she nodded slowly, as if she agreed with the she-cat’s statement. Alderpaw didn’t know if he agreed with it. The Clan a cat is born into makes a cat a lot of things: it causes a cat’s appearance, hunting type, body type. But maybe Sleekpaw was right. Maybe the Clan a cat is born in didn’t cause a cat’s personality to change.

 

Before Sparkpaw could say anything, a cat’s voice rang out across the clearing. “Cats of all Clans!” It was Russetstar, standing tall and proud on her branch. “Welcome to the Gathering. Mistystar, would you like to speak first?”

The blue-gray leader dipped her head as she rose to her paws. “RiverClan is doing well,” she began. “The lake is full of fish . . .”

 

“RiverClan cats eat fish!” exclaimed Beepaw in a whisper. “Can you image? No wonder they’re so smell.”

 

Alderpaw glanced around to see if any ShadowClan warriors would correct Beepaw’s behavior, but there were none within earshot. He hoped furiously that Mistystar hadn’t heard the comment, but if she had, she ignored it. “A new litter of four kits has been born to Lakeheart,” she announced, then dipped her head again to Russetstar before resuming her seat.

 

“Onestar?” Russetstar gestured to the older WindClan leader.

 

“Hunting has been good on the moor,” Onestar announced.

 

“I bet _he_ hasn’t done much hunting,” Needlepaw muttered. “Creaky old mange-pelt!”

 

“Yeah, my mentor said he couldn’t catch a blind hedgehog, nevermind a rabbit,” Sleekpaw responded.

 

 _They’re talking about a Clan leader!_ Alderpaw couldn’t help but twitch his whiskers in amusement, and he heard a suppressed snort of laughter from Sparkpaw. But he was still shocked by their comments, and even more shocked that ShadowClan warriors would talk like that in front of apprentices. If Squirrelflight caught Alderpaw and Sparkpaw speaking that way about a leader, they’d be grooming the elders’ pelts for ticks for moons.

 

“Some rogues passed through the edges of our territory,” Onestar continued. “Sedgewhisker led a patrol to keep an eye on them, and the rogues left without making any trouble. They’ll be a long way away by now.”

 

“I’d have clawed their ears off if they’d come to ShadowClan,” Beepaw muttered, sliding out her sharp claws. Alderpaw shuddered. He hoped he never joined a battle against ShadowClan. “That’d teach them not to trespass on our territory.”

 

“WindClan has always been weak,” Needlepaw added. “That’s what I heard Tawnypelt telling Crowfrost, anyway.”

 

Sleekpaw bent forward to mutter something into Needlepaw’s ear, but Alderpaw stopped listening as Bramblestar had just risen to make his report.

 

“The prey is running well in ThunderClan,” the tabby tom meowed. “And two new apprentices, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, have begun training with their mentors, Rosepetal and Toadstep.”

  


Alderpaw was aware of every cat turning to look at him and his littermate. Some of them chanted their names. “Alderpaw! Sparkpaw!” Utterly embarrassed, he lowered his head to lick his chest fur. _It was bad enough being the center of attention when it was just my own Clan!_

 

Sparkpaw, however, was preening, thoroughly enjoying the welcoming yowls of the other cats.

 

Bramblestar had take his seat on the branch again, and Russetstar stepped forward. “Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan,” she reported.

 

“Honestly!” Needlepaw whispered. “Does any cat expect him to say anything else? If we were all starving, she’d say the same. She must think we’re all mouse-brained.”

 

Shock once again took over Alderpaw at the disrespectful way Needlepaw spoke. _Don’t these cats even respect their_ own _leader?_ _I would_ never _talk about Bramblestar like that!_ He was sure that Russetstar wasn’t lying. These sleek she-cats obviously had all the prey they could eat.

 

“Twolegs are still using the greenleaf Twolegplace on our territory,” Russetstar went on. “But they haven’t caused much trouble, and as the weather get colder over the next couple of moons, we don’t expect to see much of them.”

 

“And it can’t be soon enough for me,” Needlepaw muttered.

 

“Two of our apprentices have been made warriors.” Russetstar glanced down proudly, sweeping her tail around to indicate a white tom and a yellow she-cat, who stood close together near the Great Oak. “Stonewing and Wasptail.”

 

The two new warriors stood up straighter, their eyes gleaming, as their Clanmates yowled their names enthusiastically. Most of the other Clans joined in.

 

“Also,” Russetstar continued when the clamor had died down,  “four kits have been made apprentices: Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail.”

 

Instead of yowling to acclaim the new apprentice, a murmur of surprise arose from all the cats. Onestar looked sharply at the ginger tom. “Is ShadowClan really giving apprentices to brand-new warriors now?” he asked disapprovingly.

 

“By the time ShadowClan cats are warriors,” Russetstar retorted, the faintest suggestion of a growl in her voice, “they’re ready for anything. Other Clans need to stay out of ShadowClan business.”

 

Alderpaw noticed that the ShadowClan apprentices sitting beside him were looking a bit smug. “ShadowClan has a _lot_ of apprentices,” Needlepaw informed him loftily. “Russetstar doesn’t know what to do with all of us.”

 

“That’s nice for you,” Sparkpaw mewed pertly.

 

Alderpaw felt even more strongly that it was weird, both the way the ShadowClan apprentices talked about their leader and the fact that an apprentice would be so casual about sharing her Clan’s weakness with others.

 

Distracted by his thoughts, he noticed that the four Clan leaders had drawn closer together in the branches of the oak tree and were speaking to one another in the branches of the oak tree and were speaking to one another in low tones.

 

A moment later, Russetstar stepped forward again. “The medicine cats have something to say to all the Clans,” she announced. “Something important that they have only discussed with their leaders so far.”

 

A tense silence fell among the Clans as the medicine cats gathered together in front of the Great Oak. He barely recognized any of them besides his aunt Leafpool and Mothwing and Willowshine. “The old tom must be Littlecloud from ShadowClan,” he murmured to Sparkpaw.

 

“So the cat with the splotchy brownish-gray fur must be Kestrelflight of WindClan,” Sparkpaw responded.

 

The medicine cat conferred together rapidly before Kestrelflight leaped up onto one of the oak roots beside the deputies.

 

“All of us have shared a vision,” he began. “We received a prophecy that is vital to all our Clans.”

 

Meows of shock and confusion rose from the cats around him as he finished speaking.

 

“Why would StarClan give you a _shared_ vision?” some cat called out.

 

“Which cat spoke to you all?”

 

“It’s been _seasons_ since we had a prophecy!”

 

The clamor grew louder and louder until Jayflight stood from his spot next to Berrynose, lashing his tail. “For StarClan’s sake, shut up and listen!” he snapped, startling the warriors around him. Alderpaw watched him sit back down and mumble angrily to Berrynose, who licked his ear, his eyes glowing with affection.

 

Gradually, the noise died down, until Kestrelflight could make himself heard again. “Firestar spoke to us first,” he reported.

 

“Oh yeah, it _would_ be Firestar!” Needlepaw snorted. “He has his tail in every cat’s business, even now that he’s dead.”

 

“He said, **_‘Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky.’”_ **

 

“And what did he mean by that?” Harespring asked.

 

“We don’t know,” Kestrelflight replied.

 

Harespring sniffed. “Well that’s just great.”

 

As he listened to Kestrelflight, Alderpaw couldn’t shake off the feeling that all of this was somehow familiar. He could almost picture a large cat with a flame-colored pelt—a cat he had never seen—speaking the words. _Could that have been Firestar?_ But everything was vague, like a half-remembered dream; he tried to push the shadowy memory away and focus on what was being said.

 

When Kestrelflight fell silent, agitated voices rose all around him.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“What would we find ‘in the shadows’?”

 

“And how are we supposed to find it if we don’t know what it is?”

 

“Maybe it’s ShadowClan?”

 

“If you ask me,” a scarred ShadowClan elder hissed to Brackenfur who sat next to him, “what should be _embraced_ is a bit more respect for senior warriors and elders.”

 

Beepaw and Needlepaw shared a quite purr of laughter. “Ratscar’s always saying that!” Beepaw murmured.

 

A pretty RiverClan apprentice raised her tail. “I found some really beautiful blue feathers that I decorated my nest with a shady glen,” she meowed. “Do you think they could be important?”

 

An older RiverClan tabby—her mentor, Alderpaw guessed—gave her a sharp cuff over the ear. “Stupid furball!”

 

“Our old territory, back in the forest, was filled with shadows,” Onestar murmured. He looked old and frail, his eyes full of memories. “So much was lost when we left.”

 

“But how could we possibly find our old territory?” Mistystar asked. Her voice was warm and sympathetic, and she stretched out her tail to draw the tip down the WindClan leader’s flank. “It’s gone.”

 

“I’ve got a question.” Cloudtail rose from where he was sitting beside Brightheart and Whitewing and faced the medicine cats. “Do we think this prophecy applies to all the Clans? Or do you think it was meant for Jayflight, Lionblaze, and Dovewing?”

 

Alderpaw knew why he would think that. The three were once part of a powerful prophecy, which was one of the reasons Jayflight agreed to help Leafpool decipher prophecies. Alderpaw turned to the medicine cats, curious.

 

“Good question,” Littlecloud responded.

 

“I wasn’t with the other medicine cats when it happened,” Jayflight answered. That seemed wrong to Alderpaw. _Is he lying?_ “But Leafpool’s told me that Firestar prefaced it with ‘a time of great change is coming for all the Clans.’ Which would seem to mean, yes, this is meant for all of us.”

 

A new swell of voices, confused and angry, rose from all four Clans.

 

“Is StarClan saying that we _all_ must embrace what we find in the shadows—whatever that is?” Crowfrost demanded.

 

Alderpaw could feel the tension in the clearing, as if a covering of cold, dark fog had suddenly descended. Cats were sharing uneasy glancing and muttering to one another in low voices.

 

“This is so exciting!” Sparkpaw whispered. “Maybe _we’ll_ find the shadowy thing and save the Clans.”

 

“I doubt it,” Alderpaw responded. _I don’t feel ready to be heroic_.

 

“What!” Needlepaw had obviously overheard. “ _No_ ThunderClan is better at finding things than _any_ ShadowClan cat!”

 

“You _would_ say that!” Sparkpaw flashed back at her. “Just wait and see!”

 

“I think the whole idea is silly,” Sleekpaw mewed disdainfully, though Alderpaw noticed that she kept her voice low while she said it. “Prophecies and StarClan and all that stuff are just ridiculous!”

 

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchanged surprised glances. _Does Sleekpaw not believe in StarClan?_ Alderpaw wondered. _That’s terrible!_ Needlepaw and Beepaw didn’t seem as shocked, as if they already knew about Sleekpaw not believing in StarClan. They let out short purrs of laughter.

 

A sudden prickling sensation at the back of his neck made Alderpaw feel that some cat was looking at him. He glanced over his shoulder toward the Great Oak, and his pelt began to bristle in alarm. Seated at the foot of the tree with the other medicine cats, Leafpool was staring directly at him.

 

_Why?_


	6. Chapter Four

“Alderpaw, you need to concentrate!” Toadstep gave an irritable lash of his tail. “Any kit could learn this move.”

 

The two apprentices were battle training with their mentors in a clearing near the camp. Toadstep was teaching them to rear up on their hind paws so they could attack their opponent from above. Sparkpaw had gotten the idea after a couple tries, and Alderpaw’s ears were smarting from the blows she had landed on him. But somehow, every time he tried it, he would overbalance, or Sparkpaw would slip aside before his blows could connect.

 

Alderpaw knew exactly why he couldn’t give all his attention to training. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling Leafpool’s gaze had given him at the Gathering the night before. Why was she always  _ staring _ at him? Until recently, the medicine cat hadn’t paid any attention to him, apart from the time he got a thorn in his paw when he was a kit. Now he felt as if they were aware of him all the time. The fact that she kept staring at him made him more and more curious about what she was talking about with Jayflight. Since the Gathering, part of him wanted to join their conversations, just to see what the were saying.

 

“That’s enough battle training for today,” Toadstep meowed with a sigh. “Rosepetal, why don’t you and Sparkpaw collect your prey from earlier? Alderpaw, you and I will try to hunt in another part of the forest.”

 

“Okay,” Rosepetal agreed. “We might see what else we can catch on the way back. Good luck, Alderpaw.”

 

She and Sparkpaw headed back toward camp. Sparkpaw had a bounce in her step; in the earlier hunting session, she had caught a thrush, the first bird she had ever caught, and Rosepetal couldn’t praise her highly enough.

 

“Come on, Alderpaw.” Toadstep turned to pad deeper into the forest. “Maybe you’ll hunt better without your littermate so close by.”

 

_ Fat chance,  _ Alderpaw thought as he followed his mentor.  _ I’ve barely caught anything yet. Sparkpaw catches stuff all the time. _ Once again, his thoughts drifted back to Leafpool’s steady gaze on him. His mind dragged him into a daydream of hunting herbs instead of mice with her. Maybe being a medicine cat wouldn't be that bad. Speaking with StarClan seemed interesting, and Alderpaw always wanted to learn to help his Clanmates out as much as he could.  _ If I can’t help them with hunting and fighting, maybe I can help them with healing and talking with my ancestors instead. _

 

He was so deep into his daydreaming that he didn’t even realize Toadstep had halted and was speaking to him. All he heard was the final words: “. . . try doing it that way.”

 

“Sorry,” he mewed. “Would you mind saying that again?”

 

Toadstep flexed his claws in frustration before relaxing and sighing. “You can’t be so distracted all the time, Alderpaw. A cat who can’t hunt is no good to their Clan.”

 

Alderpaw flinched. Toadstep gazed at him and sighed again, shaking his head. He laid his tail on Alderpaw’s shoulders. “I want you to focus very intensely on one small area at a time while you’re looking for prey,” he meowed, his voice kinder than before. “Don’t open your ears and nose to all the territory around you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Alderpaw responded.

 

After glancing around, he picked out the undergrowth at the foot of an oak tree and concentrated all his senses on it. He pushed away the earthy smell of grass and herbs, and eventually, he heard something scratching among the roots. Tasting the air, he recognized the scent of mouse.

 

Alderpaw dropped into the hunter’s crouch and crept forward. He remembered everything Toadstep had taught him: to keep low, his belly fur brushing the ground, and kept his tail curled against his side. He set his paws down as lightly as he could, and as he drew closer to the tree, his whole pelt tingled at the thought of victory.  _ This time I’m going to do it . . . I’m sure of it! _

 

Now he could see the small, gray body of the mouse crouched behind a tuft of long grass. His jaws were already watering at the anticipated taste of prey. But just as he was ready to pounce, a twig cracked underneath his paw. “With a flicker, the mouse was gone.

 

Alderpaw halted, letting out a hiss of frustration. He didn’t dare look at Toadstep until his mentor stood right over him. Toadstep didn’t look angry. “Maybe that’s enough for today,” he meowed, his voice laced with disappointment. He was silent as he led the way back to camp, and Alderpaw followed in a fog of despair.

 

_ It’s all going wrong! Who ever heard of a warrior who can’t fight or hunt? _

 

Alderpaw saw Bramblestar near the entrance of camp as he emerged from the thorn tunnel. The leader opened his jaws to speak, but Alderpaw spoke first. “Bramblestar, I need to speak with you, Toadstep, and Leafpool in your den.”

 

Bramblestar exchanged a surprised glance with Toadstep, but he nodded. “Of course,” he meowed. “Toadstep, could you go fetch Leafpool?”

 

Alderpaw’s father led him into his den up on the Highledge, his belly churning with anxiety. Leafpool and Toadstep soon joined them inside. Leafpool looked at Alderpaw with a blank gaze, and Alderpaw stared back into her eyes, not even blinking until she turned away. Alderpaw looked curious as to what his apprentice was going to say.

 

“Go ahead, Alderpaw,” Bramblestar meowed, sitting in front of him Clanmates. “What is it you have to say?”

 

Alderpaw took a deep breath. “I’m not doing well as a warrior,” he started, his voice shaky as he glanced at the older cats, “I can’t hunt right, and I don’t learn battle moves as fast as I should.”

 

“Alderpaw-” Toadstep began, sympathy lacing his mew, but Bramblestar flicked his tail at him to silence him.

 

“Since I started as a warrior apprentice, nothing has felt right,” he continued. “I feel like I’m not on the path I should be on.” He shuffled his paws. “I don’t think StarClan intended me to be a warrior. I don’t think I even  _ want _ to be a warrior. I don’t enjoy border patrols like SParkpaw does, hunting isn’t as fun and exciting as I thought it would be, the thought of fighting another Clan scares me half to death.”

 

“What is it you’re trying to say, Alderpaw?” Leafpool asked, her amber eyes wide.

 

He took another deep breath. “I want to become a medicine cat,” he meowed finally. “I want to work beside Leafpool and learn everything she knows. I’ve always been interested in medicine cat life, and I want to pursue it.”

 

The three cats looked surprised. Bramblestar and Leafpool exchanged glances. Toadstep didn’t look as upset as Alderpaw thought he would be. “Alderpaw,” Leafpool meowed, padding over to him. Alderpaw’s heart was racing in his chest, thinking she would turn his offer down. But his ears perked when she laughed. “Sorry, it’s just strange. Bramblestar and I were going to offer you the chance to become a medicine cat.”

 

Alderpaw tilted his head. “What?” he asked, getting to his paws.

 

“I’ve noticed you looking into my den with curious eyes,” Leafpool purred. “And I believe you have a strong connection to StarClan, like I do. I wanted to give you a chance to show your connection with StarClan.”

 

Hope soared through Alderpaw.  _ I can be important like Bramblestar! _ “Are you agreeing to mentor me?” He breathed, looking into the tabby she-cat’s amber eyes.

 

Leafpool looked at Bramblestar. The dark tabby tom purred and nodded, his eyes sparkling. “Of course,” Leafpool meowed, licking Alderpaw’s head.

 

Alderpaw bounced in excitement, his eyes sparkling. “I need to tell Sparkpaw!” he meowed, racing out of the den. He turned to call a quick, “Thank you!” Sparkpaw was sitting near the fresh-kill pile with the thrush she caught that day. He grabbed a squirrel and sat next to her, his paws tingling.

 

“What did Bramblestar want you for?” his sister asked, tearing off another chunk of the thrush.

 

Alderpaw shuffled his paws. “I actually have something pretty big to tell you,” he meowed.

 

Sparkpaw looked up from her thrush and shuffled closer to her brother, pressing her pelt against his own. “What is it?” she asked.

 

“I’m going to become a medicine cat!” Alderpaw exclaimed in excitement.

 

Sparkpaw’s eyes stretched wide in amazement. “That’s great!” she meowed, nudging him with her shoulder. “Medicine cats are really cool!” Alderpaw nodded and tucked in with his squirrel next to her, his stomach growling. “Maybe that’s why you’re so bad at hunting—you’re meant to be a medicine cat.”

 

That didn’t make Alderpaw feel that great. Even though he wanted to be a medicine cat, he still hated that he couldn’t hunt and fight as well as his Clanmates.  _ I can finally be special for my Clan. I’m no good as a warrior apprentice. I’ll be the best medicine cat apprentice they’ve ever seen. _

 

He saw Toadstep padding across the camp toward Rosepetal, who was speaking with Brightheart. The thought of disappointing Toadstep made his chest tighten. He got to his paw and padded over to his former mentor. “Toadstep?” he asked the black and white tom. “You’re not upset that I’ve decided to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior, are you?”

 

Toadstep purred, his eyes filled with happiness. “Of course not,” he meowed. “I’m glad you’ve found your true calling, Alderpaw. I hope that one day you’ll make all of ThunderClan proud. I know you’ll do the best you can for you Clanmates.” The warrior licked Alderpaw’s head.

 

He nodded, the tight knot in his chest dissolving slowly.  _ I’ll try really hard, and make Bramblestar and Squirrelflight proud. _

  
  


A chilly dawn mist filled the stone hollow as Alderpaw tumbled out of his den. Sparkpaw was still snoring in peace in her mossy nest. He arched his back in a good long stretch, then headed out into the camp. Most of his Clanmates were still asleep, though Squirrelflight was standing outside the warriors’ den, organizing the dawn patrol consisting of Jayflight, Berrynose, and Brightheart. “You’re up early,” she remarked as Alderpaw padded past.

 

“Leafpool wants me in the medicine cat’s den,” Alderpaw responded.

 

“Best not be late, then,” his mother mewed, giving him a swift lick around the ears. “But get yourself some fresh-kill first. You can’t learn on an empty belly.”

 

“Thanks!” Alderpaw darted to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a shrew, and gulped it down. This was Alderpaws second day as a medicine cat apprentice. The day before, he was so overwhelmed by all his new tasks, that he just sort of sat in a corner of the den, watching and trying to learn as much as he could by watching. But Leafpool had said that today he would start helping.

 

He was looking forward to it, and he was glad that Jayflight, who was always so snappy and short-tempered when he was in the den, wasn’t there to boss him around.  _ I’m glad Leafpool’s my mentor and not him,  _ he thought,  _ Leafpool is so much kinder, even though she keeps giving me those funny looks. _

 

Leafpool slept with Briarlight and Dovewing in the medicine den, and any other sick cats who needed constant attention. Since there was no room in the den, Leafpool had decided that for the time being, Alderpaw should continue to sleek in the apprentices’ den with Sparkpaw. Alderpaw was glad to be with his littermate, and he was glad that Sparkpaw wasn’t upset that he pursued his dream of being a medicine cat. A very small part of him was jealous when Sparkpaw told him the night before that she went on a border patrol with Rosepetal and the other cats, but then he remembered how bad his paws ached whenever Toadstep took him out on patrol.  _ I’m happy with my new life, _ he told himself, puffing out his chest as he trotted toward the medicine den.  _ I’m going to do the best I can for my Clan. I’m not going to fail them like when I was training to be a warrior. _

 

As soon as Alderpaw pushed his way past the bramble screen in front of the medicine cat’s den, Leafpool turned from where she rooted among the herbs in the cleft at the back. “Sorry, I’m late,” he meowed. “Squirrelflight wanted me to eat before I came in.”

 

“No worries,” Leafpool purred, looking up from massaging Briarlight’s paralyzed spine. “The sun isn’t even up yet. Dovewing, could you take over for me while I’m training with Alderpaw.”

 

“Of course,” the pale gray she-cat meowed, placing her front paws on her mate’s back and pressing down. Briarlight sighed and rested her head on her paws. Alderpaw watched intently, knowing that one day, he’d be helping Briarlight by rubbing her back and throwing a moss ball around with her.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Leafpool asked, joining Alderpaw near the entrance of the den.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Alderpaw responded.

 

Leafpool turned to face him. “Do you have strange dreams sometimes?”

 

Alderpaw felt awkward under her intense gaze. His skin crawled as if a whole nest of ants was living in his fur. He shifted his paws and looked over at Dovewing and Briarlight, which made him feel a bit better. “I—I guess I do, sometimes,” he stammer. “Doesn’t every cat?”

 

“I do!” Briarlight interrupted, hauling herself up onto her forepaws. “I dreamed just the other night that I remembered I could fly, and I went soaring off over Clan territory! It was great!” Dovewing purred and licked Briarlight’s ear.

 

Alderpaw was thoroughly relieved to have the attention taken away from him.

 

Leafpool nodded slowly before she turned back to the stored herbs. “Come over here,” she meowed to Alderpaw. “It’s time you started to learn about herbs.”

 

Alderpaw joined her and peered at the herbs piled in little heaps. He recognized some from when he got a thorn in his paw but didn’t recognize the rest. Some just looked like dead leaves.

 

“Remember, this is just an overview,” Leafpool meowed, “later, we can go into detail. This is goldenrod,” she began, pointing to a plant with bright yellow flowers. Alderpaw sniffed at it and recognized the scent from when he was hunting out in the forest. Maybe he’d seen it before without realizing it. “We chew it into a poultice and use it for cleaning wounds. This,” she pointed to a sweet smelling herb with round, yellow petals,” is tansy, which is good for coughs, though catmint is preferred, wounds, and poisons. We don’t use it for pregnant queens, as it could be dangerous to them. It also helps with back pain.” Alderpaw could smell the catmint from where he was standing.

 

Briarlight nodded as if she recognized the herb from taking it so many times. Alderpaw was almost overwhelmed by all the herbs, but he kept his mouth shut. He’d learn more about them soon.

 

“This is watermint,” Leafpool went on, angling her ears toward a plant with hairy stems and spikes of purple flowers. “We give that to cats with belly aches. Have a sniff at them.” She pushed the herb toward him and he bent down to sniff at the herbs.  _ They smell a lot like goldenrod, _ Alderpaw thought, anxiety prickling his pelt.  _ They just smell like the forest. What if I won’t be able to decipher them by smell? _

 

“And this one is yarrow,” Leafpool continued. “It makes a cat vomit if they’ve swallowed poison. We can also make it into an ointment to heal cracked pads. Are you keeping up?” she asked, looking up to her apprentice.

 

“Uh . . . I think so,” Alderpaw mewed. In fact, his brain was whirling, and he felt dizzy from all the different smells of the den. He thought he would never manage to remember all the different herbs and their uses.  _ And this is only a small portion of them! _ He shook his head of the negative thoughts and tried to keep a positive mental attitude. At least he’s not disappointing Toadstep right now by not being able to hunt properly.

 

Leafpool continued to point out different herbs and let Alderpaw sniff them, until Alderpaw felt he had been concentrating for seasons. His shoulders ached and his eyes stung in the scent-laden air. The sun was well up when the bramble screen was pushed aside again and Sparkpaw padded into the den with Jayflight at her side.

 

“What is it?” Leafpool asked.

 

“Jayflight brought me here,” Sparkpaw replied, looking up at the grumpy looking Jayflight. “I asked him to get some herbs for Purdy since he has a bellyache, but he snapped at me about not being a medicine cat.”

 

“She interrupted a conversation between Berrynose and me,” Jayflight grumbled. “Besides, I’m  _ not _ a medicine cat. I’m a warrior.”

 

“Oh, poor Purdy!” Leafpool exclaimed, ignoring her son’s complaining. “I’ll come to the elder’s den and check on him. Jayflight  _ please _ quiz Alderpaw on some of the herbs. I’ll be back before you can say mouse.”

 

Jayflight swung on Alderpaw. “Well? What herb should Leafpool take with her? What’s good for a bellyache?” Leafpool looked surprised, but she backed away from the store of herbs, letting Alderpaw do his thing.

 

“Uh . . . that would be . . .” Alderpaw knew that Leafpool had told him, but quickly recited herb names stuffed his head, and he couldn’t pull out the one he wanted. He glanced around in wild panic and spotted Briarlight mouthing  _ watermint _ at him.

 

“Watermint,” Alderpaw meowed, with a grateful look at Briarlight.

 

He felt warmed to notice that Sparkpaw looked impressed.  _ It’s nice to show her what  _ I _ can do, for a change. _

 

“Okay,” Jayflight meowed briskly, obviously wanting to return to his mate. “Now find it in the stores.”

 

Alderpaw stared at the piles of herbs. He had no idea which one was watermint. Aware of Jayflight and Leafpool watching him from behind him, he dug through his memory. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a hairy stem with spiky, purple flowers.

 

Leafpool purred happily, and Jayflight looked surprised. “Good job,” he told the younger cat. “You’ve got a good apprentice on your paws, Leafpool.” He snagged the purple-flowered plant with his claws and gave it to Leafpool, who headed of the den with Sparkpaw following. “You’re good at paying attention to Leafpool,” Jayflight praised Alderpaw, making him feel warm. “Make sure you recite those herbs well. Cats’ lives depend on you and Leafpool getting things right.” He was being snappy, but Alderpaw could see warmth behind his blind gaze.

 

“I know,” Alderpaw meowed confidently. Jayflight began to pad out of the den before Alderpaw stopped him. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in the medicine den”

 

Jayflight lifted his head and his eyes softened. Alderpaw could hear a slight purr in his voice. “I’m looking forward to helping Leafpool train you. You will make an excellent medicine cat, Alderpaw.”

 

The dark ginger apprentice dipped his head to Jayflight and the warrior left the den. Alderpaw puffed out his chest. Jayflight was proud of him.

 

_ I know I will learn everything I need to to be a good medicine cat. I want to make Jayflight proud of me again. _


	7. Chapter Five

Alderpaw paused in front of the herb store for a moment, then drew out a few leaves of tansy with confidence. “Here you are, Dovewing,” he mewed, turning to the pale gray she-cat. “This should help your sore throat.”

 

Dovewing dipped her head. “Thanks, Alderpaw.” She lapped up the leaves and began chewing them as she left. “I’m just upset I won’t be able to sleep with Briarlight tonight,” she mumbled around the mouthful. “Wouldn’t want her getting sick.”

 

“Good job,” Jayflight mewed to Alderpaw in a brisk tone.”

 

Alderpaw felt a small burst of warmth and pride in his chest.  _ I’m making my kin proud already! _ He had been a medicine cat apprentice for several sunrises now, and his new life didn’t feel quite as impossible as it had in the beginning. He found it easier and easier to see himself becoming a full medicine cat, just like Leafpool.

 

As he began to tidy up the remaining tansy leaves, Squirrelflight brushed past the bramble screen and entered the den. “Is Leafpool back yet?” she asked Jayflight.

 

“No she isn’t,” Jayflight grumbled. “And the reason why she has to trek across to ShadowClan for Littlecloud and leave me in charge, I don’t know.”

 

“She only wants to help him,” Squirrelflight told her son. “And she trusts you with Alderpaw, as she should. You may not be a medicine cat, but you’re a whiz at remembering herbs. Besides Brightheart, you’re the best cat for the job.”

 

Jayflight snorted. “ _ Littlecloud _ is a cat who needs an apprentice,” he meowed, ignoring his mother’s short speech. “ShadowClan is overflowing with them; you’d think they could find one cat for Littlecloud. But no, they have to borrow a  _ ThunderClan  _ medicine cat.” He huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You know as well as I do,” Squirrelflight responded, her voice still mild, “that a medicine cat apprentice has to be just the right cat.” She shot an affectionate glance to Alderpaw and winked. His pelt warmed.

 

“Bramblestar and I wanted to speak to Leafpool in his den, but I think that you’ll be able to pass her message onto her,” Squirrelflight told Jayflight. “Are you busy right now?”

 

“Nothing that won’t wait,” Jayflight sighed. “Alderpaw, you can help Briarlight with her exercises while I’m gone.”

 

When he was out of the den, Alderpaw rolled up a ball of moss and began tossing it to Briarlight to help her stretch her forelegs and chest. He was amazed by how agile she was, catching the ball when he was sure he had thrown it out of her reach. “You’re so  _ good _ at this!” he exclaimed.

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Briarlight mewed, panting. “It really helps my breathing. How’s your training going, dear?” she asked after a moment.

 

Alderpaw lifted his head. “I feel like I’m doing a lot better now, much better than when I started. It’s still hard for me to believe in myself about becoming a full medicine cat, though.”

 

“You’ll be great,” Briarlight assured him. “You’ve learned so much in the past couple sunrises, and you’ve only been an apprentice for less than a half-moon.”

 

Alderpaw hoped she was right. He tried his hardest to be confident in himself, but he still felt bad whenever he got an herb wrong, or when Leafpool gave him those sympathetic glances and tells him he’s trying his hardest. He felt guilty about being anxious, when Briarlight had so many obstacles and was often in pain.  _ She never gives up, and she hardly ever seems to feel bad about herself. _

 

“Leafpool! Leafpool!”

 

Alderpaw stiffened when he heard his sister's frantic yowling in the camp outside. A heartbeat later, she came tearing into the den, wild-eyed and panicked. “Where’s Leafpool,” she demanded. “I was out in the woods with Rosepetal and Ambers, and Rosepetal got hurt—she cut her leg. She needs treatment right now!”

 

Alderpaw froze, on the edge of panic.  _ This is the first time I’ve had an emergency and I’m here all alone! What do I do? _

 

“Leafpool is still in ShadowClan,” Briarlight meowed, her voice steady, “but Jayflight is in Bramblestar’s den. Sparkpaw, go and fetch him.”

 

Sparkpaw dashed out as fast as she could. While he waited, Alderpaw wondered what he should do.  _ Should I get some herbs out of the stores? What’s the right herb for a cut leg?  _ Relief flooded over him when he heard Sparkpaw calling him from the outside. He slid out of the den to find her waiting there with Jayflight.

 

“Come on!” Jayflight urged. “Sparkpaw, show us where you left Rosepetal.”

 

Sparkpaw led the way out of the camp and headed toward the ShadowClan border. Alderpaw followed with Jayflight, watching the blind warrior dodge tree stumps and bramble thickets with ease. Alderpaw wondered how he maneuvered so easily through the forest. Even though he was worried about Rosepetal, he was relieved to be out in the forest again instead of being cooped up all day in the medicine cats’ den.

 

“Come on, Alderpaw,” Jayflight called to him as he lagged behind. “Rosepetal needs your help.”

 

“I’m coming, big brother!” Alderpaw responded, catching the looking of surprise on Jayflight’s face when he called him the nickname. He lengthened his strides and matched Jayflight’s speed, following him close to his tail.

 

“How did Rosepetal hurt herself?” Jayflight asked as they emerged onto the lakeshore.

 

“Well, we were talking about the prophecy,” Sparkpaw began, “and Ambersky wondered if ‘what you find in the shadows’ could mean the kittypets who stayed in ThunderClan during the Great Storm. We were going to try to find the ones who left after, and see if they wanted to come back.”

 

Alderpaw wasn’t surprised. Since the Gathering he had been too busy to think much about the prophecy, but the rest of his Clanmates seemed to talk of nothing else.

 

Jayflight let out a snort. “That was the most mouse-brained idea I’ve ever heard. Those kittypets have nothing to do with StarClan. They were no use to the Clan cats, even during the Great Storm.” Alderpaw brushed his tail down Jayflight’s spine to calm him down.

 

“Rosepetal thought it was worth a try,” Sparkpaw meowed defensively.

 

“Besides, you would have to cross ShadowClan territory to get to the Twolegplace,” Jayflight pointed out, giving a hiss of annoyance when he stumbled over a fallen branch. He let out a soft sigh, as if trying to calm himself. “You should have asked Bramblestar if it was an okay idea before just leaving like that.”

 

“It was only an idea,” Alderpaw cut in, stepping in between his sister and his cousin. Jayflight gave Sparkpaw a look, as if he didn’t know what he was feeling about this situation. Alderpaw knew it was hard to get along with Sparkpaw, especially when she was being difficult, so he definitely understood what Jayflight was going through. “How did Rosepetal get hurt?”

 

“We weren’t even close to the ShadowClan border when Rosepetal slipped and cut herself on some Twoleg rubbish,” Sparkpaw meowed, turning her attention to her brother. Jayflight made no response, still looking upset. “We just thought if we made it to the Twolegplace, maybe we’d find some kittypets who knew the cats we wanted to talk to.”

 

Jayflight let out a huff of annoyance and hissed not so quietly under his breath, “Mouse-brains.”

 

Sparkpaw clamped her jaws together as if she was biting back a furious retort. Alderpaw felt sorry for her, but he couldn’t help thinking that Jayflight was right.  _ Those kittypets surely couldn’t be part of a prophecy from StarClan. _

 

“It’s this way,” Sparkpaw meowed after a moment. She veered away from the shore, through a strand of hazel saplings, and into a grassy hollow shaded by a spreading beech tree. Rosepetal was lying at the foot of the tree with one leg stretched out, while Ambersky paced up and down beside her.

 

“Thank StarClan you’re here!” Ambersky exclaimed as Sparkpaw led the way down into the hollow.

 

Alderpaw followed and stood beside Jayflight as the warrior examined Rosepetal’s paw. There was a deep cut across one her pad, and blood was oozing out of it. Clots of blood had soaked the grass beside the injured paw, and Alderpaw spotted some scraps of hard, clear Twoleg stuff beside her. He pawed at it experimentally and felt the sharp edge.

 

“Careful!” Ambersky warmed him. “That’s what hurt Rosepetal.”

 

“Why can’t stupid Twolegs take their stuff back to their own dens instead of leaving it here to injure cats?” Sparkpaw hissed, her tail flicking.

 

“Alderpaw!” Jayfligh beckoned to the ginger apprentice with his tail. “I need you to find some cobweb to stop the bleeding. Go now.”

 

Alderpaw froze. The urgency in the air made him feel nervous and shaky. Sparkpaw shoved him and he snapped out of his daze. “Cobwebs!” she hissed to him. He nodded and scanned the area, relieved when he saw an oak tree with a cleft at the bottom.  _ That should hold some cobweb! _

 

He dashed over to the tree, followed quickly by Ambersky, and collected as much cobwebs as he could. He blinked at Ambersky in thanks before returning to Jayflight, Sparkpaw, and Rosepetal with pawfuls of cobweb.

 

“Alderpaw, I need you to stay focused,” Jayflight meowed, sounding exasperated. “Come here. Put your paw there.” He pointed with his tail to a spot on Rosepetal’s pad. “Press down hard—no, harder than that. Don’t worry about hurting her. We’ve got to stop this bleeding.”

 

“It’s okay, Alderpaw,” Rosepetal gasped, digging her front claws into the earth.

 

Alderpaw put all his strength into pressing down where Jayflight told him to, and to his relief the flow of blood from Rosepetal’s paw slowed and then dwindled away completely.

 

“Good,” Jayflight meowed. “Now the cobwebs.”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t believe how deft Jayflight’s paws were in wrapping Rosepetal’s wound, especially considering he was blind.  _ Isn’t he a warrior? How does he know so much about being a medicine cat? _

 

“Now release the pressure,” Jayflight instructed Alderpaw when all the cobweb was wound around the injured paw. “And—please, StarClan—let’s hope the bleeding doesn’t start again.”

 

Alderpaw lifted his paw and stared at the cobweb covering, afraid that he would see a red blotch spreading across the gray webs. “There’s no more blood,” he mewed after a few heartbeats.”

 

“Great,” Jayflight sounded satisfied. “Rosepetal, let’s get you back to camp. And don’t even think about putting that paw on the ground. Sparkpaw, Ambersky, support her.”

 

As they walked through the forest, Alderpaw stared at his paws, not feeling as satisfied as Jayflight seemed. He looked up at the blind warrior, who was keeping a steady pace beside him, staring straight ahead. “Jaylfight?” Alderpaw asked. Jayflight’s ears flicked to show he heard him. “How do you know so much about being a medicine cat?”

 

Jayflight looked at him in surprise, and Alderpaw felt uncomfortable under his blind gaze.  _ He’s  _ blind _ , he shouldn’t know exactly where I’m standing. _

 

Jayflight then shrugged and turned back to the path. “I trained under Leafpool for almost five moons,” he answered. “I learned a lot in those moons, but I decided to go back to warrior training under my mentor, Brightheart. She was pretty tough on me. I remember begging her to let me do my assessment with Lionpaw and . . . and Hollypaw.” His voice broke when he mentioned his sister. He stopped for a heartbeat, emotion clouding his eyes, before continuing on with his story. “But there was nothing she could do. I became a warrior three moons after Lion and Holly, and they were the most supportive and kind cats in the Clan. Probably the only cats who didn’t treat me like I was different. I was especially happy to be named after my mother, Squirrelflight. I continued to be like an assistant to Leafpool, and I was almost forced to be a medicine cat again when Firestar nearly stripped her medicine cat title. Luckily for me, she stayed a medicine cat, and her punishment was much less severe.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. He had heard about Hollyleaf and her time in the tunnels, how Jayflight and Lionblaze were never quite the same after she left. He always wished he could have met his brave cousin who saved Ivypool from Hawkfrost during the Great Battle. He couldn't bear to think about losing Sparkpaw. “Are you annoyed by the fact that Leafpool keeps making you take over her medicine duties.”

 

The gray tabby shrugged. “It’s only temporary,” he meowed. “It was never this bad before you were apprenticed.”

 

That hurt. “I’m sorry you were forced to train me today,” he murmured, looking down at the path under his paws.

 

Jayflight shook his head. “Don’t be,” he meowed, shoving the apprentice a bit. “It’s not your fault I’m stuck with medicine cat duties. Besides, I don’t mind spending some time with my family.” Alderpaw pressed against his cousin’s side. He didn’t seem to mind.

 

Back in the camp, Jayflight had the other cats take Rosepetal to the medicine den. Alderpaw arranged a nest for her beside Briarlight, and she sank into it with a sigh of relief. “Thanks Jayflight,” she mewed, laying her head on her paws. “And you, Alderpaw. I’m sorry for being such a nuisance.”

 

“Just remember this the next time you want to do something stupid,” Jayflight muttered, back to his old, grumpy self again. “Now, Alderpaw, unwrap the cobwebs. I want to get a better idea of the wound.”

 

“What if it starts bleeding again?” Alderpaw asked with a nervous squeak.

 

“Then we put more cobweb on it, bee-brain!” He looked annoyed, but Alderpaw could see a sparkle of mischief in his cousin’s eyes.

 

As carefully as he could, snagging his claws delicately into the cobweb wrapping, Alderpaw laid the wound bare. He hardly dared to breathe as he tore away the last of the cobwebs, but to his relief there was no more bleeding.

 

Meanwhile, Jayflight had gone to the herb store, and he came back carrying a piece of comfrey root. “We’ll put a poultice of this on the wound,” he meowed, dropping it at Alderpaw’s paws. “You can chew it up, and Rosepetal, give that wound a good lick.”

 

Alderpaw began chewing at the root, blinking at its tangy taste. When he thought it was fine enough, he spat it out again. Jayflight bent his head to sniff at it.

 

“Good,” he meowed. “Now spread it on Rosepetal’s paw.”

 

Alderpaw noticed how Rosepetal began to relax as he patted the poultice into place and the comfrey juices sank into her wound. “That feels so good . . .,” she murmured.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Jayflight told her when the poultice was in place. Turning to Alderpaw, he added,” You’re all done for the day. Leafpool should be back tomorrow, so you won’t be stuck with me for another day. Go and get something to eat.”

 

“Thanks, big brother,” Alderpaw meowed, reusing the nickname he thought of earlier.

 

Alderpaw slipped out of the den, his legs shaky with exhaustion. Spotting his sister over by the fresh-kill pile, he padded across to join her.

 

“Come and share this vole,” Sparkpaw invited him as he drew near. “I caught it when I was hunting with Rosepetal earlier today. Doesn’t it look good?”

 

Alderpaw felt his jaws watering as he looked at the plump piece of prey, and he realized that his belly was bawling with hunger. At the same time, a hot wave of embarrassment flooded through his pelt.

 

“I really freaked out when I saw Rosepetal in pain,” he confessed. “I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there to snap me out of my own head.” He let out a long sigh. “How am I going to be a good medicine cat if I can’t stand to see a cat in pain?”

 

“Oh, mouse-dung!” Sparkpaw mewed cheerfully. “I don’t know why any cat would  _ want _ to be a medicine cat, but I was really impressed with the way you stopped Rosepetal’s wound from bleeding. You need to trust yourself,” she went on, brushing her tail down Alderpaw’s side. “The way I do when I’m hunting. It’s when you stop to worry that you miss your prey, and it was the same thing with the cobweb. But then you did the right thing. So I think in the end, you’ll be a pretty good medicine cat.”

 

“Do you really believe that?” Alderpaw asked, warmed by his sister’s praise.

 

Sparkpaw swiped above his ears and laughed. “Of course I do, you daft furball!”

 

Taking a bite of the succulent vole, Alderpaw realized that he was beginning to feel better.


	8. Chapter Six

When Alderpaw arrived at the medicine cats’ den the following morning, he saw that Leafpool had returned and was giving Rosepetal’s wound a good sniff. “That looks fine,” she told the cream she-cat. “But you can go tell Squirrelflight that you’re off warrior duties for today. Go to your den and take a rest.”

 

Rosepetal dipped her head in thanks and brushed past Alderpaw on her way out of the den. “Hi, Leafpool,” Alderpaw meowed. “How was Littlecloud?”  


Leafpool straightened up. “Better,” she replied, with a soft sigh of relief. “He just had a touch of whitecough. I’m still worried about him, though. He’s getting older, and there’s no cat in ShadowClan to help him.”

 

“Surely StarClan must have sent a sign to _some_ cat,” Alderpaw murmured.

 

Leafpool shook her head and began sorting herbs at the back of the den. “If they did, no one spoke up about it,” she told him.

 

Jayflight stepped in, hearing the last bit of the conversation, and snorted. “ShadowClan cats are so keen on becoming warriors, they might not even pay attention to signs.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like a medicine cat, Jayflight,” Leafpool teased, shooting her son a mischievous glance. Jayflight only grunted. He grabbed an herb Alderpaw didn’t recognize and left the den. Alderpaw guessed that someone he knew was having some sort of trouble. “Anyway,” Leafpool went on, “you’ll be meeting Littlecloud and the other medicine cats tonight. It’s time for the half-moon meeting at the Moonpool.”

 

Alderpaw stiffened. The medicine cats had all seemed so important when he had seen them at the gathering, giving the new prophecy o the Clans. _What will I say to them? What if none of them think I should be a medicine cat?_

 

At the same time, a tingle of excitement ran through his pelt. _No cat besides the medicine cats know what happens at their meetings._ “What will we do there?”   


“You’ll find out,” Leafpool told him. “Now, what about doing some work? We’re almost out of catmint after I had to take some over to ShadowClan for Littlecloud to take.”

 

“Do you want me to collect some from the old Twoleg nest?” Alderpaw offered.

 

“No,” Leafpool sighed with a twitch of her tail. “Moles have been digging through the herb patch that Jayflight and I planted when he was still my apprentice. I bet they’ve made a real mess of it.” She looked at Alderpaw. “Don’t tell Jayflight about it. He’d be furious after spending so much time tending his garden. I’m pretty sure he loves those plants more than he loves Berrynose.” She smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’ll replant the herbs.”

 

Alderpaw tilted his head. “How will we get catmint then?”

 

“We’ll just have to cross ShadowClan territory to get catmint from that Twoleg garden beside RiverClan.”

 

Alderpaw was surprised and a little disconcerted. “But Jayflight scolded Sparkpaw because she, Rosepetal, and Ambersky were going to those Twoleg nests.”

 

Leafpool smiled. “Rules are different for medicine cats,” she replied. “Besides any cat can cross territory if they stay within three fox-lengths of the lake.”

 

 _So Jayflight just likes to be snappy,_ Alderpaw thought, rolling his eyes. _I guess I already knew that, though._

 

“Anyway,” Leafpool went on briskly, “I’ve just spent time with ShadowClan, helping Littlecloud. They’re not going to bother me, are they? We can go together.”

 

When Leafpool and Alderpaw crossed the stream at the ShadowClan border, there was a strong, fresh scent of ShadowClan cats. Before they had taken many paw steps along the lakeshore, a ShadowClan patrol emerged from the bushes above the beach.

 

“Tawnypelt,” Leafpool meowed politely, dipped her head to the tortoiseshell she-cat who was in the lead. Alderpaw thought she looked like Bramblestar, which made sense, she was his sister. She was large, much larger than Bramblestar, muscular, the brown in her pelt matched his, striped and dark brown. The rest matched the description of Alderpaw’s grandmother, Goldenflower, which he recognized form Bramblestar’s stories of her. He blinked at how tall the she-cat was. “How’s the prey running in ShadowClan?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” a golden tabby warrior challenged her. This cat looked a lot like Lionblaze: tall, almost as tall as Tawnypelt, muscular, golden. _Are all ShadowClan cats this tall and buff?_ “You’re not hoping to steal some it, are you?”

 

“Be quite, Goldenheart,” Tawnypelt growled, sending a glare his way. She then looked back to Leafpool. “What’s your business here?”

 

“We just need to cross your territory to get catmint,” Leafpool told her. “We used it all while helping your medicine cat.” Alderpaw was surprised to hear an edge to his mentor’s voice.

 

Goldenheart’s eyes blazed and the other two warriors with them hissed. “Always meddling in ShadowClan’s business,” he hissed. “Just like any ThunderClan cat.”

 

“Yeah, especially one related to Firestar,” one of the other ShadowClan cats put in: a big yellow tabby she-cat. Now that Alderpaw looked at all the warriors side by side, he realized they were all tall and muscular. Tawnypelt was the odd one out: they were all about the same size, besides Wasptail and the cat next to her, who Alderpaw guessed was Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt’s daughter, by how she looked, but Tawnypelt’s fur was longer, more like a ThunderClan cat, and her paws were much bigger, with broad shoulders.

 

“I said shut up,” Tawnypelt growled. “Leafpool, you may have helped Littlecloud, but that does not mean we are in debt to you. Why should we let you pass?”

 

Alderpaw was so riveted by this exchange, wondering if it was going to end in a fight, that he hadn’t paid much attention to the rest of the ShadowClan patrol. He jumped, startled as one of them came up and nudged him. Turning, he recognized Needlepaw and Beepaw.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” he meowed. He was glad she wasn’t a big, angry ShadowClan warrior, but he wasn’t exactly sure if he was pleased to see her.

 

“Hi, Alderpaw!” Needlepaw gave him a friendly nod. “I thought I might be seeing you again soon. You’ve met Beepaw, and this other furball is Yarrowpaw.” Beepaw and Yarrowpaw, a ginger tabby she-cat, were sitting close together.

 

“Furball yourself!” the third apprentice growled in a playful manner.

 

“Okay, Leafpool,” Tawnypelt took a pace back. Alderpaw missed the next part of the conversation, but was relieved that the ShadowClan she-cat sounded less hostile. “You can pass,” she went on. “But we’ll escort you to the edge of our territory.”

 

Leafpool dipped her head in acknowledgement. “Thank you.”

 

The whole patrol set off along the edge of the lake, with Tawnypelt and Leafpool in the front. Goldenheart was right behind them, his eyes narrow, and the apprentice brought up the rear; Needlepaw padded beside Alderpaw.

 

“Toms,” she snorted. “Always making trouble. Spikefur’s a real pain in the tail.” She hopped along on three paws while she used to fourth to ruffle up the fur on her head, and spoke in Spikefur’s lower tone. “Go and fetch me more moss, lowly apprentice! And catch me a blackbird while you’re at it!”

 

Alderpaw stifled a snort of laughter. “You really shouldn’t speak about your mentor like that.”

 

“He’s not my mentor, thank the stars!” Needlepaw meowed. “I’m Tawnypelt’s apprentice. She’s great! She’s really fair, and she’s kind if you’re her Clanmate. I can make her angry at times, but I guess there’s no cat who doesn’t have some sort of temper.” She purred and looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. “I’m so lucky.” She lowered her voice to a whisper: “I really hope she becomes deputy one day. She’d make a great leader. Better than Russetstar, anyway.”

 

Alderpaw wasn’t surprised that she would openly talk about her leader that way. He was still glad she didn’t say it louder.

 

“So what are you doing here with Leafpool?” the silver apprentice went on.

 

“She’s my mentor now,” Alderpaw informed her. “We’re going to—”

 

“You're a _medicine cat_ apprentice?” Needlepaw’s eyes stretched wide with amazement. “You didn’t say that at the Gathering!”

 

“I wasn’t then,” Alderpaw explained. “I decided I wanted to switch to being a medicine cat about a half-moon ago.”

 

“Wow, that’s really cool!” Needlepaw sounded impressed. “You must get to learn lots of stuff.”

 

“Oh yes, lots. Different kinds of herbs and what they’re used for, and how to stop wounds from bleeding . . .” Alderpaw found himself boasting for the first time since he was apprenticed, proud of his medicine cat apprentice title. “Tonight, Leafpool is taking me to the Moonpool to meet with StarClan,” he finished.

 

“That’s _awesome,_ ” Needlepaw breathed out. “Do you have visions? Do you know anything special about the prophecy?”

 

Alderpaw shook his head. “I did have sort of  weird dream . . .,” he began.

 

“Alderpaw!” Leafpool glanced back and gestured with her tail for Alderpaw to come and walk beside her.

 

Embarrassed, Alderpaw realized he had almost gotten carried away and told Needlepaw stuff he wasn’t supposed to mention. He gave Needlepaw an apologetic glance before joining his mentor. For the the rest of the journey across ShadowClan territory, he padded beside Leafpool.

 

At the far border, Tawnypelt waved her tail toward Leafpool and Alderpaw. “You have permission to cross back to your own Clan,” she meowed with a haughty tone. “But don’t take too long about it.”

 

 _Like we’d want to hang around in_ your _territory_ , Alderpaw thought. He couldn’t wait to get away from the needles under his paw and the suffocating scent of pine sap.

 

“Goodbye, Alderpaw.” Needlepaw gave him a friendly swipe around the ear with her tail. “I’ll be seeing you.”

 

Alderpaw found himself looking forward to seeing his new ShadowClan friend.

  


The half-moon shed a bright light over the forest as Leafpool and Alderpaw trekked alongside the stream that separated ThunderClan from WindClan. Alderpaw felt every hair in his pelt rise as they crossed a set of ThunderClan scent markers, and he realized that they were leaving behind not just their own territory, but the territories of all the Clans, and setting off into the unexplored hills.

 

“Is it much farther?” he panted. This was even harder than a patrol with Toadstep and Sparkpaw. His paws ached and he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

“Oh, yes, we’ve got a long way to go yet,” Leafpool told him.

 

Alderpaw sighed, half excited and half afraid. They had left the sheltering trees behind, and now rolling moorland stretched in all directions, bare except for clumps of gorse, or reeds growing around a pool.

 

“How did the medicine cats know to come up here to the Moonpool?” Alderpaw asked.

 

“Actually, I was the cat who found it.” Leafpool sounded embarrassed. “Yellowfang—she was a ThunderClan medicine cat who worked beside Spottedleaf, my mentor, many seasons ago, but I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of stories about her before—came from StarClan to show me the way.”

 

“Wow, that means you’re really special!” Alderpaw mewed in admiration.

 

Leafpool ducked her head. “Not at all. Just the right cat in the right place. Besides, lots of cats gathered at the Moonpool before the Clans ever came to the lake.”

 

“Will we meet them?” Alderpaw blinked, anxious.

 

“You may meet them in StarClan,” Leafpool replied. “But they left this place many, many seasons ago.”

 

Alderpaw shivered. “That’s weird.”

 

“We’re almost there,” Leafpool told him.

 

His mentor kept climbing upward, and Alderpaw padded after her. He glanced back every now and then to make sure no cat was sneaking up behind them, and noticed how Leafpool set her paws down instinctively in the right places without even looking at the ground. It was as though she knew this path so well that she could walk up it blind.

 

Before they reached the top of the slope, Alderpaw heard a yowling cry coming from some way behind them. He jumped and looked back to see all the other medicine cats, tiny in the distance, making their way along the path.

 

“We’ll wait for them,” Leafpool mewed, standing at Alderpaw’s shoulder.

 

As the other cats drew close, Alderpaw could pick out each one and recognize each of them from the Gathering. Kestrelflight, the white spotted, brownish-gray tom from WindClan, was in the lead. Mothwing followed him, with her apprentice, Willowshine, beside her. Last of all came Littlecloud; the old time was obviously finding the climb strenuous, and he stood panting when he reached the place where Alderpaw and the others were waiting.

 

“Greetings,” Mothwing meowed, dipping her head in a polite manner, then giving Alderpaw a curious glance. “Who’s this Leafpool?”

 

“This is Alderpaw,” Leafpool replied. “He’s my new apprentice.”

 

A murmur of approval rippled through the other medicine cats. “I thought he was a warrior at the Gathering?” Kestrelflight meowed.

 

Alderpaw tried not to feel intimidated. It helped when Willowshine gave him a kind look and mewed, “I’m sure Kestrelflight is happy he’s not the youngest medicine cat anymore.” Kestrelflight snorted and shoved her.

 

Littlecloud said nothing, though Alderpaw thought he was looking at Leafpool with envy in his eyes. _I hope StarClan sends him an apprentice soon._

 

“We should get going, it’s a chilly night,” Leafpool meowed. She moved into the lead, springing with confidence up the last part of the slope.

 

At the top, a thick line of bushes barred their path. Leafpool and Mothwing pushed their way through without hesitating. Alderpaw paused for a moment, then struggled through the stiff branches, pausing to shake his pelt when he emerged on the other side. Then he looked up, and drew in his breath in a soundless gasp of astonishment.

 

In front of the line of bushes, the ground dropped away into a deep hollow. A spring of water gushed from the rocks opposite, plunging down through moss and fern into a pool. The surface of the water glittered with the broken reflections of the moon and stars. Alderpaw thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Willowshine murmured, emerging from the bushes at his side. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw it. And it still takes my breath away.”

 

Leafpool had already begun to pad down the spiraling path that led to the pool. Alderpaw followed them, awestruck as his paws slid into the impressions made by those ancient cats so long ago. His pelt tingled. The ancient cats, who had left . . . _many, many seasons ago . . ._

 

The other medicine cats followed him down the path and gathered at the edge of the pool. Leafpool beckoned Alderpaw to come and stand beside her. “Alderpaw,” she meowed, “is it your wish to share the deepest knowledge of StarClan as a ThunderClan medicine cat?”

 

 _This is it,_ Alderpaw thought. “It is,” he replied, his voice sounding as if claw were scratching his throat.

 

Leafpool gazed up at the stars, her amber eyes glowing like small fires in the night. “Warriors of StarClan,” she began, “I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will.”

 

Alderpaw stood there, blinking, aware that something tremendous was taking place. He almost thought he could see the assembly of starry warriors, seated around him on the slopes of the hollow. Then Leafpool touched his shoulder with her tail.

 

“Crouch down beside the water, lap a few drops, and then touch the surface with your nose,” she instructed.

 

As Alderpaw obeyed his mentor’s commands, he could see the other medicine cats around the Moonpool, their noses lowering to the water. It felt icy cold when he lapped it, and when he touched his nose to it, he thought an icicle was stabbing him to the heart. Biting back a yowl, he closed his eyes and waited.

 

Alderpaw wasn’t aware of the passing time, but he found himself waking alongside a shallow, sparkling stream with no clear sight of how he had gotten there. Lush vegetation grew on the banks, and the air was full of rich scents. Alderpaw wondered if he should be afraid, but he felt too peaceful, and he wandered on, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his pelt.

 

After a while, he saw a small tom with a black pelt, and a white tailtip was walking along beside him. “Greetings,” the tom meowed, his green eyes sparkling with starlight. “I’m so happy to finally meet my best friend’s grandkits.”

 

Alderpaw tilted his head up to him. He was sure he had never met this tom before, but he recognized him, as if he existed only in a vague memory. He did, however, recognize his appearance from Graystripe’s stories of him. _Ravenpaw._ The tom who revealed Tigerstar’s malicious plans to take over all the Clans of the lake.

 

_I feel like I’ve seen him once. Maybe in a dream?_

 

“Come,” Ravenpaw meowed, leading Alderpaw along the stream until they reached a place where the water spread out into a pool. Alderpaw motioned to Alderpaw to stand right on the edge. “Look into the pool, Alderpaw,” he instructed.

 

At first, all Alderpaw could see was the pebbly bottom of the pool, and a few tiny fish darting here and there. Then the water and the pebbles seemed to dissolve, and he found himself staring down into a deep gorge, with a river edged by bare, sandy rocks. Cats were moving here and there among the rocks, gathered into a ragged circle with one cat in the middle.

 

_It’s like I’m a bird, looking down at it all._

 

As if the bird were swooping lower, Alderpaw found himself suddenly much closer, so that he could see the individual cats more clearly. The cat in the center of the circle was a mottled brown-and-cream she-cat with a noble air, and she beckoned with her tail to some cat at the edge of the circles. A dark ginger tom sat next to her.

 

A few cats moved forward: a strikingly black she-cat, a ginger tom, and two younger cats, a large, sleek gray tom, and a white and ginger she-cat. The brown-and-cream she-cat, the black she-cat, and the ginger tom spoke with each other. Alderpaw felt frustrated; although he could see their mouths moving, he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

 

Then the black and ginger cats stepped back. The older she-cat spoke to the younger cats, and they replied. Alderpaw suddenly realized what he was seeing.

 

“It’s a warrior ceremony!”

 

Ravenpaw touched his shoulder lightly with his tail. “Keep watching.”

 

The Clan leader—for Alderpaw knew that was who the older she-cat must be—rested her muzzle on the new warriors’ heads, and the new warriors gave their leader’s shoulder a respectful lick.

 

The cats who were gathered around erupted into silent, joyful yowls, pressing around the new warriors and brushing her pelt with their tails and muzzles. The gray tom looked overwhelmed, and the ginger and white she-cat looked very happy.

 

As the ceremony broke up, Alderpaw noticed a small silver tabby she-cat pad up to the Clan leader and exchange a few words with her. Then the silver tabby looked up, and Alderpaw caught a flash of her green eyes before the vision faded and all he could see was the bottom of the pool again.

 

_It’s almost like she could see me!_

 

Trembling, Alderpaw back away from the edge of the pool. “Ravenpaw, who are they?” he asked urgently, whipping his head to the black tom. “They look like Clan cats—but they’re not from any of the Clans around the lake. Where are they? Are they cats from the past, or the future? What are you trying to tell me?”

 

Ravenpaw dipped his head toward Alderpaw, his green eyes filled with meaning, but he did not reply to any of his questions. If he was trying to tell Alderpaw something without words, Alderpaw couldn’t understand what it was.

 

A moment later, a white mist drifted around him, blotting out the pool and the black figure of Ravenpaw. Alderpaw found himself back beside the Moonpool, with the other medicine cats beginning to wake all around him.

 

Happiness thrilled through Alderpaw, warming him from ears to tail-tip. _I’ve had a vision! That proves I’m meant to be a medicine cat._ He opened his jaws to tell the other cats about it, but before he spoke, doubts crowded in on him. _Am I supposed to talk about my vision with the other cats? Leafpool cut me off before I could speak to Needlepaw about it. What if I only need to tell them if it’s important?_

 

His doubts increased when none of the other cats said anything about what they had dreamed. _I’ll keep my vision to myself for now,_ he decided. _At least until I’m sure that it’s important or not._


	9. Chapter Seven

Alderpaw was alone in the medicine cat den, except for Briarlight, who was curled up in her nest, asleep, and Dovewing, who was laying next to her, watching her breathing.

 

“She had such a restless, painful night,” Leafpool had told him when he arrived in the den to start work. “Try not to wake her.”

 

Dovewing had straightened from where she was bent over Briarlight, listening to her breathing. “I think she’ll be okay for now, Leafpool. You can go and get those herbs you were telling me you needed,” she meowed. “I’ll stay with her.

 

“You can stay here and organize the store.” Leafpool pointed to the herb store in the back, which had leaves scattered across the ground. Alderpaw’s heart sank. Didn’t he just organize that yesterday? “Leafkit, Honeykit, and Larkkit got into the den,” Leafpool sighed. “Throw out anything looks too withered to be useful.”

 

Now that the medicine cat had gone, Alderpaw was left to get on with his boring job. But for once, he didn’t mind. It gave him a chance to think over his dream at the Moonpool the night before.  _ I’m sure it was just a dream, _ he assured himself.  _ It’s not even worth telling Leafpool about. It’s just not important. _

 

Instead, Alderpaw had decided to make himself useful. In the last few days, he felt he was actually starting to get the hang of being a medicine cat. He hadn’t memorized  _ all _ the herbs yet, but he knew most of them, and it was much easier to test himself when Briarlight was there to help.  _ Maybe I’ll be a good medicine cat after all, _ he told himself.  _ I’ll try my best to be as good as Leafpool. _

 

Absorbed in separating the catmint from the tansy, and picking out the wrinkled juniper berries that had lost their healing, Alderpaw was startled to hear the paw steps of another cat approaching the den. He turned to see Rosepetal brush back the bramble screen and limp inside.

 

“Hi,” he mewed, pointing with his tail at Briarlight and signaling to Rosepetal to keep quiet. He was glad to see her, though he didn’t like the pained expression on her face. “Is anything the matter?”

 

“It’s my paw,” Rosepetal replied, holding it up. “It hasn’t healed yet, and it’s still painful. Could you take a look at it?”

 

“Sure,” Alderpaw responded. “But it’s early days for it to heal.”

 

With a sigh of relief, Rosepetal lay on her side in a nest of moss and fern and stretched out her injured paw so Alderpaw could get a good look at it. Alderpaw examined it, giving it a good sniff and noting that the wound was clean and hadn’t started bleeding again. He was especially careful to look for the signs of infection that Jayflight had told him when Leafpool was out.

 

_ Not red, not hot to the touch, good. _

 

“It’s not infected,” he told Rosepetal. “It’s just a deep cut and it’s taking some time to heal. He hesitated, then added. “That’s normal.”

 

“I’m glad it’s not serious,” Rosepetal meowed, “but is there anything you can give me to help the pain? It isn’t terrible, but it’s distracting me, and I want to get back to my warrior duties.”

 

Alderpaw padded back to the store and began to look through the herbs, touching each one and trying to remember what they were for. There were a lot of kinds, and he was finding it hard to find the one he wanted. He was sure that Rosepetal needed comfrey root, but he couldn’t quite remember what it looked like. He remembered chewing it up for Jayflight, but everything was so crazy . . .

 

Eventually, he found a pile of roots and bit off a piece, trying to reach into his memory and remember the taste of the burdock. He mashed it up in his mouth, then spat it out and spread it onto Rosepetal’s wound.

 

Rosepetal’s pained expression seemed to fade, and she looked relieved. Alderpaw watched her carefully, remembering how important it was for a medicine cat to be aware of how other cats were feeling.

 

“I think it’s already working,” Rosepetal meowed after a moment. “Thanks, Alderpaw. I’m so glad to be rid of the pain.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Alderpaw meowed, dipping her head to her.

 

Rosepetal got up, keeping her injured paw off the ground, and touched her nose to Alderpaw’s ear. “I’m so please you’ve found your place as a medicine cat,” she told him. “Leafpool will be very proud of you.”

 

Alderpaw watched Rosepetal as she left the den, feeling his pelt tingle with pride at her words.  _ I’ve treated my first injury all my own. _

 

Voices sounded from outside the den, and Alderpaw realized that Leafpool had returned. He couldn’t hear what she and Rosepetal were saying, but he could guess.  _ Rosepetal must be telling Leafpool what a great job I’m doing! _

 

His ears perked in confusion when Rosepetal followed Leafpool, who had a bundle of yarrow in her jaws, back into the den. “What’s wrong?” Alderpaw asked.

 

“You put chervil root on Rosepetal’s paw,” Leafpool told him. Alderpaw flushed in embarrassment. Rosepetal gave him a sympathetic glance as Leafpool cleaned her paw of the wrong herb. “It’s not bad, but it won’t help her wound. I’ll put burdock on her paw.”

 

Alderpaw sat silently as Leafpool crushed the black root, and spat it on Rosepetal’s wound. Rosepetal thanked her before leaving the mentor and apprentice alone. “I’m sorry,” Alderpaw murmured, his stomach churning.

 

Leafpool let out a long sigh, and shook her head, moving closer to Alderpaw. Her voice was soft, as if she was comforting a kit. “Don’t worry, Alderpaw,” she meowed. “It didn’t hurt her.”

 

Alderpaw’s ears flattened. She sounded upset. “I should have waited for you to come back,” he mumbled, shuffling his paws. He squeezed his eyes shut, angry with himself. “I should have known what burdock looks like. I just used it a couple days ago.”

 

Leafpool meowed turned to the herb store and put the burdock away. “We just need to test you some more on the subject. You’ll get it right.”

 

Alderpaw wasn’t satisfied. He looked up at Leafpool. “I’m so sorry,” he meowed again. “I never should have done it. I won’t ever do it again!”

 

Dovewing shushed them from across the den, brushing her tail down Briarlight’s spine, who was fidgeting. Alderpaw realized that his voice had risen on the last few words. Leafpool nodded to her.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Leafpool told him, placing her paw on his shoulder. “It’s really okay. Again, we just need to focus on burdock for now. You’re a great apprentice, Alderpaw. You’ll be a full medicine cat in no time, based on how fast you’re learning.”

 

Alderpaw nodded to her. “Thank you.”

 

“Now,” Leafpool went on, “the elders need some taking care of. You can get some mouse bile and get rid of their ticks.”

 

Alderpaw stifled a sigh. “Yes, Leafpool.”

  
  


When Alderpaw reached the elders’ den under the hazel bushes, carrying a twig with a ball of bile-soaked moss dangling from the tip, only Sandstorm was there.

 

“Hi,” she meowed, a friendly look in her green eyes. “I’m glad to see you. Graystripe and Millie have gone for a walk, Purdy is sunning himself somewhere, and Brackenfur is trying to convince Bramblestar that he can work on the dens again. Meanwhile, I’ve got a huge tick on my shoulder, just where I can’t reach it.”

 

Alderpaw parted Sandstorm’s fur to find the tick, then patted the mouse bile on it. This time, he couldn’t suppress a sigh, to think that he was back on tick duty, just as if he had never become medicine cat apprentice.

 

Sandstorm wriggled her shoulders gratefully as the tick fell off. “That’s much better, Alderpaw. But there’s something upsetting you, I can tell. Would it help to tell me about it?”

 

Alderpaw shook his head, embarrassed that he hadn’t hidden his feelings well.

 

Sandstorm brushed her tail along his side. “There’s no shame in being sad,” she assured him. “No reason not to show it. Everyone gets sad sometimes. Even Firestar. And besides,” she added with a faint  _ mrrow _ of amusement, “you’re not very good at hiding your feelings!”

 

Both her reassurance and her joke made Alderpaw feel a bit better. He kept searching her fur for more ticks as his grandmother went on talking to him in a gentle voice.

 

“You’re my kin, and I would love if you were comfortable telling me things. I can help. I’m old. I’ve been through a lot. And as the others aren’t here just now, it can stay just between us.”

 

Alderpaw relaxed. He patted mouse bile on the tick he had just found, then set the twig down. “I accidentally gave Rosepetal a poultice of chervil root thinking it was comfrey root while Leafpool was away,” he confessed. “Leafpool was disappointed in me.”

 

“Wow!” Sandstorm exclaimed, making Alderpaw’s heart skip a bit. “What a dreadful thing to do! Bramblestar will certainly throw you out of the Clan.”

 

For one horrible heartbeat, Alderpaw thought she meant it. Then he realized she was joking.

 

“You shouldn’t feel bad,” the old she-cat went on more seriously. “You were trying your best, but you messed up. No point in feeling bad. Now you’ll know better next time. Being an apprentice is all about learning and growing, and aren’t you lucky to have the opportunity? And to have Leafpool and Jayflight, such wise cats, to guide you?”

 

“I . . . I don’t want to disappoint them,” Alderpaw stammered. “It was the first time I got an herb wrong on a cat. I should have known better.”

 

“Did Leafpool really seem to be disappointed in you?” Sandstorm asked him.

 

Alderpaw thought about that for a moment. “No,” he meowed at last. “She didn’t. She didn’t even seem upset, now that I think about it.

 

“She wants you to learn, Alderpaw,” the pale ginger she-cat went on. “She wants you to make mistakes and learn from them. And you’re doing that. You shouldn’t expect to understand everything right away. You’re thoughtful and cautious, and that will serve you well as a medicine cat. Besides, you’re her first apprentice who  _ really _ wanted to be a medicine cat, unlike Jayflight. She just didn’t want to mess up, and feel bad, and give up.”

 

_ She really knows me well! _ Alderpaw thought, beginning to feel better.  _ It’s so good to have an older, wiser cat to give advice. _

 

“Is anything else bothering you?” Sandstorm asked after a moment.

 

Alderpaw’s mind flashed back to the strange vision at the Moonpool.  _ I’m almost sure it was a dream . . . but what if it was more? _

 

Sandstorm’s guidance had inspired him, and the encouraging look in her eyes made him want to confide in her. “Something happened at the Moonpool,” he began, and went on to tell her about his meeting with Ravenpaw. And how he had watched the unfamiliar Clan in the water of the pool.

 

“It was so strange . . .,” he told Sandstorm. “These other cats seem to live in a rocky gorge with a river running through it. And it looked as if their leader was making a new warrior.”

 

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes, her green eyes suddenly intense. “Describe these cats to me,” she meowed. “Tell me as much as you can remember.”

 

“Well,” Alderpaw began. “The cat I thought was the leader was a cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. And there was a dark ginger tom next to her, and a small silver-gray tabby she-cat with dark gray paws and deep green eyes.” He shivered as he remembered her intense stare at him. “She looked up at me; it was like she knew I was there.”

 

Sandstorm jumped to her paws, her pelt bristling with excitement. “I know those cats! They sound like Leafstar and her deputy, Sharpclaw—and the small silver tabby is Echosong, their medicine cat.”

 

“That’s really weird,” Alderpaw murmured. “Why would I dream about real cats I never met—never even heard of?”

 

Sandstorm’s green eyes glowed. “That wasn’t a dream . . .  _ it was a vision. _ ”

 

“Really?” Alderpaw began to share the older cat’s excitement. “So who are the cats I saw?”

 

“They are from another Clan: SkyClan,” Sandstorm replied. “And they may need our help.” She suddenly started purring. “I wonder why Ravenpaw was sent to you and not Firestar, or maybe an old SkyClan leader.”

 

Alderpaw gaped at her. There was another Clan he’d never heard of? He had to believe Sandstorm, why would she be lying about this, or making this up? Plus, he was excited to have had a vision, like a  _ real _ medicine cat. But at the same time, he wondered why SkyClan would give such a young, inexperienced medicine cat apprentice the vision. “Why me?” he blurted out.

 

“Why not?” Sandstorm’s voice was calm. “Why did StarClan chose Firestar to be the cat to save the Clans, when he was just a kittypet? Why did StarClan choose Jayflight, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf as The Four when they’re all half-clan? StarClan chose  _ you _ , Alderpaw, and you must honor their choice. You must be proud of their choice. And you must tell Leafpool.”

 

The first part of her speech made Alderpaw glow with pride.  _ I might be as special as Firestar?  _ And _ The Four?  _ But when she mentioned telling Leafpool about his vision, he shrank with anxiety.  _ Leafpool already saw that I’m not ready for half of my medicine cat duties . . . What will she think when I tell her about my vision? Won’t she think I’m not ready for this either? _ “Leafpool won’t be happy,” he mumbled.

 

“Nonsense!” Sandstorm meowed briskly. “She’ll be proud of you, Alderpaw. I know my daughter well enough to know this. You were overthinking earlier today, and that’s okay. It happens to the best of us. I understand it’s scary, but you must tell Leafpool about your vision. It’s one of the big tasks of being a medicine cat.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. He needed to be brave. Even though cold claws tightened around his chest, he headed across the stone hollow to the medicine cats’ den. By the time he reached it, Leafpool was bending over the sleeping Briarlight.

 

“I . . . I need to talk to you about something important,” he began, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

 

Leafpool looked up from her patient. “Of course you can talk to me, Alderpaw, but let’s go outside. Briarlight just woke up and ate something, but she’s sleeping again now, and I don’t want her disturbed.”

 

“I think we should fetch Jayflight as well,” Alderpaw told her. Leafpool did as her apprentice wanted, and the gray tom joined them, his blue gaze not revealing any emotion. Outside the den, Alderpaw spoke in a low voice as he told his mentor about his vision at the Moonpool. “Sandstorm said she recognized the cats,” he finished.

 

To his amazement, Leafpool was gazing at him with glowing amber eyes, while Jayflight clawed at the ground in his excitement.  _ They’re  _ both _ really pleased, _ Alderpaw thought, nearly bursting with pride for himself.

 

“Do you think this might be my first vision?” he asked.

 

“No,” Jayflight responded, making Alderpaw falter, “this wasn’t your  _ first _ vision. Don’t you remember when you were a kit and you told me about that weird dream you had? With the medicine cats and the noble flame-colored cat?”

 

Alderpaw gazed at him in wonder.  _ That’s why I always feel as if I know Firestar when I hear about him! _ “That was a  _ vision _ ? You said it was just a dream!”

 

Jayflight huffed. “StarClan give us strength!” He looked straight into Alderpaw’s eyes. “Yes, it was a vision. I only told you it was a dream so you wouldn’t worry. And that’s why it was clear to Leafpool that you should have become a medicine cat apprentice.”

 

“I’m just glad you actually  _ wanted  _ to be a medicine cat!” Leafpool purred. Jayflight snorted and Leafpool shot him a glance. “Alderpaw, StarClan obviously has big plans for you!”

 

Alderpaw found that hard to take in. Excitement tingled from his nose to his tail-tip, and his claws flexed in and out.  _ Maybe that’s why I felt such a  strong pull to the medicine cat den when I was a warrior apprentice _ — _ not because I’m a bad hunter, but because I have this special connection with StarClan! _

 

“We’ll have to go and discuss this with Bramblestar,” Leafpool announced.

 

“Good,” Alderpaw meowed, turning to his father’s den.  _ I can’t wait to hear what dad has to say about this! _

 

Leafpool shook her head while Jayflight raised a paw to halt Alderpaw. “No, we’re going alone,” he told him. “You may have had the vision, but you’re too inexperienced to discuss what it means. We’ll tell you what happens, I promise.”

 

Alderpaw’s sensation of being special faded. “Oh,” he muttered, feeling young and silly again. He stayed outside the den, watching Leafpool and Jayflight as they headed toward the tumbled rocks that led up to the Highledge.

 

_ I guess whatever my vision was trying to tell me, the older cats will take care of it. _


	10. Chapter Eight

Left alone in the den, Alderpaw went back to the task of sorting dried herbs and putting away the fresh ones Leafpool had brought back. Once his excitement had died down, he felt as if his pelt finally fit him. As a warrior apprentice, he never felt as though he belonged. Now, he wished he was in his father’s den so he knew how he would react to the important vision Alderpaw had had.

 

He had almost finished the task when he heard limping pawsteps approaching the den. His heart began racing. That must be Rosepetal. Alderpaw didn’t know what to say to her. He didn’t know whether he should apologize about treating her with the wrong herb, or ask how she was doing, or just ignore the whole thing.

 

But when Rosepetal poked her head around the bramble screen, he had no chance to say anything. “Alderpaw!” she blurted out. “You have to come quickly—Sparkpaw’s hurt!”

 

Terror tore through Alderpaw like a massive claw. Remembering what had happened when he treated Rosepetal, he wondered whether he should get Leafpool.

 

_ No _ — _ it’s Sparkpaw! I have to help her  _ now _! _

 

“Show me where,” he mewed to Rosepetal, surprised by his strong voice.

 

Racing out of the den, he followed the dark cream she-cat toward the ShadowClan border. They pelted through the forest, dodging around bramble thicket and leaping over fallen branches. As they drew closer, Alderpaw could hear his sister’s agonized yowling. The sound grew louder as they barreled through a clump of ferns and emerged near the greenleaf Twolegplace.

 

Sparkpaw was lying in a heap at the foot of a tree. Hollytuft was crouched beside her, gently stroking her shoulder, while Ivypool was encouraging her to lap from a bunch of soaked moss. Both warriors stood up and took a pace back as Alderpaw bounded up to his littermate.

 

Alderpaw sucked in a deep breath before speaking. “What happened?” he asked.

 

“She was climbing on a thin branch, trying to catch a bird,” Rosepetal explained. “She fell right out of the tree, and now her foreleg . . .” She winced, her voice dying away.

 

Alderpaw began to sniff around Sparkpaw, trying to hide the anxiety pulsing through his pelt. It was so odd to see his sister—bright and capable—in such pain and distress.  _ I’ve never seen her like this! She’s always so confident and in control!  _ As he sniffed around, her noticed her foreleg was pointing at an awkward angle, not natural at all.

 

His heart pounded as he remembered Purdy telling him a story about Cinderheart: how she had fallen from a tree and broken her leg, and how she had to spend moons in the medicine cats’ den before she could use it again.

 

_ Oh StarClan  _ please _ don’t let that happen to Sparkpaw! _

 

Steadying himself, Alderpaw crouched down beside his sister. “I have to examine your leg,” he meowed firmly. “It might hurt.”

 

Sparkpaw nodded. “Just do it,” she groaned through clenched teeth.

 

Alderpaw ran his paws over Sparkpaw’s leg and shoulder. At once relief washed over him like a warm tide.  _ It’s not broken _ — _ only dislocated. And I know how to treat that! _

 

Leafpool had taught him what to do, telling him of when the Rainwhisker got his shoulder dislocated after the battle with the badgers in camp. Suddenly, Alderpaw felt much more confident, glad that there was no chance he could mess up with herbs like he had with Rosepetal.

 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured Sparkpaw. “You’re going to feel much better very quickly.”

 

As he spoke, he saw Ivypool lean closer to Hollytuft and heard her whispering, “Should we get Leafpool just in case?”

 

Hollytuft just shook her head in uncertainty.

 

Hot anger flooded over Alderpaw’s pelt.  _ I know how to do this. _

 

“Rosepetal,” he directed, “put your paw on her other shoulder, just there. Ivypool and Hollytuft, keep her hind legs still. Don’t worry, Sparkpaw,” he added, licking his sister’s ear “It’ll all be over in the time that it take you to catch a mouse.”

 

Bending over Sparkpaw, Alderpaw took hold of her injured leg with one paw and her shoulder with the other.  _ You can’t overthink it, _ he remembered Leafpool saying. _ Just do it quickly, with a forceful push. _

 

Just as his mentor told him, Alderpaw forced his sister’s leg back into its socket with a quick, sure motion. Sparkpaw convulsed under his paws and let out a screech. But beneath her cry, Alderpaw heard the  _ pop _ as her leg slipped back into position.

 

_ Did that do the trick? _ he wondered. He had heard the gasps of horror from Ivypool and Hollytuft, as if they thought he had made things worse.

 

“You can let her go now,” he told the warriors. “Sparkpaw, try standing up.”

 

Sparkpaw blinked at him, then slowly staggered to her paws and began to pad back and forth. Alderpaw watched her, hardly daring to breathe. She still looked shaky, and she was limping a little, but she could put weight on the leg.

 

“That’s amazing!” Sparkpaw exclaimed, turning to her brother. “It feels  _ so _ much better. Thanks so much, Alder. You’re turning out to be a great medicine cat.”

 

“You sure are,” Rosepetal agreed.

 

Hollytuft and Ivypool were looking impressed, too. Alderpaw flushed and licked his chest fur in embarrassment as they congratulated him, though he reveled in their looks of approval.

 

“I’d better get back to my herbs,” he murmured. “Sparkpaw, you need to have Leafpool check you out when you get back to camp.”

 

As they made their way back to camp, Alderpaw’s paws were hardly touching the ground.  _ I treated Sparkpaw’s injury! And she’s okay! _ Pride rushed through him.

 

As they entered the camp, Alderpaw spotted Bramblestar, Leafpool, and Jayflight. He ran over to them, about to tell them about his achievement, but Bramblestar spoke first.

 

“Alderpaw!” his father purred, his eyes glowing with warmth. “Just the cat I was looking for. I need to talk to you about the vision Leafpool and Jayflight told me you had at the Moonpool.

 

Alderpaw stretched his eyes wide. In all the stress of helping Sparkpaw, he had forgotten that his mentors were discussing that with Bramblestar. His excitement rekindled inside him as he followed his father to a shady spot underneath an arching clump of ferns.

 

They sat down next to each other, and Bramblestar went on, “We think the vision means that you’ve been chosen for a very special quest.”

 

Alderpaw felt warm all over at pride in his father’s eyes, so that at first he didn’t really take in what he was saying.

 

“So you must leave ThunderClan and go on this quest,” Bramblestar added.

 

_ Wait . . . a quest? _

 

Every hair on Alderpaw’s pelt rose in shock at what his father and Clan leader was telling him. “But . . . but I can’t!” he gasped.

 

Bramblestar curled his tail around to rest it on Alderpaw’s shoulders. “StarClan wouldn’t have sent you the vision if you weren’t ready,” he assured his son. “We believe this vision you had was about the prophecy. As Sandstorm told you, the cats you saw are from another Clan, called SkyClan. Since the prophecy mentioned the sky clearing, we think they may be in trouble. Jayflight, Leafpool, and I agree that you must go on a quest to find them.”

 

Alderpaw realized that he was gaping like a blackbird chick waiting for food. He tried to speak in a calm fashion, and to ask sensible questions that would help him understand.

 

“Sandstorm told me that the cats I saw belong to SkyClan,” he began. “But I don’t see why the should need  _ my _ help. And how am I ever going to find them?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Bramblestar sat straight, his tail curled around his paws, and looked down at Alderpaw. “It began many, many seasons ago, in the old forest. SkyClan lived there, too, along with the four Clans that you know.”

 

“So there were  _ five _ Clans?” Alderpaw breathed out.

 

“Yes. But SkyClan lost their territory because Twolegs took it to build their own nests. And the other four Clans refused to share the territory that was left. They drove SkyClan out of the forest.”

 

“That’s so unfair!” Alderpaw exclaimed indignantly.

 

Bramblestar bowed his head. “The remaining Clans were ashamed of what they had done, and afterward they never spoke of SkyClan. Eventually, all memory of them was lost.”

 

“So what happened to SkyClan?”

 

“They traveled a long way and finally came to the gorge where you saw them. Their Clan thrived there for a while, but at last they were driven out and scattered.”

 

“So what I saw was a vision from the past?” Alderpaw asked. His pelt was growing hot with anger at what SkyClan had suffered, and he dug his claws into the ground.

 

Bramblestar shook his head. “Back in the old forest—it was about the time that I became a warrior—Firestar was visited by the spirit of the SkyClan leader who had led his Clan out of the forest. He charged Firestar with a quest to find the remnants of SkyClan and restore it.”

 

“Wow! Did Firestar really do all that?”

 

“Sandstorm went with him, and she can tell you everything that happened,” Bramblestar replied. “But in the end, yes, they restored SkyClan and left the cats living by the warrior code in the gorge.”

 

“So that’s how Sandstorm recognized all the cats I saw!” Alderpaw meowed. “Their leader, Leafstar, and the deputy, Sharpclaw, and . . . what was the medicine cat’s name? Oh—Echosong!”

 

“That’s right,” Bramblestar responded. “I believe that SkyClan may need our help again. But listen, Alderpaw. What happened to SkyClan is suck a secret that only, now four, living cats know about it: Sandstorm and me, and now you and Leafpool. That means we can’t tell  _ any _ cat what your quest is really about. Not even Sparkpaw and Jayflight.”

 

Alderpaw stared at him, so stunned for the moment that he couldn’t get any words out. “You—you mean,” he stammered at last, “you mean there’s a part of warrior history so secret that even the  _ medicine cats _ don’t know about?”

 

Bramblestar nodded. “Only you, Leafpool, Sandstorm, and I know the truth. Leafpool has sworn to keep the secret for us.”

 

Alderpaw took a moment to think about that. “Why does it need to be a secret?” he asked. “Isn’t it sort of dishonest to lie about the quest?”

 

“You just need t have faith in me,” Bramblestar mewed in a gentle voice. “Telling the truth now would do more harm than good. I know I’m trusting you with a huge responsibility,” he added, noticing the scared, wide eyed stare of Alderpaw. “But I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t think you were up to the task.”

 

Rising to his paws, he nuzzled the top of Alderpaw’s head briefly, then padded back toward the camp. Alderpaw watched him go, a flood of emotions surging through him. The secrecy worried him, while at the same time he felt an intense curiosity to know what was going on, and whether SkyClan really needed ThunderClan’s help. His anxiety that he might not be good enough to be entrusted with the task warred with the pride he felt that Bramblestar believed in him.

 

_ Maybe Sparkpaw is right, _ he thought.  _ She’s always telling me that I overthink things. I’m just going to focus on my father’s faith in me, _ he decided at last,  _ and hope that all the rest will fall into place. _

 


	11. Chapter Nine

“I don’t care what you say!” Sandstorm hissed. “I’m going on this quest, and that’s final!”

 

“It’s out of the question!” Squirrelflight snapped back at her, her green eyes blazing with anger. “Bramblestar asked you here to tell Alderpaw about how to get to SkyClan. He never intended for you to go with him.”

 

Alderpaw shifted from paw to paw on the sandy floor of Bramblestar’s den, nervous as the two cats yelled at each other. After his mother found out her mate was keeping secrets from her, she instantly dragged the truth of SkyClan out of him, playing the “You were upset with me about the Three not being our kits, now you’re just being a hypocrite” card on him. The ginger she-cat seemed upset with her mother and father for not telling her about the lost Clan, but she didn’t say anything about it. It was the day after his father had told him that he must go on the quest, but so far no decisions had been made about which cats would accompany him.

 

_ And it doesn’t look like I’ll be leaving anytime soon, not if mom and Sandstorm keep on arguing. _ He had always believed the mother and daughter got along well together. Now they looked furious enough to claw each other’s pelts off.

 

Sandstorm glared hard at Alderpaw’s mother. “You may be the Clan deputy, but you’re acting like a mouse-brained apprentice.” Her neck fur was bristling. Bramblestar looked uncomfortable as Alderpaw felt. “I’m the only—”

 

“Enough!” Squirrelflight lashed her tail. “Mother, you’re an elder, and I’m the deputy. You’ve made your contribution to our Clan, and it’s been a magnificent contribution, it really has. Now you deserve to have the rest of us take care of you. I want you safe in camp, not traipsing about in unknown territory.” Her eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly, but she kept her gaze hard. “I’m not losing my son and my mother on the same journey.”

 

“That’s exactly the point.” Sandstorm’s voice grew quieter, the words forced through clenched teeth. Alderpaw was glad she wasn’t glaring at him like she was glaring at her daughter and Bramblestar. “I’m the only living cat who has any idea how to find SkyClan’s camp. And I’m the only one who has met the cats of SkyClan before. They’re more likely to accept me than cats they’ve never laid eyes on.”

 

As she spoke, the anger in Squirrelflight’s face was fading, replaced with a thoughtful expression. “I understand,” she began in an uncertain voice, “but elders don’t—”

 

She broke off at the sound of paw steps approaching up the tumbled rocks. Alderpaw turned to see Cloudtail, Firestar’s nephew, at the entrance to the den. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm exchanged a swift glance, and Alderpaw realized that Cloudtail didn’t know about SkyClan either, even though he was related to the tom who found it.

 

“All the hunting patrols have gone out,” he reported. “I don’t know why Squirrelflight couldn’t ht have done it, though. I just wanted to ask if you’ve figured out which warriors you’ve chosen to go with Alderpaw. He’ll need a strong group of cats. I’m sure you don’t want him to be alone on this dangerous journey.”

 

“I will be going with him,” Sandstorm announced, before Squirrelflight or Bramblestar could reply.

 

Her green eyes flashed with triumph when Bramblestar reluctantly dipped his head in agreement, but Squirrelflight’’s expression twisted into fury and horror.

 

“You can’t!” she hissed. “I won’t allow it. This quest is far too dangerous for an apprentice, let alone an elder. I couldn’t bear having both of you leave.” Cloudtail looked as if he was sorry he asked.

 

_ Dangerous? _ Alderpaw thought, feeling even more nervous than before.

 

“Squirrelflight, it will be fine,” Sandstorm huffed. “I may be old, but I’m still strong. And Alderpaw will be in a lot less danger if I go with him.”

 

“I hate to admit it, but she’s right,” Bramblestar agreed.

 

Squirrelflight glanced sharply from her mother to Bramblestar and back again, her green eyes glittering with anger. She sniffed and turned away. “This is a terrible idea,” she hissed.

 

“You have to trust me,” Sandstorm told her, stepping closer to her daughter.

 

A few tense heartbeats passed between the mother and daughter while Squirrelflight held Sandstorm’s green gaze. Then she sighed, her tail drooping. “I suppose I do.”

 

Without further argument, Bramblestar led the way out of the den and onto the Highledge. Squirrelflight stayed by his side, while Sandstorm, Alderpaw, and Cloudtail picked their way down the tumbled rocks to the floor of the camp.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting,” Bramblestar called.

 

All the cats in the clearing turned toward the Highledge. Leafpool and Dovewing coaxed Briarlight from the medicine cat den, and sat side by side in front of the bramble screen. Lilyheart and Daisy appeared from the nursery and settled themselves near the entrance while Lilyheart’s kits play wrestled next to them. Brightheart, Whitewing, and Ivypool slid out from the warriors’ den and took their places at the foot of the rock wall.

 

Purdy broke off a story he was telling Snowbush, Ambersky, and Dewnose. “I’ll finish the rest later,” he promised as he padded off to flop down beside Graystripe, Millie, and Brackenfur near the elders’ den.

 

Alderpaw looked around for Sparkpaw and spotted her emerging from the thorn tunnel with Rosepetal and Toadstep.  _ She’s hardly limping at all,  _ he told himself with a burst of pride.  _ I did a good job. _ All three cats were loaded with prey; they bounded across the camp to drop it on the fresh-kill pile, then joined their Clanmates to listen to Bramblestar.

 

“Cats of ThunderClan,” their leader began, “I have important news. Alderpaw has had a vision about the prophecy from StarClan. We think that it will help us find what will ‘clear the sky’, and so he must go on a quest to find the place he saw in his dream. Because Sandstorm knows about some of what of he saw in the vision, she will be going with him.”

 

Murmurs of amazement rose from the assembled cats at Bramblestar’s words, and they exchanged glances alive with curiosity. Alderpaw thought that Graystripe and Millie looked especially shocked that Sandstorm would be part of the quest.

 

“Why Alderpaw, and not Leafpool, or even one of the other Clans?” asked Berrynose.

 

Leafpool spoke up from her place in front of her den. “Alderpaw  _ is _ a medicine cat, Berrynose, and you know that as well as I do. As for why StarClan chose him . . .” She shrugged. “StarClan has their reasons.”

 

“More important, why Sandstorm?” Brightheart asked with an affectionate glance at the pale ginger she-cat. “She’s an elder; she’s earned her rest.”

 

“Because I was afraid she would claw my ears off if I forbade her from going,” Bramblestar responded with a hint of amusement in his tone. Alderpaw giggled under his paw.

 

“And I would have,” Sandstorm muttered.

 

“There are reasons why I believe Sandstorm is vital to the quest,” Bramblestar went on. “Now all that’s left is to choose warriors to join the group.”

 

Several enthusiastic yowls greeted his words.

 

“I’ll go!”

 

“Let me!”

 

Sparkpaw scampered Alderpaw and pressed herself against his side, her eyes shining. “I’ll come and help you!” she mewed.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Alderpaw responded, his relief at the thought of having his sister with him flooding over him.

 

Then he noticed that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, up on the Highledge, were exchanging hesitant glances. Rosepetal, who had followed her apprentice, shook her head sternly. “Bramblestar decides who will go,” she told Sparkpaw. “And he’s not likely to choose his own daughter for a quest like this.”

 

Shaken, Alderpaw gazed up at Bramblestar. “Please,” he begged desperately, “can’t Sparkpaw come?”

 

Bramblestar paused, clearly torn, while Squirrelflight leaned closer to him and murmured something into his ear. She looked horrified at the thought of both her kits risking themselves on this quest.

 

The Clan leader and his mate and deputy spoke together quietly for a few heartbeats. Then Bramblestar turned back to the cats in the clearing. “Very well,” he meowed. “Sparkpaw may go with you. And in that case,” he added, raising his voice to be heard about Sparkpaw’s squeals of triumph, “Rosepetal and Toadstep will join the group as well.”

 

The two cats exchanged excited glances.

 

Before Bramblestar spoke again, Jayflight stepped up. “I want to come as well,” he meowed. “I know enough about medicine to help Alderpaw out if he gets stuck. Leafpool can’t help him.”

 

Berrynose, who sat beside him, looked horrified, and uncertain whispers rose from the Clan. Lionblaze ran over to his brother, his eyes shining. “If Jay’s going, I’m coming too!” he called. 

 

Bramblestar opened his mouth to protest, but Jayflight cut him off. “There’s nothing you can say to change my mind,” he meowed in a firm tone. “I’m going whether you like it or not.”

 

Bramblestar sighed and shook his head. “Fine,” he meowed. “You and Lionblaze may go.”

 

Squirrelflight let out a huff. “I’m not just losing my mother and son now,” she grumbled. “I’m losing all my kits.”

 

“You leave at dawn tomorrow,” Bramblestar finished, brushing his tail down Squirrelflight’s flank. “And may StarClan light your path.”

  
  


“Alderpaw! Come on! Wake up!”

 

Sparkpaw’s voice seemed to come from a long way away. Alderpaw opened his eyes, blinked blearily, and made out her face right next to his, her green eyes gleaming in the shadow of their den.

 

“Wake up!” she repeated, prodding him hard in the side. “It’s time to go. This is  _ your quest _ mouse-brain, and you’re still asleep.”

 

Alderpaw stretched his jaws into a massive yawn and staggered to his paws. He had lain awake for so long the night before, thinking about the quest, that it felt as if he had only been sleeping for a heartbeat.

 

Following Sparkpaw, he scrambled through the ferns that shaded the apprentices’ den and headed out into the clearing, holding his head and tail high to hide out nervous he felt.

 

The dawn air was damp and chilly, striking deep into Alderpaw’s fur. Above his head the sky was washed with the pale light of dawn, and a faint breeze was rustling the trees on top of the hollow.

 

It seemed to Alderpaw that the whole of ThunderClan was out in the clearing, most of them clustering around the medicine den. Their excited murmurs sounded like the buzzing of a whole colony of bees.

 

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw pushed their way through the crowd to join Leafpool outside her den. Rosepetal, Toadstep, Lionblaze, and Sandstorm were already waiting there, and Leafpool was distributing small leaf wraps of herbs to them.

 

“There you are!” Jayflight mewed to the two apprentices as he pushed through the crowds. Alderpaw purred at the friendly tone in his cousin’s voice. “I’ve been looking for you two all morning. Let’s get some traveling herbs from Leafpool.”

 

Leafpool set down three more leaf wraps in front of Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Jayflight. Alderpaw delicately separated the herbs with one paw, studying them carefully.

 

“That’s sorrel to quench your thirst,” Jayflight identified the herbs, sounding like Alderpaw’s mentor. “Daisy to keep your joins supple and—” He broke off, then added, “I guess Leafpool has already taught you all of this.” His voice sounded melancholy for a moment before he cleared his throat. “You’re growing up fast. And you’re really good at learning your herbs.”

 

“Chamomile to ease tiredness, and burnet for strength.” Alderpaw named and described the other two herbs in the mixture. He was happy at Jayflight’s praise.  _ He’s been treating me differently since him and Leafpool talked to Bramblestar about my vision, _ he reflected.  _ It’s almost as if he thinks that there’s more to the quest the quest than he knows about, and he believes I know the truth.  _ He suppressed a shiver.  _ And, of course, I  _ do _ know. _

 

Jayflight nodded Alderpaw’s accurate description. “Good. You and Leafpool will give these herbs to every cat who needs to travel. They’ll keep you going even if you don’t have a chance to hunt.”

 

“They taste weird,” Sparkpaw commented as she licked up her share.

 

Jayflight didn’t say anything to her, keeping his blind gaze locked on Alderpaw. “I swear to StarClan, if you get killed on this journey, I’ll find your spirit and cuff you over the head until your ears fall off,” he hissed, making Alderpaw laugh. “If anything does happen . . . I’d miss you around the camp.”

 

Alderpaw purred and nodded. “I promise I won’t do anything mouse-brained,” he meowed. He stepped forward and affectionately nuzzled his cousin’s chest with his head. “I’m glad you’re coming on this quest with us, big brother.”

 

Jayflight purred and pressed his nose against Alderpaw’s head. “I’d do anything to keep you safe, Alder,” he murmured. “Now finish those herbs before Sparkpaw accidentally eats them.” He got to his paws and sat next to Lionblaze, who gave him an affectionate nudge, nearly making the small tom fall over.

 

“Just like old times, eh, Jay?” Lionblaze purred. “Me, you, and Holly on a big journey together. Except . . .” He cut himself off, the happy shine in his eyes dimming slightly.

 

“Yeah,” Jayflight murmured.

 

Alderpaw’s heart ached for his cousins as he began eating his share of herbs. As he did, he noticed Bramblestar had appeared and had drawn Sandstorm away from the other questing cats. The two of them were having a quiet conversation, their expressions serious. Alderpaw caught a few words.

 

“If this secret gets out, it could be devastating for the Clans,” Bramblestar meowed.

 

“That’s nonsense; StarClan gave Alderpaw this vision . . .” Sandstorm began. Alderpaw lost the rest of what she said as the cats moved away.

 

Uneasiness stirred in Alderpaw’s belly. This was about his quest, and yet there was so much about it that he didn’t understand.  _ And suppose I give away the secret about SkyClan? I wouldn’t mean to but . . . What would happen then? _ He heaved a massive sigh.  _ At least Sandstorm is coming with us, and she can advise me. _

 

At last Bramblestar stepped back from Sandstorm with a nod of agreement, and he bounded across the camp to climb up to the Highledge.

 

Sandstorm padded over to Alderpaw and rubbed her cheek against his, her green eyes shining with pride in him. “You look worried,” she murmured.

 

“I heard part of what you and Bramblestar were saying,” Alderpaw confessed. “It sounds like he doesn’t trust me.”

 

“Nonsense!” Sandstorm responded. “It’s not that Bramblestar doesn’t want  _ you  _ to know about SkyClan; he doesn’t want  _ any  _ cat to now. He was upset about Squirrelflight dragging it out of him. It’s not his feelings about you. It’s his guilt about what the four Clans allowed to happen to SkyClan.”

 

_ But that was seasons and seasons before Bramblestar was born, _ Alderpaw thought.  _ Why should he feel bad about it? It wasn’t his fault. _

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” he mewed.

 

“Maybe you will in time,” Sandstorm responded.

 

Alderpaw dipped his head respectfully. “Thank you, Sandstorm. I’m glad you’re coming with us.”

 

“Cats of ThunderClan!” Bramblestar called from the Highledge. “Alderpaw has had an important vision—and this vision is to set him off on a quest that, I predict will prove as important to our Clan as the one that Dovewing undertook as an apprentice, when the drought came and she saved our lake.” Dovewing raised her tail in pride and Briarlight nudged her, her eyes gleaming with pride.

 

Alderpaw was aware of every cat turning to stare at him. He was startled to see the respect and admiration in their eyes. He ducked his head in embarrassment and stared at his paws.  _ I really don’t deserve this. _

 

“The medicine cats’ prophecy told us that unless we embrace what we find in the shadows, the sky will never clear, Alderpaw’s vision gives us hope that the cats of ThunderClan can find what lies in the shadows, and if so, then our Clan will prosper.”

 

The whole of ThunderClan erupted into enthusiastic yowling. “Alderpaw! Alderpaw!”

 

Alderpaw froze, almost wishing that a big owl would swoop down and carry him off. Then Sparkpaw gave him a nudge. “Come on, slow mole!” she meowed, giving him an affectionate glance. “It’s time to go.”

 

Alderpaw straightened, bracing himself. “I’m glad you’re with me, Sparkpaw,” he murmured.

 

To his relief, Sandstorm took the lead as he and the other questing cats headed for the thorn tunnel. The rest of ThunderClan padded along with them, calling out their good wishes.

 

“Best of luck, Alderpaw!”

 

“Keep safe!”

 

“May StarClan light your path!”

 

At the last moment, before Alderpaw and Sparkpaw stepped into the tunnel, Squirrelflight bounded up to them. Alderpaw saw fear mixed with slight anger in her eyes, and her voice was brisk as she meowed, “Don’t you dare get yourselves killed! Every hair on your pelt better be in tact by the time you get back. I want to hear all about your journey.”

 

“We’ll be careful,” Alderpaw promised.

 

“I’ll look after them, mom,” Lionblaze meowed, pressing against his mother and licking her head. Alderpaw stifled a laugh when he saw how much bigger Lionblaze was than their mother. 

 

Squirrelflight touched noses with each of her kits, then took a pace back. Alderpaw’s heart suddenly ached as he thought about leaving his mother and father. He suddenly wished he could stay here with his parents, and Aunt Leafpool, and Daisy, and Lilyheart, and the kits. He rushed forward and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her. “I’ll be back before you can say mouse, don’t worry momma,” he murmured, hearing her chuckle sadly and lick his ear. He pulled away and was aware of her gaze on him until he headed into the tunnel.

 

_ This is it! The quest has really begun! _   
  


* * *

The sun was rising as Alderpaw’s group headed through the forest toward the lake, strong rays of sunlight striking through the trees and making patterns on the forest floor. Alderpaw remembered how vast and frightening the territory had seemed when he first left the camp. Now he found it familiar and safe.

 

“How long will this quest take?” Sparkpaw asked, bouncing along his side. “Where’s the place you saw? I want to know more about your dream—oh sorry, your  _ vision! _ ”

“I have no idea where the place is, or how far it is,” Alderpaw replied, felling a prickle in his pelt at his littermate’s questions. “And I can’t really talk about it. It’s medicine cat stuff.”

 

“Oh come on you can tell  _ me _ . Were there cats in you vision? What did they look like? What did they say?” she persisted, her green eyes sparkling eagerly.

 

Alderpaw’s nervousness increased under the flood of questions. He wished he could tell the truth to other cats; it felt really awkward having to lie.  _ Especially to Sparkpaw. I’ve never kept secrets from her before. _

 

He staggered sideways as Sparkpaw gave him a hard prod in the side. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked, her voice cross. “I’m only trying to help. I want to find what lies in the shadows and save ThunderClan. So how do you know your vision’s got something to do with the prophecy? Huh?”

 

“Sparkpaw, leave Alderpaw alone,” Jayflight hissed, sending a sharp glare her way. “This is medicine cat business.”

 

Sparkpaw glared back. “Then why do you get to know? you’re no medicine cat,” she grumbled.

 

Jayflight’s ears flattened and his neck fur bristled.

 

“That’s enough, Sparkpaw,” Sandstorm snapped.

 

Sparkpaw glared at the two of them for a couple of heartbeats, then shrugged, relaxing. “Okay. I’ll find out soon enough, anyway.” She bounded over to Rosepetal, who had moved into the lead. “What do you think?” she asked her mentor. “What does Alderpaw’s vision mean?”

 

Alderpaw let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Sparkpaw hadn’t been cowed by Jayflight’s scolding. He felt bad enough for hiding things from her without getting her into trouble as well.

 

“I’d answer that better if I knew what the vision was,” Rosepetal replied patiently.

 

“Wouldn’t we all?” Sparkpaw responded, flicking a glance at her brother. “But you must have  _ some _ ideas, Rosepetal. What do you think we’ll find at the end of the quest?”

 

“What we need to, I guess,” Rosepetal mewed. Alderpaw wished he had her patience. If he were in her paws, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with all of Sparkpaw’s questions.

 

“Something that will help clear the sky,” Toadstep added, a hint of excitement in his voice. “Whatever that means?”

 

“ _ I _ think it might mean we find some new hunting grounds,” Sparkpaw announced. “I hope it does. Then we—”

 

She broke off as they came to the edge of a clearing where a squirrel was sitting upright among the grass, nibbling at a seed held in its front paws. Sparkpaw darted off, her tail flowing behind her.

 

But the squirrel was too fast even for her. Spotting her at once, it raced for the nearest tree, swarmed up the trunk, and vanished into the branches. A few leaves drifted down around Sparkpaw, who stood looking up with a frustrated look on her face.

 

“We all know you’re a quick learner,” Rosepetal teased as Sparkpaw returned to the group with her tail drooping. “But do we really need a  _ new _ hunting ground already? It seems you still have something to learn the one we have.” She suppressed a  _ mrrow _ of laughter.

 

Sparkpaw didn’t respond, only giving her chest fur a few furious licks to cover up her embarrassment.

 

For a moment Alderpaw felt bad for her. He knew exactly how it felt to lose prey.

 

“Well, I think we should stop and hunt for a while,” Sparkpaw meowed. “There’s loads of prey here, and who knows how much there’ll be once we’ve left our territory?”

 

“No, I think we should keep going and hunt later,” Alderpaw objected. He guessed that Sparkpaw just wanted another chance to prove what an awesome hunter she was. “We have a long way to go.”

 

“And Thunderpaths to cross,” Sandstorm added. “Graystripe helped me work out a route so that we don’t have to cross the mountains, but it means more danger from Twolegs and monsters.”

 

“Huh, Thunderpaths!” Sparkpaw sniffed in a dismissive tone. “Purdy told me all about them. They’re no big deal.”

 

“No big deal?” Sandstorm’s neck fur began to bristle. “Are you mouse-brained? Cats have  _ died _ on Thunderpaths. Haven’t you heard the story about Cinderpelt?”

 

“Well, I think we ought to hunt now,” Sparkpaw retorted, ignoring her grandmother and bristling in turn. “Last time I checked, we can’t fill up on herbs and bits of chewed-up bark!”

 

Alderpaw lashed his tail in frustration.  _ I’m supposed to be in charge, but Sparkpaw still thinks she can boss me around.  _ And _ she’s arguing with an elder! _

 

He drew his lips back and glared at his sister, ready to snap at her. But Jayflight stepped in front of him, his eyes narrow as she stared hard at the apprentice.

 

“I’ve had enough of your bickering, Sparkpaw. You may bother be young cats in training, but this is  _ Alderpaw’s _ quest and  _ Alderpaw’s  _ vision. You need to listen to him. He’s right. We should continue on, not stop and hunt before we’ve even left our territory. So shut your trap and be glad that Leafpool and Alderpaw gave you that ‘chewed-up bark’.”

 

Sparkpaw ducked her head, her tail drooping. Alderpaw could see a hint of anger and defiance in her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. “I’m sorry, Alderpaw.”

 

Alderpaw puffed out his chest, pleased that his cousin had backed him up and announced that he was the leader. All the same, he didn’t like to see his sister miserable. As they set out again, he brushed his tail along her side. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

 

They emerged from the trees on the lakeshore not far from the stream that marked the border with WindClan. Alderpaw had been this way before, when they’d gone to the Gathering, and he felt quite confident as he splashed through the shallow water and led the way alongside the lake.

 

With his Clanmates clustered closely around him, Alderpaw glanced up to see if any of the long-limbed WindClan cats were in sight, but nothing moved on the bare hillside.

 

“Good,” Jayflight sniffed. “They’ve been so on edge lately, they’d probably try to send us home after they found out about the quest. Plus, they’d probably start rumors if they saw us. Mouse-brains. Mudstar needs to get a better grip on his warriors.”

 

Lionblaze shrugged. “It seems that he’s trying. Maybe those rogues he mentioned are still bugging them.”

 

Jayflight shrugged and Rosepetal nodded. “They might even follow us. Come on, Alderpaw, pick up the pace a bit.”

 

Alderpaw sped up into a fast lope along the pebbly lakeshore, and his Clanmates followed him until they reached the WindClan border near the horseplace. Now and again, he cast swift glances at the moor, and once he thought he saw a flicker of movement among some gorse bushes, but no cat emerged to challenge them.

 

When they crossed the border and stood near the horseplace, Alderpaw halted. He felt a fluttering in his belly. “You’d better lead now, Sandstorm,” he meowed. “You’re the oldest one of us who’s been this way before.”

 

Sandstorm nodded. “We have to climb the ridge,” she responded, pointing upward with her tail to where a steep hill, dotted her and there with thickets of trees, led to a bare ridge, many fox-lengths above their head. “I’ll never forget the night we arrived here,” she murmured, her green eyes deep with memory. “We climbed that ridge from the other side and we had no idea where StarClan was leading us. Then we reached the top and saw the lake, and the spirits of our warrior ancestors reflected in the water.” She sighed. “It was one of the most wonderful nights of my life.”

 

She paused for a moment, then gave her pelt a shake. “Let’s go.”

 

Alderpaw and the others followed Sandstorm on the tough climb up the ridge. She led them past the clustered Twoleg dens of horseplace, then alongside a fence made of some shiny Twoleg stuff.

 

“Look!” Sparkpaw whispered to Alderpaw “Horses!”

 

Alderpaw recognized the huge animals from how Daisy described them in the nursery. There were two of them—one dark brown and one mottled gray—standing together in the shade of a tree, gently whisking their tails to and fro.

 

“They’re not dangerous unless you bother them,” Sandstorm mewed with a brisk tone. “And they won’t come on this side of the fence.”

 

All the same, Alderpaw was relieved when they left the horses behind and scrambled up the last few tail-lengths to the top of the ridge. Reaching it, he halted, his paws frozen to the ground.

 

“Wow!” Sparkpaw breathed out, coming to stand beside him. “I didn’t know the world was so big!”

 

Gazing out in front of him, Alderpaw saw that the ground fell away sharply, sweeping down into a wide valley with stretches of woodland and what looked like a hard black snake winding across it. Beyond it were masses of trees, the huddled dens of an enormous Twolegplace—far bigger than the one by the lake where they had gone to collect catmint—and fields and hills stretching away on every side until they became hazy with distance.

 

A shiver passed, as if he were being stabbed by masses of icicles, all at once. Glancing back, he could still see the lake with the Clan territories around it, the only place he had known all his life. Ahead, everything was unknown. It was even more frightening than his journey to the Moonpool, because at least he had been able to follow a path the other medicine cats left for him at that point. Now, he had no idea where he was going. He felt like a kit again, stumbling blindly forward, not know what he was going to run into next.

 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Lionblaze asked, stepping up next to Alderpaw. “It just keeps going, and going, and going. I remember when I went to the mountains for the first time. Looking out on the world so high in the sky was . . .  _ exhilarating _ . I felt like a StarClan warrior looking down over the Clan territories.”

 

“Can you see the place in your vision?” Sparkpaw breathed. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she took in the vast landscape in front of them.

 

Alderpaw peered around, trying to make out the rocks of the gorge, but it was Sandstorm that replied. “Of course not! This place is much too far away.”

 

“Great StarClan!” Sparkpaw squeaked. “You mean there’s  _ more _ of it?”

 

“ _ Much  _ more,” Sandstorm told her, sounding amused. “And the sooner we get going, the sooner we’ll arrive. Come on: I’d like to cross the Thunderpath down there before nightfall.”

 

Alderpaw realized she meant the black snake-like thing. It was so different from the little Thunderpath that ended at the lake, separating ShadowClan from RiverClan. Glittering objects, which looked like tiny beetles at the distance, were speeding back and forth along its length.

 

“When we get there,” Sandstorm went on, her voice firm, “you will  _ not  _ cross it before I tell you to. Is that clear?” she added with a hard look at Sparkpaw.

 

Sparkpaw nodded, as cheerful as ever after her earlier scolding. “Sure, Sandstorm.

 

With Sandstorm in the lead, the seven cats headed down the slope and soon came to a wide stretch of woodland. Jayflight was pressed close against Lionblaze, and Alderpaw knew that Jayflight was even more blind than he already was. At least he knew ThunderClan’s territory near the lake; now everything’s unfamiliar.  _ He probably feels more like a kit than I do. _

 

Even though it wasn’t as thick as the forest, Alderpaw was grateful to be back under the shade of trees, enjoying the warm scents and the long grass underpaw. He felt vulnerable back on the moor, as if an owl would swoop down on him any moment and carry him far away from the Clan.

 

Sandstorm halted, raising her tail as a sign for the others to do the same. “Twolegs!” she hissed.

 

“Really?” Sparkpaw’s eyes were alight with interest. “Can we go and see?”

 

Jayflight snorted. “Why would you  _ want _ to see them?” he meowed. “They’re strange and dangerous, that’s all you need to know about them.”

 

Sparkpaw sent her cousin a sharp glare, then turned to Sandstorm. “ _ Please? _ ”

 

Sandstorm hesitated. “It’s not a bad idea for you to get an idea of what they’re like,” she replied at last. “But we’re not here to gawk at Twolegs, and don’t you forget.”

 

Jayflight grumbled but followed his Clanmates over to the Twolegs. Lionblaze followed close behind, his claws unsheathed, as if he were getting ready to defend his Clanmates if the Twolegs attacked them.

 

Alderpaw had to admit that he was just as curious as his sister. So far he had only glimpsed Twolegs now and again, mostly near the greenleaf Twolegplaces, and always from a distance. He had never heard their raucous voices, or gotten close enough to discover what they were really like.

 

Skirting a bramble thicket, Sandstorm stood screened behind a clump of ferns and beckoned with her tail. “Okay, come and look, but don’t let them know you’re here.”

 

Alderpaw crept forward, with Sparkpaw by his side, and peered through the ferns. A group of five Twolegs, all different sizes, were sitting in a clearing. Just beyond them was a stretch of ground covered by the black Thunderpath stuff, with one of the glittering things—this one bright red—crouching under a tree.

 

“What’s that?” he whispered to Sandstorm. 

 

“A monster,” Sandstorm murmured in reply. “They’ll kill you if they catch you with those big black paws. But that one looks like it’s asleep, so it’s probably safe for now.”

 

“And what are the Twolegs sitting on?” Sparkpaw asked. “They look like tree trunks, but sort of flat.

 

Alderpaw thought that was a good description. There was a bigger flat trunk, too, with big leaf wraps scattered upon it. They must have held prey, because the Twolegs were stuffing something into their mouths.

 

Sparkpaw passed her tongue over her jaws. “I’m hungry,” she complained. “And whatever that is, it smells  _ good _ !”

 

Alderpaw’s pelt bristled with fear to see the Twolegs so close, to hear their harsh voices and to pick up their weird scent. But he was fascinated too. “They hardly have any fur,” he murmured. “Are they sick? I remember Leafpool telling me about a sickness that made cats lose their fur. But these Twolegs  _ all _ seem to have it.” Turning to Sandstorm, he asked, “Why don’t their medicine Twolegs help them?”

 

Sandstorm opened her jaws to reply, but another voice cut her off. “They’re not sick.” The five cats jumped and turned to see a long-furred, gray she-cat with a bushy tail in one of the trees. She seemed amused by the cats’ description of the Twolegs, but her voice didn’t betray any emotion.

 

Sandstorm bristled and stepped in front of Alderpaw, her eyes narrowing. “Who are you and what do you want?” she hissed, unsheathing her claws.

 

The gray she-cat laughed and leapt down from her place on the tree branch. She looked about three moons older than Sparkpaw and Alderpaw. If she were a Clan cat, she’d probably almost be ready to be a warrior. She scanned the Clan cats, her eyes alight with curiosity. “I’m just a cat traveling around this area,” she meowed, her voice still pretty monotone. She lifted her head and flicked her tail. “I’m actually on an important mission to find something.”

 

Alderpaw’s ears perked with interest. “What are you trying to find?” he squeaked, shying behind Sandstorm when the she-cat’s green gaze landed on him. They reminded Alderpaw of Needlepaw’s eyes, bold and bright.

 

“My name is Rain,” she meowed. “I’m trying to find four Clans. I was sent by my leader to find them.”

 

_ Leader? _ Alderpaw’s paws tingled with excitement.  _ Is this a SkyClan cat? If not, how does she know about the Clans? If she is, is she trying to find the Clans so  _ she _ can “clear the skies”? _

 

Rain got closer to the Clan cats, making Alderpaw uneasy. Jayflight stepped closer to him, his fur bristling and his claws unsheathed. “I can see you eyeing the Twoleg cats,” she meowed to Sparkpaw, who was still keeping an eye on a shiny rock with the leaf wraps spilling out of it.. “Once the Twolegs leave, I could help you get some of the food in there.”

 

“So it is food?” Sparkpaw asked, licking her lips.

 

Rain was about to reply when one of the Twoleg kits squealed and pointed to the cats with one of its pink paws. Alderpaw’s heart began to race. “It sees us!” he squeaked, his paws frozen to the ground.

 

Jayflight butted into him, hissing. “Hide!”

 

Forcing himself to move, Alderpaw darted back to the bramble thicket and thrust his way into it, feeling the thorns rake through his pelt. He could hear Sparkpaw burrowing close by. “StarClan-forsaken thorns!” she hissed.

 

Alderpaw looked around the bramble thicket, seeing no sign of the gray she-cat. “Where did Rain go?” he asked.

 

Jayflight spoke up. “Who cares! We shouldn’t have gotten so close to those Twolegs. They’re always trouble.”

 

Alderpaw guessed that Rain fled back up the branch she was in. He could hear the Twoleg kit’s voice rising into a shriek. The the lower-pitched, adult Twoleg voices drew closer, and the ground shook with the trampling of their big, clumsy paws. Alderpaw crouched as small as he could and hoped that all his Clanmates were well hidden.

 

Finally the sounds died away and the footsteps retreated. “You can come out now,” Rain called, her paws pattering closer to the brambles.

 

Alderpaw worked his way backward out of the thicket and stood shaking his pelt. He felt as if every thorn in the forest was sticking into him. He watched the Twolegs cleaning their mess of leaf wraps and throwing them into what looked like a shiny rock that had a tiny cave at the top.

 

They then retreated to their monsters, and Alderpaw was horrified as each Twoleg climbed into it. “Did they just let the monster eat them?” he mewled, turning to Sandstorm.

 

Sandstorm laughed a bit. “No, the monsters let them ride inside their bellies,” she meowed. “Twolegs are odd.”

 

Alderpaw agreed.

 

Ten he noticed that Sparkpaw had emerged and ran over to Rain, her eyes wide.  _ What does she think she’s doing? _ She wasn’t at all scared of the rogue. “Now that they’ve left, can you get the Twoleg prey?” she asked, her tail swishing in excitement.

 

Sandstorm hissed slightly, but both Rain and the apprentice ignored her. “Sure,” Rain replied, padding over to the shiny rock filled with the prey the Twolegs had thrown in there. “I call these Twoleg cans. I don’t know what they call it, but I don’t really care.” She leapt up to the rim of the cave, and sniffed around before jumping back down. “This is where they put food they don’t want anymore.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they want it?” Sparkpaw asked, placing her front paws on the can. “It all smells so amazing!”

 

Alderpaw tasted the air, and his jaws began to water at the delicious scent that flooded over him, he realized how hungry he was.

 

“Twolegs are very strange,” Toadstep commented, as he and Rosepetal padded up to join the others.

 

Alderpaw watched Rain push against the can, and it toppled over. Black shiny stuff fell out of the can along with all the prey that the Twolegs threw in. “There you go,” she meowed. “Easy.”

 

Sparkpaw shoved her head into the cave. Twoleg leaf wraps crackling under her paws, and emerged with a lump of something in her jaws. Alderpaw breathed in more of the enticing smell.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“Dunno,” Sparkpaw mumbled around the prey. “Some kind of bird, I think. Go and get some. There’s plenty.”

 

Sandstorm and Jayflight stayed away from the pile of prey, both still wary of Rain, who was watching them stuff their head into the can and pull out their prey. Rosepetal dragged out a huge piece of bird that made her mouth water. “This is so big it must have been an eagle,” she purred. “I’ll share this with Sandstorm.”

 

Alderpaw and Toadstep ventured and collected some of the prey for themselves. Lionblaze went next and pulled out a big piece of bird and dragged it over to Jayflight, who sniffed but shared it with his brother. Alderpaw turned to look at Rain, who was grooming herself near the can. “Thank you,” he meowed to her, dipping his head. “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about where you came from?”   
  


Sandstorm instantly leaped in front of her grandson, glaring hard at the rogue. “I’ll be asking her the questions, Alderpaw,” she meowed, her eyes slits. “You should steer clear of her for now.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart sank but he nodded and took his place beside Sparkpaw with his own lump of fresh-kill. He bit into it and realized it tasted even better than it smelled. But as he gulped it down, he began to feel a prickling in his pelt, as if some creature was watching him. He tried to tell himself not to be stupid, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling.

 

A rustling sound came form the trees. Alderpaw tensed, glancing over his shoulder.  _ Maybe the crazy Twoleg kit came back? Or maybe the Twolegs weren’t really done with their prey after all? _

 

But the rustling died away, and there was nothing to be seen. Alderpaw tried to pick up a scent, but the aroma of the delicious Twoleg prey swamped everything else. He turned back to finish his fresh-kill, trying to tell himself that he was just imagining things.

 

_ It’s weird . . . I just have the feeling that we’re being watched. _


	12. Chapter Ten

The sun was going down, the sky a blaze of scarlet, as the cats plodded on through the trees. After Sandstorm spoke with Rain, they all agreed that she would help the elder navigate through the unknown territory. Sandstorm told Alderpaw that Rain had said she was from SkyClan, but that made Alderpaw confused. Why didn’t she have a warrior name, or an apprentice name at least? Rosepetal didn’t seem happy about Rain staying, but it was Jayflight who was the most upset. He glared at the SkyClan she-cat every now and again, and Alderpaw guessed he thought she would turn on them at any moment. Toadstep didn’t seem happy either, but Alderpaw couldn’t tell if he was unhappy about it or not. Since they all agreed to let the loner stay, Alderpaw’s belly was growling with hunger; he hadn’t realized the pain in his belly was because he hadn’t eaten the whole day. It felt like days since they had eaten the Twoleg prey.

 

“I think we ought to stop and hunt,” Toadstep meowed. “It’ll be dark soon.”

 

Sandstorm looked undecided. “We still need to get across the Thunderpath,” she responded. “I thought we might cross first, and then hunt.”

 

Alderpaw noticed for the first time an acrid tang in the air, and a distant rumbling sound that he would have thought was thunder, except that the sky was clear. The scent reminded him of the monster that had swallowed up the Twolegs, and he realized it must come from the Thunderpath.

 

“But I’m starving!” Sparkpaw protested to Sandstorm. “ _ Please _ can we hunt first?”

 

Rain, who had been travelling with Sandstorm, so the older cat could keep a close eye on her, spoke up: “I think that we should hunt first, too,” she meowed. “We need to keep our strength up so we can cross the Thunderpath.”

 

Sandstorm gave Rain a scrutinizing look before she huffed. “Very well,” she agreed at last. “I’m hungry myself, I admit.”

 

Before she finished speaking, Sparkpaw had already picked up the scent of her prey. Alderpaw tried tasting the air to see if he could smell it too, but he picked up nothing but the leafy greens of the forest. She crouched down and slowly crept through the undergrowth, before plunging in and emerging a few moments later with the limp body of a vole in her jaws.

 

“Good job,” Sandstorm commented with a nod of approval.

 

Rain looked surprised. “I’ve never seen a cat hunt so well before.” That was the first time her voice betrayed any emotion, Alderpaw noticed. “But I’ve never lived with cats who hunted well anyway.”

 

“I don’t know how she does it,” Rosepetal meowed, sending Rain a proud glance.

 

At the same time as he admired Sparkpaw’s hunting skill, Alderpaw tried to subdue his feelings of envy. It was even harder when Toadstep turned to him and mewed, “Do you want to hunt with me, Alderpaw?”

 

“Yeah . . . sure.” Alderpaw guessed that Toadstep didn’t think he was capable of catching prey by himself.  _ It’s like being his apprentice again, _ he thought. He was once again grateful that he was a medicine cat, so he didn’t have to disappoint Toadstep as much as he used to anymore.

 

“I’ll join you,” Rain meowed, stepping forward. “I haven’t hunted in a group for a long time.”

 

That confused Alderpaw. Didn’t the she-cat always hunt with her fellow warriors in SkyClan? They slipped into a clump of thickly growing hazel bushes. Toadstep seemed to be paying no attention Rain, who was watching intently.

 

Alderpaw felt uncomfortable with Rain staring at him, but Toadstep just seemed to ignore her. “Try the way I taught you before,” Toadstep suggested. “Concentrate on one small area at a time. That seemed to be working well for you.”

 

_ Not well enough, _ Alderpaw reflected, crouching down and focusing on the fallen leaves and twigs underneath the nearest hazel bush. Sniffing carefully, he caught the scent of mouse, and a moment later he spotted it almost hidden by a heap of dead leaves.

 

Trying to remember everything he had learned when he was Toadstep’s apprentice, Alderpaw crept forward. The mouse seemed unaware of him, scuffling among the leaves. Then Alderpaw paused, his gaze flicking to a branch above his head.  _ Do I have enough room to pounce? Will I touch the branch and alert the mouse? _

 

While he was hesitating, the mouse suddenly froze, then scuttled away. It would have escaped if Toadstep hadn’t leaped for it and slapped a paw down on it.

 

“Try again,” Toadstep suggested. He tried to look encouraging, but Alderpaw could see the disappointment in his gaze. “I’m going to see if I can find a squirrel.”

 

He padded off, leaving the mouse for Alderpaw to collect.

 

Rain stepped forward. “There’s a blackbird in the grass at the edge of that hazel clump,” she informed him in a whisper. Alderpaw found it almost immediately and nodded. “I can see you stopping to think just now. You thinking for too long will give the prey time to think. Then, before you know it, they’re gone.”

 

Alderpaw nodded again. Rain stepped back as he slipped into the hunter’s crouch and began to creep up on it, determined that this time, he wouldn’t fail. He almost slipped into overthinking again, but he brought himself back to the present, staring at the bird.

 

“Now,” Rain hissed.

 

Alderpaw leaped forward, feeling the bird’s feathers under his paw. He was nearly overwhelmed by excitement, but he gripped the bird’s neck between his jaws and snapped it. Excitement shot through him and he turned to Rain with the bird in his jaws. “I caught it!” he cried.

 

Rain only nodded. “Good job, Alderpaw,” she meowed, turning and padding deeper into the small forest.

 

The SkyClan she-cat’s lack of enthusiasm didn’t put a damper on Alderpaw’s pride. His heart swelled in his chest. Toadstep joined him once more, dragging a squirrel along the ground between his forepaws. His eyes widened when he saw the blackbird.

 

“Great job, Alderpaw!” he praised, nearly dropping the squirrel. Alderpaw puffed out his chest. “You can share that with Sandstorm and Sparkpaw. They’ll be very proud of you.”

 

Alderpaw nodded and turned, racing back to his sister and grandmother. When he returned to the spot where he had left his Clanmates, he saw that Sandstorm had caught a plump pigeon, Rosepetal had two mice, and Lionblaze and Jayflight were sharing a plump squirrel.

 

“Hey!” Sparkpaw exclaimed as Toadstep and Alderpaw approached. “You caught a bird.”

 

Alderpaw purred and dropped his prey at Sparkpaw’s paws. “It’s the first bird I’ve ever caught,” he meowed proudly. “We can share it if you’d like.”

 

He no longer felt useless to his Clanmates as they feasted on the prey. Sparkpaw shared the blackbird with him while Sandstorm ate with Rosepetal. Rain joined them with a vole in her jaws, and ate by herself across the way. Alderpaw watched her, wishing he knew more about her and her Clan.

 

He wanted to ask her some questions, but by the time they had finished eating, the sun had gone down, and the shadows were gathering under the trees. “It’s getting late,” Sandstorm mewed. “If we want to cross the Thunderpath tonight, we’d better get a move on.” Her and Rain took the lead, talking in hushed tones about the route they should take to get to SkyClan territory.

 

As they set out, Alderpaw felt his pelt start to prickle again with the sensation that they were being followed. Eyeing some thick undergrowth as they padded past, he was almost sure that something was watching them from deep inside it. He wondered whether he should tell Sandstorm his suspicions, but when he tasted the air, he was so overwhelmed by his companions’ scents and the smells of the unknown forest that he couldn’t make out anything strange.  _ They’d just think I was imagining things,  _ he told himself, trying to shrug off the feeling.  _ And maybe I am. _

 

The roaring sound grew louder as they cats loped on, the acrid stench filled the air, drowning out the scents of the forest. Before they had traveled many fox-lengths, the trees came to an end, and the cats emerged on a strip of grass that bordered the Thunderpath.

 

Alderpaw stared at it, his heart pounding so hard that he thought it would break out of his chest. He had never seen anything so terrifying. Monsters were racing past in both directions, so close that the wind of their passing ruffled the cats’ fur. As they ran, they let out weird, high-pitched noises, as if they were talking to one another. Most of them had two blazing eyes that cut through the darkness in front of them.

 

Then Alderpaw spotted a monster that had only one eye. It looked even more dangerous than the others.

 

“A one-eyed monster!” Sparkpaw gasped, pressing close to Alderpaw and for once sounded just as scared as he was.

 

“You have to be brave,” Sandstorm meowed, her voice steady. “We need to cross before it’s completely dark. Come with me, and remember what I told you: no cat is to cross until I give the word.”

 

Alderpaw took a deep breath and gathered up all his strength. Even Rain, who seemed to never show any emotion on her face, seemed scared by the monsters. He closed his eyes and called up the memory of the cats in his vision.  _ I’m doing this for you. _ Full of determination, he opened his eyes again.  _ If we have to cross, then that’s what we’ll do. _

 

He followed Sandstorm and stood in a line with his Clanmates at the very edge of the Thunderpath. He couldn’t believe how close they were to the monsters as they whizzed past. Noise and wind and harsh scents buffeted him so hard that he hardly knew where he was. The monsters moved so quickly that he couldn’t see their paws, just a blur of black as they raced by. Their roaring was so loud it hurt his ears, and their eyes were so bright that he couldn’t bear to look at them.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sandstorm meowed, standing next to him. “As long as we time our crossing right, the monsters won’t get us.”

 

Alderpaw wanted to believe her, but he couldn’t help noticing the fear in her voice and scent.

 

There was no gap between the monsters where the cats could safely cross. Alderpaw imagined himself squashed beneath those massive black paws, flattened on the black surface of the Thunderpath.

 

Sandstorm lurched forward a couple of times, as if she was about to run through the crowd of monsters, only to stop to curse under her breath. Rain stepped up next to her, her green eyes narrow. “We cannot risk the lives of the other cats, Sandstorm” she meowed, her voice firm. “We need to wait until morning.”

 

Sandstorm looked upset, her fur bristling. Alderpaw thought she was going to run out and get herself killed. But she relaxed and huffed. “Fine,” she growled. “I’m not going to cross in the dark, not with these mouse-brained monsters in the way. We’ll make camp here and cross in the morning.”

 

Alderpaw felt a vast wave of relief that he didn’t have to go back and face the monsters with their glowing eyes. He tried to squash down the anxiety that he felt when he thought about making the cross on the following day.

 

Every cat was too exhausted to think of making real nests. They crawled deeper into the patch of ferns and curled up close together, except for Rain, who curled up out in the open. Alderpaw was grateful for the comforting feel of his sister’s fur pressed against him on one side, and Sandstorm’s on the other.

 

But as sleep washed over him, his pelt tingled with certainty that he could still feel their mysterious follower’s eyes.

  
  


Sunlight slanting through the ferns woke Alderpaw the next morning. Scrambling up, he pushed his way out into the open to see Sandstorm grooming herself at the foot of the beech tree. Rain sat not too far from her, licking at her paws. There was no sign of his other Clanmates.

 

“It’s so late!” he gasped. “Why did you let me sleep? Where are the others?”

 

“Keep your fur on,” Sandstorm meowed, licking her paw and dragging it over one ear. “It’s only just after sunrise. The others have gone hunting.”

 

As she spoke, the fern fronds wave and Rosepetal emerged, carrying a squirrel. Toadstep and Sparkpaw followed her, each with a vole, and Lionblaze and Jayflight padded out last. Jayflight was empty-pawed, but Lionblaze had a fat thrush and a vole in his jaws.

  
  


“Great catches,” Sandstorm commented. “Let’s eat and be on our way.”

 

It was comforting to have a full belly when he followed his Clanmates to the edge of the trees and reached the Thunderpath once more. He was still scared as he crouched at the edge of the hard black path, his fur buffeted as the monsters roared past.

 

Someone whispering in his ear made him jump. He was so scared he couldn’t tear his eyes off the path, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from the path. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t decipher it. “Don’t be scared, Alderpaw,” the voice meowed. “Plenty of cats have crossed many Thunderpaths, and nothing bad has happened to them. If you listen to Sandstorm, nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

 

Alderpaw nodded, continuing to stare forward. “Thanks,” he meowed, feeling a little better.  _ At least we can see the monsters properly, not just their blazing eyes! _

 

Sandstorm stood in the middle of their line, her head turning to and fro as she waited for a gap between the monsters. “While I say ‘run’,” she mewed, “then run as if a whole pack of badgers were after you, and don't stop until you get to the other side.”

 

Alderpaw ignored the anxiety building up inside his chest, like icy claws were digging into his stomach. It seemed a long time to Alderpaw before the roaring of monsters died away and the last of them dwindled into the distance.

 

“Now!” Sandstorm screeched over the roaring. “Run!”

 

Alderpaw leaped forward in massive bounds, his paws barely touching the hard surface of the Thunderpath as he raced toward the trees on the other side, Sparkpaw keeping pace next to him. Then the roar of a monster burst upon Alderpaw’s ears, and he heard Sandstorm shriek, “Faster!”

 

Glancing over, Alderpaw saw the biggest monster yet bearing down on him, looming over him with its jaws gaping. All his instincts told him to freeze in terror, but Sparkpaw barreled into him, forcing him to keep running. The monster passed behind them with a blast of wind, and Alderpaw collapsed, panting, on the grass at the far side of the Thunderpath.

 

“Great StarClan, that was scary!” Sparkpaw exclaimed.

 

Alderpaw sat up, panting for breath. “Thanks, Sparkpaw. You saved—”

 

His sister gave him a hard nudge. “Don’t mention it, stupid furball.” Alderpaw purred and blinked in gratitude.

 

“We ought to get away from here,” Rosepetal suggested. “If I stand this close to the Thunderpath any longer, I might just go deaf.”

 

“Good idea,” Sandstorm agreed.

 

Alderpaw began to follow the older warriors when Jayflight stepped up next to him. “Are you okay?” he asked. Alderpaw nodded. “Good. You did a good job, Alder.”

 

“Thanks,” He dipped his head. “What you said made me feel a lot better before we crossed.”

 

Jayflight blinked. “What do you mean? I was on the other side of Sandstorm, nowhere near you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t have said anything to you.”

 

“Oh,” Alderpaw murmured, confused.  _ Then who spoke to me before we crossed? _

 

They trekked through the trees for the rest of the day, as clouds began to gather, casting a gloom over the forest. Wind rustled the upper branches, and a few drops of rain spattered down. Toward evening the sky cleared again, but the air remained chilly. Fluffing up his fur, Alderpaw wished he could look forward to his cozy nest in the apprentices’ den.  _ At least I don’t feel like we’re being watched anymore. Maybe we lost the creature, whatever it was, back at the Thunderpath. _

 

Eventually they came to a hollow edge by thick holly bushes. There was a small pool of water at the bottom, and all the cats, sore-pawed by now, limped down the slope and lapped gratefully at the water.

 

“This is as good a place as any to make camp,” Sandstorm meowed. “Alderpaw, you and I will collect bedding while the rest of you hunt.”

 

Alderpaw quickly set to work collecting leaves, moss, and ferns to make a nest for his Clanmates to share in a shelter of a bush. Rain made her own nest, denying Alderpaw’s help, saying he should focus on his own Clanmates. The nests were ready, soft and comfortable, by the time the moon had risen and the others returned with a couple of thrushes and several shrews.

 

“Good night,” Sparkpaw yawned when she had gulped down her share of the prey. “Maybe we’ll find the shadowy thing tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, no,” Sandstorm responded sleepily. “There’s a long way to go yet.”

 

Alderpaw burrowed down into the nest with Sparkpaw by his side.

 

He lay awake thinking about the cat who spoke to him at the Thunderpath.  _ Could it have been Toadstep? _ He shook his head. Toadstep was standing on the other side of Rain.  _ Who could it have been? _

 

Alderpaw was nearly asleep when he heard the crunching of leaves coming from somewhere among the bushes. He sat up, instantly alert, to see Sandstorm had heard it, too, while the other four cats were still struggling to their paws. As the crunching sound continued, Alderpaw thought that he could distinguish paw steps.

 

Sandstorm signaled with her tail for the others to stay where they were. “I’ll check it out,” she whispered.

 

As cautiously as if she were stalking a mouse, Sandstorm crept out of the nest and headed toward the bushes. She had almost reached them when the night air was split by a ferocious growl.

 

A strong reek flooded over Alderpaw, and he let out a yowl of fear as a shape hurtled out of the bushes and lunged at Sandstorm. Alderpaw caught the flash of teeth and claws, the gleam of malignant eyes.

 

“StarClan, no!” Sparkpaw wailed. “I think that’s a fox!”


	13. Chapter Eleven

Alderpaw couldn’t believe how fast the fox was. He watched, stunned, as its wiry body leaped through the air and landed on Sandstorm, its pointed snout burying itself in her as its gnashing teeth sank into her shoulder. Sandstorm let out a shrill yowl of pain before unsheathing her claw and swiping at its nose, making it yelp.

 

Shaking off his shock, Alderpaw raced forward and flung himself on top of the fox. Snarling, it turned and reared up, throwing Alderpaw off its back. Free of its jaws, Sandstorm rolled away, looking dazed, but ready to kick the fox’s tail. Blood was pouring from the wound in her shoulder.

 

“Get out of this!” Alderpaw called to her. “It’s too dangerous—you’re hurt!”

 

Sandstorm hissed, glaring at the fox in front of her. “Never!” she yowled. “I’d rather die than not fight for my kin.” She threw herself at the fox’s shoulder, digging her teeth into its shoulder.

 

Alderpaw stared at her, amazed by her fighting skill. For a split second, he thought he saw the starry pelt of her mate, Firestar, fighting beside her. He darted toward the fox again, scoring his claws down its side, then leaping back out of range as it snapped at him.  _ Where are the others? _ he thought. Sandstorm was the only one helping him with this fox. He gazed around, and his heart pounded even harder as he saw a second fox attacking his other Clanmates, who were defending themselves desperately. Rain was on top of the other fox’s back, digging her teeth into its neck. Jayflight and Lionblaze were fighting side by side, aiming at the fox’s snout before it let out a loud snarl and struck Lionblaze away.  _ They won’t be able to help us, _ Alderpaw realized, his terror mounting. The night air was full of snarls and yowling and the reek of blood.

 

Alderpaw’s fox swiped at his face, and he barely managed to duck in time to avoid the blow. The fox lunged at him again; leaping backward, Alderpaw crashed into something hard, and he realized that he was trapped against the trunk of a tree. Sandstorm was panting across the way, covered in fresh wounds besides her bleeding shoulder.

 

The fox growled, claws raking at the ground in front of it. Alderpaw tried to hiss at it in defiance, but the sound came out weak and unthreatening.  _ I wouldn’t even frighten a kit! _

 

Alderpaw braced himself as the fox crouched to spring. But before it could move, a high-pitched cry rang out. In the moonlight, Alderpaw saw a whirlwind of fur fly out of the bushes and land right on the fox’s back.

 

The fox let out a fearsome screech and thrashed back and forth, trying to dislodge the ball of fur from its back. But the furball had dug its claws in and managed to cling on.

 

_ Another cat! _ Alderpaw realized.  _ Great StarClan, they’re brave! But they’re no match for a fox. _

 

There was no time to wonder who the strange cat was. Throwing himself back into the fray, Alderpaw tried to get his claws into the fox’s throat, but his grip gave way as it shook its head violently. Then he realized that Sparkpaw and Sandstorm had joined him, fighting fiercely by his side, slashing at the fox, then darting back out of range.

 

“Swipe at its eye!” the cat on the fox’s back called out. “Go for its hind leg!”

 

The strange cat’s voice sounded oddly familiar to Alderpaw, but he had no time to think about that, and in the fitful moonlight he couldn’t see clearly.

 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go!” Sparkpaw gasped to them.

 

“I wasn’t planning to!” The strange cat raked their claws along the fox’s back, while Alderpaw and Sparkpaw kept on attacking from the side, trying to throw the fox off balance.

 

At last the creature screeched and, with a massive shake, hurled the strange cat off; they went sprawling in a patch of fern. Alderpaw watched Sparkpaw dash between them and the fox, ready to defend them, but the fox clearly had enough. It turned tail and ran, while Rosepetal and Lionblaze drove the second fox after it.

 

For a few heartbeats all the cats stood still, their chests heaving as they fought for breath. Sandstorm was the first to speak. “Is every cat okay?”

 

“I’m find,” Alderpaw responded.

 

“I banged my shoulder on the ground,” Toadstep mewed. “I think it’ll be stiff tomorrow, but it’s not serious.”

 

“I’ve got a scratch and I lost a bit of fur,” Rosepetal added.

 

“The fox got me pretty good,” Lionblaze spoke up. Alderpaw saw blood running down his nose and a bleeding wound on his cheek.

 

“Mouse-brain!” Jayflight hissed. “You’re not invincible anymore, you idiot.”

 

Alderpaw began sniffing Sparkpaw all over to make sure she was unhurt, though she wriggled under his questing nose. “Honestly, Alderpaw, I’m fine.”

 

“So am I.” The voice of the strange cat came form behind Alderpaw, and he turned to see them emerging from the clump of ferns where they had fallen.

 

“Thanks for your help,” he meowed, and the other cats joined in a chorus of agreement.

 

“You were really brave!” Sparkpaw piped up, padding over to the cat.

 

“I think the fox would have gotten me if it weren’t for—” Just then the moon came out from behind a cloud, and Alderpaw got a good look at the strange cat for the first time. “Needlepaw!” he gasped. “What are you doing here?”

 

Needlepaw strolled into the midst of the group of the cats and gazed around at them calmly. “Saving you from foxes,” she replied.

 

“But . . . aren’t you a ShadowClan apprentice?” Toadstep asked. “Where’s your mentor? What are you doing so far away from far.”

 

Clearly annoyed at being questioned, Needlepaw gave a defiant flick of her tail. “I was exploring on WindClan territory when I saw you all heading out,” she replied. “I was sure it had something to do with the prophecy, so I followed you.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be wandering around without your mentor,” Sandstorm scolded her. Her voice was tight with pain from her wound, and Alderpaw knew she needed rest and treatment, not an argument with ShadowClan apprentice. “And not supposed to be exploring on WindClan territory.”

 

“I wasn’t hunting!” Needlepaw retorted. “And I . . .”

 

Her voice faded to silence at Sandstorm’s green glare. “You’re certainly not supposed to leave Clan territory by yourself, without permission from your Clan leader,” Sandstorm went on. “Don’t you realize how dangerous it is, being out here alone? You’re going to be in a lot of trouble with Russetstar when you get back.”

 

Needlepaw returned her glare, bold defiance gleaming in them, but kept her jaws clamped shut.

 

“Did you really follow us across the Thunderpath?” Sparkpaw asked with curious eyes. She was sitting close to the silver she-cat. “We almost became crowfood crossing it ourselves.”

 

“Of course I did.” Needlepaw puffed out her chest, her voice sounding pompous. “Thunderpaths are no big deal. I’m not afraid of monsters!”

 

Alderpaw wondered if she really meant that, or if she was just saying it to make herself sound tough.  _ Thunderpaths are terrifying! _

 

“Then you’re a mouse-brain,” Sandstorm told her in a cold voice

 

“I can take care of myself,” Needlepaw retorted. “Which is more than I can say for the rest of you. Obviously you need my help. I just saved Alderpaw and Sparkpaw!”

 

Sparkpaw blinked next to Needlepaw. “You  _ helped  _ save us,” she pointed out, nudging the ShadowClan she-cat, giving her a soft, friendly glare. “You only  _ helped _ .”

 

Needlepaw eyed her, her green eyes sparkling. “I’m coming with you now,” she announced.

 

Rosepetal and Toadstep exchanged an incredulous glance. “No way!” Jayflight snarled, glaring hard at the silver apprentice. Alderpaw saw how unnerved she looked when Jayflight looked straight at her.

 

“Exactly,” Sandstorm’s voice was brusque. “You should go back to your own territory.”

 

“I’m staying, and you can’t stop me,” Needlepaw meowed, quite undeterred. She challenged Sandstorm with a sharp glare. “I know you’re going to look for the thing in the shadows that the prophecy spoke about. And there’s no way I’m going to let you find it just for ThunderClan. Who’s to say ShadowClan can’t have some of that destiny, too?” Her gaze traveled around the group of cats, and her voice grew urgent. Alderpaw sensed that her desperation was about more than seeking what lies in the shadows. “If I can do anything to help clear the sky for my Clan, then I have to do it.”

 

Alderpaw felt a pang of sympathy for Needlepaw.  _ If I were in her place, I’d want to make sure the sky cleared for ThunderClan, too. _ But he was taken aback when Needlepaw swung around and spoke to him directly.

 

“Alderpaw, you’re a medicine cat. You know about this stuff. What do you think?” Her voice turned into a persuasive purr. “ _ Please _ let me come.”

 

Alderpaw felt good to be asked, to know he had this cat’s respect. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy Needlepaw’s company as much as she did.  _ She’s from another Clan, and she breaks rules all the time, and she’s super rude to senior warriors and leaders and elders . . . but she’s fun, and different, and she’s really good at hunting and fighting. And she always says exactly what she thinks. _ He suddenly realized he wished he acted more like Needlepaw.

 

“I . . . uh . . . I don’t know,” he stammered as he shuffled his paws in an uncomfortable way. “I’m not sure I—”

 

“This  _ is _ Alderpaw’s quest,” Jayflight broke in, to Alderpaw’s relief. “But I know about this stuff too, and we need to discuss this alone.”

 

“Sure,” Needlepaw mewed, pausing before she gave one paw a nonchalant lick.

 

_ She’s not  _ really _ casual about this, _ Alderpaw realized.  _ She’d never admit it, but she’s worried about what we’ll decide. _

 

The ThunderClan cats padded into the shelter of a clump of trees at the edge of the hollow. Alderpaw noticed Sandstorm was limping, and the wound in her shoulder was still bleeding.

 

“Are you okay, Sandstorm?” he asked. “I ought to take a look at that wound.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Sandstorm responded with a dismissive twitch of her whiskers.

 

But Alderpaw wasn’t satisfied. “Give the wound a good lick to clean it,” he told Sandstorm in a firm voice as soon as they were settled under the trees. “Sparkpaw, find me some cobweb.”

 

“Ooh, bossy medicine cat!” Sparkpaw meowed, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Have you been taking politeness lessons from Jayflight?” Jayflight gave her a soft cuff over her head and she laughed as she started sniffing around in the undergrowth and soon came back with a pawful of cobweb.

 

By the time Sandstorm had finished cleaning her wound. Alderpaw examined it thoroughly, glad to see that the bleeding had slowed to a trickle.

 

“This is all very well,” Sandstorm meowed as Alderpaw fixed the cobweb in place, “but what are we going to do about Needlepaw?”

 

Jayflight spoke up. “I don’t like the thought of her tagging along with us,” he sniffed. “She’s nosy and cocky. It’d drive me insane.”

 

“But she’s young,” Lionblaze pointed out. “It wouldn’t be safe for her to go back alone.”

 

“More cats means more mouths to feed,” Jayflight pointed out.

 

“More cats means more cats to hunt,” Lionblaze countered, making his brother grumble.

 

Rain stepped forward, her eyes narrow. “The nosy little cat got herself into this mess,” she meowed, “maybe she should get herself out of it.”

 

“Well,” Alderpaw began, feeling shy about contradicting the SkyClan warrior, “her nosiness  _ did _ come in handy when the foxes attacked us.”

 

“He’s right,” Toadstep spoke up.

 

“I think we should send her back,” Rain meowed.

 

“What, do you want to lead her back?” Sparkpaw asked, glaring at the older cat.

 

Alderpaw saw a flash of something in the gray she-cat’s eyes, but he couldn’t identify it. She stepped back, not saying another word. Her cold glare sent shivers up Alderpaw’s spine

 

“This is getting us nowhere,” Sandstorm sighed. “Alderpaw, Needlepaw was right about one thing: you’re the medicine cat. What do you think?”

 

“I don’t agree with Rain and Jayflight,” Alderpaw admitted, even though he was reluctant to go against the SkyClan warrior and his cousin. “I think Needlepaw should come with us. If we try to send her back,” he added, “she’s going to ignore us and she might as well follow us anyway.”

 

“Maybe,” Rosepetal snorted, “but that’s no reason to  _ welcome _ her.”

 

“Okay,” Sandstorm mewed, “since we can’t agree, I’ll make the final decision. Needlepaw comes with us.”

 

Rain and Rosepetal exchanged a disappointed look and Jayflight snorted.

 

“But there’s no way we’re telling her what this quest is  _ really _ about, right?” Rain asked, eyeing Alderpaw. Alderpaw turned away from her, uncomfortable in her intense gaze.

 

Sandstorm caught her eye. “No, we won’t tell her that,” she murmured.

 

Rising to her paws, the cats padded back into the hollow to tell Needlepaw their decision. On the way, Alderpaw could hear Rosepetal and Toadstep muttering just behind him.

 

“She is going to be in a  _ lot _ of trouble once she gets back to her own territory,” Rosepetal mumbled.

 

“But that’s not our problem,” Toadstep responded, matching his sisters quiet tone. “It’s hers.”

 

While they were away, Needlepaw had obviously been grooming herself, and her sleek silver pelt shone in the growing light of dawn. Alderpaw, still covered in dust and bits of debris from the fox fight, felt very scruffy in contrast.

 

“We’ve decided to let you join us,” Sandstorm announced.

 

Needlepaw raised one paw and examined her claws. “Well, of course you have,” she mewed, her voice cool. “It’s not like you could stop me, anyway.”

 

Alderpaw’s pelt prickled with irritation at her rudeness, and yet he sensed that Needlepaw was much happier than she was prepared to admit.  _ There’s something sort of . . . lonely about her, _ he thought.

 

As the sky began to flush red where the sun would rise, Alderpaw saw Needlepaw’s face more clearly. And he thought he could see in her eyes how pleased she was to be included.


	14. Chapter Twelve

“Sandstorm,” Alderpaw meowed, “now that the sun is up, I want to have a better look at your shoulder.”

 

The old she-cat sighed. “I was expecting you to say that.” She stayed still while Alderpaw peeled off the cobweb he had applied earlier that day. A small amount of blood was still oozing from the wound.

 

“What can we do to help?” Sparkpaw asked, peering over his shoulder, her eyes sparkling with anxiety.

 

Alderpaw was pleased and relieved that he knew exactly what was needed.  _ Leafpool would be proud of me. _

 

“Comfrey root,” he replied. “Rosepetal, Toadstep, could you go and find me some? It has large, long leaves. The root is black, and it has a tangy smell.”

 

“The stuff that Leafpool put on my pad, right?” Rosepetal asked. “I know exactly what to look for. Come on, Toadstep.”

 

Jayflight blinked at Alderpaw and he warmed. “Honestly,” Sandstorm snorted as the two warriors disappeared into the undergrowth, “it’s not that serious.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alderpaw responded. His grandmother sent him a playful glare. “You still need to let me treat that wound. It’s important.” It felt weird to be telling an elder what to do, and he was glad when Sandstorm gave him a reluctant nod. “Meanwhile, give it another good lick,” Alderpaw added. “Then it’ll be ready for the poultice.”

 

The sun had not risen much farther up the sky by the time Rosepetal and Toadstep returned, carrying plenty of comfrey. Alderpaw set to work at once, chewing up the root, and once it was fine enough paste he applied it to Sandstorm’s wound. Sandstorm relaxed, letting out a long sigh, as the juices sank in.

 

“That feels so much better,” she murmured.

 

“Now the rest of you,” Alderpaw meowed.

 

“We’re find, honestly,” Sparkpaw protested.

 

“You’re fine when I say you are,” Alderpaw retorted, and he heard Jayflight snort as he padded over to his sister

 

Sparkpaw twitched her whiskers but stood still while Alderpaw examined her. In the clear light of morning, he spotted scratch on her foreleg that he had missed earlier, and he patted some of the poultice onto it.

 

“Thanks, that’s great,” Sparkpaw mewed. “Hey, do you realized your ear’s been bleeding?”

 

Alderpaw hadn’t known his ear was stinging, distracted by the stress of the fight and then by the discussion about Needlepaw and the need to treat his Clanmates.

 

“Daft furball!” Sparkpaw gave him a nudge. “Hold still, and I’ll give it a lick.” Her tongue rasped swiftly over his ear. “Now I’ll dab a bit of that root on it,” she continued. “There! All done. Do you think I’d make a good medicine cat?”

 

“No way!” Alderpaw gave  a purr of amusement. “But you’re going to be a sensational warrior!”

 

Alderpaw padded over to Lionblaze, who had Jayflight licking his wound. “Can I check on your scratch?” he asked.

 

Lionblaze nodded and had to lean over so Alderpaw could see his wound clearly. “It’s not deep,” he informed him as he grabbed some of the comfrey paste and rubbed it onto the scratch. “But you should try your best to keep it clean, okay?”

 

“Whatever you say,” Lionblaze meowed. “I’m glad you have Jayflight to help Leafpool guide you. My brother is the smartest cat I know.” He purred when Jayflight snorted and shoved him.

 

When he checked his other Clanmates and Rain, Alderpaw was pleased to find that, although the fox had clawed out some of Rosepetal’s fur, she wasn’t actually injured.

 

“My shoulder aches a bit,” Toadstep told him, “but it’s not so bad. I think it’ll be fine once we get moving.”

 

“I can see a scratch on your back,” Alderpaw meowed, turning to Needlepaw. He felt shy at offering to help a cat from another Clan, but he remembered that Leafpool helped Littlecloud, and felt better. “Do you want me to take a look at it?”

 

“Please,” Needlepaw replied with an uncomfortable wriggle. “The mange-pelted fox threw me into a gorse bush and it  _ hurts. _ ”

 

Examining her more closely, Alderpaw saw a couple of thorns were sticking into Needlepaw’s back, and she had a nasty scrape clotted with dried blood.

 

“You’ve picked up some thorns,” Alderpaw informed her. “If you can reach, you should pluck those out while I prepare some more comfrey.”

 

“I can help!” Sparkpaw offered immediately, rushing toward the silver she-cat. Needlepaw gave her a look that Alderpaw couldn’t identify, and nodded, flattening herself and letting the ginger she-cat tug the thorns out, then spit them out onto the ground.

 

Alderpaw watched for a moment before beginning to chew up the comfrey into a fine paste. Once Sparkpaw finished, she moved out of the way and let him do his thing. A trace of blood welled up where the thorns had been.

 

“This comfrey should take the pain away,” Alderpaw meowed as he spread the poultice onto the wound.

 

She stretched and relaxed as the comfrey juices soaked into her wounds. “Thanks Alderpaw. You must be a really great medicine cat, cause I feel better already. And  _ hungry! _ ”

 

Alderpaw’s pelt grew hot at her praise, and he was glad to step back as Rosepetal organized a hunting patrol. All the warriors, including Sparkpaw and Needlepaw, headed off into the trees while. Alderpaw stayed with Sandstorm, cleaning up his traces of comfrey.

 

“You’re doing a good job, Alderpaw,” Sandstorm murmured when the others had gone.

 

Alderpaw ducked his head. “Thanks, Sandstorm.” For once he actually felt as if he deserved the compliment; he felt himself filling up with happiness like a hollow filling with rain.

 

Sunhigh was still some way off when the hunting patrol returned. Toadstep and Sparkpaw were each carrying mice, Rosepetal and Rain each had voles, and Lionblaze and Jayflight caught a squirrel and a thrush. Alderpaw’s eyes stretched wide with amazement when he spotted Needlepaw with her prey. She was dragging along a pigeon and a squirrel, both of them so big that she could hardly manage them. She picked up her pace to stride ahead to the bottom of the hollow, where Alderpaw and Sandstorm were sunning themselves beside the pool, and dropped her catch at their paws.

 

Alderpaw tried hard to hide how impressed he was but he was sure Needlepaw could tell.

 

“Not bad, huh?” she meowed. “You don’t regret having me now, do you? And I got even more than this!”

 

Sparkpaw and the others caught up and put down their own prey. Alderpaw saw his sister looking at the she-cat with wide eyes, and he couldn’t tell if he was looking at her with envy or awe.

 

“It’s true,” she meowed to Sandstorm, sitting up next to Needlepaw. “Needlepaw did catch more than the squirrel and the pigeon. She caught a big, fat rat.”

 

“So where is it?” Sandstorm asked.

 

“I ate it,” Needlepaw told the elder, licking her paws without a care. “Sparkpaw seems to be pretty awe-struck about how much prey I caught.” She smiled and looked at the orange tabby, who quickly shook herself and glared at the silver apprentice.

 

“Eating prey before elders have eaten is against the warrior code!” she meowed, lifting her head when Needlepaw laughed. “Isn’t that right, Sandstorm?”

 

Alderpaw would never have said so out loud, but he felt that it wasn’t their place to teach Needlepaw about the warrior code.  _ She’s not part of our Clan, and even if she did eat that rat, she still brought back a lot more prey than I could have caught! _

 

“Let’s all just eat and relax a bit,” Sandstorm responded to Sparkpaw; her voice sounded weary. “We’ve had an exhausting time, and we could all do with a good meal and some rest.”

 

Sparkpaw said no more, though she ruffled up her fur in an indignant way and didn’t catch Needlepaw’s eye, who seemed quite untroubled by her outburst.

 

“Let’s eat,” Needlepaw mewed. "Come on, Alderpaw, you can share my squirrel with me.” Sharp pangs of hunger were clawing through Alderpaw’s belly, and every mouthful of the squirrel seemed like the best prey he had ever tasted. But as he sat up again and used one paw to clean his prey-covered whiskers, he noticed that his sister had disappeared.

 

“Where’s Sparkpaw?” he asked, an uneasy feeling prickling his pads.  _ Suppose those foxes came back . . . but then there would have been a fight. She wouldn’t just vanish! _

 

The ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan cats scattered around the hollow, looking for Sparkpaw, crying out her name. There was no response, but then Needlepaw called to them from the bush.

 

“She’s here!”

 

Alderpaw bounded up to see his sister curled up in a cozy looking position among the ferns, her tail wrapped around her nose. She was snoring.

 

“Should we wake her?” Lionblaze asked, as his Clanmates clustered around.

 

“I think she’s got the right idea,” Rosepetal commented, stretching her jaws into an enormous yawn.

 

“Yes, let’s let her sleep,” Sandstorm agreed. “In fact, I think we should all sleep for a while.”

 

Alderpaw thought that Sandstorm looked particularly exhausted. Though he said nothing, he was beginning to realize that this journey, especially with her injury, was taking more out her than she was willing to admit.

 

“Who will keep watch?” he asked as the others were settling down in their nests. “We know there are foxes around now.”

 

_ I should volunteer, _ he thought, trying to ignore the weariness weighing down his limbs.  _ This is my quest, after all. We wouldn’t  _ be _ on this trip if it weren’t for my vision, and even though I didn’t ask for it, I’m responsible for all of them. _

 

“I’ll do it,” Needlepaw strolled up from the pool, flicking drops of water off her whiskers. “I don’t need much sleep anyway, and now that my belly’s full, I could go on for days.”

 

Thanking Needlepaw, Alderpaw curled up in the nest and closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.

 

But instead of sinking into a refreshing sleep, he found himself standing on a bleak moorland hillside with tendrils of white mist wreathing around him. The sky glittering with stars, and somewhere in the distance shrieks of distress split the silence of the night.

 

His pelt tingling with fear, Alderpaw padded in the direction of the cries. Dark shapes began to appear through the mist, and as he drew closer, he realized that they were cats, standing in a circle and crying out their anguish to the stars.

 

“Help us!” the screamed to the sky, making Alderpaw shiver. “Oh help us!”

 

Alderpaw’s chest heaved and his breath came faster; he felt the cats’ suffering as if it were his own.  _ I know these cats! _ He recognized Leafstar, the SkyClan leader from his previous vision, and the big ginger tom, her deputy, Sharpclaw. Farther around the circle was the small silver tabby, Echosong, the Clan medicine cat, and beside her was the young gray tabby tom he had seen made into a warrior. There was another cat that Alderpaw didn’t know, but he felt as if he should: a white cat with a large black spot on their back, that dappled down their side. Beside him was a light brown she-cat with distinctive freckles dappled across her face. And there were many many more, all raising their voices in fear and pain. “Help us! Help us!”

 

“I’m here!” Alderpaw gasped out, bounding forward until he stood just outside the circle. “I’ll help you! Tell me what to do, please.”

 

But the cats seemed not to hear him. Not even Echosong turned in his direction. Their terrible wailing continued as if they had no idea he was there.

 

“I’m doing my best!” Alderpaw tried to draw closer still, but something held him back from touching any cat or entering their circle. “Look I’m here! I’ll do anything you need me to do.”

 

Still the cats couldn’t hear them. Alderpaw jumped when a tail landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ravenpaw, whose eyes were dark. A cold shiver ran down Alderpaw’s spine, as if cold water were running down his back. “ _ Embrace what you find in the shadows,  _ Alderpaw,” Ravenpaw meowed. His voice was quiet, but Alderpaw could hear it over the cries. “ _ Clear the skies. _ ”

 

“I’m trying!” Alderpaw cried out.

 

The cries grew more and more frantic until, with a jolt, Alderpaw woke. For a couple heartbeats, he lay trembling among the moss and ferns.  _ Another vision . . . what did it mean? _ He wondered.  _ Those cats must really be in trouble! _

 

As he sat up, Alderpaw realized his Clanmates had vanished and , again, he was the last cat awake. Scrambling out of the nest, he spotted the lounging by the pool, nibbling on the leftover fresh-kill. The sun had dipped low over the trees, filling the hollow with golden light.

 

Alderpaw dashed down to join them. “We need to get moving as soon as we can!” he exclaimed.

 

Toadstep blinked in a lazy way at him “What’s the rush?” he asked. “It’s not like the place you saw is going to disappear.”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t explain his sense of urgency.  _ Only Sandstorm will understand. I’ve got to talk to her. _ “I’ve had another vision,” he confessed. The cats looked up in surprise, then looked at each other and back. “Sandstorm, I must speak to you about it. I’d also like to check your wound again before we move on.”

 

With a twitch of her ears, Sandstorm got up and padded beside Alderpaw to where he had left the remains of the comfrey root. He took a swift glance back to make sure that they were out of earshot of the other cats, who were gossiping in excitement to one another.

 

“What was your vision about?” she asked, her brief irritation vanishing.

 

“It was about SkyClan,” Alderpaw told her. “I saw the cats in a circle, wailing and wailing as if they were in terrible pain. They sounded so frightened! And they didn’t hear me when I spoke to them and offered help. Ravenpaw was there too. His eyes were black and he kept mentioning the prophecy.” He shuddered. “It was scary.”

 

Sandstorm nodded slowly.

 

“Now I see why you’re so keen to get going,” she meowed. “That’s all we can do, Alderpaw: just get to the gorge as soon as we can.”

 

_ Thank StarClan some cat gets it! _ Alderpaw thought. He wished he could talk to Jayflight about this, though. That tom knew more about StarClan than any cat.

 

Despite his urgency, Alderpaw reached out a paw to stop Sandstorm as she turned to rejoin the others. “I meant it about looking at your wound.”

 

Sandstorm sat down with a grunt of annoyance. “If you must.”

 

Alderpaw’s belly lurched as he scraped away the comfrey root poultice from Sandstorm’s injured shoulder. The wound was slightly red and swollen, and when he laid his paw gently on it, he could feel the heat rising.  _ Hot to the touch, red. _ He sighed.

 

“That didn’t sound like a good sigh,” Sandstorm meowed.

 

“This could be the beginning of an infection,” he told her, trying to force his voice not to shake.  _ At least Jayflight is here. _ “You really shouldn’t be traveling until it’s healed. Or at the very least,” he added, as Sandstorm opened her jaws to protest, “you should rest up a bit more while I go and look for some horsetail or marigold to treat the infection. Honey would help, too.”

 

“You sure have learned a lot,” Sandstorm meowed, her approving gaze showing how impressed she was. “But we can’t just hang around here while you go looking for horsetail. If we pass some on the way, you can gather some then.”

 

“But—” Alderpaw began.

 

“No buts,” Sandstorm cut him off. “Until then, you’ll just have to trust me. I’ve fought plenty of foxes before, Alderpaw. I’ve been around a long time, and I’ve had a lot of wounds in my day. This one is barely as bad as half the ones I got.” Her eyes twinkled. “Don’t you see the scars I’ve got? Those are all from fighting warriors twice my size.” She touched Alderpaw’ shoulder with her tail-tip for a brief moment. “I’ll be fine. Really, Alderpaw, I will. It’s certainly not worth turning aside from our quest, especially after that terrible vision you just had.”

 

Once again, Alderpaw struggled to protest. “But your wound—”

 

“You just have to trust me,” Sandstorm repeated in a firm voice. “This is your quest, but I am your elder, inside the Clan and outside.

 

Although he was still uneasy, Alderpaw didn’t feel like he could argue with Sandstorm any longer. He dipped his head in acceptance; then Sandstorm rose, and the two cats began to walk toward their Clanmates, side by side.

 

But before they reached them, Alderpaw spotted sleek silver fur in the midst of a clump of long grass. He realized that Needlepaw was crouched only a couple of tail-lengths away from where he and Sandstorm had been talking. Her gaze locked with Alderpaw’s, but he couldn’t decipher her expression.

 

_ How much did she overhear? _


	15. Chapter Thirteen

The cats trekked on through the woods as the sun sank lower in the sky. Sandstorm had taken the lead again, with rain at her side and Alderpaw and Sparkpaw just beside them, Needlepaw stalking along a little way away from the others, and the rest of the ThunderClan cats bringing up the rear.

 

Alderpaw still felt tired, and he guessed the others did too. Their paws were dragging, and although no cat was talking much, he picked up occasional snatches of complaints from the cats behind him.

 

“I don’t see why we had to leave so quickly,” Needlepaw grumbled. “What’s the rush?”

 

“Alderpaw had a  _ vision _ ,” Sparkpaw told Needlepaw, with a proud glance at her brother. “It could have had something to do with the prophecy, and the place he saw in his last dream.” She nudged her brother and he laughed, shoving her.

 

Needlepaw snorted, but didn’t say another word.

 

Before long the trees thinned out, and Alderpaw could see open country ahead. In the distance he spotted a huge Twoleg structure built of some kind of yellow stone.  _ I wonder what that is. _

 

As they set out across the open ground, Needlepaw came sidling over to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw until she was padding close by his side. Alderpaw still felt uncomfortable having a cat from another Clan so close to him, even though she seemed to be losing her harsh ShadowClan scent.

 

“You know when you were talking to Sandstorm back there?” she murmured, leaning close into Alderpaw’s ear, making him even more uncomfortable and stiff. “Well I overheard  _ everything _ !”

 

Alderpaw jerked, and his nest fur bristled with anxiety and dismay.  _ Oh no! Now she knows the  _ real _ reason we’re on this quest. After dad told me no other cats should know. And she isn’t even a ThunderClan cat! _ Then, as he met Needlepaw’s green gaze, he realized that she didn’t look altogether confident. Could she be lying?  _ Well, two can play at that game. _

 

“Oh really?” he responded, trying to keep his voice casual and forcing his neck fur to lie flat. “Well, it can’t have done you much good unless you want to know more about comfrey root.”

 

“Comfrey root!” Needlepaw let out a  _ mrrow _ of laughter. “Oh yes, and the rest!”

 

“What ‘rest’?” Alderpaw asked. “It’s not like we were discussing anything important.”

 

Needlepaw cast a quick glance around to make sure they were out of earshot of the other cats. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with that vision of yours, would it?”

 

“Of course it wasn’t about the vision, what are you meowing about?” Alderpaw was getting flustered, wondering how much Needlepaw had worked out for herself, and how much she could have learned if she had heard the whole of his conversation with Sandstorm. “If you must know, we were talking about cats who might need our help.”

 

“How noble of you,” Needlepaw purred. “Which cats would they be?”

 

“Well . . . any cats, I suppose. I’m a medicine cat. Helping is what I do.”

 

“Hmm . . .” Needlepaw twitched her whiskers thoughtfully. “Cats who need help . . . and your vision . . . and this quest for what will clear the sky. It’s all starting to add up, isn’t it?”

 

Alderpaw felt cold from his ears to his tail-tip. He realized with a wave of guilt that if Needlepaw was only pretending to have overheard, he had given away more than he should have.

 

_ However much she knows, _ he thought we a shiver,  _ it’s enough to cause a problem. And that gives her power. She’ll have to stay with us now, whether we want her to or not. _

 

“Hey look at that.” Toadstep’s mew cut into Alderpaw’s thoughts. He looked up ahead and saw that the group was now very close to the big yellow Twoleg den he had seen in the distance.

 

“Let’s go explore it!” Sparkpaw suggested with a bounce of excitement.

 

Lionblaze shook his head. “No, those Twoleg dens usually have dogs,” he meowed. “I’d rather stay as far away from it as possible.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s a barn like the one at the horseplace,” Sandstorm told them. “This must be a farm—look, you can see more Twoleg dens just beyond it. Lionblaze is right about staying well away from it.”

 

Alderpaw agreed with both of them, but before the cats had gone much further, their path was blocked by a tall fence. It was made of interlinked tendrils of some hard, shiny stuff, topped by some fearsome-looking spikes.

 

“ _ Now _ what do we do?” Rosepetal asked, dismayed.

 

The fence stretched into the distance on either side; Alderpaw realized it would take far too long to go around it. While he was hesitating, Sparkpaw stepped forward and sniffed at the bottom of the fence.

 

“Maybe we could try going under it,” she suggested.

 

“What are we, rabbits?” Jayflight muttered, while Sparkpaw scraped experimentally at the earth where the fence disappeared into the ground.

 

“No,” she reported, with a discouraged shake of her head. “It seems to go a long way down into the ground.”

 

“Then maybe there’s a hole that we can fit through,” Toadstep mewed.

 

Alderpaw led the way along the fence for a few fox-lengths, but everywhere it was strong and intact. Only a mouse could have slipped through the gaps between the tendrils.

 

“There’s only one thing to do,” Needlepaw announced at last. “We’ll have to go over it.”

 

“You’ve grown wings, have you?” Jayflight muttered in a sarcastic tone. Lionblaze snorted and shoved his brother.

 

Needlepaw ignored him. “I’ll go first,” she meowed. “It doesn’t look that hard. Watch.”

 

Every cat watched with nervous glances to one another as she began to climb, fitting her paws into the narrow spaces between the shiny tendrils. The fence bobbed and swayed, but Needlepaw, who didn’t show a trace of fear, kept going until she reached the very top, her paws balancing between the spikes.

 

“Be careful!” Sparkpaw called out.

 

For a moment, Alderpaw was certain that Needlepaw would impale herself on the sharp spikes, but then, bunching and stretching her muscles, she flung herself off the top of the bobbing fence and landing neatly on the other side.

 

“Easy!” she called out, giving her shoulder a smug lick.

 

“If she can do it, so can I!” Sparkpaw meowed, swarming up the fence the same way Needlepaw had, then leaping in one graceful move down on the far side.

 

Rosepetal went next, slower but without mishap, and Toadstep followed her. Alderpaw watched, his anxiety rising, as Jayflight climbed up slowly, Lionblaze following close behind his brother.

 

“Your turn now, Alderpaw,” Sandstorm told him. “I’ll go last.”

 

Alderpaw’s belly squirmed as he approached the fence. He tried not to think of the spikes tearing into him, or of looking like a fool in front of his Clanmates—and Needlepaw and Rain.

 

To begin with he climbed slowly, but he made himself think of the cats in his vision, crying out in anguish and far more terrified than he was now.  _ I have to do this. They need me. _

 

More determined, he managed to pick up the pace, and he found it wasn’t as hard as it looked to haul himself upward with his paws slotting into the narrow gaps. The only really frightening moment was when he clung to the top of the swaying fence. For a moment his belly felt queasy; then he launched himself into the air and thumped down beside his sister.

 

_ I did it! _

 

Sandstorm had already begun to climb. She made it quickly to the top, but clinging to the spikes, she hesitated. Her paws slipped and she fell, crashing to the ground and rolling over with a screech.

 

“Sandstorm!” Lionblaze’s yowl was full of panic as he lurched forward, dropping to his belly to stop her momentum.

 

Sandstorm sat up. “I’m fine,” she rasped, as if for a moment she had trouble breathing. “I just felt like being a bird.”

 

“Well, don’t try it again,” Alderpaw responded, pressing against her.

 

Sandstorm rested for a while, and then the cats set out again, still heading for the big Twoleg den. Walking beside Sandstorm, Alderpaw noticed that her wound looked bigger and drops of blood were oozing out of it. “Did you catch your shoulder on one of the spikes?” he asked her, sniffing the wound.

 

Alderpaw had been so concerned about Sandstorm that he hadn’t noticed what la in front of them. Now he looked up to see that the other cats had stopped and were eyeing a huge creature that stood a few fox-lengths away, their gazes uneasy. Even Needlepaw looked frightened.

 

It was smaller than the horses Alderpaw had seen as they left Clan territory, but still big enough to be frightening. Its lumpy body covered in black-and-white fur; its legs were spindly with hard, sharp paws. Its tail, ending with a tuft of hair, swung to and fro. Enormous eyes in a square face gazed with an uninterested expression at the cats.

 

“What is it?” Sparkpaw asked, stepping away from it as it moved in a lethargic way. She gagged and scrunched her nose. “It smells horrible.”

 

“Nothing to be afraid of,” Sandstorm told them in a calm tone. “They’re just cows. I’ve seen them before, on the Great Journey, and they’re not unfriendly. Mostly they just ignore cats.”

 

“Mostly?” Alderpaw asked, anxiety building up inside of him.

 

“They’re okay unless something scares them into running,” Rain cut in, gazing at the big animal with amusement in her eyes, as if it looked funny to her. “Then they’re big enough to trample us underpaw. I’ve seen it happen before. So we need to be careful not to scare this one.”

 

“You have no idea how good that makes me feel,” Toadstep muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm.

 

Alderpaw forced his paws into motion, heading in a wide circle around the strange animal, never taking his eyes off it. His friends followed him. The creature swung its head around to track their progress, still gazing at them with those large, incurious eyes. Then without warning, it opened it jaws and let out a loud, deep-throated bellow.

 

Thoroughly spooked, Alderpaw gave a yowl of terror and raced for the big Twoleg den. He could hear caterwauling from behind him as the others pelted after him.

 

_ Have we scared it? Will it run? _

 

But when he halted and looked back, panting, the huge animal hadn’t stirred. It just stood there, still staring at them. Its jaws moved rhythmically as it chewed.

 

“Great StarClan!” Rosepetal exclaimed. “What kind of noise was that?”

 

After a moment Sandstorm let out a  _ mrrow _ of laughter, and the others joined in, beginning to relax. Alderpaw suddenly felt ashamed of his nervousness, and he could see from his friends’ faces that they felt the same.

 

“Let’s move on,” he meowed.

 

Skirting the big yellow den and the cluster of smaller dens, the cats headed away at a brisk lope. Alderpaw hoped they were leaving the Twoleg stuff behind them, until he spotted a smaller wooden den, with birds pecking at the earth around it and straying into the cats’ path.

 

“What are those?” he asked with curious eyes.

 

The birds were bigger than pigeons, with reddish-brown feathers and scaly yellow legs. They didn’t pay much attention as the cats approached, intent on picking tiny seeds off the ground.

 

“Just chickens,” Rain meowed, not paying much attention to them.

 

“And birds, mouse-brains,” Sparkpaw replied to . “And that means they’re prey.”

 

Crouching down, she began to creep up on the nearest chicken. But there was no cover, and the chicken spotted her as she pounced. It spun around to face her, flapping its wings and letting out a series of harsh squawks.

 

The rest of the chickens scattered, running across the grass as if they didn’t know how to fly. But the chicken Sparkpaw had tried to hunt stretched its neck out and attacked her with furious pecks. Sparkpaw leaped backward, hissing.

 

“Looks like you’re the prey now,” Needlepaw meowed, her voice full of laughter and her eyes gleaming.

 

“Leave them,” Sandstorm ordered, gesturing with her tail for Sparkpaw to rejoin the group. “It’s not worth risking injury. We’ll hunt when we get past this place.

 

“Yes, we need to keep going,” Alderpaw added, urgency pricking his paws as he remembered the desperate cries of the SkyClan cats.

 

Looking sulky, Sparkpaw obeyed. She glared at Needlepaw as the ShadowClan cat let out a stream of squawks in imitation of the weird birds. “Stop messing around, you crazy furball,” she muttered, shoving the silver apprentice.

 

But Needlepaw seemed not to understand the need to move on quickly. Alderpaw’s irritation rose as she poked her nose in every hole and clump of long grass. She halted at the sight of strange creatures, smaller than the first, but with the same hard, pointed paws and a long wisp of hair dangling from its chin. Alderpaw shivered at the sight of its eerie, odd-looking eyes.

 

It let out a high-pitched, drawn-out cry, and at once Needlepaw tried to imitate it, snorting with laughter at her own weird meows.

 

“Whenever you’ve finished,” Alderpaw snarled, giving her a hard shove.

 

“Keep your fur on!” Needlepaw retorted.

 

She was still bouncing around like a kit on their first day out of the nursery when the cats approached a hedge. Beyond it, rows of tall, yellow-brown plants stretched into the distance. Alderpaw could hear a faint rumbling and noticed a haze hanging in the air.

 

“There may be a Thunderpath on the other side of this,” he mewed.

 

Sandstorm nodded. “I still think this is the way we should go.”

 

Without hesitating, Alderpaw began to push his way through the hedge; fortunately, the bushes weren’t too thick. “Sandstorm, watch your shoulder,” he warned her.

 

Sandstorm brushed through without mishap with Rain, Rosepetal, and Toadstep behind her, and Jayflight and Lionblaze close behind them. Sparkpaw pushed Needlepaw ahead of her and brought up the rear. “I swear to StarClan,” Sparkpaw sighed as she emerged, “if you behave like this much longer, I’m gonna have to claw your ears off.”

 

Needlepaw’s eyes twinkled as she swiped playfully at her. “You can always try.”

 

“Let’s go.” Alderpaw’s mew was brisk as he pushed ahead.

 

He headed out into the stretch of yellow-brown plants. Their stalks were hard and scratchy, and the ground underpaw was hard, bare earth. At least Needlepaw seemed to have calmed down as she slid through the gaps between the plants.

 

The rumbling sound Alderpaw could hear grew louder, and he guessed that they might be coming to the Thunderpath. Then he realized that the plants on one side were thinning. Veering in that direction, he poked his head out of cover. His companions clustered around him, peering over his shoulder.

 

There was no Thunderpath. Instead Alderpaw saw a stretch of ground where the plants had been cut down, leaving only stubble behind. Now he discovered where the rumbling came from: a huge monster with spinning jaws was moving straight toward him, slicing off the next swath of plants and tossing them into its belly. All around it the air was full of dust.

 

Alderpaw felt as if his whole body had been suddenly drenched in icy water. “It’s eating the plants!” he gasped out.

 

“And it’ll eat us!” Sandstorm exclaimed. “It could gulp all six of us down at once. Run!”

 

Alderpaw whipped around and began to race through the plants, bobbing and weaving as gaps opened up. Behind him, he heard Lionblaze yowl, “Stay together!”

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Alderpaw could spot the other cats racing along with him. The tall plants blocked his view of the monster, but he knew it was close—the noise it made seemed loud enough to rattle the air around them.  _ We have to keep running! _

 

As he fled, Alderpaw realized that the ground had given way to soft mud that clung to his paw and gave of a terrible smell. He was too scared to wonder what it was, or to do anything except keep on pelting away from the monster.

 

Alderpaw was glancing behind him again when he suddenly crashed into something hard but springy that bounced him back a tail-length into the plants. Regaining his balance, he looked up and let out a groan.

 

“I don’t believe it!”

 

He was facing another fence made out of shiny tendrils with the spikes along the top. His companions gathered around him.

 

“We’ll have to climb it,” Rosepetal meowed, “or the monsters will get us.”

 

“Right.” Sparkpaw took the lead, climbing at a rapid pace up the fence and hurtling herself down on the other side. “Hurry!” she urged the others.

 

Needlepaw went next. While Alderpaw was waiting for his turn, he noticed that some of the foul-smelling mud had gotten into Sandstorm’s wound, which was red and swollen now. Alderpaw was certain that it was infected. And Sandstorm was standing with her head lowered and her chest heaving; she was clearly exhausted, much more so than her age and the race through the plants would explain.

 

_ It  _ must _ be her wound, _ Alderpaw told himself.  _ I can just feel it. _ With an inward start of surprise he realized that this must be part of being a good medicine cat was all about.  _ I can’t just see that she should probably rest; I can  _ feel _ that she needs it, too! _

 

“You ought to rest,” he mewed to Sandstorm.

 

Sandstorm raised her head and gave him an annoyed look. She retorted by using the same excuse she always used when Alderpaw fretted over her: “I’m an elder.” She huffed and tried to stand tall. “I’ve been around for a long time. I  _ know _ I’m okay.”

 

Alderpaw was tired of that argument.  _ Being old doesn’t mean that you know when you’re fine or not! _ “No!” His voice was sharp as he glared at the older she-cat.

 

Sandstorm’s eyes stretched wide in outrage. “What do you mean, no?”

 

“Sorry,” Alderpaw responded, then shook his head, angry with himself for apologizing so much when he shouldn’t be. “No, I’m  _ not _ sorry! I can  _ tell _ how tired you are, Sandstorm. I realized you’re my elder, but  _ I’m _ your medicine cat, and I’m saying you  _ need _ to rest right now.”

 

The pale ginger she-cat hesitated for a moment. “Maybe you’re right. But let’s get across this StarClan-cursed fence first.”

 

She began to climb without waiting for a reply. Alderpaw could see how hard it was for her to haul herself upward. When she reached the top, she toppled rather than jumped onto the far side, letting out a scream as she fell.

 

Alderpaw scrambled over the fence without even thinking about it, and ran to Sandstorm. His eyes widened with horror as she saw her wound pooling with blood.  _ She must have torn it on one of those spikes! _

 

“That does it,” he growled. “We rest  _ now _ .” Turning to the others, he added, “Find me some cobwebs.”

 

The cats scattered to search among the bushes that were dotted here and there across the grassland. While he waited for them to return, Alderpaw licked the clinging mud out of Sandstorm’s wound and spat it out. The old cat just lay on her side, panting.

 

When his companions returned, Alderpaw packed the wounds with cobwebs, but blood still kept oozing out of it. He gazed down at Sandstorm, trying to ignore his rising panic.

 

_ Her wound is worse now, and she’s weaker. How will she fight off the infection? _

 

Toadstep touched him on the shoulder. “It’s late,” he meowed. Alderpaw saw his eyes round with sympathy and fright. “Should we hunt?”

 

Alderpaw looked at the sky, startled. In his anxiety he hadn’t noticed that they sun had gone down and the shadows of night were gathering.

 

“Please,” he responded, blinking at his old mentor. “I’ll stay with Sandstorm and fix up some nests.”

 

He found a gentle hollow sheltered by elder bushes and heaped dead leaves into it before helping Sandstorm across to it. The old cat had stopped insisting that she was fine, and she leaned heavily on his shoulder as she staggered to her nest.

 

Rosepetal came back with a mouse as Sandstorm settled. “Thanks,” Alderpaw mewed. “Sandstorm eat this. And then you can go to sleep.”

 

“Bossy furball,” Sandstorm rasped, but she ate the mouse and curled up without protest.

 

Watching her, Alderpaw was relieved to see that the bleeding had almost stopped. He stepped out of the den, and saw his Clanmates had returned from their hunting trip and were speaking in hushed tones. He joined them and looked up to Jayflight, who looked as if he were deep in his thoughts.

 

“Jayflight?” Alderpaw saw the gray tom’s ear flick before he hummed and turned to him. “I think I might need your help taking care of Sandstorm,” he admitted, looking at his paws. “I can’t do this alone.”

 

Jayflight looked at him for a moment longer before shaking his head. “I’m not a medicine cat, Alderpaw,” he meowed. “I can’t help you.”

 

Alderpaw was shocked. He blinked, his ears flattening. “You  _ need  _ to help me,” he meowed, his voice desperate. “Please, Jayflight, she’s your grandmother too.”

 

“I don’t need to help,” Jayflight meowed calmly. “This is your quest, and you're the medicine cat. You must take care of Sandstorm.”

 

Anger rose up in Alderpaw’s chest and he spat at his cousin. “I can’t believe you,” he hissed. “You’re so stubborn. You won’t help  _ anybody _ just because ‘you’re not a medicine cat’. Fine. I can do this alone. Thanks a lot, Jayflight.”

 

Jayflight opened his jaws to say something eyes, his eyes narrow, but Alderpaw didn’t give him the chance. He turned away from the gray warrior and stormed off to the makeshift den. Sandstorm was still asleep, her tail curled around her and touching the tip of her nose. Watching her sleep made Alderpaw realize how bone-weary he was.

 

He lay down next to her, her warmth comforting him. “I’ll save you, grandma,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. “I promise.”

  
  


The patter of raindrops on the bushes above his head woke Alderpaw to the light of a chilly morning. Fortunately, the bushes were so thick that very little rain penetrated to his nest.

 

Raising is head, Alderpaw saw that Sandstorm was still sleeping beside him. All the other cats were gone, except for Toadstep, who crouched with his back to them at the top of the hollow, peering out through the branches. As Alderpaw sat up, the dead leaves crackling under his paws, he turned around.

 

“The others have gone out hunting,” he informed his former apprentice. “I stayed to keep watch. How is Sandstorm?”

 

Alderpaw examined the old she-cat. She was muttering in her sleep, shifting in a restless way in her nest. Her wound had stopped bleeding, but it was more swollen than ever, red and hot to the touch.

 

Sandstorm’s green eyes blinked open as Alderpaw bent over her. “Hi,” she murmured, her voice low and raspy from sleep. “Have you come to do my ticks?”

 

Alderpaw realized with a pang in his chest that Sandstorm thought she was back in ThunderClan camp. “No, we’re on the quest, remember?” he replied, putting his paw on her uninjured shoulder. “Is there anything I can do for you? How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m perfectly okay,” Sandstorm told him, her voice a little stronger. She winced, gasping in pain, as she tried to sit up, and let herself flop back into the nest. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

But Alderpaw couldn’t help the worry gnawing at his belly. His grandmother’s green eyes looked glassy, and he guessed that she was just trying to put on a brave front. When he stroked her pelt, she felt warm all over, and already she was drifting back to sleep.

 

She roused again a few moments later as the hunters returned, dragging a rabbit and a couple of blackbirds into the shelter of the bushes. Jayflight approached Alderpaw, but the apprentice brushed past him and joined Needlepaw and Sparkpaw.

 

“It’s horrible out there,” Needlepaw complained, shaking her pelt so that the drops spattered Alderpaw. “Most of the prey is in hiding.”

 

“You all did well, though,” Alderpaw praised them. “Come on, Sandstorm, do you want one of these blackbirds?”

 

His misgivings increased as Sandstorm to stay awake enough to eat, and after a few mouthfuls she turned her head away. “I’m full,” she mumbled. “You finish it, dear.”

 

When the other cats had settled down at the top of the hollow to eat their prey, Alderpaw rose to his paws to talk to them. “Grandma is sick,” he announced. “We can’t start traveling again until she’s fit to move.”

 

Sparkpaw looked at her grandmother in horror and ran over to her, pressing at her pelt and flinching at the heat. Lionblaze followed her and sat next to his grandmother, grooming her pelt. Sandstorm gave Alderpaw a hard glare.

 

“I’m fit now,” she protested, though any cat could see she was lying. “Alderpaw, you’re worrying everyone. Don’t listen to him.”

 

Clearly all the others understood how serious the situation was; they gaze down silently at Sandstorm, their eyes somber. Even mischievous Needlepaw had stopped joking around and pressed against Sparkpaw, trying to comfort her. Sparkpaw gratefully laid her head on the silver she-cat’s shoulder.

 

“What can we do?” Toadstep asked.

 

“You know we’ll do everything we can,” Rosepetal added, and Sparkpaw nodded in an eager way.

 

“I need marigold, horsetail, or honey,” Alderpaw told them. “They’ll Sandstorm’s infection. I don’t know what kinds of herbs grow around here, but hopefully you’ll be able to find at least one.”

 

When his companions had gone, Alderpaw sat beside Sandstorm, gently licking her ears as she drifted in and out of sleep. He hardly noticed when the rain eased off, until a weak ray of sunshine sliced through the bushes. It brought Alderpaw a glimmer of hope.

 

Sparkpaw was the first cat to return, and relief flooded over Alderpaw when he saw that she was carrying a few stalks of marigold. “Good job!” he told her. “Now I can make a poultice. Can you get the cobweb off grandma’s wound? Very carefully, please.”

 

Sparkpaw sat beside Sandstorm and began to ease the wad of cobwebs away. Sandstorm twitched and grunted in her sleep, as if she was in pain, but when Sparkpaw hesitated, Alderpaw just nodded to her to keep going.

 

While he was chewing up the marigold, Needlepaw pushed her way through the bushes with a dripping ball of moss in her jaws. “I couldn’t find any herbs,” she meowed, setting the moss down beside Sandstorm, “but I brought this. I thought she might be thirsty.”

 

“That was a really good idea,” Alderpaw told her, feeling warmer toward the ShadowClan cat than ever before. Needlepaw nodded to him and sat beside Sparkpaw, who looked worried as Alderpaw treated Sandstorm.

 

“Grandma?” Alderpaw stroked the older cat’s head in a gentle way. “Wake up and have a drink.”

 

Sandstorm’s green eyes blinked open. “Oh, that’s good,” she breathed out, lapping at the moss.

 

While she drank, Alderpaw plastered the marigold to her wound.  _ I just hope it’s enough, _ he thought.  _ I wouldn’t worry so much about the infection if she weren’t so weak from the bleeding. _ He let out a long sigh.  _ Oh I wish Leafpool were here to help me. _ Hot anger flooded over him as he thought about Jayflight denying to help him the day before.  _ I wish Jayflight wasn’t so stubborn. _

 

Sandstorm reached out her tail to touch him on his shoulder for a brief moment. “Don’t worry, Alder,” she rasped. “I’m going to be fine, and we must set out again soon. The . . .” For a heartbeat, she hesitated. “The  _ others _ helped us,” she finished.

 

“What others?” Sparkpaw asked with big, curious eyes.

 

Alderpaw’s belly lurched. “Oh, she’s just feverish,” he mewed quickly. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” But inwardly he felt worse than ever.  _ Sandstorm must be losing her sharpness, to mention the secret. _

 

“You have to rest,” he told her. “You have to get better. We can’t finish this quest without you!”

 

But he was not even sure if Sandstorm had heard him. When he looked down at her, he saw that she had drifted back into a fevered sleep.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Alderpaw stood on the grass outside the sheltering elder bushes. Above his head the sky blazed with stars. Although the night wasn’t cold, he was shivering as though he had just clambered out of icy water.

 

Just ahead, a cat was walking away from him, toward the fence they had crossed the day before. Her head and tail were raised in a proud way, and she moved with a strong, purposeful gait. Starlight glimmered at her paws and around her ears.

 

“But that’s—” Alderpaw cut off his words with a gasp, and he spun around to check on the nest beneath the elder bushes.

 

But the elder bushes were no longer there. When Alderpaw turned back, the fence had vanished, too. He stood in the middle of a stretch of lush grass, with whispering groves of trees all around. The starry cat was facing him now, and he saw clearly that it was Sandstorm.

 

“Oh, no, no . . .,” he whispered.

 

The pale she-cat looked taller and stronger than he had ever seen her, and her infected wound had disappeared. Her pelt was thick and sleek, and her green eyes gleamed with love for him.

 

“It’s my time to leave you,” she meowed, with no pain or confusion in her voice. “But don’t worry, Alderpaw. StarClan is where I belong now.”

 

“No!” Alderpaw protested with all the strength that was in him. “You can’t leave us now.” His voice cracked and his shoulders slumped, the strength leaving his voice. “We need you.”

 

“This is my destiny,” Sandstorm responded, lifted his head with her tail. “And you do not need me anymore. You are stronger than you know you are.” Alderpaw opened his jaws to protest, but she cut him off. “Listen. You must lead the others now. Continue heading toward the rising sun. It is many days’ journey, and you will have to cross a very big and busy Thunderpath. After that, you will come to a river. Follow it upstream, and you will find the gorge where SkyClan has their camp.”

 

Alderpaw tried to memorize what Sandstorm was telling him.  _ The rising sun . . . a big Thunderpath . . . then the river. _ At the same time, he felt hot with shame that she wouldn’t be there to guide him. He turned his gaze away, unable to go on looking at her.

 

“I failed you,” he murmured, his eyes stinging with tears.

 

“No,” Sandstorm meowed, her voice firm. “You did all that you could for me, Alderpaw. No cat could have saved me. But you kept me alive longer than even Leafpool could have. I knew the risks when I chose to come on this quest,” she reminded him. “I wanted to come because I knew I could guide you far enough. I know how important your visions are.”

 

That made Alderpaw feel warm for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by cold sadness and anxiety. “But you could have lived for so many more seasons in ThunderClan,” he meowed wretchedly.

 

“And now I will live for many more in StarClan,” Sandstorm pointed out. “I will get to see Firestar, the one I loved more than any cat in the world. And all the cats I’ve loved and lost over the moons. Alderpaw, this is how it was meant to be. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, or guilty.”

 

Alderpaw turned in an anxious circle, unable to comprehend what Sandstorm was telling him.  _ What will I do without her? How will I lead this quest? _

 

He then sat, knowing he was able to do nothing more. “We need you,” he meowed, his voice crackling with emotion. “ _ I _ need you, grandma.  _ Leafpool and Squirrelflight _ need you! What will they do without their momma? What will Graystripe do without his friends?”

 

Sandstorm lowered her head, the glimmer in her eyes fading slightly. “I will miss you, Sparkpaw, and my friends, family, and daughters more than anyone,” she murmured. “But this is how it was supposed to end for me.” She looked deep into his eyes, blinking in a warm way. “Every cat loses their parents eventually, I’m sorry to say. That’s just how it is. I just know they will be glad I passed on happy. If I hadn’t gone on this quest, how would I have joined StarClan in ThunderClan?” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t have been happy, leaving in the dull elder’s den.”

 

“But the cats who love you would have been there,” Alderpaw pointed out.

 

“You’re here with me now,” Sandstorm purred.

 

Alderpaw dropped his head. “I—” he started, before sighing and shaking his head, looking back into her eyes. “I’m glad you’re happy, grandma. I’m glad I could make you happy.”

 

Sandstorm purred louder and pulled him closer. “Thank you, Alder,” she murmured into his ear. “This is one of the most important lessons you—or any medicine cat—will ever learn.”

 

They stood like that for a long while, Sandstorm’s tail running down his back, comforting him. He lifted his head, looking up into her eyes. “Will Rain know the way to SkyClan?” he asked, pressing his cheek against her chest.

 

Sandstorm didn’t answer. She gently licked his ear and began to face, while the starry light around her blazed brighter and brighter, until Alderpaw couldn’t go on looking at the dazzling glory. A moment later he blinked open his eyes in the nest under the elder bushes.

 

He slowly got to his paws and turned to Sandstorm to bury his nose into her cold, limp pelt. Her ribs were no longer and falling with her breath, making freezing claws grip into Alderpaw’s stomach.

 

_ Sandstorm is in StarClan. _

 

Alderpaw couldn’t pull away, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t hold back a loud wail of distress.

 

Lionblaze’s head jerked from his nest. “Alderpaw!” He scrambled out of his nest and to his paws. “What’s happening?”

 

The other cats were waking, too, confused and questioning. A shocked silence fell over them when they saw Alderpaw curled up in Sandstorm’s body. Slowly they all padded over to them and stood looking down, a tail-length away from Alderpaw and the huddle of cold fur.

 

Sparkpaw was the first to break the silence. “She’s . . . she’s dead, isn’t she?” Alderpaw slowly nodded, not wanted to leave Sandstorm’s side. “Now what do we do?”

 

“Sandstorm was the one who knew the route best,” Rosepetal pointed out, her tone gloomy. “We were relying on her to help us complete the journey. Is her death telling us that this quest is doomed?”

 

Murmurs of agreement, with a note of fear, came from the other cats.

 

In spite of his grief, Alderpaw felt a surge of purpose flooding through him from ears to tail-tip. “Sandstorm wouldn’t want us to stand around like this, wondering what to do,” he told the sad and confused cats in front of him. “She would want us to sit vigil with her, and then bury her, before what we decide what to do next.” He then turned to Rain, who also looked sad over the old cat’s death. “You know the way, don’t you?”

 

Rain nodded slowly. “I do,” she meowed.

 

“We still have a guide then.” Alderpaw got to his paws. “Sandstorm was a great cat, and I will never forget her, but she won’t be happy unless we complete this quest.”

 

“You’re right,” Toadstep meowed, getting to his paws. “Let’s do this.”

 

Together, the ThunderClan cats dragged Sandstorm out of the nest and laid on the grass, gently stroking her fur and fluffing up her tail. It was dark; the sky was studded with stars, as if all the spirits of their warrior ancestors were waiting to welcome Sandstorm and to honor her. Rain watched from afar, her head lowered.

 

As they began to settled down around her, Needlepaw padded up to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. “I know Sandstorm wasn’t my Clanmate,” she murmured; to Alderpaw’s surprise she sounded almost shy. “But I traveled with her long enough to know what a great cat she was. May I keep vigil with you?”

 

“Sure,” Alderpaw replied, warming up once again to the silver she-cat. He turned to Rain. “Would you like to sit with us as well?”

 

Rain blinked in surprise and shook her head. “No, I didn’t know Sandstorm well enough,” she meowed. “I would feel like I was intruding.”

 

Sparkpaw flicked her tail to Needlepaw. “Come and sit by me.”

 

Sparkpaw and Needlepaw crouched beside Sandstorm’s head, and Sandstorm gave her ear a lick. “We’ve come all this way,” she mewed, her voice filled with sorrow. “We’ve come so close to being killed by monsters or foxes; she fought so hard to survive . . . It doesn’t seem fair that she died anyway.”

 

“I know,” Needlepaw sighed, running her tail down Sparkpaw’s flank. It surprised Alderpaw that Sparkpaw didn’t pull away. “She deserved so much more than this.”

 

“She was much happier than she would have been if she joined StarClan in the dull elder’s den,” Alderpaw meowed, remembering what Sandstorm had said to him the night before.

 

Sparkpaw blinked at him, her eyes glassy.

 

Jayflight nodded to him and sat next to Lionblaze, who greeted his brother with a warm lick on the ear. “Sandstorm always seemed invincible to me,” he confessed, staring down at the she-cat. “I always felt like she could never die, she lived through so much. But here we are.”

 

The cats fell silent for a while longer, huddling together. Alderpaw stared at his grandmother, his tail brushing down her side.

 

“What do you think, Alderpaw?” Toadstep spoke up, breaking the silence. “Do you still want to go on.”

 

Alderpaw nodded to him. “She would have wanted us to,” he replied.

 

His Clanmates and Needlepaw murmured in agreement. They all gathered closer around Sandstorm’s body, staying there through the night. Sustained by the day spent drowsing in the den, Alderpaw didn’t find it hard to keep awake. He tried to focus on the future, but he couldn’t help wondering if there was anything he could have done to keep Sandstorm alive.

 

_ She told me in my vision that it was her destiny to die now. So why does my heart still ache? If every cat is going to die eventually, why bother trying so hard to stay alive. _ He quickly shook the thought away.  _ Grandma wouldn’t want me thinking like that. _

 

Eventually he dozed, and he roused to hear the voices of the other cats. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself surrounded by the gray light of dawn.

 

“Back in camp,” Lionblaze was mewing, “the elders bury our dead Clanmates. Jay and I are the oldest cats here, so we ought to do it.”

 

“I want to help,” Sparkpaw protested, raw grief in her voice. “She was my grandmother.”

 

“Of course you can,” Lionblaze told his cousin in a comforting way.

 

Alderpaw staggered to his paws, his legs stiff after the night spent in vigil. “Let me say a proper farewell to her.” He took a deep breath, looking up at the sky where a few warriors of StarClan still lingered.  _ I hope one’s Sandstorm, so she can hear me. _ “May StarClan light your path, Sandstorm,” he meowed, speaking the words used by medicine cats for seasons upon seasons. “May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep.”

 

All the cats bowed their heads for a silent moment.

 

Alderpaw leaned close to her. “I’ll miss you, grandma,” he murmured, blinking tears from his eyes.

 

“We need to find a good spot for her burial,” Toadstep meowed after a moment. “What about under these bushes where she died?”

 

Jayflight shook his head. “She’d be hidden from the stars there. There’s an open spot near the bushes, isn’t there? We can bury her there.”

 

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. As he and Jayflight were preparing to move Sandstorm’s body, Rosepetal said under her breath, “I think we should consider turning around and going home. This quest might be doomed.”

 

“What?” It was Needlepaw who spoke, her neck fur bristling. “Sandstorm died trying to help us complete this quest. If we stop now, won’t she have died in vain?”

 

Rosepetal swung on her. “It’s not your decision,” she spat, her voice sharp as a claw. “In case it escaped your notice, you are not a ThunderClan cat.”

 

Alderpaw felt his whole pelt quiver as he listened to the quarrel breaking out. Not waiting for Needlepaw’s response, he turned and padded away, keeping to the line of the fence they had crossed two days before. He just wanted to get out of earshot, to find a little peace and quiet where he could think.

 

His chest fur burned with grief for Sandstorm, and his head swam with indecision. Should  _ we even go one? _ He knew Sandstorm wouldn’t want him thinking that way, but he couldn’t help it.  _ Sandstorm wanted to see SkyClan again so much, and that made me feel that we were meant to be on this quest. But now that she’s gone, do I even believe that these strange cats could be what StarClan says will solve our problems? Not even father seemed certain of it. _ Sighing, he remembered his last vision of the SkyClan cats, when they were shrieking for help.  _ What can  _ I  _ do for them? _

 

Looking up, he saw that the last starry spirits had vanished and the sky was brightening toward sunrise.  _ I wonder if grandma can see me now. Can she hear my thoughts? I really wish I could ask for her guidance. _

 

Letting another long sigh, he spoke aloud. “What am I going to do?”

 

“Tell them the truth,” a voice replied.

 

Alderpaw jumped swung around, arching back, even while he recognized the voice as Needlepaw’s. The ShadowClan cat showed none of her usual mischief as she approached him.

 

“The others have come this far,” she began, “and they won’t turn away from you now. You must go on. But first you must tell the others the truth about why they’re on this journey.   
  


“Do  _ you _ even know why?” Alderpaw asked tartly.

 

“No, I don’t. I only heard a little bit of what you and Sandstorm said,” Needlepaw admitted, her eyes serious. “But I know there’s more behind it than you’ve told us, and I think it’s time every cat knew the truth. If you don’t tell them, I will.” Alderpaw opened his jaws to protest, she added, “Or I’ll tell them what I know, and that will force you to tell the rest.”

 

Alderpaw stared at her in outrage. “I didn’t think you would betray me like that!”

 

Needlepaw flinched as if he had struck her with a blow. “It’s not a betrayal,” she hissed, defending herself. “I’ve seen how you think things over—and over and over and over again. I know you’d never tell the others the truth on your own, but I think it’s important for them to know.”

 

“Why?” Alderpaw challenged her.

 

“It will help bind them together after losing Sandstorm,” Needlepaw explained; Alderpaw realized she must have thought long and hard about this. “And it will help every cat recognize how important the quest is. I saw how you and Sandstorm looked at each other when you talked about it; I know how serious it is.”

 

Alderpaw thought about that, then gave a nod, trying to hide his surprise.  _ I can’t believe it’s Needlepaw of all cats giving me such wise advice. _ “I’ll do as you suggest,” he meowed.

 

The gleam returned to Needlepaw’s eyes. “First, let’s go hunting,” she suggested. “Full bellies will help the truth go down easier!”

 

Alderpaw was about to argue when he felt a gnawing his belly and realized no cat had hunted since the previous morning. “You’re right,” he responded. “I’ll hunt with you.”  _ Not that I’m likely to be much use, _ he added to himself.

  
  


Alderpaw crept across the grassland, trying to pick out prey-scent over the stink of farm animals that the breeze was carrying toward them. Needlepaw padded forward, at a slow pace, but looking decisive.

 

_ She must have found a scent, but I can’t smell anything except those weird creatures back there. _

 

Suddenly Needlepaw halted, raising her tail to signal that she had spotted prey. Half turning to Alderpaw, she jerked her head to one side, telling him to go that way.

 

Alderpaw obeyed, putting on speed as he wove his way through the long grass.  _ I hope I’m not getting this totally wrong! _ Finally he caught the scent that Needlepaw must have picked up long before.  _ Rabbit! _ At the same moment, he spotted the creature a couple of fox-lengths in front of him, nibbling at some low-growing plant. Its ears shot up as Alderpaw tried to slide without a sound around it, and it took off, its white tail bobbing as it raced away. With rising excitement Alderpaw gave chase.

 

Needlepaw appeared from nowhere, right in the rabbit’s path. She lashed out with one paw, and the rabbit’s shriek was cut of abruptly as it fell, limp, to the ground. “Thank you, StarClan for this prey,” she meowed, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

 

Then Needlepaw looked up, her eyes alight with the thrill of the hunt. “Wow, you’re fast!” she exclaimed. “You drove it right toward me. That’s pretty impressive.”

 

Alderpaw turned away, embarrassed, though his chest was swelling with happiness.  _ I’m becoming more and more useful on hunts! I wish Sparkpaw had been here to see this! _

 

Padding over to Needlepaw, he nuzzled her with his nose. “Thanks for your help,” he mewed. “We may be from different Clans, but I’m glad you stayed with us.”

  
  


When he and Needlepaw returned to the elder bushes with the rabbit, Alderpaw found his five companions cleaning their paws, and Rain was dozing under the hazel bushes, her head tucked into her chest. They sounded more cheerful as they greeted him and settled down to feast on the rabbit.

 

When they had finished eating, Alderpaw rose to his paws, clearing his throat. “I have something to tell you all,” he began.

 

He paused, looking for the right words, and Rosepetal twitched one ear, impatient. “Spit it out, then,” she meowed.

 

Alderpaw flinched. The she-cat must still be upset about Needlepaw talking back to her. “It’s about the vision that sent us on this journey,” Alderpaw responded. “It’s more complicated than you know. I saw a group of cats—the cats of SkyClan—and I believe they need help.”

 

“SkyClan? Who are they?” Sparkpaw asked, a confused look on her face.

 

“I’ve never heard of them” mewed Toadstep.

 

“I don’t know much about them either,” Alderpaw explained. “Only what Bramblestar and Sandstorm told me. Long ago, back in the old forest, there were five Clans, not four. But Twolegs took SkyClan’s territory, and the other four Clans drove them out. They made camp in a gorge, beside the river, but eventually their Clan withered and died.”

 

“And that could happen to  _ us _ if we don’t find what lies in the shadows,” Sparkpaw pointed out. “Firestar said a time of great change is coming. It doesn’t sound like  _ good _ change.”

 

“That’s true,” Alderpaw meowed, struck by the balance.  _ I wonder if  _ SkyClan _ is what lies in the shadows, _ he mused.

 

“If SkyClan died out, who were the cats you saw?” Rosepetal asked.

 

“Firestar restore their Clan. He and Sandstorm went on a quest, long ago, and they brought cats together—descendants of the old SkyClan—and established the Clan again. When I told Sandstorm what I saw my vision, she recognized some of the cats.” He pointed to Rain, who was awake by now, listening to Alderpaw’s explanation. “Rain is one of the cats from SkyClan.”

 

“So that’s how Sandstorm and Rain knew the way!” Toadstep exclaimed. “Now we know for sure that we can find SkyClan even now that she’s joined StarClan.”

 

“Sandstorm also told me where to go,” Alderpaw meowed. “I can help Rain lead us back to SkyClan’s territory and camp.”

 

His Clanmates exchanged uncertain glances; Alderpaw wasn’t sure that they believed in him and Rain.

 

“Why did the other Clans drive SkyClan away and let them die out?” Toadstep asked eventually.

 

“It’s a very shameful part of warrior history,” Alderpaw replied. “No cat knows the whole story, and the only living cat—apart from —who knows the most about it is Bramblestar. I probably shouldn’t even be telling you, but I thought it was important for you to know the truth.”

 

After a few moment’s silence, while the cats were clearly thinking over what they had heard, Toadstep got up and rubbed his cheek against Alderpaw’s. “That was brave of you,” he meowed. “Your first act as our leader.”

 

Alderpaw as touched, especially by his admission that they would follow him now.

 

“It will take us a few days, to get used to all this,” Toadstep went on, “But I’m glad you told us the truth.”

 

“So am I,” Needlepaw agreed. Sparkpaw nodded in agreement.

 

Lionblaze rose to his paws and glanced over his Clanmates. “I think I speak for all of us,” he meowed, his eyes shining, “when I tell you that we pledge ourselves to do whatever it takes to find SkyClan and complete this quest.”

 

As his friends murmured their agreement, Alderpaw turned to Rain. “Will you help me lead us to your Clan?”

 

Rain looked up, and Alderpaw thought he saw a flash of surprise in her eyes, but she nodded to him. “I’d be happy to.” Alderpaw thought that his heart would burst with happiness and pride.

 

He scanned his Clanmates, who looked excited about continuing the journey. Then he saw Jayflight, who snuck away from his friends and made his way to the place where Sandstorm was buried. The apprentice followed him and sat next to him, staring at the churned earth. Jayflight only flicked his ear to acknowledge that the apprentice was there.

 

They sat in silence for a long while before Alderpaw spoke up: “Why didn’t you help me?”

 

Jayflight sighed and shook his head. “I’ve already told you, Alder—”

 

“Don’t give me that ‘I’m not a medicine cat’ mouse-dung,” Alderpaw snapped, glaring up at his cousin. “You could have helped and you know it.  _ Why didn’t you help? _ ”

 

Jayflight stared at him. Alderpaw felt as if his blind gaze was searching him, but he knew they couldn't be.  _ Can’t he read minds? _ he thought, his pelt prickling.  _ Or was that taken away after the Great Battle? _

 

The mottled tom then turned away, placing his paw on Sandstorm’s grave. “There was nothing we could do, Alderpaw,” he murmured.

 

Alderpaw looked back down at his paws, then shook his head. “No, there must have been something—”

 

“There was nothing,” Jayflight told him, his voice firm. “Cats die. Sandstorm lived a long, happy life. StarClan wanted her. I wish I could have helped, but I couldn’t, okay?”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t bring himself to argue with his cousin, tears stinging his eyes. He pressed against Jayflight, feeling the taller tom’s tail brush against his back. “I wish she was here,” he murmured, burying his face into Jayflight’s chest fur. Jayflight didn’t speak, rubbing his back with his tail in a comforting way. “Thank you for coming with us, big brother.”

 

“Of course, Alder.”


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Rain pelted the traveling cats as Alderpaw lead his friends away from a small Thunderpath, panting heavily from crossing. They had been traveling for many sunrises, and his Clanmates were getting tired from barely stopping the whole trip. “Alderpaw!” Sparkpaw called over the storm, her eyes squeezed shut so the raindrops wouldn’t hurt them. “We need to find shelter. We can’t stay here out here much longer.”

 

Alderpaw wished he knew the territory well enough, so he could lead his friends to safety, but he didn’t. He opened his eyes to find any kind of shelter, but was unable to in the sheets of rain in front of him.

 

He started to feel hopeless.  _ Is this storm a sign that I shouldn’t be leading these cats? _ he pondered, his heart sank to his stomach.  _ Maybe we should have turned back when we had the chance.  _ He shook out his pelt, knowing that his grandmother wouldn't want him thinking that way. He wondered if he was going the wrong way, hoping he followed Sandstorm’s directions correctly. Rain would have spoken up if they weren’t going the correct way, right?

 

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him. His ears perked as the rain began to slow. “Stay close to me!” he called to his Clanmates. He followed the light and recognized the black, starry pelt of Ravenpaw. His pelt prickled with excitement as the black tom waited for him. When he caught up, Ravenpaw began leading him forward, moving with ease in the rain.

 

Alderpaw followed close behind him, glancing back now and then to make sure his companions were following him. The loud sounds of the Thunderpath echoed around them as Ravenpaw guided them through tall grass.

 

“Where are we going?” Jayflight asked, stepping up next to Alderpaw.

 

“I see Ravenpaw,” the apprentice informed him. “He’s showing us the way.”

 

After a while of following the StarClan cat, they found a barn in front of them, almost like the horseplace, but bigger and red. Ravenpaw ran towards it, and cracked open the entrance, slipping inside. “Come on!” Alderpaw told them, picking up the pace and running into the barn. Ravenpaw was gone when he entered.

 

“Finally!” Jayflight hissed, shaking himself off. “I don’t understand how RiverClan cats can enjoy getting wet.” Lionblaze purred and began grooming his brother’s fur to dry him off.

 

Sparkpaw began doing the same to Alderpaw, her tongue rasping his fur the wrong way. “I don’t understand,” Alderpaw meowed, examining the barn. “Why would Ravenpaw lead us  _ here? _ ”

 

Needlepaw looked up from grooming herself. “Maybe he just wanted to keep us safe,” she answered, getting to her paws and shaking herself off. “It was pouring out there.”

 

Alderpaw shrugged and sat down, letting groom him. Suddenly, the entrance of the barn opened again. The group of cats jumped and slid out their claws, ready for a fight. A plump black-and-white tom entered, his fur soaked. He bristled when he saw the intruders, snarling around the mouse in his mouth. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, crouching down as if he was getting ready to pounce.

 

“We didn’t mean to intrude,” Alderpaw began, anxiety building up inside of him.  _ We can't have a fight break out right now. _ “We just need a place to stay for the night.”

 

The tom’s narrow blue eyes examined each cat, before they widened when he saw Sparkpaw. “Firestar,” he murmured, his ears pricking. He then began coughing and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, you just look so much like an old friend.”

 

Sparkpaw blinked in surprise. “You know Firestar?” she asked, her green eyes wide with curiosity. “He was our grandfather. How did you know him?”

 

“Well,” the tom began, smiling, “I didn’t know him too well. But my mate, Ravenpaw, did. He was one of his best friends.”

 

Alderpaw jumped to his paws. “Ravenpaw!” he exclaimed. “You must be Barley then! I had no idea we were near the forest territories. We  _ are _ Firestar’s kin, Squirrelflight’s son and daughter.”

 

Barley’s eyes grew glassy, and Alderpaw guessed he was feeling nostalgic from past memories. “Squirrelpaw’s all grown up, is she?” He laughed, his voice still raspy from coughing. “Well, any cat who is a part of ThunderClan is a friend of mine. You can stay here as long as you want.”

 

Alderpaw settled back down, tucking his paws into his chest. “Thank you for your hospitality.  This is Sparkpaw, and I’m Alderpaw.” He introduced the others one by one, and Barley greeted them in a kind manner. Alderpaw shuffled his paws, hoping that he didn’t sound like he was boasting when he said, “I’m a medicine cat apprentice.”

 

“What are you ThunderClanners doing so far from home?”

 

Alderpaw looked at his Clanmates, shifting from paw to paw.  _ It’s okay if we tell him, right? He’s not part of any of the Clans. _ He began explaining why they were on this quest, and was surprised to hear that he already knew of SkyClan, mentioning Bellapaw and Rileypaw, his niece and nephew who joined the Clan not too many seasons before.

 

“How are Firestar and Graystripe?” Barley asked, his eyes sparkling. “Must be retired at this point.”

 

The Clan cats shared sad glances. “Firestar passed away not many seasons ago,” Lionblaze murmured. “He was a great leader. I wish I had known him longer than I was able to.”

 

Barley lowered his head. “I suppose he wasn't much younger than me,” he murmured. “I’m glad he was happy, though. That tom was the greatest cat I knew. He deserved his place as leader.”

 

They spoke for a while longer as Barley ate and invited the warriors to hunt. They spread out, and Alderpaw noticed Barley coughing again, looking as if he was unable to breathe as he lurched with each sputter. “Are you okay?” Alderpaw asked, getting to his paws. He moved closer to the tom and pressed his paw against him.  _ He doesn’t have a fever, but he’s got a running nose. _ “Its seems like you’ve just got a cold. If I could find some herbs around here, i could help.”

 

“Thank you,” the black-and-white tom croaked as he settled down again. “I’ve had this cough for days now, but I couldn’t name an herb to cure it if there was a claw to my throat. I believe there’s some herbs just outside the barn.”

 

Alderpaw nodded to him and poked his head out of the barn. Lucky for him, the rain had died down to light spitting. He stepped out and stayed on the edge of the barn, sniffing around. The sun was just going down, the sky blazing red. Alderpaw was glad the clouds were gone.

 

Eventually, he found the yellow flowers of tansy. The sweet scent wafted over his scent glands as he picked them and trotted back inside, laying them in front of Barley. “These tansy should help,” he told him. “They grow near the edge of the barn. If you ever have a cough again, you can use those.” Barley blinked at him and lapped up the herbs.

 

“Alderpaw!” Sparkpaw called, running up to him with Needlepaw at her side. “Let’s explore!”

 

Alderpaw made sure it was okay with Barley, who was happy to let them look around. “Where should we go first?” Alderpaw asked.

 

“Let’s look up there,” Sparkpaw pointed to a large stack of weird looking, yellow grass. “I wanna see how high up it goes.”

 

Alderpaw nodded and they climbed it. It almost reached the roof of the barn, and there was a square cut out of the wood near it, so they could look outside. “Wow,” Alderpaw murmured, looking out over the territory. It was covered in huge, Thunderpaths, but Alderpaw could almost imagine what it looked like before the Twolegs destroyed it.

 

“That’s where Ravenpaw and I slept,” Barley called, his voice warm. “This view was so much prettier without the roads in the way, but Ravenpaw always seemed to brighten up the ugly gray of the asphalt and the cars.”

 

Alderpaw had no clue what the barn cat was trying to say, but he found it sweet how close the two cats were.

 

“My grandmother, Snowbird, used to tell me a lot about this place,” Needlepaw meowed. Alderpaw thought that she sounded homesick as she thought about her family. “She always said that she missed this place and she wished that they could all come back here someday. Seeing it here makes me realize that that day may never come.”

 

Alderpaw gave her a sympathetic look, but she only shook her head and turned away.

 

“Hey, look!” Sparkpaw called, pointing to the roof, to a wooden beam that led around the the roof of the barn. “Let’s try to jump up there.”

 

She leaped up, with graceful ease, followed by Needlepaw, and Alderpaw felt clumsy as he jumped up, his back paws slipping and swooping beneath him. His heart was racing before Sparkpaw lifted him up, flicking his ear with her tail. “Stupid furball,” she purred. “Come on, we can see everything from up here!”

 

Sparkpaw raced across the beam, her fur ruffled when she looked down. “Be careful!” Rosepetal called to her apprentice. “You could slip and hurt yourself. I don’t want to have to stop because you broke your paw.”

 

“Yes, and we don’t want to send Needlepaw back crippled,” Toadstep purred.

 

“We’ll be okay!” Needlepaw told them, sounding indignant. “Come  _ on,  _ Alderpaw, hurry up.”

 

Alderpaw followed his friend and sister at a slow pace as Sparkpaw ran around the beams, her eyes wide with curiosity. “There’s a room with those chicken things back here,” Sparkpaw informed Alderpaw, staring into another part of the barn that could only be reached through a hole carved into the wood.

 

“I thought you learned your lesson about hunting chickens,” Needlepaw purred, swiping her paws over her ears.

 

Sparkpaw sniffed, turning her nose into the air. “I did,” she told her. “I don’t want to  _ hunt _ them, I just want to look at them.”

 

“Yeah right.” Needlepaw laughed when Sparkpaw stuck her tongue out at her. The ginger apprentice growled in a playful manner and cuffed her over the head. Alderpaw’s heart skipped a beat when Needlepaw lost balance and nearly slipped of the beam and fell to the ground. The memory of Cinderheart injuring her back leg swept over him, and he went cold.

 

Luckily, Sparkpaw was quick enough to leap forward and grab her by the scruff, tugging her up. “Okay,” Lionblaze called. “That’s enough! It’s time to sleep.”

 

The three apprentice carefully made their way down onto the grass, and joined their companions. They made their own small nests and curled up together. Alderpaw realized his paws were aching from journeying for so long, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable.

 

A wave of homesickness swept over him as he curled up with his Clanmates. There was only a small hint of ThunderClan scent on them now, and Alderpaw felt as if he would never get him. Exhaustion washed over him as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

 

When Alderpaw opened his eyes again, he was in a grassy field, with large rocks sitting in front of him. Three cats stepped out; he immediately recognized Graystripe, Firestar, and Ravenpaw, all as young, maybe younger than, Alderpaw. Alderpaw couldn’t hear their voices, but he watched as they tumbled in the grass together and leaped up onto the rocks, giving silent yowls of triumph.

 

“These days seem so far away.”

 

The apprentice jumped and turned to see Ravenpaw, who no longer had the starry haze around his paws and ears. His eyes were clear green now, no longer clouded with stars. “Graypaw, Firepaw, and I were so close,” he meowed, a soft smile spreading across his face. Alderpaw realized what Barley meant by the loner brightening the room. “I’ll never forget the time we had together.”

 

Alderpaw looked at his paws. “I’m sorry about what happened,” he meowed, looking up at the taller tom. “It must have been hard to leave all your Clanmates, all your friends and family, like you did.”

 

“It was hard,” Ravenpaw told him, the bright smile fading. Alderpaw felt bad for making it leave. “But I never regretted leaving ThunderClan, for that’s how I met the love of my life.”

 

Alderpaw purred. “Barley seems like a good cat,” he meowed.

 

“He is a good cat.” His white-tipped tail flicked. “I miss him dearly. I lived with him in that barn for so many seasons. I can’t believe I lived for as long as I did. I can’t believe  _ he’s _ still alive, in all honesty.”

 

There was a short silence between the two cats. “What happened to you?” Alderpaw asked.

 

Ravenpaw looked at the ground, his ears flat. He didn’t answer.

 

“I didn’t mean to—”

 

“No, don’t worry,” Ravenpaw meowed. “Don’t worry.” He took a deep breath. “I haven’t spoken about my death to anyone. It hurts to remember. I was so determined to bring Bellapaw and Rileypaw to SkyClan, and sometimes I wonder if I’d still be with Barley if I didn’t leave.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. “I guess there’s no way to know.” He remembered the words Jayflight had told him. “You lived a long, happy life, didn’t you?” Ravenpaw purred and nodded, continuing to watch his younger self tumble around near the rocks with his friends. “That’s all that matters. StarClan works in strange ways, and I guess they just wanted you up here, maybe they needed you to guide me to SkyClan.”

 

“Yeah,” Ravenpaw meowed. He looked down at Alderpaw and placed his tail on his shoulders. “You’re a wise cat, Alderpaw. Don’t doubt yourself. I know how hard it can be to know something this big and scary, and you feel like you can’t tell anyone. It makes you anxious and scared and you just . . .” He trailed off, took a deep breath, then continued. “I just want you to know that you’re on the right track. Don’t worry, okay? It doesn’t do any cat any good.”

 

Alderpaw smiled and nodded to him. “Thank you,” he meowed. The world faded around him, and he opened his eyes to find himself in the barn again, curled up next to Sparkpaw and Needlepaw. Lionblaze was snoring behind him. Alderpaw looked up and saw Barley sleeping in his nest in front of the cut out square, the moon shining brightly behind him.

 

Alderpaw saw a black figure curled up near Barley’s body, his nose pressed against the black-and-white tom’s. His heart ached for the two toms. When he blinked, Ravenpaw was gone. Alderpaw purred and lay back down, wondering if Sandstorm were there now, sleeping close to her grandkits and friends.

  
  


Alderpaw’s eyes opened one last time, the sun shining into his eyes. He groaned and rubbed them with his paws. Only Sparkpaw was sleeping against him. He yawned and stretched, getting up, accidentally waking his sister.

 

The others were near the entrance of the barn, thanking Barley and saying their goodbyes. Alderpaw padded over to them, and dipped his head to the black-and-white tom. Barley purred to him. “Thank you for helping me with that cough,” he meowed. “I’ll try to keep taking tansy when I need to. Please, tell Rileypaw and Bellapaw that I say hello.”

 

“Of course.” Alderpaw smiled at him. “I think you should know that Ravenpaw is happy in StarClan, and that he misses you a lot.”

 

Barley looked surprised, but then smiled in a bittersweet way. “Thank you, Alderpaw,” he purred. “I’m glad he’s happy.”

 

Alderpaw said goodbye to the older tom, and the journeying cats set off again. He felt as if Ravenpaw and Sandstorm were standing by his sides, matching him stride by stride.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Alderpaw followed Rain through a forest. Needlepaw was up next to Rain, who she had been getting much closer to. Alderpaw’s Clanmate’s were following close behind him. His paws ached and he felt tired, but he pushed on. They’d been walking for a long time. “Are we almost there?” he asked Rain, whose tail was flicking in agitation.

 

“I think we are,” Rain answered. Alderpaw sighed. He was pretty sure Rain had got them lost. His Clanmates were getting annoyed with the long trek, and he wished they could take a break.

 

He didn’t see any gorge, and Rain lead them away from the river. Alderpaw didn’t speak up, though, thinking that the she-cat knew where she was going.  _ She does live here after all. _

 

Alderpaw’s ears perked when he saw a light coming from behind him. He turned and saw two starry figures in the distance. He recognized Sandstorm’s pale ginger pelt and Ravenpaw’s black fur, hazy stars glowing at their paws. Sandstorm turned and disappeared into the trees and Ravenpaw quickly followed. “Stop!” he gasped, making Rain, Needlepaw, and his Clanmates stop in their tracks.

 

“Alderpaw!” Rosepetal called as he ran past them, racing toward the two StarClan warriors.

 

He ignored his sore paws as he followed them farther from the forest. He caught sight of them again, near the river Rain pulled him away from. His Clanmates followed him, catching up fast. Alderpaw led them toward a cliff edge, and began padding along it in a cautious manner, his belly fur brushing against the dusty ground. He looked up to see Sandstorm and Ravenpaw were not far ahead of him.

 

On one side, rough grass stretched into the distance, dotted here and there with scrubby trees and bushes. On the other, the ground fell away into a precipice; at the bottom, the river tumbled along between sandy rocks.

 

“Sandstorm and Ravenpaw are leading us closer!” he called, exultation breaking through his weariness. “This must be close to the place where SkyClan makes camp.”

 

Many sunrises had passed since they found Barley’s farm. Afterward, they had hardly stopped to rest. Alderpaw led for a while, following Sandstorm’s directions, they had crossed the large Thunderpath, passed through more farms, and skirted Twolegplaces until they reached the river and turned upstream. That’s when Rain took over.

 

_ I never knew the world was so big! _ Alderpaw reflected, wincing as his sore paws padded over the gritty earth.  _ I can’t believe how far we’ve had to travel! _ Casting a glance back at his companions, he could see that they were all as tired as he was, limping onwards with their tails drooping.

 

An unexpected gust of wind drove sand into Alderpaw’s eyes and brought the sounds of cat voices drifting up from the gorge below. Sandstorm and Ravenpaw disappear. Strong but unfamiliar cat scent came with the voices. Blinking fiercely, Alderpaw raised his tail to warn the others to be silent, and he let Rain pad up beside him so she could see her home again.

 

While his vision cleared, he made out paths and jutting outcrops in the rock face and, far below, a pile of reddish boulders blocking the way ahead. The river poured out of a gaping black hole in the rock and dropped into a pool before flowing away down the gorge.

 

“This is where the river begins!” Alderpaw breathed out. “It must be where SkyClan’s camp is.”

 

It was a weird place for a camp, he thought. He couldn’t see any dens, or any fresh-kill pile, just the heaps of red stone with the river cutting its way through. He was about to ask Rain if this was really where they lived, but she ran off and found a place where she could slide down and find a path where she could slide down and join her Clanmates.

 

“Are these the cats from your dreams?”

 

Alderpaw realized Needlepaw had taken Rain’s place next to him and was peering over his shoulder. “They’re too far away for me to be sure,” he responded. “But the red rock seems familiar. Rain seems to know this place, so it must be SkyClan camp.”

 

“Hmm . . .” Needlepaw edged up beside him to give the scene a closer scrutiny. “They might be far away,” she continued, “but they don’t look like cats in need of help to me.”

 

“What?” Sparkpaw, craning her neck to gaze down on Alderpaw’s other side, had a wide eyed gaze. “Do you think you led us all this way for nothing?” she asked.

 

“We can’t know Alderpaw is wrong,” Needlepaw told her. “Not from this distance. Rain seemed to have the right idea, let’s get closer.”

 

Alderpaw was grateful for Needlepaw’s defense, for how she always had the spirit to adapt to setbacks, but at the same time he worried that Sparkpaw had a point.  _ What if this journey had been wasted? _

 

“Okay, what are we waiting for?” Needlepaw asked, springing to her paws. “Let’s find a way down.”

 

Instantly, Jayflight moved to block her. “Are you mouse-brained?” he demanded. “We can’t just stroll into their camp. None of us know much about SkyClan, and they don’t know much about us, either. There’s no way of being sure we can trust them.” He gave her tail an irritable twitch. “Sandstorm was the only one who had met the SkyClan cats, and she’s gone now.”

 

Needlepaw shrugged, unmoved by the older cat’s argument. “We can only find answers by getting closer. We have Rain down there to introduce us. Alderpaw wouldn’t have dreamed of these cats if they weren’t important, right?”

 

Alderpaw tried to swallow his anxiety. “That’s true,” he meowed, trying to sound strong and decisive. “Lead on, Needlepaw.”

 

After a moment’s searching, Needlepaw found the beginning of the path Rain took that led down into the gorge, winding to and fro across the rock face. Alderpaw followed hard on her paws, hugging the cliff wall to stay well away from the drop at the edge of the path and feeling the heat of the sun-warmed rocks striking up through his pads.

 

To his relief the others headed down after them.

 

“Alderpaw must have bees in his brain,” he heard Rosepetal murmur. “Following this ShadowClan furball.” Alderpaw sent her a hard glare, but she didn’t notice, continuing to follow them down.

 

Before they had descended more than a few fox-lengths into the gorge, Alderpaw heard a loud yowl coming from below. Turning toward the sound, he spotted a long-furred black she-cat staring straight at him. The yowl ahd attracted three of the other SkyClan cats, who raced toward him; then all four began to climb the rocks, the black she-cat in the lead.

 

“Uh-oh!” Needlepaw murmured.

 

“Well, we had to meet them sometime,” Alderpaw responded. He slid past Needlepaw to take the lead and padded down a couple of tail-lengths, as far as a wide ledge. “We’ll wait for them here—hopefully Rain will come to our defense and help us out. And for StarClan’s sake, remember that we’re here to help. We’re not looking for a fight.”

 

He hardly finished speaking when the SkyClan cats came into sight, spring confidently up the narrow path until they faced the questing on the ledge.

 

The black she-cat took another pace forward until she stood nose to nose with Alderpaw, who tried not to flinch as the SkyClan cat’s cold amber eyes raked over him. This was a powerful cat, her shoulder fur bristling and her tail bushed. Alderpaw prayed to StarClan that they didn’t get into a fight with her.

 

“If you’ve come for the territory,” she snarled, “you can think again. You’re way outnumbered.”

 

Alderpaw hesitated, wondering if he should respond. Although it was his quest, Jayflight and Lionblaze were the senior cats now that Sandstorm wasn’t with them any longer.  _ Maybe they should be the ones to speak. _

 

But when Alderpaw glanced back at the older warriors, neither of them moved.  _ It’s up to me, then, _ he thought, turning back to the hostile, long-furred she-cat.

 

“We don’t want your territory,” he explained, his voice calm. “But we’ve traveled a long way to meet you—the cats of SkyClan who live in this gorge.”

 

The black she-cat tilted her head to one side, a glint in her amber eyes. “What do cats from far away know about SkyClan?” she asked, her voice still hinted with a snarl.

 

“Not much,” Alderpaw admitted, “but we’re here to learn more.”

 

The she-cat let out a disdainful snort. “Then you’d better come and speak to our leader.” She jerked her head to indicate that they should follow her, then turned and padded back down the path.

 

Alderpaw had only taken a single paw step to follow her when Sparkpaw pushed forward to his side. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she whispered.

 

_ Would you be so doubtful if Sandstorm were leading us, and not me? _ Alderpaw wanted to hiss the words at his sister, but he bit them back with clenched jaws. “Bramblestar sent us on this journey,” he murmured. “Wherever it leads  _ must _ be right.”

 

The three cats who had accompanied the black she-cat parted to let the traveling cats pass, then closed in around them. As he got a closer look, Alderpaw saw that one was a black tom, and the others were she-cats: one tabby and one with white fur stained with dirt and dust. In fact, all four cats looked as if they could do with a good grooming.

 

_ Don’t SkyClan cats ever wash? _ Alderpaw asked himself. Rain seemed to take good care of herself, but maybe the others were different. He could just imagine what any ThunderClan metnor would say to an apprentice who went around looking like that.

 

Then he reminded himself that SkyClan had been driven out of their original territory and exiled to this gorge. They had lived separated from the other Clans for so long, maybe it wasn't surprising that they had slightly different customs.  _ That could explain Rain’s name. Sandstorm mentioned that they let kittypets join. Maybe Rain was a kittypet who wanted to keep her name. Like Millie and Daisy. _

 

As they padded down the path, Needlepaw sidled past Alderpaw and caught up to the black she-cat in the lead. “What’s your name?” she asked.

 

The black she-cat’s ears flicked in surprise—Alderpaw guessed that they ShadowClan apprentice’s confident tone had caught her off guard. “I’m Raven,” she replied.

 

_ Just Raven? Again? _ Alderpaw wondered why Needlepaw didn’t ask the question.  _ They probably do things differently, _ he told himself again.  _ Even names. _ But he was so sure he remembered Sandstorm mentioning SkyClan cats called Leafstar, Sharpclaw and Echosong. Then Barley told him about Bellapaw and Rileypaw.  _ Those are proper warrior names. But then, they may have been here so long ago . . . _

 

By now, Needlepaw was walking beside Raven, chatting without a trace of apprehension. Thinking perhaps she had the right idea, Alderpaw turned toward the tabby she-cat, who was closest to him of their escort.

 

“Hi, my name is Alderpaw,” he began, trying to keep his voice from shaking. She looked scary.

 

The tabby she-cat ignored him, except for one glance from baleful yellow eyes.

 

_ Fine, be like that, _ Alderpaw thought. He was disappointed that the SkyClan cats didn’t seem more welcoming, but he told himself that perhaps they would open up once they knew him and his companions better and discovered why they were there.

 

The long-furred she-cat led Alderpaw and his companions up to the pile of rocks where the river gushed out. Sitting at the base of the rock pile was a strong, muscular tom: he had white fur that was broken up by black spots around his eyes and paws, and his tail was completely black. Sunlight gleamed on his glossy, long pelt, and his ice blue eyes were narrow as he spoke to Rain, who sat next to him. When he saw Alderpaw, his eyes widened and shone.

 

Alderpaw could imagine this cat perched up on the rocks to call a clan meeting.  _ But no! _ His belly lurched suddenly.  _ This isn’t the Clan leader I saw in my vision, making a new warrior. _ Glancing around, he tried to push down fear, he saw more and more of the SkyClan cats slipping out of the shadows, or from cracks in the surrounding rocks, slowly encircling him and his little group. He examined each one of them, hoping to recognize at least one cat from his vision or from Barley’s description of Rileypaw and Bellapaw, but none of them looked at all familiar.  _ Why? _

 

The white and black tom rose to his paws, a sneering look on his face. “Who are these?” he asked Raven. “Lost kitties?”

 

Alderpaw saw his Clanmates begin to bristle at the insult. “Steady,” he whispered. “Don’t provoke them. We need to know more.”

 

“Greetings, Darktail.” Raven dipped her head.

 

_ So they call their leader Dark _ tail _ ,  _ Alderpaw thought, growing even more bewildered.  _ Why not Dark _ star _? or is this just another way these weird cats are different from us? _

 

Rain spoke up before Raven could continue. “These are the cats I was just telling you about,” she told her leader. “Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Needlepaw, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Jayflight, and Lionblaze.” She pointed to them as she introduced them. Alderpaw felt a flicker of alarm. He didn’t want the huge cat to know their names just yet.

 

Darktail turned an unblinking gaze on Alderpaw. “Rain told me almost all about your journey,” he meowed. His voice shook Alderpaw to his core. It wasn’t deep, but it was cold. His deep blue eyes gazing at him intently made the ginger tom feel like he was going to leap onto him and kill him right there. But he was smiling, his claws sheathed, and he looked kind other than his eyes. Why did he make Alderpaw feel so uneasy? “What is it you want with SkyClan?”

 

Staring into the leader’s eerie blue eyes, Alderpaw’s fur prickled with apprehension. He wished that either the senior warriors, or even Rain, would speak up rather than leave him to take the lead.

 

“I’m from ThunderClan,” he replied, choking back uneasiness. “I’ve been sent to find the cats of SkyClan.”

 

“Why?” Darktail asked, his eyes narrow.

 

Alderpaw wasn’t sure how to answer that.  _ I thought we’d find out more when we arrived.  _ “Every Clan’s survival depends on us all working together,” he meowed, hoping he didn’t sound as uncertain as he felt, and was relieved to see Jayflight dipping his head in assent.

 

Darktail narrowed his eyes. “Are you asking me and my cats to go with you to ThunderClan?”

 

Feeling like a kit before their eyes opened, groping around in the dark, Alderpaw nodded. But he still didn’t know whether SkyClan was really what StarClan meant for them to “embrace”.  _ If I convince them to journey back with us to the lake, what will Bramblestar think? How would we cope with all these extra cats? _

 

“Do you need our  _ help _ ?” Darktail pressed him.

 

“No!” Alderpaw blurted. “We’re not asking for help with a fight or anything. The Clans are all settled in their own territories, and there aren’t many disagreements, because there’s plenty of prey for every cat.”  _ Do you need  _ our _ help? _ he added silently to himself.  _ Or have I completely misunderstood my vision? Oh, Sandstorm, I wish you were here to help me figure this out! _

 

Darktail seemed to think for a moment, then inclined his head politely to Alderpaw. “I’m impressed,” he purred. “I appreciate that you have made a long journey to find SkyClan. But I hope you understand, we can’t just abandon our territory at the urging of strangers.”

 

Alderpaw felt some of his tension ease.  _ At least Darktail sounds reasonable. _ But he hadn’t expected the meeting with SkyClan to go this way at all, and part of him would have liked to leave and pretend that none of this had ever happened. These cats didn’t seem to be in need of any help.

 

Then he remembered his vision, especially his dream of the cats shrieking in anguish on the bleak moor.  _ I can’t just turn around and go home, _ he thought, wishing once again that Sandstorm were with him, or even Ravenpaw.

 

“Why don’t we stick around for a bit?” It was Needlepaw who spoke, her head and tail raised without fear as she addressed Darktail. “We could join in with some hunts and patrols. It wouldn’t take long for you SkyClan cats to see that we can be trusted.”

 

Alderpaw wasn’t sure whether he liked that suggestion or not. But he couldn’t think of a better idea, so he supposed he would have to get along with it.

 

Darktail remained quiet for a moment, his icy gaze resting on each cat for a heartbeat before returning to Alderpaw. “Very well,” he meowed at last. “Rain, you know our guests better than any of us, show them there they can sleep. And yes,” he added to Alderpaw, “there’s probably quite a bit that we can learn from one another.

 

Alderpaw nodded in reluctant agreement, though his pelt still prickled and a shiver ran through him from ears to tail-tip.  _ Why does this feel so wrong? _

* * *

 

The sun was warm on Alderpaw’s pelt as he bent his head to lap from the stream. Gazing down into the water, he wished he could was his paws, but he knew that would only make it easier for dust and grit to stick to them.

 

_ How can these SkyClan cats bear to live in such a filthy place? _ he asked himself.  _ Maybe if they do return with us to the forest, the ways of the other Clans will rub off on them. _

 

The evening before, when Rain had taken him and his friends to a den—a bare cave in the side of the gorge with nothing on the floor but sand—Alderpaw had settled to sleep in the hope that StarClan would send another vision to guide him. But now he couldn’t even remember whether he had dreamed at all.

 

A pang of homesickness pierced him, sharp as a thorn, and he longed to feel cool grass beneath his pads, and to hear the gentle rustling of leaves as branches swayed above his head. He missed his Clanmates and his den. He even missed meeting Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, and Brackenfur to clean out their pelts.  _ I hope SkyClan will decide to come with us, just so we can head home soon. My Clan doesn’t even know that Sandstorm is dead. _

 

Fresh grief tugged at Alderpaw’s belly as he remembered the wise old she-cat. She would have known what to do, and helped him figure out why none of these cats here looked liked the cats from the visions. She would have worked out why they didn’t seem to be looking for help.

 

_ Is my timing wrong? Was I dreaming of  _ past  _ SkyClan cats? _

 

A yowl from a little way downstream distracted Alderpaw from his thoughts. Turning, he spotted Needlepaw, who was perched on a boulder a few tail-lengths away.

 

“The hunters are back!” she announced. “And they’re bringing prey.”

 

Alderpaw left the waterside and bounded back to the center of the camp to meet he hunting patrols. His belly rumbled when he saw the quantities of prey that lay around Darktail as if presented for his approval. The hunters stood around the prey in a wide half circle, with Raven closest to her leader.

 

The rest of the questing cats clustered around Alderpaw and watched as Darktail chose a plump pigeon and tore mouthfuls of flesh from it. Then the SkyClan leader nodded to Raven, who stepped forward and chose a squirrel for herself.

 

“This is weird,” Sparkpaw muttered into Alderpaw’s ear. “Where’s their fresh-kill pile? Who takes food to the elders and nursing queens?”

 

Before Alderpaw could even try to answer question, Raven stepped back with the squirrel in her jaws. As if at a signal, the hunters closed in, butting heads and hissing as they tried to grab the juiciest pieces of fresh-kill.

 

At the edges of the circle Alderpaw spotted two or three skinny elders, who tried to join in the fight for food, only to be shoved back by the stronger cats, who crouched over their prey, glaring around as they ripped flesh from the bones. A she-cat, with three tiny kits mewling around her, darted in and grabbed a vole, but a huge tabby tom tore it out of her jaws and thrust her away with a powerful stroke of his hind leg.

 

Lionblaze glared over at him and raced forward, slamming his paw on the tom’s head and ripping the vole from his jaws. He then turned to the queen and gave it over. She dipped her head to him gratefully and slunk away with her kits close behind. Lionblaze glared at the tom who took the vole before joining his friends once more.

 

Rain padded over to the questing cats with a squirrel in her jaws, and nodded to them in a friendly manner, sitting near them so she could eat.

 

The questing cats shared glancing of horror and confusion. “What do they think they’re doing?” Rosepetal breathed out.

 

Before Alderpaw, Needlepaw shrugged. “Maybe they’ve never been taught the warrior code.”

 

“I’m surprised  _ you’ve _ ever heard of it,” Sparkpaw meowed. Alderpaw couldn’t tell if she was being playful or not toward the apprentice.

 

Needlepaw gave her a sly, sideways glance, her eyes sparkling “I only don’t follow the stupid rules,” she purred, swiping over Sparkpaw’s ear with her tail. “Maybe these cats are right and the elders  _ should _ take care of themselves.” Alderpaw felt a flash of anger.  _ And what about Sandstorm? Did she deserve to take care of herself? _ he wanted to spit. Sparkpaw also looked furious, her ears flat and her pelt bristling.

 

Then without hesitation she dived into the midst of the chaos of butting heads and swiping claws, easily batting two or three of the younger cats aside. Heartbeats later she emerged from the skirmish with a mouse, and crouched down in the shade of a rock to gup it down.

 

Alderpaw spotted Darktail strolling back to the pile of rocks, with a casual glance over his shoulder at the fighting cats. He curled up beneath an overhang and watched the scene with slitted eyes

 

“This is how it’s always been,” Rain meowed, looking up from her squirrel. “Only the strongest cats get prey. It’s what Darktail ordered.”

 

Alderpaw tilted his head toward the leader, but the white-and-black tom didn’t notice him. His belly was growling, but he couldn’t bring himself to join the fray of battling cats.  _ I’m not going to battle elders and kits for food! _

 

Beside him he heard Sparkpaw stifling a growl. “This isn’t fair,” she murmured. “Some of these SkyClan cats must go hungry day after day. That’s why so many of them look thin and ragged.”

 

As she finished speaking, she bounded forward, pushing her way into the scrimmage, and leaping out with a small mouse in her jaws. She approached the skinny elders and dropped it at their paws. The elders looked scared, looking over at Darktail, whose eyes were slits. They backed away without the mouse.

 

Sparkpaw’s pelt bristled and she whipped around to Darktail, marching toward him with her ears flat.

 

“Sparkpaw, no!” Alderpaw exclaimed, hurrying after her. To his relief he realized that his other companions were following too.

 

“Why do you eat like this?” Sparkpaw piped up in a challenging tone as she planted herself in front of Darktail.

 

Alderpaw wasn’t sure whether to be impressed by her courage or embarrassed by her manners.  _ We are SkyClan’s guests, after all. _

 

“As Rain said,” Darktail meowed, lashing his tail, “this is how we have always done it. Why? How do  _ you _ do it?”

 

“In the Clans,” Sparkpaw began, her glare still set on the big tom, “we bring all the prey back to camp and make a fresh-kill pile. Some cats will take food to the elders and nursing queens, and to any cats who are sick, then the warriors and apprentices are allowed to help themselves. We don’t fight like  _ that _ .” She finished with a disdainful flick of her ear.

 

Darktail’s only response was to narrow his eyes. Alderpaw stepped up to his sisters side, ready to defend her if the SkyClan leader struck her.

 

“It’s only fair,” Sparkpaw went on. “You must have eaten like that in the past, since you’re warriors too, and you’re supposed to follow the warrior code.”

 

Alderpaw noticed a glint of amusement in Darktail’s eyes at the words  _ warrior code _ .

 

“We have developed our  _ own _ code,” the leader told Sparkpaw. “After we left the other Clans, SkyClan realized our members were becoming weak, and we decided to make up some new rules.  _ SkyClan _ rules are to reward the strong and aggressive—the cats who will best defend the Clan.”

 

Sparkpaw looked confused. “What about sick cats, then, or queens and elders?”

 

Darktail shrugged. “They learn to take care of themselves.”

 

Alderpaw winced as he saw Sparkpaw’s neck fur beginning to rise in anger. “Then why do you even bother living in a Clan? It’s  _ rogues _ who are out for themselves!”

 

A low growl of anger rose from deep in Darktail’s chest, and he slid out his claws. Hastily Toadstep stepped forward, thrusting himself between Darktail and Sparkpaw.

 

“She’s young and curious, that’s all,” he meowed. “But that’s enough for now. Come on.” He gave Sparkpaw a hard shove, back in the direction of their den.

 

Sparkpaw was clearly upset as they headed away. By now the fighting was over. THe hunters were relaxing in the sun, grooming themselves lazily; Alderpaw spotted Needlepaw with them. Meanwhile the elders were picking over the remains the hunters had missed.

 

The she-cat that Lionblaze had helped, a light brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, caught their eye and bounded over, dipping her head to the large warrior. “I want to thank you for helping me back there,” she meowed, her eyes sparkling. “I used to be able to fight like that but after my kits were born, I haven’t been myself. We’re very grateful for your help.”

 

Lionblaze shuffled his paws. “I’d never leave a queen to suffer,” he meowed.

 

The queen purred. “I’m Ember,” she meowed. “I hope to see all of you around camp. It’s always nice to see visitors. If you’d like, I can show you where some comfy moss is, so you don’t have to sleep on the hard earth.”

 

“Sure,” Rosepetal piped up. “I can come with.”

 

Ember blinked to her and lead her out of the gorge and toward the forest. Alderpaw watched them go before entering the den and settling down.  _ Moss would be nice, _ he thought. His bones ached from sleeping on the ground the night before.

 

“I think we should go home,” Sparkpaw whispered when Rosepetal returned and Ember was gone. “I’m not sure these weird cats are even a  _ Clan _ at this point. Just confused rogues.”

 

Alderpaw found himself agreeing with her about the way the SkyClan cats were behaving. What Darktail had told them just now about the way SkyClan had changed the rules didn’t seem to fit with Bramblestar’s story of how Firestar and Sandstorm had traveled upriver to restore the Clan. “But they  _ do _ need our help,” he meowed. “Didn’t you see how starved Ember and her kits were? And the elders? It’s all so confusing—”

 

“What are you talking about?” Needlepaw interrupted as she strolled into the den.

 

“I said we should go home,” Sparkpaw repeated. “These cats don’t need us.” Alderpaw felt a twinge of annoyance that his sister didn’t listen to his argument.

 

“What?” Needlepaw sounded scornful. “We’re here to find what lies in the shadows, right? And we’ve found it. These cats are  _ really _ . . . well, dark. We can’t turn away now.”

 

“I think Sparkpaw’s right.” Toadstep gave Alderpaw a serious look. “Something is . . .  _ off _ about these cats. I think they’re beyond our help. Is all this really what you saw in your dream.”

 

Alderpaw glanced around at his cats, sensing that they were really doubting him now. “I’m not sure,” he confessed. “But I can’t believe that Bramblestar got it so wrong, or that Sandstorm died for nothing. And what about Barley? He spoke fondly about SkyClan, and Bellapaw and Rileypaw. I don’t know the reason, but I  _ do _ know that this is where we are meant to be.”

 

He waited, his shoulder tense, as the other cats exchanged doubtful glances. At last they all gave a nod.

 

“Very well then,” Toadstep meowed. “We’ll stay and try to figure it out.”

 

Alderpaw let out a sigh of relief, relaxing his shoulders. “Thank you.”

 

_ I hope StarClan sends me another vision soon, _ he added to himself as the others began making their nests of the comfortable moss Ember got them.  _ Because I really don’t know what we’re doing here. _


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I uploaded chapter seventeen last night when I should've uploaded sixteen! So here you go.

When the last scraps of prey had been picked over, the rest of the SkyClan cats drifted away. Only one of them—a young orange she-cat—stayed close to their leader; she was coughing so hard that she could barely stay on her paws.

 

Alderpaw watched in shock as Darktail swung one huge paw and thumped the young she-cat hard on her back.

 

“Stop that racket  _ now _ !” he snarled, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

 

The she-cat gave him a frightened look. She wasn’t coughing anymore, though Alderpaw didn’t think that the swat on her back had down her any good. She was obviously struggling to suppress her coughs.

 

Alderpaw padded up and dipped his head politely to Darktail. “It sounds as though she’s suffering from a common cold,” he mewed, indicating the she-cat with a wave of his tail. “But it might be whitecough. She should see your medicine cat.”

 

Both SkyClan cats gave him a blank look. Alderpaw felt as though he missed his footing in the dark and plunged into icy water.

 

Struggling to control his shock, he continued. “If it is whitecough, it’s not that big of a deal, but it could easily turn to greencough. Some tansy should help her out.”

 

Darktail continued to stare at him with a blank expression, as if he didn’t even know what tansy was. Alderpaw’s confusion deepened.  _ Sandstorm mentioned that they had a medicine cat—Echosong. So what happened to her? And why has their leader never heard of a basic herb like tansy? _

 

Meanwhile, the young she-cat started coughing again, backing away from her till leader as if she was afraid he’d hit her once more.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Alderpaw mewed, nodding to the two cats. “I’m going to find some tansy.”

 

He headed for the path that would take him to the cliff top, meaning to search for herbs among the rough grass and bushes there. But before he reached it, he heard his name being called. He glanced down and spotted Jayflight near a den low in the cliff wall. Because of the jutting line of the rocks, it was very close to the water, and a few wilting plants grew close beside it. Jayflight was sitting near the entrance of the den, his paws brushing against some plants that grew close by the den.

 

Alderpaw bounded down and sat next to Jayflight, sniffing at the herbs. “Tansy, sorrel, yarrow, and chervil,” he meowed, looking up at Jayflight. “But they don’t look like they’ve been touched for a couple moons. And it didn’t seem like Darktail even knew what a medicine cat was.”

 

Jayflight shrugged. “These cats are strange, Alderpaw,” he meowed. “Be wary about Darktail.”

 

_ Maybe Echosong died without training an apprentice. _ His heart was pounding, and half of him hoped that was true, even though it seemed terrible to hope something like that happened.

 

“Well, one of the cats here needs tansy,” he meowed, leaning over and tearing off a few stems. “I’ll bring her some. You can check out this den while I’m at it.” Jayflight nodded and stepped into the den as Alderpaw padded back toward the rock pile.

 

When he returned, he discovered the orange she-cat on her side, revealing a shock of white belly fur. The other SkyClan cats were keeping their distance, going about their business without even glancing a their sick Clanmate, who was rasping and spluttering.  _ It’s whitecough for sure. And her cough is even worse than I thought it was. _ Anxiety made Alderpaw’s belly churn.

 

Alderpaw dropped the tansy in front of the orange cat. “Here, eat this,” he mewed softly, remembering Leafpool’s silky voice when she helped suffering cats.

 

The she-cat looked up at him, her green eyes widening in confusion and a trace of fear. “I will get better, won’t I?” she wheezed, her voice raspy from coughing. “I don’t want to be exiled.”

 

Horror touched Alderpaw like a frozen claw. Gently he laid his forepaw on the she-cat’s flank. “What’s your name?” he asked.

 

“Flame,” the she-cat choked out, before getting cut off by another spasm of coughing.

 

“My name is Alderpaw. I’m learning to be a medicine cat in my own Clan. I promise you, the tansy will help.”

 

As Flame began to chew the tansy leaves, Alderpaw stepped back to give her some breathing space.

 

“Will that work?” a rough voice rasped in his ear.

 

Alderpaw’s fur fluffed out and he whipped around to see Darktail’s stern eyes glaring at him. Once more eyes, his ice blue gaze shook him to the core. “Tansy usually clears up whitecough quite quickly,” he replied, trying to sound reassuring. “But as I said earlier, if whitecough is left untreated for too long, she would catch greencough—then Flame would be in real trouble. She’s lucky I was able to find tansy so quick.”

 

Darktail began to look interested; Alderpaw guessed he had never heard the names of these illnesses before.  _ Maybe in SkyClan they’re called something different. _

 

“So what cures greencough?” the white-and-black tom asked, not sounding as if he was at all concerned for his Clanmates.

 

“You can still use tansy,” Alderpaw told him, “but catmint is much more useful, if you can get your paws on it.”

 

“Hmm . . .” Darktail twitched his whiskers. “And what about wounds? Will this ‘catmint’ cure wounds too?”

 

“No.” Alderpaw tried not to show that he was getting frustrated.  _ He’s like a kit who crawled into the medicine den for the first time. Doesn’t this cat know  _ anything _? _ “For wounds you use cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and comfrey root for the pain. Marigold or horsetail if the wound gets infected.”

 

Darktail nodded. “And for fever?”

 

“Er . . .” For a moment Alderpaw couldn’t remember.  _ This is worse than being tested by Leafpool. I wish Jayflight were here right now so he could help me out! _ “Borage leaves,” he mewed at last. “And poppy seeds can help the feverish cat sleep. But Darktail . . .” He couldn’t resist asking the question: “Don’t you treat your sick cats?”

 

For a heartbeat Darktail looked confused. Then he straightened himself. “Of course we do,” he replied with a flick of his tail. “We just do it . . . differently. Why should all Clans behave the same?”

 

_ Because we all come from the same place, _ Alderpaw thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words aloud. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Darktail about how the SkyClan cats had been driven from the forest, and he was reluctant to say anything now.

 

_ Bramblestar told me how terrible it was for SkyClan. The other Clans were not wrong to share their territory. SkyClan might blame us for it, even though it was so long ago. _

 

But Alderpaw still couldn’t understand why Darktail seemed so unfamiliar with the way Clans lived and worked.  _ Have they really wandered so far away from the warrior code? _

 

Then understanding started to grow inside Alderpaw, like a flower unfolding from a bud. Perhaps the prophecy meant something different from what he had thought at first. Maybe SkyClan was “in shadow” not just because they lived in a distant and forgotten place, far away from any other Clan life, but because they had lost their connection to the warrior code, and everything that made Clan cats different from rogues.

 

_ So it must be my task to guide them back again, and clear the sky! _

 

Alderpaw’s whiskers twitched as happiness and understanding flooded through him. “If you like,” he meowed to Darktail, “I’ll take some of your cats on a tour of your territory to see what herbs we can find, and show them what they’re used for. Of course,” he added, sounding modest, “I’m only an apprentice.”

 

Darktail seemed unconcerned by Alderpaw’s inexperience. He gave a nod of approval. “Rain and Raven!” he yowled.

 

The two long-furred cats sprang up from where they were sitting: Raven was laying with a couple other she-cats and Rain was at the edge of the river, where she was talking to Needlepaw. They bounded over to their leader. “What is it, Darktail,” Raven asked, with a respectful dip of her head.

 

“Go with this cat,” Darktail ordered, indicating Alderpaw with a flick of his tail. “He’s going to look for herbs and tell you what to do with them. Listen to him carefully—he’s an  _ apprentice _ .”

 

“Yes, Darktail,” Rain responded, though she looked as confused as Alderpaw felt. Darktail said “apprentice” as if it was . . . important.

 

“I’ll come too!” Needlepaw added, sidling up to them, and giving Rain a smile. “I’d like to get a better look at the gorge.”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t imagine why Needlepaw would want to see more of such a barren, dirty place, but there was no point in objecting.  _ Needlepaw is weird anyway. Nothing she does makes sense! _ His smiled as he thought of the mischievous apprentice’s strange personality.

 

Raven took the lead as the four cats headed downstream, passing the den that Alderpaw was sure must have been Echosong’s at one time.

 

With every paw step Alderpaw began to feel more optimistic. If he could teach these cats how to treat illness, they might start to show more compassion for one another, instead of heartlessly ignoring sick cats like Flame.  _ And Ember. _ He shuddered as he thought of what might have happened to the queen if Lionblaze hadn't helped her. They would start to feel and behave more like a real Clan. And then they could return to the forest as real allies.

 

_ This is the first stage of completing the quest—to help SkyClan find the way back to Clan life. _

* * *

Alderpaw shifted restlessly in his den, unable to sleep. He kept thinking about the tour of the territory he had taken with Needlepaw, Rain, and Raven, and how much Raven needed to be taught. They had found yarrow and more tansy, and Raven seemed to think that those two herbs could cure everything.  _ At least Rain seemed to learn a lot about the herbs while on the journey here. _

 

“You’ll need to search for herbs on either side of the gorge,” Alderpaw had pointed out. “And maybe even travel farther than your usually hunting territory. There are lots of different diseases that can strike a cat, and they need different herbs and different kinds of treatment.”

 

Raven had shrugged, seeming okay with that. “It might make more sense for Darktail to lead us to new territory soon,” she had meowed, and Rain nodded in agreement.

 

Now Alderpaw had curled up more tightly and tried to will himself into sleep. He was desperate for another vision, perhaps a visit from Sandstorm or Ravenpaw to reassure him that everything was happening how it was supposed to. He knew deep within himself that there was something not right about SkyClan. However hard he tried to tell himself that it was only because they had lived apart from the other Clans so long, he couldn’t shake the feeling that all this was somehow  _ wrong _ . Was there a reason he hadn’t had any visions since they arrived in the gorge.

 

Then a reason occurred to him, and he shivered all over, wanting to mewl in terror like a tiny, lost kit.  _ What if StarClan can’t reach me in this place? _

 

As Alderpaw’s shuddering died away, he was distracted by the sound of voices. He had already discovered how the walls of the gorge trapped sound, so it was useless trying to have a quiet conversation, or say anything they didn’t want the SkyClan cats to hear. He wrapped his paws over his ears to blot out the sound, only to raise his head in alert as he heard Darktail’s voice.

 

“It will be easy.”

 

As silently as he could, Alderpaw edged toward the entrance of the den and peered out into the darkness. There was just enough light from the moon for him to make out Darktail and Rain, and Raven a few tail-lengths away.

 

“I don’t know . . .,” Raven mewed doubtfully. “The journey will be long and hard. I’ve heard stories about huge Thunderpaths out there, and how many cats lose their lives on them.”

 

“Thunderpaths hold no fear for us,” Darktail responded with a dismissive wave of his tail.

 

Rain looked as if she was about to say something, but she kept her mouth shut.

 

Hope thrilled through Alderpaw.  _ Maybe the SkyClan cats are deciding to leave tomorrow, to journey with us to the lake and reunite with the other Clans. _

 

He rose to his paws intending to join them and tell him how happy he was about their plan, but before he could even leave the den, the SkyClan cats split up, padding off in three different directions.

 

Movement in the shadows caught Alderpaw’s eyes, and to his astonishment he spotted Needlepaw, emerging from the shelter of a boulder and padding up to Rain. Until then he hadn’t realized that she wasn’t asleep in the den with him and his Clanmates.

 

“It sounds like you’re close to making up your minds,” Needlepaw purred to Rain.

 

The big gray she-cat looked down at her, and Alderpaw saw a flash of amusement in her green eyes. “It’s rude to eavesdrop,” she meowed. It was one of the few times that Alderpaw heard emotion in the she-cat’s usually monotone meow.

 

“I hardly had a choice,” Needlepaw was not at all intimidated; her voice was even playful. “You’re not exactly subtle in how you go about your plotting.”

 

Rain murmured something in reply, but because she turned to walk away, Alderpaw couldn’t make out the words.

 

Needlepaw pattered alongside the SkyClan, Alderpaw emerged from the den and followed them as they headed upstream toward the rock pile. He held his breath, trying to keep as silent as possible. Although he kept his distance, he could still hear Needlepaw’s teasing purr.

 

“Life in other Clans are different, Rain. There are . . . rules.”

 

“You told me about them on the journey,” Rain told her, nodding her head.

 

Needlepaw laughed. “There are much more rules than what we told you,” she purred. “You, Darktail, and the others will have to learn them if you want to fit in.”

 

“Everything will work out, Needle,” Rain responded, a hint of affection to her meow. “Just the way it’s meant to.”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t decide whether the long-furred she-cat’s voice was hopeful or amused, but either way, he wasn’t sure he liked it.  _ I’ve heard enough, _ he thought, turning back toward the den.

 

But as he turedn, his paw dislodged a pebble that clinked against the hard rock ground of the gorge. Needlepaw and Rain both whipped their heads to stare in his direction.

 

“Who’s there?” Rain asked, her voice sharp.

 

“Only me,” Alderpaw squeaked, startled. He turned to them and nodded to them. Rain seemed to relax when she saw them. “I . . . er . . . I just came out to make dirt.”

 

Not waiting for any comment, he scampered off into the darkness, panting hard as he reached the den where his Clanmates still slept peacefully. His hopeful feelings had evaporated, the flutter in his chest replaced by a heavy weight that seemed to be pushing from the inside, trying to force him to the ground.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Alderpaw crawled out of the den the next morning feeling so exhausted that he could hardly put one paw in front of the other. Pondering how he could return the SkyClan cats to Clan life, when they obviously had no idea what it meant to be a warrior, had kept him awake all night, and so had the cold fear in his chest after he’d heard Needlepaw talking to Rain. He didn’t know why, but he felt that he needed to fear for Needlepaw’s well-being now that she befriended the SkyClan cat.

 

“I think we should hunt,” Toadstep announced when all the cat had emerged from the den and sat grooming themselves at the waterside. “It’s no used expecting to eat with the SkyClan cats.”

 

“Let’s do that,” Rosepetal agreed. “I can’t wait to get out of this StarClan-forsaken gorge.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Needlepaw yawned, showing a mouthful of spiky teeth. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

 

“You stay then,” Sparkpaw snapped, then added under her breath, “You’re getting along so well with the other cats anyway, you might as well.”

 

“That’s enough,” Toadstep meowed, rising to his paws and speaking with authority. “Needlepaw, you can do what you want. The rest of us are going to hunt.”

 

“Yes,” Lionblaze meowed, getting to his paws, “I want to catch Ember and the kits an extra piece of prey while we’re out.”

 

“It looks like there’s a thicker forest on the other side of the river,” Rosepetal pointed out. “Let’s go that way.”

 

Few of the SkyClan cats were around, and none of them tried to stop the ThunderClan cats as Toadstep led the way across the pile of rocks. Alderpaw stumbled along in the rear, hoping he could hunt well again, especially since he could hardly keep his eyes open.

 

But when he found himself under the trees, Alderpaw revived a little. It felt good to have damp earth and leaf mold beneath his paws again, and to catch glimpses of sky between crisscrossing branches. The leaves were beginning to turn brown and gold, and for the first time Alderpaw realized that leaffall was almost upon them.

 

Rosepetal and Sparkpaw headed off together, and Lionblaze and Jayflight headed deeper into the forest, while Toadstep turned to Alderpaw. “Do you want to hunt with me?” he asked.

 

Alderpaw shook his head. “Er . . . no, thank you.” He couldn’t bear having his former mentor watching him over the shoulder. If he failed, Toadstep would be disappointed in him, just like before. “I’ll practice on my own.”

 

“Okay. See you back at camp.” Toadstep pushed his way through a clump of bracken and vanished.

 

Once his sound and scent had died away, Alderpaw slid deeper into the forest, veering away form Lionblaze and Jayflight’s path, his ears pricked and his jaws parted to pick up the first traces of prey. Soon he heard a chirping sound from above, along with the rustling of leaves and the flutter of wings. Looking up, he spotted a thrush perched on the branch of a nearby tree.

 

Alderpaw’s belly rumbled, and he realized how hungry he was. He had barely eaten anything since he and his friends had arrived in the gorge two days before. He wondered if he would be in trouble if he caught the bird for himself instead of taking it back to camp, then reminded himself that he wasn’t in ThunderClan now.  _ I’m not going to eat with SkyClan, the way they shove the kits and elders around. _

 

He stalked the thrush as it fluttered deeper into the forest; then, keeping two trees back, he scrambled up the trunk of a beech tree and out onto a branch. He tried to remember everything he had been taught before he decided being a warrior wasn’t for him and became a medicine cat.

 

_ Best not to think about tha _ t _ , _ he decided, shaking the anxiety he felt as those memories came rushing back to him.  _ It’s just a small bird. I can do this. _

 

Creeping forward stealthily, Alderpaw managed to cross into the tree where the thrush was perching. It seemed to be unaware of him. He was bunching his muscles to pounce. He leapt forward, only to be bowled away by another cat. He hissed as he watched the startled bird flutter away.

 

“Fox dung!” Alderpaw hissed.

 

The strange cat—a skinny, light brown she-cat with freckles across her face and body—scrambled to her paws and growled, glaring at the bird. Alderpaw scanned her, blinking. She was clearly starving. “Didn’t you see that I was hunting that?” she hissed. Then her face softened and she relaxed her ruffled fur. “I  _ needed  _ that bird. You made me rush.”

 

But Alderpaw had forgotten all about the thrush. He stared at the newcomer, and was too stunned to say anything. He blinked rapidly.  _ This is one of the cats from my vision.  I’d recognize those freckles anywhere! _

 

He remembered seeing the freckled she-cat in his vision about the new warrior, that Ravenpaw had shown him, and again in his vision of the SkyClan yowling to the sky. In the first vision, she had a shiny, glossy, and healthy pelt. Now she looked like mangy rogue, all her ribs showing through matted fur.

 

“Who are you?” Alderpaw asked.

 

The she-cat blinked in surprise. She sat down. “I’m Frecklewish,” the cat replied. “Why do you ask?”

 

Cautiously, never taking his gaze away from the freckled she-cat, Alderpaw climbed down the tree trunk. Keeping his distance so that Frecklewish wouldn't think he was looking for a fight, he dipped his head politely.

 

“Greetings,” he meowed. “I’m sorry about the thrush. My name is Alderpaw, I’m a medicine cat from ThunderClan.”

 

The she-cat’s eyes widened in a mixture of wonder and disbelief. “ThunderClan!” she cried. “Then you must know Firestar. I wasn’t born when he came to restore my Clan, but his story was told at every full moon upon the Skyrock. We honored him above all cats.”

 

Alderpaw felt as if every hair on his pelt was rising in excitement. He opened his jaws to tell Frecklewish that Firestar had passed on to StarClan, but decided this wasn’t the time. Instead he asked, “Were you exiled from your Clan?”

 

Frecklewish stared back at him. “Was  _ I _ exiled?” she asked, then gave a sad chuckle. “No I wasn’t exiled. My  _ whole Clan _ was. I was their medicine cat, but I was separated from them.”

 

_ Another medicine cat! _ Hope flared in Alderpaw’s chest. Maybe they could figure this out together. “What do you mean ‘the whole Clan was exiled’?” Alderpaw asked, staring at her with an incredulous look.

 

Frecklewish beckoned him nearer with a twitch of her tail. Alderpaw sat among the roots of the tree where she had stalked the thrush, and the brown she-cat crouched close beside him. 

 

“You’ve met those cats in the gorge, right?” Frecklewish began. “They probably let you believe they were SkyClan, but they’re not. They’re vicious, blood-thirsty rogues who attacked the  _ real _ SkyClan and took our territory for themselves.”

 

Alderpaw’s first reaction was profound relief.  _ I knew there was something off about these cats. They’re not a Clan at all! No wonder they don’t know how to behave! _ But he was also surprised to hear that such a terrible fate befell SkyClan.  _ Is this what my visions were trying to tell me? That SkyClan has been exiled and needs my help? _

 

“Where did the rogues come from?” he asked.

 

“I have no idea,” Frecklewish replied. “Their leader, Darktail, was speaking about ‘the sun’ or something. And I have no idea what rules they follow—if they follow any at all. They’re just plain evil!”

 

In the wake of his relief, doubts began to creep into Alderpaw’s mind. “Surely a whole Clan would have been able to fight them off?”

 

Frecklewish couldn’t meet his gaze; her whiskers drooped and she stared at her paws. “Times had been hard for us, and to tell you the truth, we had as many daylight-warriors as we did cats who lived all the time in the gorge.”

 

“Cats who came to hunt and train with us during the day,” Frecklewish explained. “Then at night they would go back to their Twolegs.”

 

“You mean they were  _ kittypets _ ?” Alderpaw blinked in confusion. He knew he had kittypet blood in him, but wouldn’t it have been odd if Firestar had gone back to his Twolegs every night when he was young? What would ThunderClan be like now if he had done that? “Why did you let them go back at night? Doesn’t that make it complicated.”

 

“It worked for us,” Frecklewish mewed. “I was the daughter of a daylight-warrior, and my mentor was one too, before I became a medicine cat. They were the bravest cats I knew. But . . .” She sighed and shook her head. “The rogues attacked at night when they were with their housefolk, so we were terribly outnumbered.”

 

“And the rogues won.”

 

Frecklewish nodded. “We were trying to protect one another, not kill our enemies, and it’s easy to defeat who do that.”

 

“So where do the rest of your Clan go?” Alderpaw asked, glancing around as if he expected more cats to emerge from the undergrowth.

 

“I don’t know,” Frecklewish told him, shrugging sadly. “We all scattered. I’m one of the only ones left here, and I have no idea if my Clanmates survived, or where they might have gone.”

 

“Why did you stay?”

 

Once again, Frecklewish shrugged, eyeing the ground. “I’m lost,” she meowed. “My former mentor stayed here, and when I was separated, I decided staying here with her was better than going off on a journey that might not even be worth it.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart clenched with pity for the she-cat and fury toward Darktail. He couldn’t imagine leaving his Clan and family, let alone having his entire Clan be scattered StarClan knows where.  _ Everything makes so much sense now! _ Guilt tore at him like a fox’s fangs as he realized that his vision had been real. SkyClan needed help, but he and his friends had come too late.

 

“That’s why the cats in the gorge don’t act like a Clan,” he murmured, half to himself. “It’s because they’re  _ not _ a Clan They’re just rogues who pounced on a group of cats when they were vulnerable. They’re no better than thieves.”

 

“What do you know about it?”

 

The harsh voice came from behind Alderpaw; he sprang up and whirled around to see Darktail standing a fox-length away, a sneer on his face. His icy, unsettling blue gaze showed almost no emotion as he regarded Alderpaw and Frecklewish.

 

“It seems you’ve met one of the remnants of the gorge,” he meowed to Alderpaw. “Somehow she’s still alive! And it sounds like you’re plotting against  _ my _ cats.”

 

Alderpaw backed away until he hit the trunk of the tree behind him. His gaze flicked to and fro, hoping that some of his Clanmates might be nearby. But there was no sound or scent of them. In the dark shadows cast by the trees, Darktail seemed to be twice his size.  _ I’ll have to think fast to get out of this. _

 

But Frecklewish boldly stepped forward, infuriated green met icy blue. She arched her back and hissed at Darktail. Alderpaw was surprised by her sudden anger. “You're a filthy rogue who stole our territory!”

 

“Territory belongs to those strong enough to defend it—or  _ take _ it,” Darktail pointed out, unmoved, or even encouraged, by the SkyClan cat’s hostility. “If SkyClan couldn’t dig their claws into the land they claimed as theirs, they have nothing to complain about. And if you want to stake your claim, Frecklewish—” he spat her name like it was venom “— do you want to fight me for the territory right here, right now?”

 

Alderpaw outrage almost choked him.  _ Can’t Darktail see that Frecklewish is in no state to fight any cat? Plus, she’s a medicine cat. If SkyClan works like the Clans back home, she’d have little to no battle training! _

 

But the exiled she-cat puffed up her fur and slid out her claws, drawing her lips back in a snarl. Alderpaw was in awe by her confidence. “Do your worst, filthy rogue!”

 

Alderpaw started forward to place himself between the two cats, but Frecklewish waved him back with a sweep of her tail.

 

“Stay back,” she told him, her voice calm but tight with anger. “A fight is a fight.”

 

_ No! It’ll be slaughter! _ Alderpaw thought, but he stepped back, reluctant to even watch the fight.

 

Frecklewish lunged forward, aiming a blow at Darktail, but the rogue leader slipped aside easily and raked his claws down the back of Frecklewish’s head.

 

“You’ll need to be faster than that!” he taunted the brown she-cat.

 

Undaunted, Frecklewish spun around and launched herself at the rogue leader again, but Darktail avoided the second blow as easily as the first. Frecklewish’s breath was already coming out in ragged, wheezing pants. She staggered and almost fell as Darktail thrust her off contemptuously with one paw.

 

Alderpaw couldn’t help admiring Frecklewish’s courage. As he watched the one-sided fight, he recognized some skillful fighting moves, and he realized that the SkyClan medicine cats would have been a formidable opponent if only he’d had the strength.

 

Frecklewish scrabbled around and charged at Darktail again and again, but each time the rogue sidestepped clear of her feeble swipes and landed a strike of his own. Soon blood was trickling down Frecklewish’s sides, and tufts of her fur littered the forest floor.

 

At last Frecklewish was completely spent, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Darktail padded slowly up to her and stood over her. Frecklewish raised one forepaw to strike at him, but the movement was slow and listless. Darktail easily swatted the paw aside. Alderpaw’s muscles tightened with foreboding as he saw the real SkyClan cat sink to the ground, exhausted and defenseless.

 

“Stupid mange-pelt,” Darktail growled, placing one paw on her head. Alderpaw shivered when his blue eyes met his own amber ones. “You should have stayed away.”

 

“Stop!” Alderpaw cried, trying to move forward to protect her, but he was too slow, much slower than the other cat that burst through the undergrowth.

 

Alderpaw recognized the pelt of Ember as he overtook Darktail, biting down hard on his ear. He screeched and tried to shake her off. “Run, Alderpaw!” she yowled, looking at the dark ginger tom before being thrown of of Darktail by his sharp claws.

 

Alderpaw was frozen for a few moments before he turned and ran deep into the forest. He stumbled on a root and fell onto the forest floor. He was too exhausted to pick himself back up. “You’re too slow, Alderpaw.”

 

Alderpaw’s blood ran cold when a bloody paw grabbed him by the tail.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Alderpaw winced as Darktail’s claws dug into his haunches. Only moments had passed since the possible slaughter of Ember and Frecklewish, and his killer was driving Alderpaw back to camp.

 

“Keep moving,” the rogue leader rasped.

 

Stumbling onward, Alderpaw could still picture Frecklewish’s blood oozing through her fur. He shuddered. “Did you kill Frecklewish and Ember?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Darktail didn’t answer, shoving Alderpaw forward. “She was already weak and defenseless. What harm could she have done to you? Did you even bury her?”

 

Darktail stabbed his claws once more into Alderpaw’s haunches. “She was a devious cats, Alderpaw,” he snarled. “I would never bury such a devious cat. And when you and your companions are dead, I’ll leave your bodies to rot too.”

 

Alderpaw’s blood ran cold. That pretty much told him that Frecklewish was dead. But what about Ember? Was she okay?  _ What about her kits? _ His heart ached and he half turned to confront Darktail, but the rogue leader simply gave him a hard shove to keep him moving.  _ Is this the end of my quest? _ he wondered in despair.  _ Maybe I should have listened to the others and left when we could! _

 

“We’ve done nothing to you or your cats to deserve to be killed!” he protested.

 

“Don’t lie, flea-pelt!” Darktail hissed, his blue eyes blazing. “It’s obvious you’re allies of SkyClan. You’ve come as spies to unsettle ym group, so the weak Clan with their ‘daylight-warriors’ could come back. But my cats and I claimed this territory honorably, and we mean to keep it. Your plan has fallen apart!”

 

Alderpaw didn’t know how to reply to such false accusations; he knew that nothing he said would change Darktail’s mind.

 

Every cat stood up and stared as Darktail shoved Alderpaw across the pile of rocks to return to the camp. Alderpaw saw with relief that his Clanmates had returned to the camp. They had padded to his side as Darktail pushed him into the middle of the circles of rogues.

 

“What’s going on?” Lionblaze asked.

 

Darktail stood at the bottom of the rocks, his gaze sweeping across the crowd to his followers as he prepared to address them. 

 

_ Of course! _ Alderpaw thought.  _ He always sits  _ beside _ the rocks. A real Clan leader would speak to their Clan from the top. We shouldn’t have believed Darktail was a Clan cat. He’s never behaved like one. _

 

“I found this pathetic excuse for a cat”—Darktail gave Alderpaw a contemptuous prod—”talking to a SkyClan cat in the forest. It’s obvious that these cats have lied to us. They’re not friendly visitors. They’re working with SkyClan to steal this territory back from us, after we fought so bravely! This has been a conspiracy from the beginning.”

 

Angry murmurs arose from the rogues. Alderpaw saw their neck fur beginning to bristle, their tails lashing as they closed in around the questing cats. His friends scarcely resisted, bewildered by the news and the accusation.

 

“They’re  _ not _ SkyClan?” Toadstep meowed.

 

“We should have known!” Jayflight hissed. “A lot of things are making sense now.”

 

“Is this true?” Rain asked Needlepaw, thrusting her face up against hers until their noses almost touched. “Are you plotting with SkyClan?” Alderpaw could see her anger as Rain’s claws flexed in and out, but he could see something else beneath it.  _ Does she feel hurt? _ Alderpaw wondered.

 

Needlepaw remained calm as she met Rain’s furious green gaze. “Of course it’s not true,” she replied. “We live far away from here, you know that, Rain. When we set out, we weren’t even sure that SkyClan existed. So how could we be conspiring with them.”

 

An angry yowl from Darktail followed her words. “Are you calling me a liar?”

 

“Certainly not.” Needlepaw’s voice was even, and she raised one paw to smooth her whiskers. Alderpaw admired how she showed not the least trace of fear. “I’m not calling any cat a liar.” She turned to look at Alderpaw, her face twisted with annoyance. “My medicine cat friend might have been spending time with the wrong cat, but I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

Darktail seemed to be considering her words. In the brief moments of silents, Raven sidled up to him, her eyes narrow.

 

“Better safe than sorry,” she mewed. “We don’t know for sure that these cats can be trusted. After all, they did turn up out of the blue. And does any cat really believe what they told us?”

 

Rain looked as if she were about to speak up, but she stepped back, glaring at the ground. Alderpaw felt as though his windpipe was swelling, cutting off is breath.  _ Is every cat here ruthless and nasty? _

 

Darktail went on thinking for a moment longer, then fixed an unblinking blue gaze on Needlepaw. “You now I can’t just let you go. Not after everything that has happened.”

 

Instantly, Lionblaze and Rosepetal stepped forward, their backs arching and their shoulder fur bristling. “You can’t keep us here if we don’t want to stay,” Lionblaze snarled.

 

“Right,” Rosepetal agreed. “If we say we’re leaving, we’ll leave.”

 

Alderpaw realized in despair that Darktail had no need to respond. Without a word from him, the rogues tightened the circle around them, their tails raised and their claws flexing, ready to fight.

 

_ We’re outnumbered, _ Alderpaw thought.  _ They  _ can _ keep us here. They can do anything they like with us. _

 

“It’s nothing personal,” Darktail meowed, his voice smooth. “Already one enemy has trespassed in the forest. I’m making sure that no more danger is brought to the gorge. Once I’m convinced that the danger has passed, I’ll let you go.” He licked one paw and drew it over his ear. “I promise . . .”

  
  


The sun had gone down, and deep shadow lay over the gorge. After the earlier confrontation, Alderpaw and the others had been escorted to a different den, no more than a jagged circle in the rock, where they huddled together. The rough walls pressed into their fur, and it was impossible to get comfortable.

 

Just outside, Raven was sitting on guard, her back to the den. Seeing her ears pricked in alert, none of the questing cats felt able to discuss plans for their escape or what they might do next.”

 

“So what happened to the real SkyClan?” Rosepetal Alderpaw at last, her voice a low murmur. “Did you find out?”

 

Alderpaw nodded. “Frecklewish—the other medicine cat I met in the forest—told me that the rogues attacked SkyClan and drove them out of the gorge. After that, the SkyClan cats scattered. Frecklewish had no idea where they went.” He paused and looked at Lionblaze. “Ember attacked Darktail before he could lay a claw on me, but . . .” He shook his head. “I’m sure that he killed both her and Frecklewish.”

 

Lionblaze lowered his head, his ears flat. He dig his claws into the sandy floor of the den as Jayflight pressed against him.

 

“Darktail is evil,” Jayflight meowed. Turning to Needlepaw, he added, “What were you thinking this morning? We shouldn’t have tried to explain to him. We should have walked out of our own accord.”

 

“And don’t you think the rogues would have followed us?” Needlepaw retorted. “We would have led them straight to our own Clans.”

 

Her voice rose as she spoke. Alderpaw and the other all the turned to look at Raven, but if the black she-cat heard them, she didn’t care about their conversation whatsoever.

 

The Clan cats settled down once more into an uneasy silence, nestling down into the uncomfortable new den. Alderpaw felt the dust sticking to his pelt, the sharp stones and pebbles jabbing at his flesh, and he suddenly missed the soft, warm moss that Ember had given to them. He began to wonder where this quest had gone so wrong.

 

_ We found what’s left of SkyClan . . . but will we share the same fate? _


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! If you don’t celebrate Christmas then happy holidays to you! I hope you’ve had a great day, I decided that I wanted to upload two chapters early today and tomorrow as a little present! Enjoy!

Alderpaw dozed with unease that night, only to rouse again as he felt a paw prodding him gently in the shoulder. He opened his eyes; there was just enough light for him to see Rain staring down at him. His fur bristled and he backed away best he could from the rogue.

 

“It’s okay,” Needlepaw whispered. “Rain put Raven to sleep.”

 

“What? How?” Alderpaw stared at the gray she-cat.

 

Rain shifted her tail, revealing a pile of tiny, black seeds. “Poppy seeds for sleeping, right?” She smiled. “I learned a couple things on that little herb trip, Alderpaw.”

 

Alderpaw looked up into the gray she-cat’s green eyes, then dipped his head. “Thank you, Rain,” he meowed.

 

“Alright,” Sparkpaw meowed, stepping forward. “We need to go— _ now _ .”

 

Alderpaw poked his head out of his den, seeing Raven fast asleep beside the entrance. No cat was guarding the gorge; it seemed the only rogue awake was Rain. “The sun will be up soon,” Sparkpaw went on, standing beside her brother. “This is the best chance we’ll have.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. He stretched his back, cramped from being in the small den for so long. He noticed Lionblaze and Rosepetal just beside Rain, giving her an odd look, and Jayflight and Toadstep were whispering quietly to one another. Needlepaw, looking unusually hesitant, was waiting behind them.

 

“I think this is a bad idea,” she murmured. “If they catch us—”

 

Rain brushed her tail across her shoulder. Alderpaw noticed a small spark in the gray cat’s eyes.  _ What was that?  _ “Don’t worry, Needlepaw,” she meowed. “You all can be quiet enough to make sure they don’t.”

 

Needlepaw’s head drooped in reluctant agreement as Rain turned to the others and jerked her head to signal that they should move. Alderpaw felt strange, following a cat who followed the rogue leader, but he then remembered all the time they spent together on the quest.  _ We can trust Rain _ . Rain pushed past Alderpaw and into the open. A couple tail-lengths away, Raven was sleeping with her tail curled over her nose. Alderpaw guessed she would be in trouble with Darktail when they woke.

 

Staying as silent as they could, the questing cats wove their way among the rocks, heading toward the water’s edge. Alderpaw’s pelt prickled as he imagined rogue cats looking out from the dens in the cliff face and spotting their stealthy movement. But no warning yowls split the air.

When they reached the top of the gorge, Rain stopped. “I can’t take you farther,” she meowed. “I’m sorry. But I can’t let Darktail think I helped you.”

 

“You’re not coming with us?” Needlepaw asked. She looked disappointed.

 

“My place is here.” Rain turned her head toward the gorge. “I’m going to stay. Don’t worry about me. Just go, find your way out of this place. They’ll be up soon.”

 

The cats exchanged glances, then nodded to the she-cat. “Thank you of leading us here,” Alderpaw meowed. “I don’t think we would have ever seen the gorge if you weren’t questing with us.”

 

Rain purred and dipped her head to the medicine cat. “Thank you for giving me some company on the journey.” She licked Alderpaw’s head. “Take care.” And with that, she slipped away and disappeared into a cave in the gorge.

 

The questing cats continued. Eventually, they reached the river and turned downstream. Rosepetal, who was now in the lead, picked up the pace until they were loping swiftly over the rocks. Alderpaw shivered in the damp, chilly air; the sky was covered with clouds, and there was no sign of where the sun would rise.

 

Before they had gone very far, they came to a spot where a spur of rock jutted out from the cliff. The river curled around it, running fast and deep.

 

“Mouse-dung!” Rosepetal muttered as she scrambled up to the top of the rock. “Can’t we ever get out of this filthy place

 

Alderpaw struggled up after her, driving his claws into tiny cracks and feeling the grit digging into his pads. To his relief, the rock sloped down more gently on the other side, and he was able to slide down easily to stand beside Rosepetal.

 

“At least now we can’t be seen from the camp,” Toadstep mewed as the other joined them.

 

“We still have to get a move on,” Rosepetal commented. “Don’t forget that the rogues can follow our scent.”

 

“Then maybe we should cross the river,” Alderpaw suggested. “That would break our scent and make it harder for Daktail and the rest to follow us. It would give u a better chance of getting clear.”

 

“Good idea,” Jayflight responded. “Let’s look for a place to cross.”

 

But as Rosepetal swung into motion again, Sparkpaw hung back.

 

“What’s the matter,” Jayflight asked, a trace of irritation in his voice.

 

“I’m wondering if we  _ should _ leave,” Sparkpaw replied with hesitance in her meow. “StarClan sent us here, and we haven’t found SkyClan. Maybe we should stay close by and look for them.”

 

“We can’t help SkyClan now,” Alderpaw responded grimly, even though he admired his littermate for her courage in making the suggestion. “We have no idea where they’ve gone. And if we try to stay in the woods, Darktail and his rogues will surely find us. Maybe when we get home, Bramblestar will have some idea of what we can do to help SkyClan, but this quest . . .” He paused, willing his voice not to shake. “This quest was a  _ failure _ . The best we can do is get home safely.”

 

“He’s right,” Jayflight meowed, touching his tail sympathetically on his shoulder. “We did everything we could, but we can’t save SkyClan right now.”

 

Sparkpaw sighed, nodding. “I guess so.”

 

Rosepetal took the lead again, padding along at the edge of the water. Jayflight stood close to Alderpaw, who looked out for a place where it would be safe to cross. But it was still too dark to tell how deep the water was, and it was rushing past quickly, a tumbling current that could easily sweep a cat away.

 

_ RiverClan cats can swim, _ he thought with a shudder.  _ But we’re not RiverClan cats, and I don’t want to try to be one. _

 

“There are trees farther downstream,” Sparkpaw pointed out, as if she shared her brother’s thoughts. “Maybe there’ll be a way to cross there.”

 

Rosepetal gave a brisk nod. “Good idea. Let’s hurry. The sun will be up soon, and the rogues will be waking.”

 

She set off, bounding toward the trees, and the others followed. The first trees they reached were small and spindly, and too far away form the water to be any help in crossing. Alderpaw had hoped for a fallen trunk, like the one that the Clans used to cross the lake for Gatherings, but the only log he spotted was wedge at an angle into the back, the far end jutting into the current.

 

A little farther on, bigger trees began to appear, interspersed by bushes. “This would be a good place to hunt,” Sparkpaw panted as she hurried along beside her brother.

 

“No time,” Alderpaw gasped in response. He hated running for this long.

 

“My belly feels so empty!” Sparkpaw complained. “I wish —”

 

“Look! Over there!” Toadstep’s voice interrupted Sparkpaw. He ran up to a tree that was leaning toward the river; its long branches hung over the water, stretching almost as far as the opposite side. “This is perfect!”

 

As he bounded closer, Alderpaw thought the tree looked dangerous, but he didn’t object. Crossing here was obviously their best chance of avoiding the rogues.

 

“Hmm . . .,” Rosepetal murmured, sizing up the tree with an intent gaze. “Those branches might be long enough, and if our scent disappears here, Darktail might think that we fell into the river and got swept away.”

 

“It’s worth a try,” Alderpaw agreed, though his belly was churning with apprehension.

 

“I’ll go first!” Sparkpaw volunteered, climbing swiftly up the slanted trunk of the tree, then edging out onto one of the longest branches. “Come on—it’s okay!”

 

As Sparkpaw ventured farther over the river Rosepetal followed her apprentice up the trunk, with Toadstep hard on his sister’s paws. Alderpaw managed to tear his gaze away from his sister’s progress to peer upstream and check that none of the rogues had appeared in pursuit. Although dawn light was gradually strengthening, there was no sign of movement.

 

_ I suppose it’s too much to hope that they won’t come . . . _

 

“You’re next!” Needlepaw’s voice drew Alderpaw’s attention back to the tree. By now, Sparkpaw had almost reached the point where she would have to leap from the branch to the far bank of the river. Toadstep and Rosepetal were close behind her, and Lionblaze and Jayflight were hard on their paws. Alderpaw hardly dared watch as they balanced precariously on the narrow branch.

 

“Okay,” he mewed, putting his front paws on the trunk. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up. As he inched forward, Needlepaw leapt up behind him.

 

Alderpaw crept farther out onto the branch. It felt sturdy enough under his paws. But the weight of the cats up ahead made it dip low, toward the water.

 

_ It would have been smarter to go one by one, _ Alderpaw thought, digging his claws in hard,  _ but we don’t exactly have time for that. _

 

His belly lurched as he saw Sparkpaw crouch and bunch her muscles, ready for the leap onto the bank. The branch bounced wildly as she took off, and Alderpaw let out a yelp of fear as he almost lost his grip. A moment later he drew in a long breath of relief as he saw his littermate land safely on the opposite bank. Within the next few heartbeats, the others joined her.

 

Alderpaw edge forward, a mouse-length at a time, then halted, gripping the branch grimly with his claws. The branch was dipping and bending dangerously under her weight.

 

“Keep going!” Needlepaw hissed.

 

Alderpaw glanced back sharply over his shoulder. “I’m scared of falling into the water,” he meowed, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Okay?”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Needlepaw meowed without a trace of sympathy. “Better than if the rogues catch up with us!”

 

But as soon as Alderpaw started edging forward again, the branch started to groan and creak. So frozen by fear that he could hardly move, Alderpaw started to back up. But he was too late. He heard the snapping sound and the branch gave way, and a screech of terror from Needlepaw, abruptly cut off as the two cats plunged into the freezing cold water.

 

Alderpaw flailed his legs in the surging water, terrified as the cold, unfamiliar touch enfolded him. The current was so fast that he was swept away, not knowing which way was up. A heavy, rushing pressure filled his ears, and when he tried to open his eyes, he was blinded by black water. Desperately, he kicked and kicked, pain growing in his chest until he thought he was lose consciousness.

 

Then his head broke the surface. Gratefully he took a gulp air and thrashed his legs with the flow of the current to keep himself afloat. He glanced around to see if he could spot Needlepaw, but there was no sign of her.

 

_ It’s still too dark to see much, _ he thought, hoping that she was somewhere near him in this chaos of water.

 

He strained his ears to catch her cries, or calls from his Clanmates on the bank, but the river rushing in his ears cut off all other sounds.

 

The current seemed to be moving faster than over. Looking ahead, Alderpaw saw the tumbled surface abruptly come to an end, with nothing but gloomy sky beyond. The roaring in his ears grew louder.

 

_ A waterfall! _

 

Alderpaw knew that he had to reach the bank. He kicked out across the current, struggling to drag himself to safety, but the force of the water was too strong.

 

_ I’m not going to make it. This is where I’m going to die. _

 

Then Alderpaw felt his forepaw snag on something jutting out of the water. Somehow the contact pulled him toward the bank, and as the surge lifted him for a heartbeat, he realized he was clinging to Needlepaw.

 

The sight of the bank so close gave Alderpaw fresh hope. “Keep going!” he gasped to Needlepaw. “We can do it!”

 

But however hard the two cats fought, the river was stronger. Alderpaw glimpsed the smooth curve of the water as it reached the falls and let out a yelp of alarm as he realized he was going over.

 

He found himself falling, torn away from Needlepaw, his body tossed and thrown about by the waterfall. His panic-stricken yowl was cut off as he slammed down onto the surface below and all the breath was driven out of his body.

 

Everything went black as Alderpaw sank deep into the water. Then light seared his eyes as he bobbed back up to the surface, dazed and struggling feebly, surprised that he was still alive. Something shoved him toward the bank. Soon he felt his paws touch mud, and he hauled himself upward, clambering clear of the water. Turning, he saw Needlepaw dragging herself out after him, her fur plastered to her body.

 

Alderpaw collapsed onto his belly, his flanks heaving and shivering with cold, and with relief at having survived, Needlepaw sank down beside him.

 

Catching his breath at last, Alderpaw strained to catch any sight or sound of their companions. “I can’t hear the others,” he rasped. “Can you?”

 

Needlepaw just shook out her wet fur, her eyes blazing. “No!” she yowled. “I don’t hear them—I can’t hear anything over this stupid water! I hate water!”

 

Alderpaw turned in an anxious circle, but all he could see were the trees and sky. All he could hear was the running water. All he could smell was the wet dirt beneath him, and the fear wafting off both him and Needlepaw.

 

_ What do we do now? _ he wondered


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

At first Alderpaw lay in an exhausted stupor with Needlepaw by his side, but he thought of his Clanmates soon roused him. “We should get up,” he panted. “Try to figure out a way to get back to the others.”

 

Needlepaw gave her shoulder fur a couple of feeble licks. “I don’t know about you,” she meowed, “but I need to rest.”

 

“But we don’t know what happened to them!” Alderpaw mewed, with a fretful look upstream. “We need to find them!”

 

_ And how are we going to find SkyClan now? _

 

Needlepaw snorted. “ _ You _ need to quit worrying about the others so much and start worrying about yourself. Let  _ them  _ find _ us. _ Meanwhile, we need to rest.”

 

Alderpaw realized that Needlepaw was right. Staggering to his paws, he gazed around, only to see monsters dashing to and fro on a Thunderpath a few fox-lengths away, with a row of Twolegs den on the far side. The air was filled with the reek of monsters and Twolegs.

 

“I don’t believe it!” he groaned. “Twolegs everywhere!”

 

“It’s fine,” Needlepaw responded, waving her tail toward a tangle of elder bushes growing between the water’s edge and the Thunderpath. “We can make a nest here. The Twolegs won’t find us.”

 

Hoping she was right, Alderpaw followed her as she thrust her way deep into the bushes and flattened a clump of long grass for a makeshift nest. His legs aching with weariness, Alderpaw curled up beside her. He shuffled and looked at his paws. He was used to sleeping with Needlepaw at this point, but now that they were alone, he felt more awkward.

 

Needlepaw curled up next to him but didn’t close her eyes. “Needlepaw?” Alderpaw asked, only getting a grunt in response. “Why did you want to come with us on this quest so bad?”

 

Needlepaw lifted her head again, as if surprised by his question. She then shuffled her paws. It was the first time Alderpaw saw her anxious about something like this and he wondered why she felt that way. “Alderpaw,” she began, “you pretty much know what your destiny is at this point: you’re a gifted medicine cat who’s obviously destined to find SkyClan and bring them home.” Alderpaw heated at her compliment. “Your destiny was laid out in front of you the moment you dreamed about SkyClan. But me? I don’t know what my destiny is at all. I guess . . .” She paused and sighed. “I guess I thought that I could have as great a destiny as you if I went on this quest. I could squeeze myself into sharing your destiny, I guess.”

 

Alderpaw nodded. So Needlepaw wasn’t lonely. She just felt lost. He pressed against her, feeling less awkward than before. “I know how that feels,” he told her. “Not knowing what StarClan has planned for me.” He sighed, remembering his days as a warrior apprentice, feeling so lost and scared. Then smiled at her. “We both have great destinies laid out in front of us, Needlepaw. We’ll  _ both _ find SkyClan. I promise.”

 

Needlepaw nudged him. “Thanks, Alder,” she purred. “Now go to sleep, toad-brain.” She curled up again and soon her soft snores echoed around their den. Alderpaw felt exhaustion close in on him, but found it hard to sleep thanks to the sounds and stink of the monsters so close, plus the events of their desperate escape from the rogues kept flickering through his mind. Snuggling up next to Needlepaw, Alderpaw filled his nose with her scent. Now she felt like his kin His sister. Finally, he slept.

* * *

When Alderpaw awoke, Bright sunlight was filtering through the branches of the elder bushes. Anxiety stabbed at him as he saw that Needlepaw had vanished. The sound of Twoleg voices drifted into Alderpaw’s ears, and when he crept, staying as silent as possible, out of the bushes and spotted several Twoleg kits playing beside the nest, tossing something brightly colored to each other.

 

A wave of homesickness for the lake and the forest flooded over Alderpaw.  _ Those kits are so noisy! When will we ever get a peace? _ He then chuckled to himself. _ I guess Larkkit, Leafkit and Honeykit were also pretty loud. _ Another sharp stab of homesickness hit him.  _ Are they apprentices now? Did I miss their ceremony? _ He shook his head. It had barely been a moon, right?  _ I just haven’t kept track of time well enough, I can’t remember. _

 

He jolted out of his thoughts when Needlepaw broke through the grass, trotting up to him with a plump sparrow clamped in her jaws. “Fresh-kill!” she announced, dropping it at Alderpaw’s paws.

 

“Thank StarClan you’re back!” Alderpaw exclaimed. “I was worried about you.”

 

Needlepaw flicked her tail and gave him a warm smile. “No need to worry. Come on, eat.”

 

“What do you think we ought to do next?” Alderpaw asked, his jaws watering as he gulped down warm bites of the sparrow. It was good to sit in the shelter of bushes and let the sun warm his still damp fur, but he knew they shouldn’t stay there any longer.

 

“Look for the others, I guess,” Needlepaw replied with her mouth full.

 

Alderpaw was glad that he didn’t have to argue with her. He couldn’t imagine turning for home without at least trying to find his Clanmates.

 

When they had finished eating, he and Needlepaw headed back upstream as far as the waterfall. “I guess we have to go this way,” he muttered, gazing up at the moss-covered rocks that jutted from the cliff face beside the cascading water.

 

“It doesn’t look too hard,” Needlepaw meowed, springing up onto the first of the rocks.

 

Not sure he agreed, Alderpaw followed. The river thundered down beside him, and his legs began to shake as he remembered how he had been swept away and almost drowned. The rocks were slippery from spray, and if he sank his claws into the moss, it pulled away and almost made him lose his balance. Needlepaw was climbing determinedly ahead of him, showering him with grit and drops of water.

 

Alderpaw was panting hard by the time he reached the top. He would have liked to rest again, but urgency gave strength to his paws as he thought about his Clanmates.

 

He and Needlepaw trudged on beside the stream, now and again calling out to their friend and casting back and forth as they tried to pick up their scent. Alderpaw began to grow discouraged as they drew closer to the gorge again.  _ Maybe the rogues recaptured them. They could all be dead by now! _

 

“Hey!” Needlepaw exclaimed at last, pausing to taste the air among the roots of an elm tree that grew close to the waterside. “Over here!”

 

Alderpaw padded over to join her and sniffed into the leaf-lined hollow made by the roots. He could discern the scents of all five of his Clanmates.

 

“They must have stopped here to rest,” he mewed, his voice shaking with relief. “Sparkpaw! Jayflight! Rosepetal!” he called, hoping that they might still be within earshot. But no cat replied.

 

“I’ll tell you something,” Needlepaw murmured, concentrating hard as she followed the scent from the tree. “They were traveling downstream. I’ll bet you a moon of dawn patrols they were looking for us.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart began to thump with excitement. “Then did we pass them on the way?”

 

“I don’t see how we could have,” Needlepaw looked puzzled for a moment.

 

“Anyway,” Alderpaw went on, energy surging back into his paws, “all we have to do is follow their scent. Come on!”

 

“And climb back down that StarClan-cursed waterfall!” Needlepaw complained as she followed him.

 

The scent trail downstream, sometimes by the waterside, sometimes ranging farther away. Now and again individual scents split off from the main trail, but they always joined it again.

 

“They’re searching for us,” Needlepaw mewed. “I can’t think how we missed them.”

 

But when they reached the bushes near the Twoleg dens where they had curled up to rest, they found that the scent trail led onward, past their makeshift den and along the grass between the river and the Thunderpath.

 

“I don’t believe it!” Needlepaw snarled with a lash of her tail. “ _ They _ missed  _ us _ They must have walked straight past us while we were asleep.”

 

Alderpaw bit back a growl of frustration. “We were so wet, the water would have washed out our scent,” he sighed. “And all these Twoleg scents don’t help. But it’s not so bad. At least we know that they’re alive, and they haven’t been recaptured by Darktail. All we have to do is follow them.”

 

But when he and Needlepaw headed downstream, they found it wasn’t as easy as that. There were so many conflicting reeks of Twolegs and monsters covering the scent trail. Finally they came to a place where Alderpaw guessed that a monster must have stopped, leaving splashes of something dark and foul-smelling on the grass. The cat scent was completely swamped, and they couldn’t pick it up again on the other side.

 

“We’ve lost them,” Alderpaw sighed.

 

“They probably think we drowned,” Needlepaw responded in a tiny voice. “Who knows where they went after this?”

 

“They must still be following the river,” Alderpaw pointed out. “Where else is there for them to go? There’s no way of crossing here.”

 

“Maybe,” Needlepaw seemed unusually despondent. “But what if we’re wrong? What if we never find them?”

 

Alderpaw swallowed hard. “Then we have to find our own way back home from here,” he stated, trying to sound confident. “If they give up looking for us, that’s where they’ll go.”

 

Glancing around, Alderpaw realized that he had no idea where they were. They had approached the gorge from the opposite bank, and everything looked different from where he was standing now. He wasn’t even certain if they had been swept past the point where they had first come upon the river.

 

“We have to cross back to the other side,” he meowed, “and then head toward the setting sun.”

 

“That’s a bit vague,” Needlepaw pointed out with a sniff. “We could completely miss the lake and the Clan territory. And don’t even think about swimming across the river, because I’m not gonna.”

 

“No cat asked you to,” Alderpaw meowed, flicking her ear with his tail. “We’ll head downstream on this side to start with, and maybe there’ll be a fallen tree or something where we can cross. We might even catch up with the others, if we’re lucky.”

 

Needlepaw let out a snort. “We could use a bit of luck!”

 

By the time the sun was starting to go down, casting scarlet light over the river, Alderpaw realized they would soon have to look for somewhere to spend the night.  _ At least we’re far from those Twoleg dens, _ he thought.

 

Soon the Thunderpath veered away from the river, so that a grassy stretch of ground opened up, dotted here and there with clumps of bushes.

 

“This would be a good place to rest,” Alderpaw meowed, stretching his jaws into a yawn. “Any chance of prey?”

 

Needlepaw perked up at the thought of hunting. “Just watch me!”

 

She disappeared into the nearest bushes and returned a few moments with the limp body of a blackbird dangling from her jaws. Meanwhile Alderpaw found a sheltered hollow underneath the branches of a hazel bush and scraped together some dead leaves to make a nest. As he ate his share of the fresh-kill, he realized how exhausted he was. Not even his worries about finding his way home were enough to keep him from falling into a deep sleep. But StarClan still did not visit his dreams.

  
  


For three more sunrises Alderpaw and Needlepaw trekked along the river. Their hopes revived when now and again they picked up traces of their friend’s scents and knew that they were still following in their paw steps. The river rolled on, wider and stronger now; there was nowhere safe for the cats to cross.

 

During the third day Alderpaw began to pick up the reek of monsters again, and there was a haze in the air ahead of them. Shortly after sunhigh more Twoleg dens loomed on the horizon.

 

“That’s a really big Twolegplace,” Alderpaw meowed, stifling a groan. “And I know we never passed it on the way to the gorge. We’ve come too far downriver.”

 

Needlepaw shrugged. “We didn’t have much choice.”

 

“And we still don’t.” Alderpaw cast a glance at the surging river, the far bank looking impossibly far away. “We’re going to have to travel through the filthy place.”

 

“You know, that might not be a bad thing,” Needlepaw mused as the two cats padded on side by side and the first of the Twoleg dens grew closer and closer.

 

Alderpaw was already feeling oppressed by the stinks and noises of the Twolegplace. “Not funny, Needlepaw,” he snapped.

 

“I’m not joking.” Needlepaw halted and turned to face him. Amusement was glimmering in her green eyes, but her tone was serious as she added, “We need to find a kittypet.”

 

“What would a kittypet do to help us?” Alderpaw asked, confused.

 

“Come on, toad-brain,” Needlepaw scoffed, rolling her eyes. “A kittypet will know this place better than us. Plus, they might have some food that we can have.”

 

Alderpaw wrinkled his nose. “Kittypet food? I’ve heard that tastes really bad.” His mom and dad had told him about their journey to the sun-drown place and how they had to eat kittypet food when Purdy found them. He didn’t want to be in the same place as them.

 

“Come on. We still have a long journey ahead,” Needlepaw pointed out. “It makes sense to fill up while we can.”

 

“I’m not filling up on that stuff,” Alderpaw meowed, sticking out his tongue. “Isn’t it against the code to eat kittypet food? Plus, I’ve heard that it looks like mouse droppings.”

 

“Who cares about the warrior code when you’re starving to death?” Needlepaw turned to him with a smug smile on her face. Alderpaw knew there was no point in protesting anymore as he followed Needlepaw toward the Twolegplace. She kept marching on in determination until they reached a Thunderpath that ran alongside the nearest dens. Needlepaw halted, glancing up and down for monsters, then stretched out a paw and rested it on the hard black surface of the Thunderpath.

 

“What are you doing?” Alderpaw asked, intrigued.

 

“Feeling for vibrations,” Needlepaw replied. “Monsters are so huge, you can feel them coming before you can see them.”

 

“That’s useful,” Alderpaw murmured. He had never seen Needlepaw do that before, but then, it was usually the older cats who took lead when they’d crossed Thunderpaths on the outward journey.

 

_ I wonder how much wandering Needlepaw has done on her own before this. _

 

Needlepaw’s prodding him in the side roused Alderpaw from his thoughts. “Come on! It’s safe to cross now.”

 

Alderpaw felt more and more uneasy as he bounded across the Thunderpath behind Needlepaw and followed her as she plunged deep into the network of Twoleg dens.  _ It’s like she owns this place, _ he thought.  _ How can she stand getting so close to Twolegs? They might even try to pick us up and stroke us! _

 

His whole body thrilled with tension as Needlepaw trotted up to a Twoleg who was bathing a bright blue monster outside his den. Showing no fear at all, she rubbed against the Twoleg’s legs and let out a friendly trill.

 

Before the Twoleg could make a grab, Alderpaw dashed up and gave Needlepaw a shove, pushing her away until they were well away. “What are you _ doing _ ? Do you want him to feed you to his monster?”

 

“Don’t be mouse-brained!” Needlepaw retorted. “Don’t you know that if you cozy up to Twolegs they’ll give you a piece of meat or something else tasty? I do it all the time at the greenleaf Twolegplace on ShadowClan territory. Of course, it wouldn’t work for  _ you _ ,” she added with a hint of a smile on her whiskers as she looked Alderpaw up and down. “It only works for  _ cute _ cats.”

 

“You’ve got bees in your brain,” Alderpaw huffed.  _ I  _ am _ cute. _ “Just keep moving.”

 

Looking smug, Needlepaw strode on again, her tail waving high in the air.

 

To Alderpaw’s relief, as soon as they rounded the next corner, they spotted a kittypet: a large, yellow tom stretched out lazily on top of a wall. “Hi! Hi there!” Needlepaw yowled as she charged up to him.

 

“Hi,” the kittypet responded, startled out of his doze. “How can I help you?”

 

“We’re Clan cats, and we’re lost,” Needlepaw explained. “We need to get back to our territories, and to do that we have to cross the river. Do you know the way?”

 

Alderpaw was surprised, and a little disturbed, that Needlepaw was giving the kittypet so much information.  _ We don’t know this cat. But then, _ he reassured himself,  _ he probably has no clue what she’s meowing about. _

 

They yellow tom stretched his jaws into a huge yawn. “Do you have anything to do with those five cats who were here at sunrise?” he asked.

 

“Five cats?” Alderpaw pressed forward urgently. “Were they a young orange tabby, a yellow tabby tom, a gray tabby tom, a dark cream she-cat, and a black-and-white tom by any chance?”

 

The kittypet nodded. “That’s them. They were really upset. They said they’d lost two young cats.”

 

Wonderful relief surged over Alderpaw. “Did they say where they were going?”

 

“You’re the cats they lost, right?” The kittypet’s eyes were full of sympathetic interest. “They were looking for a place to cross the river, too.”

 

“And did you tell them?” Needlepaw pressed.

 

“Right down there.” The ginger tom pointed with his tail down a narrow alley that led between two rows of Twoleg dens. “That brings you back to the river. A little way downstream there’s a bridge.”

 

“A Twoleg bridge?” Alderpaw asked hopefully.

 

“Of course a Twoleg bridge, toad-brain!” Needlepaw gave Alderpaw an irritated yet playful shove. “We’ve dealt with those before. Thanks,” she added, looking up at the kittypet again.

 

“Anytime,” the kittypet responded with another yawn.

 

Alderpaw was beginning to turn away when another thought struck him. “You haven’t seen another, bigger group of cats traveling through here?” he asked the kittypet. “It would have been a while ago by now.”

 

The kittypet shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

 

_ So SkyClan didn’t come this way.  _ “Thanks anyway,” Alderpaw mewed, his last hope of finding the lost Clan dying.

 

Again he was turning to leave, but Needlepaw didn’t seem keen to follow. “Before we go,” she began, “could you help us with some food? We’re really hungry.”

 

“Sure.” The yellow tom rose to his paws and stretched. “Follow the wall along to the opening. I’ll be you there.” With that he leaped down from his perch and disappeared.

 

Needlepaw bounded alongside the wall, eager for food, and Alderpaw followed her, reluctant. The kittypet was waiting for them beside a piece of fence made of something shiny and hard, with wide gaps between the bars. Needlepaw and Alderpaw slipped through with ease.

 

In front of them was a rough, pebbly surface, and beyond it a stretch of grass surrounded by bushes and bright Twoleg flowers. Beyond that rose the walls of the Twoleg den. Alderpaw’s fur began to bristle at the thought of actually standing on Twoleg territory.

 

“The food’s in here,” the kittypet meowed, pointing with his tail.

 

Turning in that direction, Alderpaw’s pelt bushed up in horror. The kittypet was pointing to a small den at the end of the pebbly path; a monster was crouching in the opening.

 

“You can’t go in there!” he gasped to , who was already heading for the small den with the kittypet at her side.

 

“The monsters asleep,” Needlepaw replied in a nonchalant way. “And to be honest—don’t tell them back home—I’m kind of curious to taste kittypet food.”

 

“But what if—” Alderpaw broke off as Needlepaw, ignoring him, disappeared into the monster’s den with the kittypet.

 

He didn’t attempt to follow.  _ No cat is going to catch  _ me _ eating kittypet food! _ Instead he kept watch, in case Twolegs appeared from the den or the monster showed signs of waking up. All the while he was tearing at the grass with his front claws, flexing them in and out with impatience. With every heartbeat they delayed here, his Clanmates were getting farther and farther away.

 

At last Needlepaw and the kittypet reappeared from the monster’s den, Needlepaw was swiping her tongue around her jaws in satisfaction. “That was great!” she mewed. “Thanks, Bob.”

 

_ Bob? _ Alderpaw thought.  _ The kittypet’s name is  _ Bob _? Weird! _

 

“Yeah, thanks, Bob,” he repeated. “You’ve been really helpful.

 

“Glad to,” Bob responded, touching nose with Needlepaw. “Good luck on your journey.”

 

Alderpaw headed off down the alley Bob had shown them earlier, and Needlepaw pattered along by his side. “You can thank me later,” she purred. “My idea totally worked! Now we know how to cross the river, and we can make our way back home.” She paused for a moment, then added, “What’s wrong, Alderpaw? Why don’t you look happier?”

 

Alderpaw hoped he had managed to conceal the heavy weight that had been gathering inside him ever since Bob had told them that he hadn’t seen any sign of SkyClan. But clearly it was impossible to hide anything from Needlepaw.

 

Halting, he turned toward her. “Don’t you get it?” he asked, his voice bitter. “It’s because I’ve  _ failed. _ What kind of medicine cat am I?”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Needlepaw looked puzzled. “What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“You know what I mean!” Alderpaw cried, trying to choke back his anger at Needlepaw’s obtuseness. “SkyClan left the gorge after the rogues attacked them, and no cat seems to know where they went. We were supposed to save them! We just got there way too late!”

 

“How can you be sure?” Needlepaw asked, tilting her head to one side.

 

“Because the other Clans—our Clans—drove SkyClan out of the forest. That was so shameful, it’s been kept secret ever since. My visions were telling me to go to SkyClan and bring back the territory by the lake—to  _ clear the sky _ , like in the prophecy.” Alderpaw’s voice began to shake as he realized the depth of his failure. “I messed up! I didn’t understand the first vision right away, then Sandstorm died . . . We got to the gorge too late. We couldn’t find what lay in the shadows because SkyClan already left. Now the sky will never clear! Who  _ know _ what will happen to the Clans? And it’s because I’m a terrible medicine cat!”

 

He crouched down on the hard Twoleg path and rested his nose on his paws, letting out a desolate whimper. It seemed there was nothing but darkness ahead of him.

 

Needlepaw said nothing, and when Alderpaw at last looked up again, she was watching him with her tail curled neatly around her forepaws and a sympathetic, yet skeptical look on her face. “Are you done?” she asked.

 

Alderpaw flicked an ear, annoyed with Needlepaw and himself for breaking down in front of her. “Yes, I guess I am.”

 

“Look, Alderpaw, I don’t mean to be harsh, but you’re being stupid and self-pitying.” Alderpaw flinched at the words. “It would have taken the rogues a long time to set up in SkyClan’s old camp. And from the way you described Frecklewish, all ragged and skinny, the attack didn’t happen just yesterday. With the timing of your vision, there’s no way we could have made it to the gorge in time to save SkyClan.”

 

Alderpaw took all that in, beginning to feel a tiny bit better. “So?” he mewed at last, his voice pitiful and small.

 

“So,” Needlepaw responded, smiling as she rose to her paws and headed off down the alley, “your vision must mean something else.”

 

Alderpaw was silent for a moment, thinking it over. At the end of the alley they spotted the bridge a little way downstream, where Bob had told them it was. To his relief, it wasn’t a huge Thunderpath carrying monsters across the river, but a narrow, wooden structure a bit like he half-bridges that jutted out into the lake. With no Twolegs in sight, it took only a couple of heartbeats for Alderpaw and Needlepaw to dart across.

 

On the opposite side of the river, a small stream trickled into the main current, tracking through the long grass with a belt of woodland beyond. Alderpaw’s spirits rose as they headed into the trees, but he still couldn’t stop worrying over the meaning of his quest.

 

He head to admit that what Needlepaw had said made sense.  _ But if my visions weren’t leading me to SkyClan so I could save them, what were they telling me to do? _ It was hard for him to feel that anything had accomplished on the journey.  _ We haven’t saved any cats. We haven’t embraced what we found in the shadows. We barely managed to survive ourselves.  _ And  _ we lost grandma. Is there something else I should have done? _

 

Without guidance from StarClan, Alderpaw felt as helpless as a kit.

* * *

 

 

Together Alderpaw and Needlepaw trekked across open country for several sunrises, heading toward the setting sun. They crossed Thuderpaths, skirted Twolegplaces, and found their way through fields where strange animals cropped the grass and watched them with curiosity. Now, toward the end of another tough day, Alderpaw was weary and cold, tired from sleeping under bushes or drafty hollow in the ground. He longed for his comfortable nest in the stone hollow.

 

_ At least my hunting skills have improved more, _ he thought, warming at the thought.  _ Nearly starving is a good way to concentrate my mind of the prey, just like Toadstep and Rain wanted me to _ .

 

From time to time, he and Needlepaw had picked up the cent of other questing cats, which reassured them that they were going in the right direction. But each time they found the traces, they were fainter and more stale, as if the others were moving faster and drawing farther ahead.

 

The daylight was dying, and gray were massing overhead. A chilly wind blew across the grass, ruffling the cats’ fur. Now and again Alderpaw felt the sharp sting of rain, and he guessed a storm was coming.

 

_ That’s just what we need! _ He groaned inwardly.

 

Suddenly Needlepaw, a little way ahead, let out an excited cry and began racing forward.

 

“Wait! What’s the matter?” Alderpaw called after her.

 

“It’s the farm!” Needlepaw tossed the words over her shoulder. “The one we passed through on the way!”

 

Bounding after Needlepaw, Alderpaw spotted the shiny fence and the field where the tall, yellow-brown plants had grown. Now only spiky stubble remained, and there was no sign of the monster with the spinning.

 

Needlepaw reached the fence and easily scrambled over it, then pelted onward toward the cluster of Twoleg dens.

 

“Wait! Come back!” Alderpaw yowled, but Needlepaw ignored him.

 

At the same moment, the skies opened and rain cascaded down, drenching Alderpaw within heartbeats. He could barely see Needlepaw ahead of him through the driving screen of raindrops. When he reached the fence, the shiny strands were already so wet and slippery that it took all his concentration to clamber over.

 

A sharp pang of sick grief stabbed through Alderpaw as he remembered Sandstorm.  _ This is where everything went wrong. This terrible sharp fence, and the sticky mud that made her wound worse. We must have passed her grave on the way without realizing it. Oh, grandma, I’m so sorry . . . _

 

Landing awkwardly on the other side and sending silent curses to the fence, Alderpaw pushed aside the bitter memories and managed to spot Needlepaw, still heading toward the center of the farm. “Stop! Come back!” he called again, but if she heard him, she paid no attention.

 

“Fox-dung!” Alderpaw snarled. He knew that the sensible thing to do was to leave the farm, shelter under some trees until the storm was over, and then work out the best way to go. But he had no choice now but to follow Needlepaw.

 

She ran past the cluster of Twoleg dens and headed into the field with the big yellow barn. Wide wooden doors barred the entrance, but there was a gap at the bottom, and Needlepaw managed to squeeze through. Growling in annoyance, Alderpaw flattened himself to the muddy earth and dragged himself through after her, the bottom of the door scraping his back fur.

 

Staggering to his paws, Alderpaw looked around. The huge barn was divided into sections by wooden barriers, different than Barley’s open barn, and he stiffened when he saw that horses were standing in two of them.

 

“Needlepaw, watch out!” he called, then realized that long tendrils were tethering the horses in place.  _ Thank StarClan! There’s no way they can get at us! _

 

Needlepaw ran into one of the empty sections, then popped her head out and beckoned Alderpaw with a flick of her ears. “Come on, mouse-brain.”

 

Alderpaw followed her. Inside the section, the barn floor was covered in the same dry, yellow grass that Barley let them sleep on. A warm animal smell filled the air; the scent of horse was strongest, but Alderpaw detected mice too.

 

“Why did you come in here?” he asked Needlepaw, anger swirling inside him. “Haven’t you learned anything? Twolegs are dangerous!”

 

Needlepaw settled down among the spiky stalks and began to groom herself. “I’d never want to live with Twolegs,” she mewed between strokes of her tongue, “but they do have nice warm dens, and loads of food. Would you  _ really  _ rather be outside in the rain right now?”

 

Listening to the rain battering down on the roof, Alderpaw had to admit that the annoying apprentice had a point. Letting out a sigh, he sank down into the stalks beside her.

 

“We can leave when the rain stops,” Needlepaw promises. “For now, we’ve got a safe place to rest and plenty of mice.”

 

Abandoning her grooming, she sprang to her paws and dived into the heads of stalks. Heartbeats later she emerged again with bits of the stalks all over her fur and the body of a plump mouse gripped firmly in her jaws.

 

“This is for you,” she meowed, dropping the prey in front of Alderpaw. “Just to say sorry for not listening to you out in the rain.”

 

_ When did Needlepaw ever listen to any cat? _ Alderpaw reflecting, smiling and shaking his head. “Thanks,” he told her, and sank his teeth into the warm prey.

 

Needlepaw caught another mouse for herself and settled down to eat it beside Alderpaw. Gradually Alderpaw managed to relax. The warmth, his full belly, and the repetitive sound of the rain outside soon lulled him to sleep.

  
  


“It’s good to see you again.”

 

Alderpaw opened his eyes, aware at first of the glimmer of starlight on the surface of a pool and the soft splashing of water. Leaping to his paws, his heart beating wildly, he realized that he was standing beside the Moonpool. Sandstorm stood beside him, her pale ginger pelt glowing with a frosty light and the sparkle of stars at her paws. She was purring, and her green eyes shone with love for her grandson.

 

“Grandma!” Alderpaw breathed out, rushing forward and nuzzling her chest with his head. “I’m so happy to see you.”

 

Sandstorm bent her head to touch her nose to his ear, and Alderpaw let out a soft whimper, not wanting to leave her.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sandstorm reminded him.

 

“I know that now,” Alderpaw told her. “It was your time to go.”

 

Sandstorm smiled. “I sensed when I decided to go with you to search for SkyClan that I might not survive the journey. I’m glad I came with you. Going on that quest and passing on to StarClan made me feel like I was doing something important when I died instead of just sitting around the elder’s den. And your quest gave me the chance to relive a special memory with Firestar.”

 

Alderpaw’s heart swelled and warmed for her grandmother. “Are you and Firestar together now, in StarClan?” he asked.

 

“Yes, we are,” Sandstorm purred. She sat down at the edge of the Moonpool and beckoned with her tail for Alderpaw to join her. “Now,” she continued, “tell me how your journey has gone. What have you learned?”

 

Frustration welled up inside Alderpaw. “It’s been absolutely horrible!” he burst out. “I don’t think I’ve learned anything at all.”

 

When Sandstorm only waited, her green gaze fixed on him, he began to pour out the story of everything that had happened since she moved on to StarClan: finding Darktail and his cats at the gorge; discovering that they weren’t the real SkyClan, and that SkyClan had been driven out; trying to decide what to do, then escaping from the camp and being washed away with Needlepaw. “Please tell me what to do now!” he finished.

 

When Sandstorm did not respond, Alderpaw let his head droop wretchedly. “I know I’ve made a complete mess of everything.”

 

“How?” Sandstorm asked.

 

Alderpaw thought that was obvious. “I didn’t get there in time! If we were meant to save SkyClan to ‘clear the sky’, now no cat can do that. I led every cat on this quest into great danger, and what have we accomplished? Nothing!” he spat. “I’ve failed.”

 

Unable to even look at Sandstorm anymore, he let out a despairing wail. A moment later, he felt her nuzzle his cheek, and a sense of comfort spread through his whole body. He managed to look up.

 

“Do you know the difference between you and Sparkpaw?” Sandstorm asked.

 

Alderpaw couldn’t see the point of the question. “What?”

 

“Sparkpaw believes she’s solved every problem,” Sandstorm replied, affection glimmering in her eyes, “and you believe you’ve caused every problem. You’re two sides of the same leaf. But you haven’t caused this problem,” she went on, lifting his head with her paw. “You have not failed. And it is not too late to fulfill this quest. It will merely require a different path.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alderpaw asked, but even as he spoke the words, he felt himself being shaken. The starshine on the surface of the Moonpool began to fade, and Sandstorm’s shape faded with it. “Wait!” Alderpaw cried in alarm. “What different path?”

 

But he was already waking, to find Needlepaw, shaking his shoulder. “It’s stopped raining,” she meowed. “I thought you’d want to know, since you’re so eager to get home.”

 

Groggily, Alderpaw sat up. “Yes, let’s go home,” he murmured.  _ But, _ he added silently to himself,  _ we’ll need to follow a different path . . . _


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Alderpaw and Needlepaw were approaching the first Thunderpath they had crossed after they left their territories so many days ago. Tired and sore-pawed, Alderpaw was struggling with mixed feelings at the thought of being so close to home.

 

“I can’t wait to get back to ShadowClan territory,” Needlepaw mewed as she trotted along his side. “I’ve missed my den so much, and—”

 

“Won’t you be in trouble with your Clan?” Alderpaw asked. “What’s Tawnypelt going to say? Apprentices aren’t supposed to leave without permission.”

 

“I left  _ in service _ of my Clan, remember?” Needlepaw replied. “Because I knew you sneaky ThunderClanners were going in search of  _ ‘what you find in the shadows’ _ . Besides,” she added in an airy voice, “no cat ever  _ really _ gets in trouble in ShadowClan. Russetstar gets angry at them, then probably forgets to punish them, cause she’s an old mouse-brain, and the older cats will yowl and stomp their paws, but what can they . . .”

 

Her voice trailed off as they drew close to the Thunderpath and halted at the sight of glittering monsters flashing past in both directions.

 

After a moment Needlepaw prodded him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Thinking.”

 

Needlepaw gave an exasperated snort. “Thinking about  _ what _ ?”

 

“I’m  _ not _ looking forward to getting home,” Alderpaw replied with a long sigh. “Because that means the quest will be over. And I still don’t know what it was about.”

 

“It was about embracing what you find in the shadows, right? And we didn’t find it, but we found out a lot about it. You don’t have to stand here moping over it. Why can’t we just go?”

 

“Because I feel there’s more I should be doing.” Reluctantly Alderpaw admitted to himself that he would have to tell Needlepaw about Sandstorm visiting him when he was sleeping in the Twoleg barn. He had tried hard to work out what the starry warrior had meant by “a different path,” but with the last paw steps of their quest ahead of him he had still not found the meaning behind the words. “I had a dream . . .,” he began.

 

Needlepaw’s eyes widened as he revealed to her what Sandstorm had said. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” she asked, and Alderpaw thought she sounded hurt.

 

Alderpaw shrugged awkwardly. “It was  _ my  _ vision. I wanted to figure it out by myself.”

 

“After all we’ve been through,” Needlepaw responded with a scoff, “you should realize that you need me Hmm . . .,” she mused, glancing around her. “A different path . . .”

 

“I don’t think Sandstorm meant a  _ literal _ different path,” Alderpaw meowed. “Just a different way of thinking. Like—”

 

But Needlepaw wasn’t paying attention. “Look!” she cried, dodging away from the Thunderpath.

 

Alderpaw watched as she bounded down a dip in the grass beside the edge of the black surface. It led to a tunnel opening, its mouth covered by bars of hard Twoleg stuff that were set wide enough for a cat to slip between them. A musty, damp scent flowed out of the opening.

 

“What are you doing?” Alderpaw asked as he trailed after Needlepaw. “That looks dangerous.”

 

Needlepaw turned back to him, rolling her eyes. “Have you got bees in your brain or what? Look, we came  _ over _ the Thunderpath, and now here’s a ‘different path’ that leads  _ under _ it. Plus it’s all in shadow! We can go this way!”

 

“You’re the one with bees in your brain!” Alderpaw retorted. “I doubt StarClan just wanted us to go through a tunnel! It’s dark in there, and it smells funny. There could be anything lurking inside.  _ And _ I can see water in the bottom of it.”

 

But there was no point in arguing. Needlepaw was already wriggling through the bars. “You  _ never _ listen to me!” Alderpaw groaned, but the she-cat took no notice.

 

Alderpaw sighed, glancing from the Thunderpath to the tunnel then back again. The Thunderpath wasn’t as crowded with monsters as it was when they had crossed it the first time. He could ignore Needlepaw, head over the Thunderpath, and let her fend for herself.  _ After all, she’s not part of my Clan. She’s not even supposed to  _ be _ on this quest. _ But even while the arguments passed through his head, there was no point to them: he was already following Needlepaw into the tunnel.

 

The stench caught him in the throat as he squeezed through the bars, and it was hard to stop himself from retching. Alderpaw picked his way carefully through the water, and then realized that there was a higher area to one side, where he could scramble up and keep his paws dry.

 

The tunnel was full of shadows, but once Alderpaw’s eyes adjusted to it, he realized there was a little light filtering in front the entrance behind him, and the glow of the gap on the other side. He could see Needlepaw’s figure, dark against the distant outline, bounding along ahead of him.

 

“I wonder where Sandstorm would want us to go next?” she meowed, her voice echoing in the tunnel. “What’s most  _ different _ ? Maybe we shouldn’t even head back the way we came anymore. What if we went in another direction?” she continued, halting and half turning back to Alderpaw. “We could loop all the way around Clan territory and come in through ShadowClan. Or maybe head the other way around the lake, through RiverClan. I’ve only been on RiverClan territory once,” she added in a reflective way, “and they caught me and sent me home with a scolding.”

 

Alderpaw shook his head, holding down a giggle. “You’re mouse-brained!” he responded.

 

“As I said,” Needlepaw meowed, “we don’t get punished in ShadowClan.” She turned to go on, and Alderpaw was about to follow, and when he heard a soft cry coming from farther into the darkness, right against the wall of the tunnel. He froze, his ears pricked, and when the cry came again, he carefully padded toward it.

 

In the dim light, Alderpaw could just make out a nest of moss and dry leaves, with something squirming inside it. At first he pulled back sharply; then he leaned forward again with a gasp of shock as his nose picked up the familiar milky scent of kits. A tiny, black-and-white kit was lying in the nest, with a tiny gray one beside it, their colors hardly visible in the darkness.

 

The kits seemed to sense Alderpaw’s presence, and they craned toward him, their eyes and ears tight shut, their pink mouths open to let out high-pitched, squeaky mews.

 

“What’s the matter?” Needlepaw was bounding back down the tunnel toward Alderpaw. “Why are you—” She skidded to a halt as she spotted the nest.

  
  


“They’re—” Alderpaw began, cutting himself off.

 

“They’re  _ kits! _ ” Needlepaw shook her head in disbelief. “Where’s their mother?” she asked, glancing around. “Their eyes aren’t even open yet. They can only be a few days old.”

 

“And they’re so thin,” Alderpaw added. “I can tell they haven’t eaten in a while.”

 

“I’ll go and look for their mother.” Needlepaw bounded to the other end of the tunnel and wriggled out through the bars. Alderpaw could hear her calling outside.

 

Alderpaw stooped over the nest and examined the kits more closely. Both of them were she-kits, and under their fur they seemed to be just skin and bone.

 

“Hey, Needlepaw!” he yowled. “Forget their mother for now. These kits need to eat. Catch something, right away!”

 

“Okay!” Needlepaw yowled back. A few heartbeats later she slid through the bars again and bounded along the tunnel again to join Alderpaw. She was gripping a fat vole in her jaws.

 

“That was quick!” Alderpaw mewed in admiration for her hunting skills.

 

When they had chewed some of the fresh-kill into a pulp, Alderpaw gently opened the gray kit’s mouth and dropped the pulp in. The kit choked, spitting the meat out again.

 

“Mouse dung!” Alderpaw sighed. “They're not used to eating this stuff yet. They need milk.”

 

“Well, unless you have any,” Needlepaw meowed, flashing a joking look at Alderpaw, “we have to keep trying the vole.”

 

She dropped more pulp, less then before, into the kit’s mouth, then Alderpaw massaged her throat so that she could swallow. The kit began choking again, but after a moment the chewed-up vole disappeared, and she began wailing for more.

 

“Thank the stars!” Alderpaw exclaimed.

 

Needlepaw began to feed the black-and-white kit, and soon both tiny kittens were sucking eagerly at the pulp, desperate to fill their bellies.

 

“They would have starved without us,” Needlepaw murmured, sounding gentle as she blinked at her kit, affection warming her bold green gaze.

 

Unexpected warmth spread through Alderpaw.  _ I might have failed my quest, but at least we saved these kits. _

 

“Now we need to get them warm,” he mewed, when the kits finally stopped eating, their little belly distended. They were already cuddling up with him and Needlepaw, drawn by the heat of their bodies. “Ow!” Alderpaw yelped as the gray kit batted him on the nose. “You claws are sharp, little one!”

 

He began to lick the gray kit, his tongue stroking backward from tail to head, to get her blood flowing. She mewled as he licked her, cuddling closer. Needlepaw did the same for the black-and-white kit. Soon both of them were purring and sinking into a sleep.

 

“It’s a good thing we found them when we did,” Alderpaw told Needlepaw. “I don’t think they would have survived out here much longer.”

 

Needlepaw murmured in agreement. “I wonder what happened to their mother. Do you think a monster got her on the Thunderpath?”

 

Alderpaw shuddered at the idea. “I’m not sure. But I think we should bring these kits back to camp, where they can be cared for.”

 

“Great idea,” Needlepaw meowed. “And I think we should give them names. How about Violetkit for this little one?” she continued, stroking the black-and-white kitten’s head with the tip of her tail. “I’m picking up the scent of violets; I think their mother must have used some for the leaves of the nest.”

 

“That’s a good name,” Alderpaw purred. “And I’m going to call this one . . . Twigkit! Cause she’s as tiny as a twig!”

 

Needlepaw let out a small  _ mrrow _ of laughter. “Twigkit it is!”

 

As they rose, preparing to pick up the sleeping kits by their scruff, Needlepaw turned to Alderpaw with a smirk on her face. “When are you going to thank me for leading you into the tunnel?” she asked.

 

Alderpaw, still concentrating on the kits, gave her a confused stare. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Needlepaw looked even more smug. “These kits are  _ what you find in the shadows _ !”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm going to upload the last three chapters on here today so I'm caught up with Tumblr!

Alderpaw stood on the ridge, a stiff breeze ruffling his fur, and looked down the slope where they lake lay glittering in the morning sunshine. He gripped Twigkit’s scruff in his mouth; her tiny paws flailed in the air in front of Alderpaw as she let out high-pitched squeaks. Alderpaw gently set her down in the rough grass.

 

“We’re almost home!” he breathed out.

 

After they’d left the tunnel, he and Needlepaw had journeyed on until night fell, when they’d made a temporary den near the place where they had seen the Twolegs and eaten their food. Needlepaw caught a couple mice, and they fed the kits again. Now the woods and moorland around the lake stretched in front of them, and before sunhigh they would be back in their camps.

 

Needlepaw toiled up the ridge and stood beside him, letting Violetkit down into the grass next to her sister. “Made it!” she panted.

 

“I guess we ought to say goodbye,” Alderpaw began, feeling awkward. “You’ll RiverClan to get back to your territory—it’s the quickest way.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Needlepaw agreed.

 

“Uh . . . Needlepaw . . .” Feeling even more uncomfortable, Alderpaw turned to face her. “Maybe you could keep quiet about what happened at the gorge, at least until I’ve had the chance to my dad, er, Bramblestar. I told you, the whole SkyClan thing is a secret.”

 

He cringed inwardly as he spoke knowing how unlikely it was that Needlepaw would keep a secret to oblige to a ThunderClan cat. He expected her to hiss at him in anger, but she simply stared at him, her mouth clamped shut.

 

“Okay, then.” Alderpaw realized the best he could hope for was a quick getaway. “If you could just help me get Violetkit on my back—”

 

Needlepaw’s jaws gaped open at that. “What are you talking about?” she demanded. “I’m not leaving the shadow kits here. I helped find them! And which cat says that they’re going to ThunderClan.”

 

Alderpaw could hardly believe what he was hearing.  _ She’s got bees in her brain! _ “If it weren’t for my dream, and what Sandstorm told me, we never would have found the kits!”

 

Needlepaw’s neck fur began to rise and she flattened her ears. “If it weren’t for me,” she pointed out, her voice turning into a low growl, “and my idea to go through the tunnel, you would still be standing in front of that stupid Thunderpath trying to figure out what different  _ ‘way of thinking’ _ Sandstorm was meowing about. Are you kidding me?”

 

Alderpaw felt his own pelt bristling as anger swelled up and swirled inside him. “Are you kidding  _ me _ ?” he hissed. Part of him knew that he was wrong to let his fury out on Needlepaw, but he was so frustrated that he couldn’t help it. “This was my quest in the first place! Besides, do you really think I’d let you take the kits back to  _ ShadowClan _ , where there aren’t any rules, and apprentices run around wild thinking up new ways to break the warrior code? You said it yourself, Russetstar doesn’t punish cats anymore, she’s just an old mouse-brain. I might just take them back to the rogues in the gorge.”

 

“ _ Coward _ !” Needlepaw spat, her face full of disgust. “We never would have made it back here if we hadn’t broken the warrior code a few times at least. Alderpaw, you’re so blinded by the rules that you can’t see what’s in front of your own nose!”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t reply; the mewling of the kits was all that broke the silence. He and Needlepaw looked down at the squirming bundles of fur, and Alderpaw found his concern for them overpowering his anger at Needlepaw. He could see the same feeling in her green gaze.

 

“There’s only one fair way to resolve this,” she mewed after a few moments. “We divide the kits up and each take one back to our own Clan.”

 

Alderpaw looked down at the kits, snuggled together and mewling. An ache tugged at his heart. “We can’t do that,” he responded, his voice suddenly meek. “It would be wrong. Don’t you see, Needlepaw? These kits only have each other now. It’s like Sparkpaw and me: I don’t always agree with her, but I can’t imagine life without her.”

 

Needlepaw was silent, gazing down at the kits.  _ I wonder if she has any cats she cares about as much as Sparkpaw and I care for each other, _ Alderpaw thought.

 

Then, as Alderpaw kept watching Needlepaw and the kits, he was distracted by the yowling of a cat from farther down the slope. Instinctively he and Needlepaw moved in front of the kits to guard them. But when Alderpaw looked down and spotted the cat, he let out a joyful yelp of delight.

 

“Squirrelflight!”

 

His mother was bounding up the slope, with three other ThunderClan cats behind him: Toadstep, Jayflight, and Berrynose. Alderpaw dashed down to meet them beside the horseplace fence. “Momma!” he cried, emotion welling up inside him. He bowled into his mother, tears stinging his eyes.

 

“Oh thank StarClan you’re safe!” Squirrelflight mewed, covering his face in swift licks. “When the others returned home and said they lost you, I thought you were gone, and I—” She broke off with a sob and hugged him tight.

 

Alderpaw enjoyed the sweet embrace of his mother. Her soft fur brushed his nose and he drank in her familiar scent. “I’m so sorry about Sandstorm,” he murmured. “I tried to save her, I really did.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Squirrelflight meowed, licking his ear. “I know she was happy when she joined StarClan.”

 

“Are the others okay?” Alderpaw asked, looking up at Jayflight, not breaking the sweet embrace with his mom.

 

“Everyone’s fine,” Jayflight assured him. “We got back to camp yesterday and told the others what happened. Every cat was devastated to think you had drowned. We looked for you and Needlepaw back beside the river, but we couldn’t find you.”

 

“So this morning,” Toadstep continued, coming to stand beside Alderpaw. “Bramblestar sent us out as a search part, with Jayflight and I to guide us back to the place where you went missing.”

 

“How didn’t you drown?” Berrynose asked, gazing down at Alderpaw as if he couldn’t quite believe he was there.

 

“Needlepaw helped me out of the river,” Alderpaw explained. “She’s here too, just a bit farther up the hill.”

 

He began to retrace his paw steps, leading the other cats back to the ridge where he had left Needlepaw and the kits.

 

“Hi,” the ShadowClan she-cat mewed as the ThunderClan patrol came up to her. “As you see, we’ve brought company.” With one paw she swept the grasses aside to reveal the two kits, now dozing in a mound of fur.

 

Squirrelflight and the others, murmuring in surprise, surrounded the kits and gaze down at them.

 

“They’re adorable!” Toadstep exclaimed.

 

“Who are they?” Berrynose asked, giving them a suspicious sniff. “Where did you find them?”

 

“I can tell you all that later,” Alderpaw replied, “but right now these kits need care. They’re not well, so we were going to take them back to the ThunderClan camp to nurse them back to health.

 

Needlepaw glared at him. “Actually—”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Squirrelflight spoke with authority. Needlepaw turned to her glare to the deputy of ThunderClan, and Alderpaw hoped she wouldn’t start arguing “Alderpaw, you’re the medicine cat yourself, so you can help watch over them.”

 

“But I found the kits too!”  _ Of course. _ Needlepaw’s shoulder fur began to rise again. “That is, we found them together. We think maybe the kits are . . . well they’re what StarClan wanted s to find.”

 

The ThunderClan patrol exchanged surprised glances. “Do you believe that?” Jayflight asked Alderpaw.

 

“I think they  _ could _ be,” Alderpaw replied, “but I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Then this is what we’ll do,” Squirrelflight decided. “We’ll take the kits back to ThunderClan now, so that they can be cared for, and then—”

 

“They can be cared for just as well in ShadowClan,” Needlepaw interrupted.

 

_ Can they? _ Alderpaw wondered.  _ ThunderClan has two medicine cats—plus Jayflight who has enough experience—while ShadowClan only has Littlecloud, and he’s growing old. _

 

Squirrelflight gave Needlepaw a quelling look, as if she wasn’t used to apprentices who argued all the time. “Let me finish,” she meowed, her voice firm. “The next Gathering is in a few days, and we can bring the kits there to decide what will be done with them. Is that okay, Needlepaw? After all, we can all agree that what’s most important is to get the kits well again.”

 

Needlepaw ducked her head. “Okay,” she muttered.

 

Alderpaw noticed that she looked almost chastened by Squirrelflight’s decisive tones.  _ Well, I’ve never seen  _ that _ before! _

 

“Are you okay getting back to the ShadowClan camp?” Squirrelflight continued to Needlepaw. “Should you even be out on your own.”

 

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” Needlepaw responded with a sniff. Clearly she was fed up with that question, and her respectful demeanor hadn’t lasted long. Turning to Alderpaw, she added, “I’ll see you around, then.”

 

Alderpaw stared at her, wondering if she had even taken in what he said about keeping SkyClan a secret. “I’ll look out for you at the Gathering,” he promised.

 

As Needlepaw turned away, Alderpaw felt a claw-scratch of pain at his heart.  _ I thought that, after all we’ve been through together, there would be something . . . I dunno, more. _

 

He thought that Needlepaw looked sad, too, as she gave him a last look before bounding away down the slope in the direction of RiverClan.

 

Then, as he watched her, Squirrelflight brushed her pelt against his, her eyes glowing with love for her kit. “You’ve done so well, Alderpaw!”

 

“Yes, ThunderClan will be proud of you,” Toadstep told him. “And I can’t wait to hear what Rosepetal will say when she sees the kits!”

 

While Jayflight and Berrynose congratulated him, too, Alderpaw felt his chest fill with pride and tears sting his eyes.  _ I feel like a hero! Oh, StarClan, it’s so good to be home! _


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have forgotten to mention that the leader of ShadowClan is now Russetstar not Rowanstar ;w; I forgot to edit that in on these ones sorry about that.

Alderpaw poked his head through the entrance to the nursery. “Is it okay to come in?” he called softly, not wanting to wake the kits.

 

“Sure!” Lilyheart called back. “But watch where you’re putting your paws.”

 

As Alderpaw became used to the dim light of the nursery, he could see why Lilyheart had told him to be careful. Her own three kits, Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit, were rolling around play fighting on the thick moss and bracken that covered the nursery floor. Violetkit and Twigkit, their eyes now fully open, sat watching with wide, curious eyes.

 

“That’s how you learn to fight when you’re an apprentice,” Leafkit told the younger kits, sitting up and shaking scraps of moss from her calico pelt.

 

“What’s an apprentice?” Twigkit asked.

 

“It’s when you’re six moons old and you have a mentor, and learn how to become a warrior,” Larkkit replied.

 

“And then you get to fight foxes and badgers and rival cats,” Honeykit added. She leaped on top of her brother, growling as fiercely as she could. “Get out of our camp, you stinky badger!”

 

“Stinky yourself!” Larkkit retorted, battering his sister with his hind paws.

 

Alderpaw skirted the battling kits and settled down in the moss beside Lilyheart. “You’ve got your paws full here,” he mewed.

 

“I know, but I love it,” Lilyheart purred. “I have Daisy to help. She’s out getting fresh-kill for us right now.”

 

“That’s great,” Alderpaw mewed. “So how are you two doing?” he asked, stretching out his neck and touching noses with Violetkit then Twigkit.

 

“We’re fine, thank you,” Violetkit replied.

 

Alderpaw could see that she was right. There was no need to worry about the kits’ health anymore. In the few days they had been in camp, their little bodies began to plump up, and their fur was glossy. Though their eyes were open, wide and bright, they were still kitten gray, and Alderpaw knew it would be a while before they got their normal color.

 

“It’s so nice here with our mother,” Twigkit added, leaning close to Lilyheart.

 

“She’s not your mother!” Leafkit piped up before Alderpaw or Lilyheart could respond. “She’s _our_ mother. You came from a long way away—beyond the lake, even.”

 

The two younger kits glanced at each other, confused and a little hurt. Twigkit looked at Alderpaw with eyes that made his heart ache for her.

 

“Don’t worry, little ones,” Lilyheart mewed, bending her head to lick each kit around the ears. “I love you just as much as if I were your real mother.”

 

“That’s right,” Alderpaw agreed, nuzzling the kits with warm affection. “All you need to know is that you’re very special.”

 

Reassured, the two kits began to purr in content. For a moment, Alderpaw gave himself up to the satisfaction of having saved them, whatever that might mean.

 

“They really are lovely,” Lilyheart meowed. “I’d be happy to keep them as part of my family. And my kits love them too!”

 

Alderpaw nodded, but he knew that the real decision about the kits’ future would be made at the Gathering that night. _I hope they’ll be allowed to stay here,_ he thought, realizing how attached he had become to them. _But that’s not for me to decide._

 

Emerging from the nursery, Alderpaw almost slammed into Jayflight. The gray warrior was standing just outside the den with Berrynose at his side.

 

“There you are!” Jayflight exclaimed, his voice cross. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

“I was just visiting the kits,” Alderpaw explained.

 

Jayflight snorted. “I should have known.”

 

“I think it’s nice that you’re just taking such a liking to the kits,” Berrynose meowed, giving Jayflight a shove. Alderpaw purred, knowing his cousin was just being cranky.

 

Jayflight only sniffed and turned to look at Alderpaw. “Bramblestar and Leafpool want to talk to you. They’ll be in his den.”

 

There had been a time when Alderpaw would have been worried by a summons from his father. Now, although he felt slightly nervous, anticipation was stirring inside him.

 

As he and Jayflight padded toward the leader’s den, Alderpaw remembered his return to the camp a few days before. All his Clan had been excited to welcome him back, and Sparkpaw had barely left his side since. As soon as he got home, she started telling him all that had changed: Brackenfur finally convinced Bramblestar to let him work on the dens once more, she had gotten permission from Leafpool to let Alderpaw sleep in the apprentice den once more, and Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Daisy had finally joined the elders, though Daisy continued to stay in the nursery and help with the kits.

 

Bramblestar had taken the first opportunity to draw Alderpaw aside to ask for his view of what had happened in the gorge.

 

“It was so frustrating!” Alderpaw admitted. “We should have gotten there in time to save SkyClan from the rogues. I feel like I’ve failed”  


Bramblestar wrapped his tail around his son and licked his ear to comfort him. “I’m puzzled,” he confessed. “Why would StarClan send you a vision when it was already too late to do anything about it?” He must have noticed the hurt look Alderpaw’s face, because he quickly added, “But you shouldn’t worry, it was not your fault, Alderpaw.”

 

Alderpaw shrugged, feeling uneasy. “I feel like I’ve missed something important . . . I feel like Sandstorm died for nothing. Every cat keeps telling me it wasn’t my fault, and for a while I believed it, but . . . now?”

 

“You are not to blame for Sandstorm’s death,” Bramblestar tried to assure him, though it didn’t work much. “I grieve for her, and so does the rest of our Clan. But going on the quest is what Sandstorm wanted. Remember how hard Squirrelflight tried to forbid her from going? She was determined, and you would have never convinced her otherwise.”

 

“I guess so . . .,” Alderpaw mewed, though he couldn’t suppress his feeling of guilt.

 

“Meanwhile,” Bramblestar meowed, changing the subject, “I’ve spoken to other cats who went on the quest with you about keeping SkyClan secret, at least for now.”

 

“I hope it was okay to tell them . . .,” Alderpaw began apologetically, remembering once again that Needlepaw shared the secret, too.

 

“It’s fine, Alderpaw. You didn’t have much choice.”

 

“So what are you going to do about SkyClan—or what remains of it?” Alderpaw asked, relieved by his father’s approval. “And what about those horrible rogues in the gorge.”

 

“I’ve thought it over,” Bramblestar replied, his amber gaze fixed on Alderpaw, “and I’ve come to the conclusion that there’s nothing ThunderClan can do for SkyClan for now.”

 

“But—” Alderpaw began to protest.

 

Bramblestar overrode him. “SkyClan has scattered, and no cat knows where they have gone. Unless ThunderClan gets more information . . .”

 

Alderpaw felt the weight of his Clan leader’s stare. _He means another vision._ Anxiety rose inside of him like a gathering storm cloud. _Will I have one? What if I don’t?_

 

“I told the rest of the Clan that you reached the place you saw in your vision,” Bramblestar continued briskly, “but you found nothing there. That should be enough to keep SkyClan a secret until we get a stronger sign from StarClan. At least . . .” He hesitated. “What about Needlepaw?”

 

“I asked her to keep the secret,” Alderpaw replied, “but I don’t know whether she will.”

 

Bramblestar nodded thoughtfully. “Well, it’s the best we can do for now,” he decided at last. “We’ll discuss the kits later, with Leafpool, Jayflight, and Squirrelflight.”

 

Thinking back to that earlier meeting, Alderpaw assured that now he was being summoned to talk about Twigkit and Violetkit. _I hope they can stay with us,_ he thought.

 

He climbed up the tumbled rocks after Jayflight, scrambling for a moment before entering his father’s den, seeing Leafpool and Squirrelflight waiting with Bramblestar in his den on the highledge.

 

“Good you’re here,” Bramblestar meowed, sweeping his tail affectionately along Alderpaw’s back, as if he was still amazed his son was alive after alive. “Have you recovered form your journey yet?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Alderpaw replied.

 

“Then we need to talk about the future,” Bramblestar announced. “Most urgently, about Twigkit and Violetkit.” With a wave of his tail, he invited the other cats to sit down. “Alderpaw, tell us what you know.”

 

Alderpaw stayed on his paws as he described how Sandstorm had come to him in a dream, and given him the clue that allowed him and Needlepaw to find the kits in the tunnel.

 

“Needlepaw really helped?” Leafpool asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Oh yeah. It was her idea to go through the tunnel. And she helped me bring the kits back to the lake, and helped feed and care for them, too. She was pretty gentle with them.”

 

“So the question remains what to do with them now,” Bramblestar continued. “Jayflight, do you think that they could be ‘what you find in the shadows’, according to the prophecy?”

 

Jayflight wriggled his shoulders af if he felt uncomfortable in his pelt. “I’m not sure. It feels too simple. Maybe they’re just a pair of abandoned kits. Their mother was probably killed on the Thunderpath, or maybe a fox got her.”

 

“But Sandstorm told Alderpaw there was still time to succeed on his quest,” Leafpool pointed out, her eyes shadows as she named her dead mother. “And then she told him how to find the kits. I think they could well be ‘what you find in the shadows’, and if we embrace them, the ‘sky will clear’.”

 

“Alderpaw, what do you think?” Squirrelflight asked.

 

Alderpaw blinked nervously at being put on the spot. “They _could_ be,” he replied, “but I think it’s soon to be sure. We’ll know more when the kits grow older.”

 

Jayflight let out a snort. “I can’t see ShadowClan agreeing to _that_! And much as I hate to admit it, they have a point. As Alderpaw tells it, Needlepaw was at least half responsible for finding the kits, and so ShadowClan has a claim to them.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Squirrelflight growled, sending a glare toward Jayflight, which took Alderpaw off guard. “They’re sisters, and they have no say in this.” She turned to Bramblestar. “Remember how hurt you were when Tawnypaw left you? Would you really feel right tearing these two kits apart.”

 

Bramblestar’s eyes clouded with grief and he blinked rapidly. “It is true that ShadowClan has a claim to them, though,” he agreed with Jayflight with a sigh. Squirrelflight huffed and lashed her tail. “We’ll wait and see what’s said at the Gathering.”

 

“We know what ShadowClan will say.” Jayflight twitched his whiskers. “Even though the last thing Russetstar needs is two more young cats to keep track of.”

 

Bramblestar let out a rumble of amusement from deep in his chest, but that comment made Alderpaw uncomfortable. Would the kits be well taken care of in ShadowClan? What if Russetstar didn’t pay enough attention to them? He shook out his pelt, praying to StarClan that the Gathering went smoothly that night.

* * *

A chilly wind ruffled the surface to the lake, breaking up the reflection of the full moon, which floated serenely in the sky above. Branches creaked and rustled in the blast, and dead leaves whirled through the air.

 

Alderpaw fluffed out his fur against the cold as he padded along the lakeshore with his Clanmates. Violetkit rode on his back, her tiny claws digging deep into his pelt. Beside him Sparkpaw was carrying Twigkit.

 

“I don’t think RiverClan and WindClan know anything about our quest to find SkyClan, or ‘what you find in the shadows’,” she meowed to Alderpaw. “Won’t they be surprised! I mean, that we found what lies in the shadows, anyway. They’ll be furious enough to claw their own ears off when they discover that a ThunderClan cat found it.”

 

“But Bramblestar isn’t completely sure the prophecy refers to these kits,” Alderpaw pointed out, his voice mild.

 

“You mean he won’t say,” Sparkpaw responded. She gave an excited bounce, nearly dislodging Twigkit, who let out a squeak of alarm. “Oops, sorry, Twigkit. Anyway,” Sparkpaw continued, “the kits are totally what you find in the shadows, and you’d have to be the stupidest furball in the forest not to know it!”

 

Alderpaw blinked contentedly and let her chatter on as they splashed through the stream and followed Bramblestar and the senior warriors alongside the lake through WindClan territory. It was good to be with Sparkpaw again and to bask in her cheerful confidence, after all the dangers they had suffered.

 

They were drawing near to the edge of WindClan territory when Alderpaw spotted Mudstar and his cats streaming down the hillside and heading around the lake ahead of them, past the horseplace.

 

“Who are all those cats?” Violetkit asked, sounding nervous.

 

“Oh, that’s WindClan,” Alderpaw replied.

 

“Has no cat told you about the Clans?” Sparkpaw asked. “They should have! Honestly . . . Well,” she went on obviously delighted to show off her knowledge to the kits, “there are four Clans around the lake. We’re ThunderClan—we’re the best. Those skinny rabbit-chasers up ahead are WindClan, and then there’s RiverClan and ShadowClan. You’ll meet cats from all of them tonight.”

 

“Yes, all the Clans meet at the full moon. It’s called a Gathering,” Alderpaw added. “On that island is the lake—can you see it?” He waved his tail toward the dark bulk of island.

 

“I’m scared!” Twigkit squeaked. “I don’t want to meet so many cats.”

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Sparkpaw told her, her tone brisk. “Cats never fight at a Gathering. In fact, you’re both very lucky. Kits aren’t usually allowed to go to Gatherings. You’re only here because you’re special.”

 

“Think of what you’ll get to tell Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit when you get home,” Alderpaw meowed. _If you get home,_ he added to himself, feeling anxiety stab through him.

 

Twigkit and Violetkit clung on tightly as Alderpaw and Sparkpaw carried them across the tree-bridge to the island. Pushing through the bushes to reach the clearing around the Great Oak, Alderpaw saw the open space filled with cats. The scents of the other three Clans hung heavily in the air, and realized that ThunderClan was the last to arrive.

 

He and Sparkpaw settled down with the kits in the shelter of a bush at the edge of the clearing, while the kits gazed around with huge eyes.

 

“I didn’t think there were so many cats in the world!” Violetkit mewed.

 

Almost at once Alderpaw spotted Needlepaw at the far side of the clearing beyond the Great Oak. Her eyes widened at the sight of Alderpaw.

 

Alderpaw expected her—and half of him wanted her—to cross the clearing to meet him but she didn’t move until a white she-cat, Beepaw, Alderpaw recognized, padded up to her. Needlepaw exchanged a few words with her, then turned her back on Alderpaw and walked away with the she-cat at her side. Alderpaw lost sight of her in the crowd.

 

An odd, empty feeling gathered in Alderpaw’s belly. He was happy to be back with his own Clan, especially when his Clanmates were so pleased with him, but he still felt bad about the way Needlepaw had gone home alone without much of a farewell. He was nervous, too, about what she might have told her Clanmates SkyClan. Part of him wanted to bound across the clearing and find her, but he knew for now his place was with the kits. And when the final decision was made about their future, he and Needlepaw would be rivals

 

 _No longer my sister. Enemies._ He shuddered, wanting to sob at the thought.

 

Alderpaw realized that while he was lost in his thoughts, the four leaders had leaped up into the branches of the Great Oak. The deputies had gathered on the roots, while the medicine cats sat nearby. Gradually silence fell over the cats in the clearing.

 

“Why don’t I begin?” Mistystar meowed when she had greeted the Clans. “Prey has been plentiful in RiverClan and—”

 

She broke off with an annoyed look as Russetstar interrupted her by rising to her paws and pacing to the end of her branch.

 

“Why are we acting like this is a typical Gathering?” the ShadowClan leader demanded, her green eyes burning. “I know Bramblestar has news to share—don’t you?” she added, turning to the ThunderClan leader and giving him a hard stare.

 

Bramblestar froze for a moment. Alderpaw knew what he must be thinking, and he felt the same flare of panic and anxiety. _Did Needlepaw tell Russetstar about SkyClan?_

 

“News that might relate to the prophecy? Maybe about some young cats?” Rowanstar continued, her voice laced with sarcasm. “ _Surely_ you want to tell us _all_ about that.”

 

Alderpaw let himself breathe again. _She didn’t give away the secret._

 

Clearing his throat, Bramblestar rose to his paws. “Yes, I do have news,” he meowed, raising his voice so that every cat in the clearing could hear him. “But I’m not sure it relates to the prophecy. Our medicine cat apprentice, Alderpaw, went on a quest to find what lies in the shadows. Sadly, our wise elder, Sandstorm, died on this quest, and her whole Clan grieves for her. But on his way home, Alderpaw found those two kits”—Bramblestar pointed with his tail—”just outside our territories.”

 

Alderpaw realized that every cat was staring at him and the two kits with him and Sparkpaw. He wanted to hide under the nearest bush, but he made himself sit still and meet the curiosity with a calm gaze.

 

“I don’t think that’s quite right, Bramblestar,” Russetstar went on with a hint of a snarl to her meow. “Don’t you mean that Alderpaw _and_ Needlepaw found the kits, working together? Didn’t Needlepaw save Alderpaw’s life on the quest, helping him to shore when he was drowning?”

 

Bramblestar lowered his head. “Yes, that’s true.”

 

Squirrelflight looked at her mate, annoyance in her gaze. She stood from her spot beside the other deputies. “What was Needlepaw doing on her own in the first place?” she challenged, her eyes narrow. “Is it normal for ShadowClan apprentices to wander  off by themselves?”

 

Russetstar raised her eyes and glared at the deputy, her gaze blazing. “That is not your concern,” she snapped; Alderpaw could tell that she was embarrassed by the question. “ShadowClan can look after its own apprentices, thank you very much. What’s important is that ThunderClan  did not find these kits without help. And what I understand,” she added, twitching her whiskers, “is that the kits were brought to ThunderClan for urgent care from your medicine cats, but that where they would stay permanently would be decided at this meeting.”

 

Before Bramblestar could respond, Mistystar took a step forward. “I think Mudstar and I would appreciate a bit more information,” she meowed politely. “This is the first we’ve heard about this quest.”

 

Mudstar nodded. “Yes, I agree,” he meowed. “Is this just another case of ThunderClan thinking it can control the whole forest?”

 

Alderpaw was surprised by the brown leader’s hostility. _Aren’t WindClan our allies? Why are they being such big badgers?_ “Not at all,” Bramblestar replied. Alderpaw saw that Squirrelflight was making an effort to hold off her temper.

 

The ThunderClan leader launched into an account of the quest, although he left out any mention of SkyClan. “Sandstorm’s spirit guided Alderpaw to discover the kits,” he finished. “That makes me think that they must be important for us somehow, even if they’re not ‘what you find in the shadows’ from the prophecy.”

 

The cats in the clearing broke out into excited speculation and argument. Alderpaw was worried that the noise and curiosity would overwhelm the kittens, but they seemed untroubled by it; they were sitting together, both their paws tucked under their tiny bodies, listening to what was going on but clearly not understanding that their future was being decided.

 

Up in the branches of the Great Oak, the leaders were wrangling too.

 

“You’ll never convince me that those kits are what we were meant to embrace,” Mudstar announced. “I mean . . . they’re _kits_! What do they know.”

 

“They don’t have to _know_ anything,” Russetstar pointed out with an irritated lash of her tail. “But StarClan guided us to them, and that’s good enough for me.”

 

Mistystar nodded in agreement.

 

“We can’t be sure about this,” Bramblestar meowed, his glance sweeping around to take in the other three leaders. Alderpaw could tell that he was getting flustered. _He’s losing hope that we’re going to be able to keep the kits._ “Not until the kits grow and reveal more about themselves. What is clear is that it’s the Clans’ responsibility to take care of them.”

 

“That’s all well and good,” Russetstar responded, baring her teeth at the beginning of a snarl, “but it doesn’t mean the kits need to stay in ThunderClan. Perhaps both of them belong in ShadowClan with Needlepaw, who helped find and care for them.”

 

“But they’re happy and safe now,” Bramblestar argued. “It would be cruel to move them.”

 

“You _would_ say that, Bramblestar,” Mudstar snorted. “All that interests you is keeping the kits for ThunderClan.”

 

Alderpaw sent a hard glare at the WindClan leader. _We are only interested in keeping the kits safe and happy!_ he wanted to hiss to him. But he kept his mouth shut.

 

“It looks like that, Bramblestar.” Mistystar sounded almost apologetic. “But the prophecy is to every Clan, not just ThunderClan. You don’t have the right to keep the kits.”

 

“That’s so unfair!” Sparkpaw exclaimed, but Alderpaw waved his tail for her to keep quiet. He didn’t want to miss a single word of the argument.

 

Bramblestar looked thoughtful, then a hopeless look crossed his face. _No_. “Fine,” Bramblestar meowed. Alderpaw’s anxiety spiked and he instinctively wrapped his tail around the kits, forcing himself not to cry. “ShadowClan may have one kit—”

 

“Are you insane?” Squirrelflight hissed, jumping up next to her mate. The Clans were shocked, murmuring to one another about her. “Of course we’re not going to split up the kits!” She whipped her head around to glare at Russetstar. “No, Russetstar, you absolutely cannot have either of these kits. You think you deserve these kits especially after you showed that you aren’t even able to control your own apprentices?” Russetstar opened her mouth to object, but Squirrelflight cut her off. “ _NO._ Twigkit and Violetkit are coming home with us and that is _final_ .” She gave Bramblestar one last glare. “The Gathering is _over_.”

 

Before any cat could object, Squirrelflight leapt down from the branch and trotted over to Alderpaw. She snatched up Violetkit and turned to slink off the island. Alderpaw stared in surprise. Forcing himself to move, he picked up Twigkit and followed his mother, followed closely by Sparkpaw, who looked smug. He glanced one last time over his shoulder to see Needlepaw glaring at him, her eyes burning with rage.

 

Bramblestar jumped down from his spot on the Great Oak and followed his kits and mate. Soon, the whole Clan was leaving the island. Alderpaw’s heart swelled with happiness. _Twigkit and Violetkit will grow up together happily in ThunderClan._ He caught up with Squirrelflight so Twigkit and Violetkit could be close. “Thank you,” he mumbled through Twigkit’s downy kit fur.

 

Squirrelflight’s angry glare softened and she nodded to her son. For the first time in moons, Alderpaw’s anxiety dissolved. “Everything will be okay,” he murmured to Twigkit. She looked up at him with big, gray eyes. “I promise.”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Alderpaw looked up at the pinkish orange sky. The sun was setting, a day after the Gathering. Violetkit and Twigkit were in the nursery behind him, curled up and sleeping. Alderpaw scanned the Clan. Some cats were still awake, he saw Sparkpaw sitting with Sorrelstripe and Hollytuft, eating prey near the warriors’ den, but some others were beginning to slip into their dens to get some rest.

 

Alderpaw decided it was time to get to sleep too. He turned and slipped into the nursery, laying in the moss with Violetkit and Twigkit. Twigkit’s eyes opened when he tried to gently curl up behind her. “Sorry,” he murmured, licking her head. “Go back to sleep, dear.”

 

Twigkit yawned, her tiny pink mouth stretching wide, before tucking into Alderpaw’s fur and falling asleep, purring loudly. Alderpaw’s heart swelled with love for the kits.  _ I’m so glad they’ll be able to stay here, _ he thought. He groomed the kits for a moment or two before laying his head down and drifting off into sleep.

 

Alderpaw dreamed of something vague that night. He saw blurry, beaten figures. Shadows bowing to a dark sky. His pelt bristled when he woke. He felt cold. The kits were still near his belly, snoring. He turned to Lilyheart, who was also still asleep, along with her kittens.

 

_ What was that all about? _ he wondered, blinking a few times. He wrapped his tail around the kits and lay back down, but didn’t sleep.

 

He didn’t feel safe.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of staying awake, Alderpaw heard a twig snap outside the den. His pelt bristled and he tasted the air. He couldn’t smell anything but ThunderClan scent.  _ Maybe some cat is using the dirtplace. _ After waiting a moment, he nodded and settled back down.

 

Then he heard whispering. His heart skipped a beat. He recognized the voices.  _ Needlepaw. _

 

There was a loud yowl and two ShadowClan cats burst into the nursery. The air sparked with tension as Alderpaw leapt to his paws and grabbed Twigkit and Violetkit, tucking them under his belly. Lilyheart sprung into action, battling the two warriors while her kits watched with helpless squeals behind her.

 

“Give us the kit!” one warrior screeched, shoving past Lilyheart and advancing on Alderpaw and the kits.

 

Alderpaw opened his jaws to say something, but nothing came out. His face twisted in anger and he swiped with unsheathed claws at the warrior. “Never!” he yowled, tucking the whimpering kits deeper underneath him.

 

Needlepaw shoved her way into the den, her bold green eyes blazing as she glared at Alderpaw. “Enough of this,” she growled. “ShadowClan has claim to one of these kits.  _ I _ found them with you, Alderpaw.” Her hurt voice made Alderpaw’s heart ache. He couldn’t speak.

 

Lilyheart’s bristling pelt blocked Alderpaw from the ShadowClan apprentice. “These kits belong to ThunderClan,  _ together, _ ” she spat. Alderpaw never saw the queen so furious. “I’ll die before I let you take these kits away from each other.”

 

Needlepaw’s neck fur bristled. “Fine.” She bowled into Lilyheart and gripped her claws into her calico pelt.

 

Alderpaw watched in horror as he watched his best friend beating the queen.

 

He grabbed Violetkit and Twigkit and pushed his way out of the den. His heart stopped when he saw the whole Clan was bustling with ShadowClan cats.  _ What’s happening? _ He recognized Russetstar and Bramblestar fighting in the fray.

 

“Enough, Russetstar,” Squirrelflight cried as she pinned Dawnpelt to the ground. “We’ve already told you that you have no right to have these kits. There is no point to this battle.”

 

Bramblestar was overpowered by the ShadowClan leader, a paw on his neck. The earth swayed under Alderpaw’s feet and he had to stop himself from fainting. He never saw his father so beaten up.  _ Is he going to lose a life? _

 

Russetstar glared at Squirrelflight. “I don’t take orders from deputies,” she growled. “I will only back off when I get an answer directly from Bramblestar.”

 

The ShadowClan cats seemed to be backing down and getting quieter, waiting for a response from Bramblestar. Russetstar raised her paw from his neck, glaring down at the brown tabby tom. “Well? What is your answer, Bramblestar?” She spat his name like venom.

 

Bramblestar glanced around at his Clanmates, his eyes wide with horror. He then glanced at Squirrelflight who was giving him a hard glare. “Russetstar,” he meowed, his voice raspy. “I didn’t want this to happen. I just wanted the kits to be safe and happy.” He locked eyes with Alderpaw, then with Violetkit and Twigkit, who looked scared.

 

“Very well,” he meowed, looking back up to Russetstar. Her eyes sparked with triumph. “Take one of them. I just want peace between our Clans.”

 

Yowls of outrage burst out from the ThunderClan cats. “What’s happening?” Violetkit asked.

 

Alderpaw’s tense shoulders slacked and he stared at the ground, his heart dropping into his stomach. “We lost,” he murmured, all hope dwindling from him, tears stinging his eyes.

 

Russetstar looked proud of herself. “Needlepaw!” she called. The silver apprentice poked her head out of the nursery, her eyes wide. Alderpaw noticed a bad scratch on her neck, and he flinched. “Take whichever kit you want.”

 

Triumph flared in Needlepaw’s eyes as she trotted over to Alderpaw. Alderpaw was too tired to object. “Give me Violetkit,” she meowed firmly.

 

Alderpaw’s heart ached as he pulled his tail away from Twigkit and Violetkit, scooting Violetkit closer to Needlepaw. He then gave Needlepaw a sharp glare. “I swear to the stars, if you hurt the kit, or neglect her in any way, I  _ will _ hunt you down and end you.” Needlepaw seemed surprised by the cold look in his eyes.

 

“I won’t,” she meowed. “Come on, Violetkit.” She gripped Violetkit’s scruff in her jaws.

 

“What?” she squeaked, glancing around wildly. “Where are we going? Can Twigkit come with us?”

 

“No, she can’t,” Needlepaw huffed, turning away from Alderpaw and Twigkit.

 

“Where’s Violetkit going?” Twigkit asked. She tried to rush forward, but Alderpaw wrapped his tail in front of her, looking at the ground. “Where is that cat taking her? Why can’t I go?”

 

Alderpaw couldn’t answer. His heart was being crushed. “Don’t worry, Twigkit,” he murmured, picking her up and ignoring her cries. “You get to stay here with me.”

 

“I want Violetkit!” Twigkit cried, trying to wriggle out of his grip. “Alderpaw, let me see Violetkit! You said everything would be okay!”

 

“You can’t do this!” Squirrelflight screamed, her voice desperate as she stared at Russetstar. “Don’t you see how much these kits need each other?” She scanned the ShadowClan warriors, before she stopped on a familiar tortoiseshell pelt. “Tawnypelt, don’t you remember how much pain you were in when you left ThunderClan? Do you want another kit to feel that pain?”

 

Tawnypelt glanced at her brother, who looked hopeful. But she shook her head. “Violetkit belongs in ShadowClan,” she growled. “She’ll get over it. Like I did.”

 

Alderpaw watched Needlepaw, Tawnypelt, and Violetkit slip out of the camp with the rest of ShadowClan following close behind them. Alderpaw sent Bramblestar a glare. His father couldn’t meet his gaze. “Thanks, dad,” he mumbled. “Thanks a lot for showing how much you care.”

 

He slipped into the nursery shaking as he dropped Twigkit into the moss and lay down with her. He couldn’t bear her crying as he tried to sleep.  _ I’m sorry, _ he wanted to tell her, licking her head.  _ I’m sorry I let you down. _


End file.
